Something New
by SelfQuill
Summary: Sesuatu itu selalu berubah. Kau harus siap untuk perubahan itu. Kebahagian, persahabatan, bahkan kau harus siap untuk kehilangan seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupmu. Bukan untuk sementara, melainkan... Selamanya
1. Rencana Besar

My First FF.

Ternyata saya bisa memulai fanfic pertama saya (fanfic pertama yang dipublish). Fanfic-fanfic sebelumnya hanya tersimpan rapi didalam folder XD

Semoga menikmati. Jika kau suka tinggalkanlah Reviewmu :) aku terbuka untuk ide ide menarik di chapter selanjutnya :D

**September, 2002**

**All Character belong to J. K. Rowling**

**Warning : Rate T mendekati M **

SOMETHING NEW

CHAPTER I

Gadis muda itu duduk di depan jendela sebuah rumah kecil di salah satu desa penyihir tenang di Inggris, Ottery St. Catchpole. Rumah yang dibelinya tepat setahun yang lalu itu adalah bukti nyata bahwa karirnya di Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir berjalan dengan mulus. Tapi tidak semulus usahanya untuk mendamaikan dua kubu yang masih berperang sedangkan perang yang sebenarnya telah berakhir lebih dari tiga tahun yang lalu.

Matahari mulai menghilang, sedangkan angin musim gugur mulai melancarkan serangannya. Arloji pemberian salah satu sahabatnya pagi tadi sudah menunjukan pukul enam petang, tetapi orang yang ditunggunya belum juga menampakan diri, tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan penyihir dengan cara berapparate didepan pagar rumahnya ataupun melalui perapian pualamnya itu.

Dia menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya, meletakannya diatas meja kecil tepat disamping jendela yang terbuka. Beberapa surat yang telah dibacanya kini berserakan dilantai akibat angin yang masuk dari jendelanya. Dia mencoba merapikannya dan menyimpannya dalam satu laci yang sama. Surat pertamanya adalah dari sahabatnya Harry.

* * *

_**Hermione,**_

_**Selamat Ulang tahun, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kuberikan padamu, aku berpikir tentang buku, tapi aku menugurungkan niatku, karna aku dan Ginny yakin kau pasti sudah memiliki semua buku dari penjuru dunia diperpustakaan pribadimu. Jadilah aku memilih Tiara dengan batu Sapphire ini, Ginny bilang kau akan membutuhkannya dalam waktu dekat ini dan warna birunya terlihat indah. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ia katakan, dia bersikeras tidak akan mengatakannya sebelum kau mengatakannya sendiri, jadi kau berhutang itu kepadaku.**_

_**James sudah sembuh, terimakasih mione atas buku '77 Cara Menanggani Penyakit Baby Anda', itu sangat membantuku dan Ginny. Kami mulai dari menyingkirkan segala peralatan yang banyak mengundang polusi. Ginny tak lagi mengizinkan aku mengunakan Semprotan pembersih sapuku didekat james.**_

_**Tenanglah, aku akan datang nanti malam. Apapun yang akan kau umumkan aku harap tidak seperti yang kuduga.**_

_** Harry Potter**_

* * *

Dia tersenyum setelah membaca suratnya, diambilnya salah satu kotak dengan ukiran rumit disekelilingnya, isinya sesuai dengan surat yang Harry kirim, Tiara dengan batu Shappire biru yang cantik, buatan goblin pastinya. Harry selalu membuang-buang uangnya untuk hal seperti ini, tapi toh dia senang, Ginny benar tak lama lagi ia akan membutuhkannya. Dia menghela nafasnya. Dia merasakan panas dipipinya yang bersemu.

"Ternyata Ginny menepati janjinya untuk tidak memberitahu suaminya, ha. Kukira dia akan keceplosan karna tidak tahan untuk menahan berita menyenangkan ini."

_Menyenangkan _baginya tepatnya, dan mungkin bagi Ginny juga, dia mengerti perasaan Hermione, mungkin karena dia seorang wanita, tapi berita ini tidak cukup menyenangkan untuk Ron, tingkat kepekaan perasaannya masih selebar sendok teh, tapi setidaknya Hermione yakin Harry akan membantu Ron dalam menerima keputusannya ini.

Dia melipat surat itu dan menyimpanya dilaci bersama dengan kotak yang penuh ukiran rumit itu. Balasan terimakasihnya sudah dikirim siang tadi. Kembali mengumpulkan surat-surat yang masih tercecer, dia mengambil surat kedua dengan tulisan yang besar-besar dan tidak rapi, dan pastilah dari Ron, surat itu yang paling singkat dari semuanya.

* * *

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**Herm, Ini arloji yang paling bagus yang pernah kulihat, jadi aku hadiahkan untukmu. Kuharap dengan arloji ini tak ada tempat lain ditanganmu untuk gelang bodoh dari si penjilat pirang itu, jangan marah, kau tahu aku hanya bercanda.**_

_**Aku akan datang malam ini, kuharap kau tak mengundang tamu yang tak diinginkan. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu.**_

_**Ron**_

* * *

Hermione hanya mengeleng melihat surat ditangannya itu, tapi toh Arlojinya tetap dipakai olehnya, dia tak ingin persahabatannya dengan pemuda Weasley itu berantakan, tapi terkadang Hermione juga tidak tahan mendengar semua ocehan menyebalkan Ron tentang laki-laki yang dipilihnya itu. Kekanak-kanakan. Sangat Ron.

Bunyi seseorang yang berapparate didepan rumah memecahkan lamunannya, Hermione berlari ke jendela terdekat, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan mantel hitam dan kemeja putih dibaliknya berjalan memasuki halaman rumah mini itu. Senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Dia mengambil tongkat Vine-nya dari atas lemari, memutuskan untuk merapikan semua surat itu secara sihir. Satu ayunan tongkat cukup untuk membuat perkamen-perkamen itu tersimpan rapi didalam lacinya dan beberapa kotak hadianya tersusun tinggi dipojok ruangan.

Dia berlari menuruni tangga dan berhenti di cermin oval besar dengan bingkai perak dan hiasan pahatan ular disetiap sisinya, sedikit terburu-buru berapikan rambutnya.

"_Sedikit rapihkan rambutmu disisi kiri itu akan membuatmu sempurna."_ Oceh cermin itu.

Suara pintu yang diketuk sedikit mengagetkannya, dihiraukannya saran dari cermin dinding sok tahu itu dan langsung menuju pintu, meninggalkan cermin itu bergumam sendiri, _"itu saran terbaik tahu, kalau tak mau yasudah terimalah penampilanmu yang beran…"_ Hermione mengacungkan tongkatnya kearah cermin sambil memutar matanya, cermin bodoh cerewet itu menghentikan ocehannya detik itu juga.

Ketukan dipintu kembali terdengar, dia melirik arlojinya sebelum membukakan pintu itu, pukul enam lewat sepuluh. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan, Hermione menurunkan lengan bajunya sehingga jam itu tidak terlalu mencolok, diketuk pintu itu dengan tongkatnya, diselingi dengan bunyi gemericing, pintu itu terbuka perlahan. Memperlihatkan sosok pemuda tampan didepannya, pemuda itu menunjukan senyum separuhnya yang menawan.

Senyuman khasnya, senyuman khas Draco Lucius Malfoy.

'_Tak bisakah dia berhenti tersenyum semenawan itu' _batin Hermione.

"Pukul enam lewat sepuluh, kau terlambat Mr. Malfoy"

"Sambutan yang sangat romantis, madam" Sahutnya sembari memutar kedua bola matanya, tanpa basa-basi meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya dia maju selangkah, medaratkan ciuman hangat kebibir Hermione dan mengesernya agak kedalam agar pintu dapat kembali tertutup, melindungi mereka dari angin musim gugur yang mulai dingin. Hermione mendorong dadanya sebelum dia tengelam dalam kehangatan ciuman itu.

"Hey…" Sergahnya.

Draco dengan enggan melepas ciumannya sambil tetap memeluk Hermione.

"Kau tahu, kau menganggu aktifitasku, nona." Ucapnya santai dan masih sambil tersenyum, tersenyum seakan wanita didepannya sedang menceritakan cerita konyol alih-alih melototinnya. Hermione mundur selangkah dan melipat tangannya didada, masih tergangu dengan keterlambatannya.

"Maaf, mengangu aktifitas menyenangkanmu Mr. Malfoy tapi kau berhutang maaf padaku, kau terlambat, kau tahu itu? Atau aku harus memberikanmu jam yang bisa meneriaki jadwalmu setiap hari, seperti cermin bodoh itu meneriaki dandananku?" Ucapnya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Dia berbalik menuju taman belakang dan meninggalkan Draco beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

"Aku hanya terlambat sepuluh menit, my lady. Dan kurasa jammu yang tidak sesuai. Well, secara teknis aku hanya terlambat lima menit." Ucapnya dengan cengiran mengoda tepat ketika Hermione berbalik dengan tangan dipinggang. Dia tak akan pernah bisa marah kepada pemuda yang berdiri dengan cengiran penuh percaya diri itu jika tidak benar-benar berkonsentrasi.

"Sejauh ini aku belum mendengar kata maafmu Draco."

Bukan hal aneh jika keturunan Malfoy ini tak pernah mengucapkan kata 'Maaf' jika dia melakukan kesalahan, sebisa mungkin dia akan merubah 'satu kata' itu dengan rentetan kata-kata buatannya sebagai ganti kata 'Maaf'nya. Dan biasanya semua orang akan menerimanya begitu saja, semua orang akan mengangapnya sudah meminta maaf walau tak satupun dari rentetan kata yang diucapkannya ada kata 'Maaf'.

"Baiklah, dear." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan mendekat beberapa langkah.

Hermione menurunkan tangan dari pinggangnya dan menunggu kata 'Maaf' itu keluar dari bibir pemuda menawan itu. Tapi alih-alih mengucapkan _'Maaf kan aku'_ atau _'aku minta maaf atas keterlambatanku'_ dia malah mendapatkan ciuman yang jauh lebih hangat dibanding ciuman yang didapatnya didepan pintu, ciuman yang jauh lebih lembut, lebih mendalam, lebih dinikmati oleh si pemberi, dan ciuman yang tak bisa ditolak oleh si penerima. Hancur sudah pertahanannya untuk tetap marah pada laki-laki ini, dia tak bisa menolak ciuman semacam ini, tak_ mampu_ lebih tepatnya. Hasrat untuk memilikinya lebih besar dibanding hasrat untuk marah kepadanya,_ jauh_ lebih besar.

Hermione membalas ciuman itu dan mengangkat tangannya, meletakannya disekeliling leher Draco, menahannya agar tidak menghentikan semua ini, menariknya lebih dekat lagi. Ciuman itu terhenti tepat disaat dirinya kehabisan udara, tapi laki-laki didepannya tetap tenang dengan nafas yang teratur. Sangat Draco.

"Apakah _itu _bearti kau tak marah lagi?" Ucapnya sambil terkekeh masih memeluk Hermione erat.

Dengan kepala yang pening dan masih sibuk mencari udara, Hermione terdiam memandang Draco dengan pandangan awas-kau-akan-kubalas.

Hermione mengangkat alisnya, "Setahuku tak ada kata maaf dalam ciuman itu, dear" ucapnya lembut.

"Itu caraku mengucapkannya, my lady." Kekehnya, "setidaknya jika berurusan denganmu." Lanjutnya sebelum Hermione sempat mengeluarkan umpatannya. Mau tak mau Hermione ikut tertawa bersamanya. Mengharapkan Draco mengeluarkan kata 'Maaf' itu seperti mengharapkan Skrewt Ujung Meletup dapat dipeluk-peluk tanpa mengeluarkan percikan api dari ujungnya.

"Baiklah, apa katamu saja Mr. Malfoy." Ucapnya menyerah setelah mengecup Draco, Hermione akhirnya berpikir untuk sedikit merapikan tamannya sebelum Ron, Harry, Ginny dan yang lainnya datang.

"Sekarang, bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu sejenak, dan membantuku merapikan taman?" Ujarnya.

"Untuk apa? Kamarmu cukup rapi untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu bersamaku," ejek Draco sambil tersenyum.

Hermione memutar matanya, "Jadi kau mengharapnya Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George dan yang lainnya untuk merayakan ulang tahun dikamarku?" Ucapnya sarkastik.

"Oh yeah aku baru ingat kau akan mengumumkan rencana kita kepada mereka, kita memang membutuhkan halaman yang luas, siapa tahu si Weaselbee itu nanti naik darah." Ucapnya dengan nada datar yang tetap saja menawan. Lalu dia mulai tertawa melihat ekspresi Hermione.

"Tidak lucu Drake, mereka sahabatku. Akan kubuat mereka mengerti. Terutama Ron" Ucapnya sambil melepas pelukan itu dan berbalik berjalan menuju taman kecil dibelakang rumah. Suaranya menghilang didua kata terakhirnya, dia masih berfikir bagaimana cara agar Ron mengerti bahwa Hermione mencintai Draco, tetapi dia juga teteap menyayangi Ron sebagai sahabat bukan lagi seorang kekasih. Harry mungkin mengerti, karna dia memiliki Ginny yang akan sabar membantunya untuk menjelaskan, tapi Ron belum memiliki siapa-siapa untuk membantunya mengerti keadaan telah berubah. Ditambah dengan sifatnya yang gampang meledak-ledak. Pasti nanti tidak akan mudah.

Draco menyadari air muka Hermione yang berubah, dia mendekat dan mengusapkan jarinya ke pipi Hermione, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku tak butuh pengertian meraka sebenarnya, dear. Tapi karna kau yang butuh jadi baiklah." Ucapnya lembut tapi menyiratkan sikap siap berperang.

"Serahkan semuanya padaku, lebih baik kau bersiap" Lanjutnya, sambil mengecup bibir Hermione. Walaupun hanya kecupan singkat rasanya seolah Draco mengirimkan aliran listrik langsung kedadanya. Dan hebatnya lagi membuatnya tenang. Ini yang dia butuhkan.

Hermione berjinjit dan meminta sedikit ketenangan yang lebih, sehingga dia bisa berpikir jernih tentang cara menghadapi sahabat-sahabatnya nanti. Masih tiga puluh menit lebih sebelum semuanya datang, dan dia butuh lebih dari sekedar ketenangan semata. Draco membalasnya lembut, terasa olehnya senyuman Draco ditengah-tengah ciuman mereka. Terserahlah.

Aliran listrik itu seakan berkumpul didadanya, membuatnya menginginkan lebih. Seketika itu juga Draco melepas ciumannya, dan disaat yang sama aliran itu ikut berhenti.

"Kau tak jadi ganti baju, dear?" Ucapnya terkekeh.

Hermione merasakan pipinya kini bersemu merah, mengelengkan kepala sejenak dan berbalik menuju kamarnya.

"Tenanglah, kita bisa melanjutkannya malam ini," Draco berteriak ketika Hermione mulai berlari menyusuri dapur, jelas sekali dia mengucapkannya sambil tertawa.

"Sayang sekali, mereka akan disini semalaman Drake," balasnya sambil tertawa. Dan Hermione yakin dia mendengar Draco mengerutu, kedengarannya seperti "bagus sekali", dan "malam yang menyenangkan".

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

The Burrow.

"Jadi, apa yang kau berikan kepada Hermione, Harry?" Ujar ron sambil merapikan beberapa kado yang dititipkan Mr. Weasley untuk Hermione, karena dia tidak bisa memberikannya sendiri akibat kesibukannya di Kementrian bertambah dua kali lipat semenjak kenaikan jabatan yang diterimanya.

"Sesuatu yang tidak terlalu spesial, dia sudah punya semua yang diinginkannya." Kata Harry yang sedang membersihkan tongkatnya didepan perapian The Burrow.

"Kami memberinya sesuatu, dan itu bukan urusanmu, Ron. Urus saja semua kado itu," potong Ginny sebelum Harry sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Harry berbalik dan melihat istrinya yang mengelengkan kepala dengan tatapan tutup-mulutmu. Harry mengerling ke arah Ron yang masih sibuk dengan kado-kado berbagai ukuran, tak menyadari pembicaraan dalam diam antara Harry dan Ginny. Harry hanya menganguk kecil, benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran para wanita. Apa salahnya memberitahu Ron.

Pertama Hermione, entah apa yang akan dibicarakannya malam ini, cara bicaranya semakin lama semakin seperti Trelawney, penuh misteri tapi tak menjelaskan apa-apa. Kemudian, Ginny yang juga menolak untuk berbicara tentang maksud Hermione sebelum dia menjelaskannya sendiri. Wanita itu dari dulu memang sulit di mengerti, Harry sangsi dia bisa menikahi Ginny jika tidak menyimpan buku 'Dua Belas Cara Pantang-Gagal untuk Memikat Penyihir Perempuan' pemberian Ron. Mengelikan.

"Ya terserahlah, tapi ku harap si Ferret penjilat itu tidak datang malam ini." Kata Ron. "Kau juga tak ingin melihat pirang menjijikan itu kan Harry?" lanjutnya.

"Err.. yaa. Maksudku tidak. Dengar Ron, kurasa dia sudah… Er berubah," Ujar Harry pelan, "tapi ku rasa juga tidak terlalu berubah," lanjutnya terburu-buru setelah melihat tampang Ron yang siap tempur.

"Kau tidak boleh tertipu Harry, dia itu mantan pelahap maut!" Kata Ron tegas dengan muka yang sudah memerah karena marah. "Ferret keparat itu pasti melakukan sesuatu yang buruk sampai Hermione percaya kepadanya."

"Ooh tutup mulut Ron, jika kau belum tahu, Hermione adalah wanita yang pintar, dia tak akan mudah dibodohi." Kata Ginny yang sekarang terlihat kesal, dan kemudian pergi menaiki tangga meninggalkan Ron dan Harry.

Ron yang terlihat sudah siap meledak akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam alih-alih berteriak-teriak, sebagai gantinya dia menumpuk kasar kado-kado yang terjatuh, membuat kado-kado itu malah semakin berantakan.

"Harry, kau tak akan tinggal diam kan?" Kata Ron pelan, sedikit kehilangan percaya dirinya.

"Tenanglah sobat, kurasa Ginny benar… Maksudku, kita harus menerima apapun yang Hermione pilih," ujarnya berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya yang memang sangat sensitif dengan hubungan baru Hermione dan Malfoy. Entah apa yang membuat Hermione yakin Malfoy bukanlah orang yang sama seperti dulu, tapi apapun itu pasti telah dipikirkan masak-masak olehnya.

"Setidaknya untuk saat ini" lanjutnya sembari menepuk bahu Ron.

Harry kembali berada diantara dua sahabat yang sepertinya akan melakukan perang, dan seolah tak akan pernah berbaikan lagi seperti semula. Inilah yang ditakutkannya dulu, ketika dia berada pada tingkat enam, seolah melihat kejadian itu dari sebuah selubung, rasanya kejadian itu baru kemarin. Saat dia menyadari bahwa Ron menyukai Hermione, berpikir cepat atau lambat mereka akan melanjutkan hubungan mereka dan disaat yang sama dia berpikir apakah yang akan terjadi pada keduanya jika hubungan itu berakhir. Dia tidak menikmati berusaha menjembatani jarak antara keduanya, sepertinya terpaksa kali ini Harry harus melakukannya lagi. Menjadi penengah antara dua kubu yang terpisah.

"Harry, kau mendengarku kan ?" Suara mendesak Ron membuyarkan pikirannya, membawanya kembali ke The burrow.

"Er, ya.. Eh maksudku tidak."

"Oh ayolah Harry, kau juga tahu kan bahwa Mafoy itu Ferret yang tidak tahu diri, dia yang selalu menghina Hermione, dan sekarang, dia didalam rumah itu entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya terhadap Hermione" Ujarnya sambil menunjuk kearah timur The Burrow, karena dibalik bukit itulah rumah Hermione berdiri, tak jauh dari kediaman Luna Lovegood.

"Ron, aku rasa itu terlalu… "

"Oh jangan bilang kalau kau percaya dia telah berubah, Harry." Ron memotongnya, "kau tak lupa dengan lemari pelenyap itu kan? Dengan para pelahap maut itu? Kematian Dumbledore?"

"Cukup Ronald, kau begitu konyol." Ginny kembali dengan membawa bayinya yang terbungkus selimut tebal dalam dekapannya, dan dia berjalan mendekati Harry, memberikan James kecil kepadanya dan berbalik menghadapi Ron dengan tatapan siap perang.

"Ron," kata Ginny tegas "aku tak peduli apakah Ferret munafik menjijikan itu benar-benar berubah atau tidak, tapi Hermione adalah sahabat kita, apapun pilihannya kita harus mendukungnya."

Kemudian dia berbalik mengambil tas kecil berisi perlengkapan bayi yang James butuhkan selama dirumah Hermione, dan pergi membuat sebotol susu untuk persiapan, karena malam ini Ginny tak bisa menitipkan James bersama Mrs. Weasley yang sedang menemani bibi Muriel karena sakit cacar naganya semakin parah.

Sementara Ginny sibuk didapur, Harry mendekati Ron yang sekarang terlihat seperti tomat, dengan muka dan telinga yang merah karena marah. Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan membantunya mengumpulkan kado-kado itu, membuatnya melayang diudara dan menumpuk dirinya sendiri diatas meja. Sedangkan Ron, sebaliknya, dia terdiam seolah sedang berfikir.

Tiba-tiba berkata, "untuk saat ini… Kau benar sobat," dengan suara yang pelan, "Dengarlah," lanjutnya, "jika si Ferret bajingan tak tahu diri itu terlihat mempermainkan Hermione sekali saja, kita harus bertindak. Kita harus membuatnya menjauhi Hermione, itukan maksudmu Harry?"

Harry yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dan tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu hanya terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa, setidaknya dia berhasil membuat ron tidak menghancurkan pesta kecil Hermione untuk malam ini. Harry berpura-pura menyibukan dirinya dengan James, tapi dia masih bisa mendengar potongan rencana-rencana gila Ron untuk Hermione.

"… dia kan bajingan, Playboy menjijikan, tak sulit membuktikan dia itu hanya bermain-main saja, Hermione akan percaya pada kita, yakan Harry?" Bisiknya berusaha agar Ginny tak mendengar ide-ide gilanya. "Aku akan memintanya kembali padaku..." lanjutnya sambil berfikir.

Harry yang tak tahu mau menjawab apa hanya mengumamkan "Hmm… " dan "yeah benar…"

Tak lama kemudian Ginny kembali sambil memasukan dua botol susu kedalam tas kecil James yang sudah penuh dengan baju ganti dan popoknya, menyelamatkan Harry dari keharusan menjawab semua ide gila yang Ron jabarkan. Ginny membawa kantung kulit kecil pemberian Hagrid yang dapat memuat segala macam benda walaupun ukuran benda-bendanya tidak kecil, "Kau keberatan kalau kita pakai ini untuk membawa kado-kado itu?" tanya Ginny.

"Tidak, itu akan lebih praktis," jawabnya.

Ginny memasukan kado-kado dari Mr. dan Mrs. Weasley kedalam kantung kulit itu sambil memperhatikan Ron yang tidak lagi berteriak-teriak sekarang, sebaliknya, sekarang Ron justru merapihkan kemejanya sambil tersenyum, dan mungkin juga sambil memikirkan ide-ide gila lainnya. Ginny memalingkan wajahnya ke Harry, mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan heran, seolah bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Ron. Sebagai Jawaban Harry hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi, kurasa Fred dan George sudah disana duluan." Kata Ginny.

Dengan masih bermuka penuh kebinggungan Ginny membuka pintu dan membiarkan Ron berjalan lebih dulu. Dan berapparate bersama tepat didepan gerbang The burrow.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Hermione's Flat.

"Wow aku tak pernah tahu kau bisa membuat sebuah Garden Party"

Senyum Hermione terkuak ketika mendapati tamannya sudah menjadi tempat yang layak untuk sebuah pesta kecil dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit, dengan meja panjang disisi lain taman dan sebuah meja kecil disisi lainnya, mungkin dimaksudkan untuk menaruh kue ulang tahun. Tapi Hermione sama sekali tidak membuatnya, tak terpikir untuk membuat kue dengan kesibukannya di Kementrian sihir.

Beberapa peri hidup dengan sayap putih melayang disetiap pohon, taman ini tak hanya diterangin oleh sinar bulan tapi beberapa bola-bola putih bersinar juga melayang dibeberapa tempat. Seolah mereka adalah bulan-bulan kecil yang mengantung.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa." Kilah Draco, "Hanya menjentikan tongkatku asal saja, kemudian semuanya muncul, entahlah." Lanjutnya dengan wajah polos yang meyakinkan.

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau menakjubkan, Drake." Hermione memberikannya pelukan singkat.

"Ya, memang. Aku sering mendengar itu setiap malam dari bibirmu, dear."

"Sayangnya... " Ujarnya dengan tangan yang masih memeluk leher Draco, "kurasa meja kecil itu tak dibutuhkan, aku tak punya kue untuk diletakan disana, lagipula kue ulang tahun mengandung terlalu banyak gula, kau tahu, dan lagi aku tak…"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Potong Draco sebelum Hermione selesai berbicara panjang lebar tentang betapa sibuknya dia.

Mengandung banyak gula? Sangat Granger. Draco memutar matanya. Tak heran dengan kedua orang tua seorang dokter gigi, dia menolak membuat kue dengan gula-gula hias, bahkan untuk ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Hermione melanjutkan sambil berbalik, "Yang ku bicarakan adalah meja disana it… " separuh kalimatnya tertahan di ujung bibirnya, sebuah kue ulang tahun besar berbentuk buku yang tebal dengan gula-gula krim coklat dan angka 23 besar terletak tepat ditengah meja yang ditunjuknya.

"Well, aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, dear." Kata Draco, senyum separuhnya kembali muncul.

"Kau.." Sebelum sempat mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, sebuah ketukan dipintu menandakan bahwa tamu pesta kecilnya sudah mulai datang.

"Aku akan membukanya."

"Kebetulan, aku tak berminat membukakan pintu untuk si Redhair, dear." Ucapnya lembut.

"Ginny juga berambut merah, dan dia mengerti tentang keputusan kita, kau tak lupakan? Bersikaplah baik, _kumohon_" Hermione berjalan kepintu sambil menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Asal mereka tidak bersikap idiot, my lady." Balasnya sarkastik.

Hermione mengetukan tongkatnya kepintu, gemericing rantai yang kasat mata kembali terdengar. Cahaya dari dalam rumah menerangi sosok tiga orang yang berdiri berdampingan.

"Ginny, Harry, Ron, oh akhirnya." Hermione memeluk Ginny dan Harry yang sedang mengendong anaknya, dan memberikan pelukan singkat yang agak salah tingkah kepada Ron yang sekarang terlihat agak lebih ceria.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hermione." Kata Harry.

"Oh trims, Harry. Masuklah cepat, kasihan James."

Hermione mengantar mereka langsung ketaman belakang rumahnya, membiarkan pintunya terbuka.

"Kelihatannya belum ada tamu yang datang," ujar Ron sambil melihat berkeliling dapur Hermione yang jauh lebih rapi dibanding dapur The Burrow, jelas saja, dapur itu hampir tak pernah terpakai.

"Yaa.. Memang belum, baru kalian saja. Kita tinggal menunggu Fred dan George, kurasa mereka sebentar lagi datang." Sahut Hermione, "Harry boleh ku gendong James?" pintanya sambil mengambil James kecil yang tertidur dari pelukan Harry dan membawanya menyusuri dapur menuju pintu putih kearah taman belakang.

"Bagus," ujar Ron sambil nyengir, "Kurasa Hermione tidak mengundang Ferret muka dua itu, Harry." Lanjutnya sambil berbisik.

"Entahlah Ron…"

"Wow, kau merapikannya sendiri, mione? Maaf aku tak membantumu, kau tahu James tak bisa ditinggal." Ucap Ginny ketika dia melihat dekorasi kecil ditamannya yang tak pernah serapih ini.

"Tidak Ginny, bukan aku yang... "

"Wah, kau membuat kue juga, ha? Aku tak tahu kau bisa membuat kue, Herm." Potong Ron yang sekarang memperhatikan sebuah kue besar yang terlihat lezat, belum sempat jari Ron mencolek sedikit krim gulanya, sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Tahan Weaselbee, pesta belum dimulai weasel rakus."

Ron berbalik dan mendapati Draco Malfoy berdiri santai dengan satu tangan dikantung jinsnya dan tangan lain dibahu Ron. Cengiran yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajah Ron langsung menghilang.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu, Ferret."

"Aku memang tak berniat menyentuhmu lama-lama, Redhair."

"Aku juga Redhair, Malfoy!" Balas Ginny dengan suara malas.

"Apa ini ?! Kau bilang belum ada tamu yang datang, kenapa Ferret penjilat ini ada disini ?" Kata Ron sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Draco.

"Ron, jaga bicaramu! Dia ada disini jauh sebelum kau datang, dan aku tak mengangapnya tamu." Balas Hermione geram, tetapi masih menahan volume suaranya agar tidak menganggu tidur James yang masih berada dipelukannya. Draco berjalan santai menuju Hermione dan menyentuh pipi montok James yang kemerahan. " Kau sudah sembuh boy?" Ucapnya tenang seakan tidak ada teriakan dari ron, sembari menyentuh kening si bayi, seakan sedang melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap demamnya.

Ron mendengus kesal, "Jadi dia yang menyiapkannya, heh? Kau yakin kue itu tidak beracun, Mione sayang?" Kata Ron yang sepertinya sengaja menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Ron... " Belum sempat Hermione melanjutkan kata-katanya, Draco sudah berbalik dan berkata, "Ku rasa kau sudah tidak pantas menyebutnya sayang, pecundang." Hermione yang belum bisa berkata apa-apa hanya diam saja dan memandang punggung kekar Draco dihadapannya, "Itu kan yang mau kau bilang, dear." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum dan menoleh menatap Hermione.

"Bukan seperti it..." Kata-katanya terpotong oleh teriakan Harry.

"RON !"

Hermione mendongak, dilihatnya Ron sudah mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan sambaran cahaya menghantam dada Draco yang tidak siap akan serangan dadakan ini. Draco terjatuh tepat satu meter dibelakang Hermione, tapi Ron sudah berlari menghampirinya dan menahan tubuh Draco tetap ditanah, membuat kemeja putihnya kotor. Ginny mengambil James dari tangan Hermione tepat saat sebuah pukulan mendarat dihidung Draco.

"Ron ! Kau keterlaluan!" Teriak Ginny. Hermione mendorong Ron yang sekarang tampak berpuas diri, mendekati Draco dan memeriksa hidungnya yang berdarah. Dia heran kenapa Draco tidak melawan Ron, bahkan dia tidak mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Padahal jika dia membela diri Ron pasti sudah menjadi bulan-bulanannya. "Draco... " kata Hermione dengan kecemasan yang sangat nyata.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Hermione" Ujar Draco dengan suara bindeng berusaha menenangkan.

Hermione mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mendaraskan mantra untuk menghentikan pendarahan dihidungnya. "Kau dengar kan, mione? Dia tak melawan, dia itu terlalu lemah untuk menjagamu" Ucap Ron.

"Tutup mulutmu, Ron" Ucap Hermione yang sudah yakin bahwa Draco tidak mengalami cedera serius. Dia berbalik tapi sebelum Hermione melanjutkan untuk mencaci-makinya, seseorang melanjutkan, "Atau Hermione akan membuat rambutmu sepirang Draco" suara itu terbahak, "Atau yang paling mungkin menguburmu hidup-hidup." Lanjut suara kedua yang hampir mirip.

"Fred, George tidak lucu." Ucap Ginny tenang.

Mereka tertawa sambil bersandar diambang pintu, "Jadi inikah kejutan pesta yang kau bilang, Mione?" Ujar Fred, "Perkelahian Malfoy dan Weasley ?" Tanya George. "Itu mah bukan kejutan dong," Lanjut Fred terkikik.

"Pembuka yang menyenangkan bukan?" Ucap Draco santai sambil membersihkan kemejanya, "dan aku bukan lemah, Ronny." lanjutnya menekankan kata terakhirnya. "Aku tak ingin mengubur mayatmu sedangkan yang lain harus berpesta disini." Seringai khasnya menghiasi wajahnya.

Ron mendengus kesal, tapi dia memasukan tongkatnya kembali ketika menemukan tatapan mematikan dari Ginny.

"Jadi, selamat ulang tahun, Mione." Fred dan George berkata bersamaan, dan mendekat untuk memeluknya kilat.

"Trims George, Fred." Balasnya.

"Ayo kita mulai, kau takakan membiarkan kue lezat itu terbuang kan, mione ?" Ucap Harry berjalan menuju meja kecil disisi taman. Sedangkan ron mundur, berdiri diam dan bersedekap didekat pintu dapur.

Setelah memotong kue ulang tahun terbesarnya, Hermione menyajikannya diatas meja panjang disisi lain taman, semua orang sudah duduk dikursi masing-masing, Ginny dan Harry sedang mengoda James yang sekarang terbangun. Walaupun Harry masih bersikap netral, tetap memilih pura-pura Draco tidak ada tapi toh dia menerimanya sebagai bagian dari hidup Hermione. Ginny pernah berkata sikap Harry semata-mata agar tidak terlalu menyakiti Ron. Sedangkan Draco, Fred dan George duduk berhadap-hadapan, membicarakan tentang prosedur Expor untuk barang-barang Weasleys wizard wheezes yang akan dibantu oleh perusahaan Draco. Itu lah yang membuat meraka sekarang akrab dan saling memanggil nama, selain karna Draco sudah berubah, dia sekarang tak segan-segan membantu siapapun. Sepertinya hanya Ron yang tidak tersentuh dengan suasana hangat ini, dia masih berdiri diam diambang pintu dapur sambil meminum Whisky apinya.

Hermione tak tahu apalagi yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghadapi sikap Ron yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan ini.

"Jadi apa itu, Hermione?" Harry membuyarkan lamunannnya.

"Eh.. Apa?" Jawabnya

"Loh, sesuatu itu... Sesuatu yang kau bilang ingin kau bicarakan."

"Oh..." Ujarnya linglung, lalu tertatap olehnya mata abu-abu yang penuh dengan keyakinan, Hermione menatapnya sejenak, dan kembali menghadap Harry dan yang lain saat Draco memberi angukan singkat.

"Er... ya.. Em.. A-aku akan segera meresmikan hubungan kami" Ujarnya dengan pipi yang bersemu.

"Meresmikan?" kata Harry.

"Ya, Kami, Draco dan aku, akan segera menikah tahun ini."

"APA?!" Sahut Ron kasar, seperti orang yang baru tersadar dari mimpi buruk.

* * *

**Terimakasih telah membaca Chapter pertama ini :) **

**Kau menyukainya? Tinggalkan Reviewmu, please ;;)**

**Aku terbuka untuk semua kritik, saran dan masukan untuk Chapter selanjutnya. **

-SelfQuill-


	2. Kepergian Draco

Terima kasih buat yang udah Review ya, aku gak nyangka Fanfiction pertamaku dapat review yang lumayan *peluk satu-satu*

_thya. _g : makasih buat semangatnya :D || _DracoDormiens137-ELF:_ iya tbc aku lupa tulis di akhir cerita huehehe maklum baru :p || _christabellicious_ : pendek ya chapnya padahal aku baru kali ini nulis 4k words XD || _senjadistria_: iya senja, aku juga ga suka banyak konflik #lho hihihi || _Shizyldrew_: makasih shizy :D || _Beatrixmalf_ : Wah kamu benar2 membantu buat tulisanku semakin baik, makasih ya, semoga kesalhanya menurun drastis :D || buat _Antares Malfo_y yang akunnya lagi bermasalah semoga cepat sembuh :D || grangerandmalfoy: iya kelihatannya 'agak' ooc anggaplah sifat Draco yg baru ya #dibuang || caca: dia memang selalu Hot dimana-mana :D || Ochan malfoy : salam kenal juga ochan :D makasih ya || Legolas : aku senang kau menyukainya legolas :D || Maria Magdalena Roseline : heheh oke maria, semoga endingnya nanti begitu, siapa tau nasib baik ada di Weasley :p || Shinta Malfoy : ada Lav-lav disini walau cuma sekilas heheh :D

Aku berusaha Update secepat kutukan maut menghantam kok ._. Maafkan kalau OOCnya keterlaluan :| #dibuang  
tetep Review ya temen-temen biar semakin baik lagi kedepannya :D

Semoga di Chapter ini tingkat typo dan kesalahan EYD-nya menurun :)  
Aku masih terbuka untuk Kritik, saran, dan ide-ide untuk Chapter selanjutnya

Happy Reading.

* * *

**All Character belong to J. K. Rowling**

**Something New**

**Chapter II**

Hermione menghela nafasnya, dalam lima belas menit terakhir dia hanya berbaring dalam diam yang nyaman di bawah tumpukan selimut tebal berwarna susu.

"Ada apa, mione?" bisik Draco lembut menenangkan, satu tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Hermione, sedang tangan lainnya memenjarakannya dalam pelukan hangat. Hermione hanya menggeleng. Dalam posisi ini Draco tak akan bisa melihat matanya, jadi dia tak bisa melakukan _Legilimens_ handalannya. Hermione kembali terdiam, masih berbaring di atas dada bidang Draco, sedangkan Draco, yang mulai merasakan keresahan Hermione mulai mengusap punggungnya yang terbuka dengan lembut, berharap dapat sedikit menenangkan Hermione dan dia berhasil. Hermione menarik nafasnya sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari posisi nyamannya.

"Apa aku keterlaluan, Drake?" ucap Hermione setelah merasa sedikit tenang, dia menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan tangan lainnya masih di atas dada bidang Draco yang terbuka, merasakan detak jantungnya yang teratur.

"Untuk yang baru saja terjadi di kamar ini, kurasa tidak sayang." Kata Draco memunculkan cengiran mengodanya.

"Ugh, ayolah. Aku serius Drake!" Balas Hermione ketus, memukul dada Draco, namun dengan pipi yang merona dan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

Draco memutar matanya, tetapi kemudian tersenyum mengerti. Dia bangkit dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur berukuran besar itu. Membuat Hermione mengikutinya bangkit dan duduk masih dalam balutan selimut tebalnya. Dengan lembut Draco mengusap pipi Hermione, lalu memegang wajahnya diantara tangannya pucat Draco. Dalam posisi ini Hermione bisa melihat tanda kegelapan yang sudah memudar di lengan kirinya.

"Kau tak bisa selalu bertanggung jawab atas semuanya," ucapnya lembut, "terutama atas sikap bodoh Weaslebee itu, dia- "

"Tapi tadi aku mengusirnya, a-aku tak bermaksud… mengatainya tak tahu diri." Potong Hermione, yang kembali mengingat kejadian malam tadi di pesta kecilnya. Ron yang sangat tidak terima atas keputusan Hermione seakan meledak saat itu, dengan muka yang memerah melebihi rambutnya dia berteriak seperti orang gila.

Harry berhasil melucuti tongkat sihir Ron sebelum dia kembali menyerang Draco. "Harry kembalikan tongkatku! Aku akan memodifikasi ingatan Hermione. Dia pasti sudah kehilangan ingatan!" Teriak Ron.

"Maaf Ron, hentikanlah. Aku tak ingin menangkap temanku sendiri atas tuduhan penyerangan brutal," jawab Harry tenang, dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi sifat Ron yang seperti ini. Sedangkan Fred dan George hanya menggeleng seakan malu terhadap apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ha! Jadi kau mau menikahi si Ferret penghianat ini, mione?" ujar Ron yang seakan tak mendengar Harry. Dia mendekati Draco yang tetap berdiri tegap ditempatnya, "jadi kau akan menikahi wanita yang selama ini kau bilang Darah-lumpur, heh? Akhirnya sekarang kau mau mengotori _darahmu_ Malfoy?!" lanjutnya berbalik memandang Hermione, "kau wanita terbodoh, mione."

Hermione terkesiap, dia tak menyangka Ron akan berkata begitu kasar, karena secara tidak langsung dia menyebutnya Darah-lumpur yang mengotori darah para penyihir berdarah murni. Hermione tak bisa menahan tangisannya, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Jika kata-kata itu diucapkan oleh seorang musuh mungkin itu hanya akan membuat Hermione marah, tapi sekarang kata-kata itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut Ron- sahabatnya, saudara baginya disetiap kesempatan-, bahkan ini lebih menyakitnya dibanding saat Draco yang dulu mengucapkannya. Ginny memeluknya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditangkap Hermione yang sekarang terisak.

Draco yang sudah kehabisan kesabarannya mendorong Ron ke tembok dengan bunyi _'bug'_ yang keras, tatapannya mematikan, sehingga Ron hanya bisa diam dibawah lengan Draco yang memitingnya ke tembok.

"Tutup mulutmu brengsek! Jangan-berbicara-kasar-padanya," desis Draco dengan tekanan disetiap suku katanya. Setelah berhasil menguasai diri, Hermione mengusir Ron dengan mengatakannya sahabat yang jahat dan tak tahu diri. Harry dan Fred berhasil menyeretnya keluar dari Flat Hermione, sedangkan Ginny dan George berulangkali meminta maaf atas kelakuan Ron, dan kemudian mereka ber-Apparate bersama. Dan Draco memberikannya pandangan aneh, tapi langsung memeluknya, menenangkannya dalam diam. Dan sekarang Hermione telah benar-benar tenang, tapi masih sangat marah pada Ron.

…

"Menurutku kau benar. _Well_, dia memang tak bisa disebut orang yang tahu diri, kan." Ujar Draco tenang tapi tak berusaha menyembunyikan kebenciannya. Hermione membuang kenangan tak menyenangkan itu, dan lalu memandang Draco tak percaya.

"Maaf dear, aku hanya mengatakan yang ada di kepalaku," lanjut Draco yang kemudian tertawa melihat raut wajah Hermione yang siap menyerang.

"Mereka sahabatku, Drake."

"Ya, aku sudah hafal yang satu itu."

Draco menarik kembali Hermione ke dalam dekapannya, mengubur wajahnya di rambut coklat Hermione yang tebal, Hermione kembali ke tempat favoritnya di dunia, tempat favorit yang baru ditemukannya setahun yang lalu, dalam dekapan orang yang dicintainya. Menghirup sebanyak mungkin aroma_ Musk_ menyenangkan dari tubuh Draco.

"Draco… " Ujarnya pelan.

"Hem?"

"Mengapa kau tidak membalas Ron semalam?" bisiknya.

"Kau ingin aku membalasnya?" tanya Draco sarkastik.

"Tidak… tentu tidak." Ujarnya Hermione cepat, "tapi aku hanya penasaran kenapa, padahal kau selalu tak suka dikalahkan seperti itu," lanjutnya.

"Yah… Aku hanya tak ingin pestamu menjadi pesta pemakaman,"ucap Draco yang tidak berhasil menyembunyikan nada dinginnya.

"Jawaban yang sangat masuk akal, Drake." Hermione bangkit agar dapat memandang pemuda Malfoy itu, kerutan muncul diantara kedua matanya. "Tapi itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, kau -" lanjutnya tetapi Draco menyelanya dengan tak sabar.

"Baiklah… baiklah. Mengapa kau selalu ingin tahu sih," jawabnya malas, namun dia ragu sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, " Yaa… Karena dia sahabatmu," lanjutnya sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Ha…"

"Hermione, aku tahu kau akan sedih jika aku mengutuk si Redhair idiot itu, atau… membunuhnya misalnya," kata Draco yang sekarang menyeringai didua kata terakhirnya. "Yaa walaupun itu ide yang cukup menarik, tapi- " Draco terdiam. Hermione menunggunya untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya tapi tak ada kata-kata lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya, dia hanya terdiam memandang Hermione seolah dia baru kali ini melihatnya secara dekat.

"Tapi apa, Drake?"

"Bukankah kau Penyihir muda terpintar satu angkatan, kau harusnya tahu, mione." Draco mendengus geli, seolah dia berharap Hermione bisa menebaknya tanpa Draco harus menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Tapi sayangnya aku tak mengambil pelajaran _'Sifat-sifat Aneh Malfoy Sejati'_ saat aku di Hogwarts," ucapnya dengan nada dramatis yang berlebihan. Draco tertawa dan kemudian terdiam lagi. Hermione mengangkat alisnya, menunggu.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau sedih," jelas Draco cepat, "aku terlalu sering membuatmu sedih."

Hermione terdiam, jadi Draco memendam harga dirinya, menerima dijatuhkan begitu saja oleh Ron bahkan tanpa mencabut tongkat sihirnya sendiri, menerima sakit ketika tulang hidungnya hampir patah hanya karena tak ingin Hermione merasa bersalah jika Draco membalas sahabat karibnya, dia tak ingin membuat Hermione sedih dan berusaha menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Menutupi kebaikannya, sangat Draco, Draco yang baru.

Draco benar, jika tadi malam dia membalas Ron, pasti itu akan menyakitiku juga, Ron pasti tak akan sanggup melawan Draco dalam kondisinya yang sedang meledak-ledak, walaupun Ron salah satu Auror yang dimiliki Kementerian Sihir Inggris, Draco jauh lebih menguasai sihir-sihir untuk berduel, mengingat semua latihan-latihan yang diterimanya selama ia menjadi pelahap maut, batin Hermione.

Sedangkan Ron, dia memiliki kekurangan dalam mengontrol sifatnya yang terlalu gampang meledak-ledak, dan sifatnya ini seringkali membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih untuk berduel, bahkan dia sering mengacaukan misi Auror-nya sehingga Harry- yang merupakan Kepala Kantor Auror- tidak memasukan Ron lagi ke dalam misi-misi penting.

Dan jika Ron kalah ataupun terluka dalam duelnya melawan Draco, Hermione pasti akan merasa sangat bersalah, karena jika dia tak meningalkan Ron setahun yang lalu, Ron pasti tak akan menyerang Draco malam ini, walaupun Ron sendiri yang membuat Hermione meninggalkannya.

Hermione kembali mengenang natal setahun yang lalu, saat Ron kembali dari misinya menjaga Perdana Menteri muggle yang dikabarkan dalam bahaya. Seorang penyihir Inggris yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya berhasil melancarkan kutukan Cruciatus terhadap sang Perdana Menteri, sehingga Perdana Menteri tersebut menjadi kacau dan Inggris sempat mengalami masa-masa terburuk dalam pemerintahannya. Diketahui bahwa penyihir gila itu bernama Albert Pavilon, dia ingin membunuh Perdana Menteri tersebut sehingga dia bisa menjabat sebagai Perdana Menteri muggle yang baru, untuk apa dia menginginkan jabatan penting itu masih belum diketahui karena Albert Pavilon memilih bungkam.

Itulah penghargaan pertama yang diterima Ron dalam misi Aurornya, saat dia berhasil menyelamatkan Perdana Menteri dari kutukan kematian hanya dengan mendorongnya, kutukan itu melenceng hanya beberapa centi dari tubuh Ron sendiri.

Pesta untuk merayakan keberhasilannya di salah satu bar penyihir di jantung kota London adalah awal dari segalanya. Hermione yang datang untuk memberikan selamat atas penghargaan yang diterima Ron, justru mendapatkan pemandangan yang tak dapat dilupakannya. Ron Weasley, yang waktu itu masih berstatus kekasihnya, sedang memangku wanita muda berambut _Dirty blonde _yang tak lain tak bukan adalah mantan pacarnya sewaktu di Hogwarts, Lavender Brown. Mereka berciuman seakan tiada hari esok. Saling menarik diri lebih dekat seolah tak akan ada yang mampu memisahkan keduanya.

Hermione yang tak mampu berkata apa-apa hanya terdiam memandangi pasangan itu, Ron yang kemudian melihatnya berdiri bagai patung berkata dengan mabuk, "Mione, kemarilah! Bergabung denganku." Sedangkan Lavender sendiri hanya tersenyum salah tingkah dan merapikan pakaiannya yang sudah hampir terlepas dari tubuhnya. Saat itu Hermione hanya mengeleng prihatin atas dirinya sendiri, mencabut tongkatnya dengan marah dan meluncurkan mantra yang membuat Ron pingsan. Itulah saat terakhir dia menyebut Ron sebagai kekasihnya, dan Hermione menolak untuk berbicara ataupun bertemu dengan Ron. Hermione ditugaskan (atau lebih tepatnya meminta ditugaskan) di kementerian Sihir Perancis selama sepuluh bulan berikutnya, dan disanalah dia bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy yang mengubah hidupnya. Membawa sesuatu yang baru.

"Mione… Hermione kau mendengarku?" pertanyaan Draco membuyarkan lamunannya, mengembalikan pikirannya kemasa kini.

Hermione tidak menjawab, tapi langsung memeluk Draco yang masih bermuka bingung, "terima kasih," ujar Hermione. Satu hal yang disyukurinya adalah Draco tak membalas Ron, sehingga Hermione tak akan merasa bersalah yang tak perlu atas sesuatu yang menimpa Ron nantinya.

"Dengan senang hati… tapi terus terang aku menyesal," kata draco, "kupikir kau mau memberikan ide kutukan keren untuk membalasnya."

"Drake!"

"Bercanda. Kau sensitif sekali sih!"

"Memang."

"Baiklah, Miss Sensitif saatnya tidur," Draco terkekeh seraya menarik selimut tebal agar menutupi mereka. Hermione terlelap saat itu juga, terlalu lelah untuk meneruskan pikirannya.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

"- tapi aku tidak menyebutnya Darah-lumpur." Masih terdengar teriakan dari ruang keluarga The Burrow.

"Ya, kau menyebutnya seperti itu, Ron. Kau keterlaluan. Dia benar, kau sungguh tak tahu diri! Setelah apa yang dilakukannya untukmu!"

"Aku tak menyebutnya Darah-lumpur, Ginny! Aku… Aku hanya- "

"Bersikap idiot- " sambar George yang memasuki ruangan dengan satu mangkuk sereal ditangannya.

"Tidak menerima kenyataan? Menyesali perselingkuhanmu?" lanjut Fred yang berjalan tepat di belakang George dengan muka prihatin.

"Tutup mulut kalian," kata Ron kesal dan melempar _The Quibbler_ kearah si kembar, yang dengan santai ditepis oleh Fred dengan tongkatnya, sehingga majalah itu membentur jendela. Ron berjalan lemas dan kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku di depan perapian dengan wajah dalam tangannya.

"Ron, kau secara tidak langsung menyebutnya seperti itu, dia pasti sangat sedih sekarang. Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan, Ronald!" kata Ginny menahan kekesalannya, "kau beruntung Hermione tak membicarakan kelakuanmu natal lalu dengan mom dan dad. Kalau mereka tahu, mereka pasti sudah mengusirmu karenanya," lanjutnya, tetapi Ginny langsung menyerah saat Ron hanya terdiam masih menutupi wajahnya seperti seseorang yang baru mendapat berita duka.

"Aku akan bicara dengannya," bisik Harry yang baru memasuki ruangan setelah menidurkan James di kamarnya. Ginny yang sudah menyerah atas sikap Ron hanya mengangguk, mengecup bibir Harry dan kemudian meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku dan Fred juga tak bisa bermalam," ujar George menaruh mangkuk serealnya yang sudah kosong, "kami harus kembali ke London, besok ada pertemuan penting dengan- " Harry berpikir bahwa George cukup bijaksana untuk tidak meneruskan kata-katanya yang terputus, karena nama Draco Malfoy hanya akan memperburuk keadaan Ron.

"Ayo Freddie," ajak George, Fred mengikutinya setelah mengangguk singkat ke Harry.

Harry membalas anggukannya, kemudian mendekati Ron setelah bunyi pintu depan tertutup, menandakan mereka benar-benar sudah pergi. Dia duduk di bangku berwarna merah menyalah tepat di samping Ron.

"Kau oke, Ron?" Kata Harry.

"Sama sekali tidak," jawab Ron pelan, "ku rasa aku tak punya kesempatan lagi, Harry."

"Hermione pasti memaafkanmu Ron, kau hanya perlu meminta maaf saja," saran Harry.

"Kemudian diserang lagi dan disebut tak tahu diri? _No way!_"

"Disebut Darah-lumpur lebih menyakitkan untuknya, Ron." Harry mencoba menjelaskan dimana letak kesalahan Ron.

"Aku tak menyebutnya Darah… _Kau-tahu-apa_, Harry. Aku hanya- " Sergah Ron yang langsung dipotong oleh Harry yang mulai teruji tingkat kesabarannya.

"Yeah baik.. baiklah," kata Harry tak sabar, "tapi, tak ada salahnya kan minta maaf? Hermione sudah terlalu baik kepadamu," lanjutnya dengan suara bosan.

"Kalau kau pikir aku tak berbuat baik padanya, kau salah Harry. Aku sudah berbuat baik dengan menjauhkannya dari si Ferret keparat itu," balas Ron yang tampaknya sudah siap untuk berteriak-teriak lagi, mukanya sudah memerah sampai ke telinganya.

"Tapi menurutku itu bukan yang terbaik untuknya, kau tahu. Aku juga tak menyukai pilihannya, tapi kalau itu membuatnya bahagia kenapa tidak, kan?" Harry mengangkat bahunya. Dia tahu Ron pasti tidak akan secepat itu menerima semuanya. Dia masih sangat mencintai Hermione, dan pesta kecil di Flat Hermione itu adalah pertemuan mereka yang kedua sejak setahun terakhir.

Setahun yang lalu, Ron tidak bisa menahan dirinya saat pesta perayaan selesainya misi besar yang dijalaninya, dia selalu senang ketika seseorang menyebutnya hebat, Lavender datang dan mengatakan apa yang diharapkannya. Sedangkan Hermione mengangapnya sebuah keberuntungan kecil saat Ron bisa menyelamatkan Perdana Menteri muggle tersebut. Dan semuanya kacau saat itu juga. Harry harus membawa Ron ke St. Mungo karena serangan Hermione yang menyebabkannya tak sadarkan diri dan tak bisa dibangunkan dengan mantra biasa. Dia dan Ginny juga berulang kali mengunjungi Perancis, berusaha membujuk Hermione (yang tentu sangat sulit untuk dibujuk), agar berbaikan dan kembali ke Inggris.

Tapi Harry menyerah dan membiarkan Hermione menenangkan dirinya di sana, sampai beberapa bulan kemudian dia pulang dengan wajah yang lebih bercahaya (Harry senang karenanya) dan mengandeng seorang pria yang tak akan pernah disangka olehnya. Draco Malfoy (untuk yang ini tentu saja Harry tak senang).

Ron menghela nafasnya dengan keras, membuat Harry kembali memperhatikannya. Setelah beberapa menit dalam diam akhirnya Ron bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku akan meminta maaf padanya besok," kata Ron yang langsung berjalan lemas keluar ruangan. Harry hanya menggeleng dan mengikutinya menuju lantai atas.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Hermione terbangun karena jam besar di Flat kecil itu telah berdentang tujuh kali, menandakan sekarang sudah pukul tujuh pagi. Tangan Hermione mengapai-gapai ke sampingnya, kosong, Draco tampaknya sudah bangun. Hermione menyalahkan lampu kamarnya dan menemukan secarik perkamen tepat di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

_Selamat pagi Miss Sensitif,_

_Maaf aku tak membangunkanmu, kau terlihat lelah. Aku ada pertemuan penting bersama Fred dan George, sehingga aku harus meninggalkanmu lebih awal. _

_Jika kau belum siap untuk pergi ke kantor, tinggalah __dirumah. Aku akan mengaturnya untukmu, Perdana Menteri tidak akan keberatan._

_Kita bertemu siang nanti. Aku mencintaimu. _

_Love,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Mengaturnya? Dasar _Malfoy Sejati_, seenaknya saja dia bilang akan mengatur segalanya, dia pikir Perdana Menteri akan terima begitu saja jika rapat penting dibatalkan. Yaa… kemungkinan Mr. Scoot, tidak akan keberatan jika Draco meminta izin tanpa alasan untuk Hermione, keluarga Malfoy adalah salah satu penyandang dana terbesar di Kementerian. Bahkan St. Mungo mendapat suntikan dana setiap tahunnya dari Malfoy Crop. Mr. Scoot sang Perdana Menteri, akan meloloskan apapun untuk Keluarga Malfoy. Semua orang berada di dalam genggaman tangannya, tapi bukan berarti semua orang tidak bersungut-sungut dibelakangnya, Hermione tak ingin hidup dengan gosip yang tidak enak, seperti memanfaatkan pemuda Malfoy yatim-piatu yang malang, dia mendengus kesal.

Kedua orang tua Draco memang telah meninggal, Mr. Malfoy tewas lebih dari tiga tahun yang lalu, dibunuh dengan mengenaskan oleh sesama teman pelahap mautnya karena mencoba membawa lari Draco yang sedang mendapat tugas langsung dari Voldemort. Sedangkan Narcissa, ditemukan tak bernyawa di dalam selnya di Azkaban, walaupun Harry telah memberi kesaksian untuk meringgankan hukuman Narcissa, ternyata dia tak sanggup menjalani hukumannya tanpa suaminya, Lucius. Draco, yang sangat terpukul atas kematian ayahnya yang tak pernah disangkanya akan dibunuh oleh temannya sendiri, dan kematian ibunya yang menyedihkan, memutuskan pindah ke Perancis. Disana lah Hermione menemukan sosok Draco yang baru, penuh penyesalan dan kesedihan. Dia telah melepas sosok lamanya. Hermione menggeleng, mengenyahkan bayangan wajah Draco yang setahun lalu ditemuinya, dia tak ingin melihat wajah Draco seperti itu lagi, entah mengapa itu sangat menyakitinya.

Hermione memandang suratnya, '_Jika kau belum siap untuk pergi ke kantor, tinggalah __dirumah'_, apa yang harus membuatnya tidak siap bekerja hari ini? Batin Hermione Heran.

Matanya menangkap sebuah foto besar tepat diatas sebuah perapian pualam di kamar itu, foto seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat tebal diantara dua anak laki-laki dan saling merangkul, tertawa dan melambai. Itu foto yang diambil di halaman Hogwarts saat Hermione, Harry dan Ron masih ditingkat empat... Ron…

Yaa… dia mengerti inilah yang membuat Draco merasa bahwa Hermione mungkin belum siap pergi bekerja. Ron Weasley. Jika dia bekerja hari ini, dia pasti akan bertemu dengan Ron, sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja, karena mereka bekerja di tingkat yang sama di Kementerian. Jika itu terjadi, pasti mereka akan bertengkar lagi, bahkan mungkin lebih parah, karena tidak akan ada Ginny atau Fred atau George yang akan memisahkan mereka. Hermione bukannya takut menghadapi Ron, tapi dia masih mengingat jelas kata-kata ron semalam: _'Akhirnya sekarang kau mau mengotori darahmu Malfoy?' _kata-kata itu terngiang ditelinganya dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

Hermione bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, menuju perapian pualam yang indah, dengan ukiran ular dan singa di setiap sisinya, didesain langsung oleh Draco. Ukiran singa itu adalah ide Hermione, mereka berdebat semalaman hanya untuk desain sebuat perapian kecil dikamarnya. Perdebatan, pertengkaran, adalah hal biasa antara Hermione dan Draco, bahkan bisa dibilang mereka memang selalu bertengkar semenjak menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts, tapi pertengkaran mereka bukan lagi pertengkaran seperti saat mereka masih bersekolah. Jelas saja, saat masih bersekolah tak satu pun pertengkaran mereka terselesaikan di atas ranjang, kan?

Dia masih memandang foto di atas perapian itu, merindukan saat-saat kebersamaanya dengan Harry dan Ron tanpa ada yang berteriak diantara mereka. Hermione sadar mereka bukan anak-anak lagi, mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa, dia tidak bisa seperti dulu, jika bertengkar dengan Ron atau Harry dia akan mengurung diri di kamar asrama perempuan dan menolak makan malam hanya agar tidak bertemu muka dengan keduanya.

Dia harus menghadapi semuanya, lagipula dia memang sudah mengira hal-hal seperti ini akan terjadi sejak dia tersadar bahwa dia mencintai putra tunggal keluarga Malfoy.

Hermione beranjak menuju kamar mandinya masih dengan balutan selimut yang diseretnya, dia melihat bahwa bak mandi itu sudah terisi penuh dengan air hangat, Draco pasti menyiapkannya tadi pagi, dia menduga Draco pastilah menyihir airnya agar tetap hangat sampai si pemilik rumah memutuskan untuk mandi. Bak itu sudah dipenuhi busa-busa dengan aroma vanilla yang menyenangkan. Hermione bergegas, tak ingin terlambat untuk rapat pentingnya.

* * *

Hermione keluar dari perapian di dalam ruang kerjanya di Kementerian Sihir tepat pukul delapan lewat tiga puluh menit, dia membersihkan beberapa debu yang menempel di mantel berpergiannya, melepas mantel itu dan menaruhnya di punggung kursinya. Mengambil beberapa laporan dan mengecek ulang, dia tak ingin ada sedikit saja kesalahan dalam setiap laporannya. Laporannya terdiri dari beberapa pelanggaran sihir dari yang sepele hingga berat, belum selesai ia membaca ulang laporan itu sebuah suara serak yang dikenalnya terdengar.

"Ehem… Selamat pagi Miss Granger, Perdana Menteri ingin anda untuk segera datang ke ruangannya secepat anda bisa," kata suara lukisan seorang laki-laki yang tergantung tepat di samping meja kerjanya.

"Baiklah Mr. Skines, aku akan segera menemuinya. Terima kasih," balas Hermione dan laki-laki pucat dengan janggut pendek yang seperti janggut kambing itu berjalan meninggalkan lukisannya, sekarang lukisan itu hanya berupa kanvas kosong berwarna biru seperti warna langit musim panas.

Hermione segera bergegas menemui Perdana Menteri dengan membawa tumpukan perkamen yang kemungkinan diperlukannya, Mr. Scoot tidak menyebut apa yang akan dibicarakannya, kemungkinan dia meminta laporan lengkap atas pekerjaan di Departemen Hermione, atau dia ingin melihat perkembangan '_Kasus Wellington_', kasus yang menyebabkan dua muggle terbunuh dan mengharuskannya menurunkan Pasukan Penegakan Hukum Sihir beserta beberapa petugas dari Markas Besar Pelupaan untuk memodifikasi ingatan beberapa muggle yang terlibat ke lokasi kejadian, sampai sekarang Wellington masih belum ditangkap padahal kasus ini bukan kasus yang besar. Apakah Perdana Menteri mengangap kinerja kerja Hermione menurun? Hermione terus memikirkannya sampai tidak sadar ketika kisi-kisi emas lift itu terbuka, "Tingkat satu Kantor Menteri Sihir dan Staff Pendukungnya," gumam suara seorang wanita.

Dia menyusuri lorong dan menemukan pintu dengan papan bertuliskan 'Menteri Sihir' yang tergantung, belum sempat dia mengetuknya, pintu itu sudah terbuka dan seseorang berambut putih dengan mata abu-abu yang dingin dan berkulit pucat keluar, Draco Malfoy. Mata itu berubah hangat ketika mereka bertemu pandang, dan Draco mengedipkan matanya. Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Batin Hermione, tapi dia tak bisa menanyakan itu sekarang karena Perdana Menteri sudah memanggilnya, "Miss Granger silahkan masuk".

Dia menoleh ke koridor sejenak sebelum masuk ke ruang besar tersebut dan dilihatnya Draco tersenyum padanya, tapi tunggu, _tidak_ dia tidak tersenyum, dia tertawa. Sinting ada apa sebenarnya.

"Silahkan duduk Miss Granger," ujar Mr. Scoot.

"Terima kasih."

"Nah, aku akan ke pokok persoalannya- "

"Mr. Scoot maafkan saya, jika anda ingin laporan tentang kasus sihir yang tidak pada tempatnya kamis kemarin saya akan segera menyelesaikannya, saya pastikan besok sudah akan saya berikan pada anda. Dan untuk 'Kasus Wellington' saya minta maaf lagi karena saya-"

"Cukup Miss Granger, saya bukan ingin membicarakan itu walaupun sebenarnya saya memang menunggu laporan kasus kamis kemarin itu," potong Perdana Menteri dan wajah Hermione berubah merah.

"Nah… langsung saja, saya ingin menempatkan anda di Departemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional, Mr. March sepertinya akan segera berhenti karena dia ingin menikmati masa tua bersama istrinya dan pindah ke Italia, kami membutuhkan orang seperti anda untuk mengantikannya," lanjut Perdana Menteri.

"Saya ?" jawab Hermione terkejut.

"Ya, anda Miss Granger," kata Perdana Menteri dengan suaranya yang tegas, "seseorang merekomendasikan anda untuk posisi ini, setelah saya pikir-pikir anda cukup kompeten untuk memegang Departemen ini, lagipula kita tak bisa mengharapkan Mr. March mengurungkan niat pensiunnya," lanjut Perdana Menteri santai sambil menghirup tehnya.

"Eh… Err baiklah Mr. Scoot, saya… saya akan menyelesaikan laporan terakhir saya sebelum pindah," kata Hermione yang masih tidak percaya, dia memang lebih menyukai Departemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional dibanding Departemen yang hanya mengurusi tindak kejahatan yang tak ada habisnya. Akhirnya dia bisa terbebas dari laporan-laporan kejahatan yang terkadang sangat tidak masuk akal, lebih masuk akal mengurusi laporan tentang perjanjian-perjanjian penting antar negara.

"Saya akan meminta Miss. Pamela untuk mengantikan pekerjaan anda," lanjut Mr. Scoot.

"Baik, Mr. Scoot," jawab Hermione tersenyum menang, dia menjabat tangan sang Perdana Menteri tersebut dan mengundurkan diri untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

* * *

"Kau dengar aku Harry? Akhirnya aku akan memegang Departement yang benar-benar masuk akal," kata Hermione yang jelas sekali tampak senang, sambil menghirup susu hangat vanilanya.

"Jadi menurutmu Departement ini tidak masuk akal, begitu? Aku salah satu kepala bagian di Departement tak masuk akal ini tahu!" balas Harry sebal, tetapi toh dia senang Hermione akhirnya mendapat apa yang diinginkannya.

"Eh, bukan, tentu bukan. Kantor Auror masuk akal, tentu. Tapi beberapa hal banyak yang tidak masuk akal menurutku," kata Hermione tersenyum menyesal.

"Aku memang tak pernah mengharapkan kau mengangap, kasus pembunuhan, sihir tidak pada tempatnya dan pelanggaran-pelanggaran lain itu masuk akal, mione," kata Harry yang memakan sandwich terakhir dipiringya, "tapi kami menangkap penyihir-penyihir bodoh dengan kejahatan yang kau anggap tak masuk akal itu, kalau tidak ada kami para Auror, kau tidak akan bisa duduk santai di depan Florean Fotescue's ini sambil menikmati vanilla kesukaanmu," lanjut Harry.

"Kau tak akan bisa menikmati terbang dengan sapu barumu tanpa ada persetujuan Departement baruku, sapu itu import dari Jerman, kau tahu," balas Hermione tak mau kalah.

Harry hanya nyengir dan melanjutkan makan siangnya, "kau sudah bertemu Ron?" ujar Harry.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, detik itu juga dia tampak seperti orang yang baru dipecat bukan dipindahkan ke Departemen penting di Kementerian. "Entahlah Harry, kurasa aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Tapi dia bilang, dia akan bertemu denganmu. Meminta maaf ku rasa," kata Harry mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah Harry, aku tak mau mendengar omong kosongnya lagi. Apalagi ocehan tentang darahku yang-"

"Hermione, dia menyesal. Aku tahu itu," potong Harry.

"Oh tidak, Harry. Aku kira dia tidak punya cukup perasaan untuk menyesali omongannya, dan jangan paksa aku!"

"Yeah, baiklah," balas harry dengan suara bosan seraya mengangkat tangannya menyerah.

"Oh itu dia," pekik Hermione.

Harry menoleh mengikuti arah pandang Hermione, terlihat dia memutar matanya dan langsung berdiri ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut putih berjalan ketempat mereka duduk.

"Ku rasa aku harus pergi," ujar Harry datar, dia masih belum bisa menutupi rasa bencinya pada Draco, tapi Hermione menghargai sikap dewasanya untuk tidak mengatakannya langsung, atau bersikap bodoh seperti Ron.

"Tak usah pergi karenaku, Potter," seru Draco, "aku tak akan lama," lanjutnya yang kemudian langsung mendatangi dan memeluk Hermione, lalu mengecup bibirnya. Hermione melihat Harry membuang muka.

"Tentu bukan, Malfoy. Rapat Auror untuk misi baru, kau pasti tahu. Mereka pasti menunggu kehadiranku," sahut Harry dengan malas, "ingat yang tadi mione, kau harus menemuinya jika dia datang," lanjut Harry yang langsung pergi dan berAppatare tepat di tempat Draco muncul tadi.

"Hay," sapa Hermione.

"Hay, kelihatannya ada pesta kecil," ujar Draco ketika melihat piring-piring kosong dan beberapa gelas minuman yang kosong, Harry dan Hermione memang sudah menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka hampir satu jam, dan entah mengapa dia tak sadar bahwa telah menghabiskan satu piring sandwich dan semangkuk sup bawang lengkap dengan rotinya, dan sekarang dia bahkan sedang menghabiskan segelas susu vanilla.

Hermione mengeleng ketika melihat apa yang mampu dihabiskannya, mengapa dia semakin mirip dengan Ron? Apa ini kutukan dari Ron?

"Tidak ada pesta," ujar Hermione, "Draco, kau tahu, aku akan ditempatkan di Departemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional mulai besok," lanjutnya cepat seolah tak sabar ingin menyampaikan berita baik itu.

"Yaa, aku tahu dear," jawab Draco santai sambil menghirup susu vanilla yang sedang Hermione minum tadi, "pantas baumu mengiurkan. Kau seperti vanilla berjalan sekarang," kekehnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku kan baru memberitahumu," Hermione mengangkat alisnya, heran.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku kan- "

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," sergah Draco yang sekarang tampak salah tingkah.

Belum sempat Hermione menyatakan ketidak-percayaannya, sebuah patronus berbentuk angsa muncul dihadapannya, dan berbicara dengan suara Cornelia- assistennya- yang nyaring, "Miss. Granger, Miss. Pamela datang ingin bertemu denganmu secepatnya," kemudian patronus angsa itu memudar.

"Oh tidak, aku tak tahu Pamela akan datang hari ini, aku harus bergegas, dia pasti menginginkan rincian pekerjaannya," kata Hermione panik, "dan, Drake, aku belum selesai denganmu, kita bertemu di Penthouse-mu sore nanti," lanjutnya sambil mendelik pada pemuda yang sekarang hanya duduk dan menunjukan senyum separuhnya yang menawan.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana setelah Quiditch sore nanti, ada permainan kecil bersama Blaise, Theo, dan yang lainnya, Fred bilang akan bersedia ikut jika aku tak mengajak Montague," kata Draco terkekeh. Para cowok memang tak pernah bisa meninggalkan olahraga favoritnya begitu saja, bahkan Draco membangun lapangan Quidditch dibelakang kantornya. Harry yang tak tahan mencoba lapangan baru itu bahkan ikut bermain kemarin. Dan Draco bersumpah untuk menutup lapangan itu jika Harry terus pamer kebolehannya. Hermione yang tidak mengerti dimana letak kesenangan olahraga yang memperebutkan satu bola merah itu hanya menggeleng saat Draco bercerita.

"Okay," sahut Hermione yang tak antusias dengan apa yang dibicarakan Draco, dia bangkit dan mengecup Draco. "Oiya, hentikan senyuman menawanmu itu, bisa-bisa semua orang pingsan melihatnya," lanjut Hermione ketus.

"Bukan urusanku jika semua orang pingsan, dear. Itu keidiotan mereka sendiri. Aku justru menunggu kau pingsan melihatku."

Hermione mendegus sebal, lalu berjalan sambil berteriak, "sampai nanti."

* * *

Di depan ruangannya hanya ada Cornelia- seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam lurus sebahu- yang sedang mendiktekan sesuatu kepada pena bulu berwarna hitamnnya.

"Cornelia," sapa Hermione, "dimana Miss Pamela?"

"Miss Granger, Entahlah. Tadi dia menyebutkan sesuatu tentang orang tuanya ketika memo antar Departemen mendatanginnya, dan dia langsung pergi begitu saja," ujar Cornelia sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Bagus sekali!" kata Hermione jengkel.

"Ku kira dia akan kembali lagi nanti."

"Kalau begitu, langsung suruh masuk saja."

"Baik, Miss Granger."

"Trims Cornelia," kata Hermione yang masih agak sebal dengan Pamela yang seenaknya saja meminta dia datang terburu-buru dan kemudian pergi begitu saja. "Er, tolong siapkan agenda yang diperlukan oleh Pamela nanti," lanjutnya sebelum membuka pintu ruangannya, dan kemudian masuk.

Sudah tiga puluh menit dia menunggu, tak ada yang bisa dikerjakan lagi, jadilah dia hanya membaca kembali laporan yang diterimanya dari Markas Besar Auror tentang misi terbaru mereka, lima menit kemudian ketukan dipintu membuatnya mengangkat muka dari laporan panjangnya, "Pamela… Akhirnya wanita yang seenaknya itu datang juga."

Hermione beranjak dari kursi nyamannya menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu itu untuk Pamela, "Masuklah, aku sudah menunggumu," kata Hermione yang berusaha menutupi nada jengkelnya.

"Eh, a-aku tak tahu kau sudah menungguku."

Hermione terkesiap, bukan Pamela yang ditemukannya di balik pintu, tetapi seorang pemuda tinggi berambut merah yang sedang tersenyum ragu-ragu.

"Ron, ada apa kau kesini?" kata Hermione yang masih memegang gagang pintu seakan bersiap untuk menutupnya di depan muka Ron jika dia bersikap bodoh.

"Eh, bukankah… kau yang bilang sudah menungguku?" ujar Ron.

"Bukan kau yang ku maksud tadi, Ron. Sudahlah, mau apa kau?"

"Tentu saja aku mau masuk," kata Ron yang langsung masuk sebelum Hermione sempat menjawab atau menahannya. Hermione hanya memandangnya tak percaya dan menutup pintu.

Ron yang sudah duduk di sofa panjang yang berada tepat di seberang pintu masuk, menyihir dua gelas kosong dan sebotol Whisky Api. Hermione yang masih kesal dengan ucapan bodoh Ron malam itu, ditambah dengan kekesalannya pada Pamela, semakin menjadi kesal ketika Ron menawarkan minum di dalam kantornya sendiri.

"Kalau kau belum lupa ini masih kantorku, Ron. Seharusnya aku yang menawarkan minum," kata Hermione kesal.

"Habis, kau seperti tidak akan menawariku minum," balas Ron yang sepertinya ikut kesal.

"Memang tidak!"

"Nah, sekarang minumlah."

Hermione mendelik padanya, tidak menjawab dan langsung duduk di sofa yang sama, ruangan ini memang tidak besar dan hanya memiliki satu sofa panjang dengan sebuah meja kayu didepannya. Setelah hening beberapa saat akhirnya Ron memulai apa yang sepertinya ingin sekali dibicarakan.

"Mione, aku mau minta maaf padamu," ujar Ron setelah meminum gelas keduanya, lalu dia terdiam sejanak, Hermione hanya menunduk memandang gelasnya tanpa meminum isinya, "kau tahu aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu, er... _kau-tahu-apa_," lanjutnya setelah menghabiskan gelas ketiganya.

"Aku benar-benar menyayangimu, Mione," kata Ron penuh perasaan ketika Hermione tidak menjawab apa-apa, tiba-tiba Ron menjatuhkan gelasnya dan mencengram kedua bahu Hermione, "Hermione Granger, mengapa kau diam saja?!"

"Ron, lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak sampai kau bilang kau juga menyayangiku," balas Ron yang mulai meninggikan suaranya. Hermione masih terdiam, dia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, dia menyayangi Ron juga, tapi tidak lebih dari seorang kakak laki-laki yang tak pernah dimilikinya, Ron mengendurkan pegangan dikedua bahunya, Hermione mendongak menatap wajah Ron, dia hampir seperti orang yang tidak waras, mimik kemarahan diwajah itu berubah menjadi kesedihan dan berubah lagi menjadi penyesalan.

"Ron, aku juga menyayangimu," ujar Hermione pelan dan wajah Ron langsung berubah menjadi kemenangan detik itu juga, "tapi hanya sebatas seorang sahabat dan saudara laki-laki," Hermione menambahkan dengan cepat sebelum Ron salah mengerti.

Tetapi seolah dia tidak mendengarkan kalimat terakhir Hermione, dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan kemudian mencium bibir Hermione dengan agak kasar. Hermione memukul dan mendorong bahu Ron, berusaha melepaskan dirinya tapi sia-sia, tenaga Ron puluhan kali lebih kuat darinya. Ron mengeser duduknya agar lebih dekat ketubuh mungil Hermione. Hermione yang sudah menyerah untuk melepaskan dirinya, hanya terdiam sama sekali tidak membalas ciuman yang sekarang melembut itu.

Ron melepas ciuman itu beberapa detik kemudian, mungkin karena dia merasakan penolakannya. Hermione hanya memandangnya jijik, tapi belum sempat dia meneriaki ketidak-sopanan Ron, dia melihat gerakan diseberang ruangannya, tepat didepan pintu masuk, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang putih dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Draco!" panggil Hermione, tapi pemuda itu keluar dan menutup pintu dengan suara _'bruk'_ yang memekakan telinga. "Draco! Drake kembali... DRACO MALFOY!" teriak Hermione memanggil Draco kembali, Hermione bangkit dari sofa itu berlari menuju pintu mengejar Draco tapi dia sudah menghilang ber-Apparate entah kemana.

"Bagus sekali, Ron!" teriak Hermione kembali menghadap Ron, yang sekarang hanya berdiri dengan senyuman mengejek. Hermione menghampirinya, "kau puas sekarang?" tanyanya dengan amarah disetiap suku katanya, air matanya kini mengalir, campuran dari kemarahan dan kebingungannya. Hermione menampar pemuda dihadapannya itu, dan lalu berlari keluar ruangan dan ber-Apparate meninggalkan Ron yang masih berdiri memegang pipinya yang memerah.

Dia berAppatare kedalam Flat kecilnya , "Draco," serunya tapi tak ada jawaban, dia mencari diseluruh ruangan, tapi Flat itu benar-benar kosong. Hermione memutuskan untuk berApparate ke Penthouse Draco, dia muncul tepat di depan pintu putih yang besar. Hermione mengetuk pintu itu, "Draco," panggilnya lagi, tapi sama seperti sebelumnya tak ada jawaban. Dia mencoba membukanya tapi pintu itu terkunci.

"Alohomora," ucapnya sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya ke gagang pintunya yang berwarna perak, pintu itu terbuka dengan suara klik pelan, dia memasuki ruangan dengan banyak warna perak dan hijau didalamnya, "Drake.." panggilnya mulai putus asa. Dia mencari disetiap ruangan tapi Penthouse itu juga kosong tak berpenghuni. Dia terduduk lemas di tengah ruangan terakhir di Penthouse yang kosong itu. Mengingat kembali pandangan terakhir Draco, apa kira-kira yang dia pikirkan. Hermione mencoba berpikir lewat sudut pandang Draco saat itu.

Dia pasti melihat seorang wanita berambut coklat yang dicintainya sedang dicium oleh pria yang dibencinya, dicium tanpa perlawanan. Wanita berambut coklat itu justru meletakan tangannya di bahu sang pria, seolah tak ingin melepasnya.

Hermione menggeleng menyesal, mengapa dia berhenti berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, harusnya dia terus memberontak setidaknya dia akan terlihat seperti seseorang yang- memang- dipaksa mencium.

Satu hal yang diketahuinya, Draco meninggalkannya. Draco Malfoy meninggalkannya dalam kesalah-pahaman yang tak terselesaikan.

* * *

TBC.

Gimana menurut kalian? Aku berusaha semampuku agar mengurangi kesalahan kata, Typo, ataupun kesalahan EYD dalam tulisan ini. Tinggalkan Review-mu untuk segala kritik, saran, dan ide-ide menarik kalian :)

Salam sihir,

SelfQuill.


	3. Kehamilan Hermione

**Makasih banget buat Reviewers :)  
****kalian bikin aku tetep nerusin cerita ini. Ini multi-chap pertama aku, yaampun aku kira bakalan gak ada yang baca :') *terharu beneran*****  
**

**buat _thya. _ : maaf ya aku kemaren typo nulis nama kamu ( ._.) *peluk :D**

**_Antares Malfoy_ : yang ternyata akunnya belom sembuh-sembuh juga, makasih yah XD**

**_DracoDormiens137-ELF_ : iya Draconya ngambek XD rencananya sih ada, tapi aku suka berubah-ubah pikiran disaat-saat terakhir ._. tetep review ya :)**

**_Maria Magdalena Roseline_ : Maria, aku cengar cengir sendiri XD ide kamu bagus :D aku ambil sedikit (atau banyak mungkin :p) buat dimasukin ke Something New ini yah XD makasih lho idenya keren B). tetep Review yah :)**

**_Christabelicious_ : iya, chapter dua memang aku bikin campur aduk, mungkin karena aku juga lg campur aduk kali yah XD tetep review yah :))**

**_Shinta Malfoy_ : Makasih shinta, aku berusaha memperbaiki kekurangan tulisan ku, mudah-mudahan lebih baik lagi ya di Chapter 3 ini. belum tau sampe berapa Chapter hihihi mungkin 5 :D tetep review yah :)**

**Semoga kalian suka :) selamat membaca :)**

* * *

**All Character belong to J. K. Rowling**

**Something New**

** Chapter 3**

Pukul 23.59 Hermione's Flat

* * *

Sudah lebih dari lima jam, Hermione hanya duduk di depan jendela sebuah ruangan di lantai dua Flat munggil tersebut, jendela itu menghadap langsung ke halaman Flat-nya. Sekarang, kepalanya terasa pusing dan perutnya yang belum diisi sama sekali sejak kemarin malam, mulai terasa mual. Dia merasa kosong, rasanya semua yang dilakukannya sepanjang hari salah.

Ginny dan Harry mengunjunginya sore tadi, saat dia mulai duduk termenung di ambang jendelanya. Mereka ikut menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Disela-sela diamnya, Hermione mendengar bagaimana Ginny membicarakan betapa bodohnya Ron dengan nada marah yang mirip sekali dengan Mrs. Weasley, walaupun dia tidak melihat Ginny secara langsung, dia tahu pasti Ginny marah dengan tangan di pinggangnya, itu kebiasaaannya. Sedangkan Hermione tidak menangkap satu katapun yang di katakan Harry, tapi dia merasakan pelukan seorang sahabat yang diberikan Harry.

Ginny yang tampak kesal memaksanya untuk makan, tapi apa daya, Hermione yang sama sekali tak mempunyai nafsu makan, hanya diam memandang bukit kecil di kejauhan. Akhirnya keduanya menyerah memaksanya makan, bahkan menyerah untuk berbicara padanya, karena Hermione hanya diam seperti mayat hidup. Mereka pulang dalam kekalahan.

Alarm sihirnya berbunyi hampir setiap satu jam sekali sejak kemarin malam, menandakan orang yang tidak diinginkan sedang berusaha menembus pertahanan yang dipasanganya di sekitar Flat itu. Mantra alarm sihir ini berfungsi hampir sama dengan mantra fidelius, hanya bedanya tak perlu seorang penjaga rahasia. Kau hanya perlu menyebut nama orang yang tidak kau harapkan datang ketempat dimana mantra ini dipasang. Dan satu nama yang Hermione sebut saat mendaraskan mantra ini adalah Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Ron berkali-kali mencoba bertemu dengan Hermione seharian ini, tapi dia telah berbicara pada, Mrs. Fluge- asistennya yang baru di Departemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional- untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun menemuinya hari ini.

Sepanjang hari ini, dia hanya duduk memandang kosong ke tumpukan perkamen di atas meja kerjanya, surat-surat penawaran pengimporan barang, surat-surat yang membahas tentang Kerjasama Politik dan Keamanan dengan Asia, dan beberapa laporan yang harus diperiksanya, hanya tergeletak tanpa disentuh. Padahal ini adalah hari pertamanya di Departement Kerjasama Sihir Internasional. Mungkin besok dia akan dipanggil oleh Perdana Menteri atau salah satu Staffnya dan dipecat saat itu juga kalau kinerja kerjanya tetap seperti itu. Namanya akan langsung masuk ke halaman depan _Daily Prophet, _dengan judul besar_ 'Seorang pegawai Kementerian yang hanya menjabat 24 jam sebagai Kepala Departemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional'._

Bagus sekali! Ron-_si-idiot_-Weasley telah menghancurkan hidupku hanya dalam sekejap mata. Batinnya berang.

Setelah lama terdiam, Hermione menghela nafasnya, rumah ini terasa sepi. Biasanya seorang pemuda akan menyalahkan perapian itu setiap malam, menjaga agar ruangan ini tetap hangat, tapi sekarang perapian itu padam. Ruangan ini pun gelap tanpa cahaya, entah karena rumah ini kehilangan satu penghuninya atau hanya karena Hermione tak menyalahkan lampu-lampunya.

Dia yakin pasti karena alasan pertama. Setiap malam lampu-lampu di seluruh rumah pun pasti akan dipadamkan, tapi Hermione tak pernah merasa segelap ini. Bahkan saat memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan pemuda yang kini hilang pun tidak pernah segelap ini, penglihatannya selalu bercahaya seakan rambut putih pirang itu memberikan cahaya khusus.

"Bip," terdengar suara dari arloji yang dipakainya, menandakan tengah malam telah menyambutnya. Setelah sadar itu adalah arloji pemberian orang idiot yang menghancurkan segalanya, dia merengut arloji itu hingga talinya putus, membuat pergelangan tangannya sedikit terluka. Dia menatap arloji sialan itu sejenak dan melemparnya. Arloji itu membentur tembok dan hancur terjatuh di sudut ruangan. Hermione membuang muka, kembali bersandar di ambang jendela dan memandang kosong keluar.

Hembusan nafasnya membuat seberkas embun di jendelanya, suhu udara yang rendah di luar jendela pun membuat kaca jendela itu semakin buram. Menit demi menit berlalu dalam diam yang tak tenang. Pikirannya memaksanya untuk tetap terjaga, memikirkan dimana lagi dia harus mencari _'bagian'_ hidupnya yang hilang, tapi tubuhnya tidak cukup kuat untuk mengikuti jalan pikirannya. Dia terlalu lelah.

"Drake…" gumam lirih Hermione yang sekarang tampak hampir tertidur di ambang jendela, bibirnya memucat akibat suhu udara yang semakin rendah seiring larutnya malam.

Tapi tak ada yang menjawab panggilannya itu, baik saat Hermione memanggilnya secara sadar atau tidak.

Lebih dari dua puluh empat jam dia mencari di setiap tempat yang kemungkinan didatangi orang itu, tapi tidak satu tempat pun yang memuaskan pencariannya. Dia mulai dari Flat kecil ini, Flat kecil yang berdiri di desa Ottery St. Catchpole. Setiap ruangan sudah ditelusuri tapi Flat ini tetap sama seperti saat dia meninggalkannya pagi itu, tempat tidur yang masih berantakan, baju-bajunya yang bertebaran di sekeliling kamarnya, dan secarik perkamen yang tergeletak di atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Flat itu kosong.

Dia beralih dengan sedikit harapan ke kawasan barat London, wilayah Kensington. Dimana sebuah Penthouse mewah berdiri, dia disambut oleh pintu putih besar yang terkunci rapat. Bersyukur pintu itu dapat dibuka dengan sihir, tapi keadaan di dalamnya tak jauh beda dengan Flat Hermione. Kosong tak berpenghuni. Setiap sisi rumah itu terasa angkuh tanpa kehadiran orang yang dicarinya. Hermione sedikit lebih lama di dalam Penthouse itu, tak bisa dipungkiri dia sedikit berharap sang pemilik melangkah memasuki pintu besar itu. Tapi ternyata tak ada yang terjadi, tak ada seorangpun yang masuk. Bahkan lukisan besar di ruang tamu pun kosong, lukisan Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy mungkin sedang berada di Manor. Segala kekosongan ini seolah mengusirnya perlahan.

Dengan tanpa harapan dia ber-Apparate ke tempat-tempat yang muncul dipikirannya, Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, salah satu pub penyihir di kota London, The Ebrius, tapi bahkan pub itu tutup (siapa pula orang bodoh yang akan ke pub disiang hari). Kemudian, di tengah keputus-asaannya dia teringat sebuah lapangan Quidditch yang dibangun tepat di belakang sebuah gedung megah dengan lambang "M" perak besar di puncak gedungnya. Hermione ber-Apparate, dan muncul di pinggir lapangan yang luas dan dilengkapi tiga tiang dengan tinggi yang berbeda di setiap sisinya. Bangku-bangku tinggi penonton yang hampir mirip seperti di Hogwarts mengisi sekelilingnya, tapi tak ada satupun sapu yang terlihat di udara. Lapangan itu kosong.

Ini pertama kalinya Hermione berharap melihat seseorang berambut pirang putih terbang dengan jubah Quidditch melambai di belakangnya. Sebelum ini dia tak pernah berusaha menutupi keenganannya dengan segala hal-hal idiot berbau Quidditch, bahkan dia selalu menolak jika diajak ke lapangan ini. Dan sekarang dia menyesal.

Hermione berlutut di pinggir lapangan itu, tenggorokannya tercekat, apakah ini vonis mati atas hubungannya?

Draco Malfoy meninggalkannya entah kemana, membawa separuh jiwanya dalam kesalahpahaman.

Hal seperti ini sebelumnya tak pernah terjadi. Draco tak pernah meninggalkannya, setidaknya sejak pertemuan kembali mereka di Perancis hampir setahun yang lalu. Bahkan, sebelum akhirnya keduanya menyadari bahwa mereka saling mencintai, mereka tak pernah saling meninggalkan satu sama lain. Kehidupan mereka sangat damai, karena mungkin tak satu pun orang yang dikenalnya, yang dapat mengomentari kehidupan mereka selama di Perancis.

Bahkan sebulan terakhir, sejak Draco dan Hermione memutuskan kembali ke Inggris, dia pun tak pernah meninggalkan Hermione. Hampir setiap malam Draco menginap di Flat kecilnya, atau sebaliknya, Hermione yang menginap di Penthouse mewah Draco jika Draco mulai merasa bosan menghabiskan malam-malam mereka di ranjang Flat kecil itu.

Jadi, mengapa dia sekarang meninggalkannya bahkan sebelum Hermione menjelaskan semuanya. Apakah satu tahun belum cukup untuk membuatnya benar-benar mencintai Hermione? Sampai dia tega meninggalkannya, berlutut di pinggir lapangan kosong, di bawah hujan musim gugur yang tak punya belas kasihan. Iya, itu semua pasti belum cukup. Dia adalah Draco Malfoy, yang lebih dari sepuluh tahun hidup dalam kebenciannya atas Hermione, satu tahun pastilah tidak cukup lama untuk membuatnya berubah mencintai Hermione-_si-gadis-darah-lumpur_-Granger.

"Kau bodoh Draco, mengapa kau tak bisa merasa bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu," isak Hermione.

Matahari semakin meredup, hujan semakin deras, menutupi jejak air mata dipipinya. Dia bangkit dengan linglung, tapi ada satu tempat lagi dipikirannya, yang masih punya sedikit kemungkinan bisa memuaskan sedikit saja pencariannya. Zabini Company. Hermione berjalan dengan terhuyung, mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan kemudian ber-Apparate menuju pusat kota London. Dia muncul di depan bangunan yang lebih kecil dibanding Malfoy Corp, tapi tak kalah megahnya. Dengan air yang menetes dari jubahnya, dia memasuki bangunan itu dan langsung menuju ruangan utama. Hermione pernah kesini sebelumnya, jadi dia tahu dimana ruangan Zabini berada. Dia tak menghiraukan seorang assiten Zabini yang menahannya, melarangnya masuk, wanita muda itu berambut merah entah siapa namanya. Rambut merah itu semakin membuatnya marah, dia mendorong wanita itu. Tanpa mengetuk pintu dia memasuki ruangan yang terlihat megah, seluruh ruangan itu didominasi warna putih.

"Granger?" kata Zabini heran dan kemudian berdiri ragu-ragu.

"Maafkan saya Mr. Zabini, _wanita ini_ memaksa masuk, saya sudah bilang untuk membuat janji tapi dia memaksa," ucap wanita berambut merah tadi, _'ha? 'Wanita' ini? Kau tak tahu kau berurusan siapa bodoh'._

"Pergilah, Vanessa!" kata Zabini ketus, dan terdengan suara pintu tertutup dibelakang. "Dan, ada apa denganmu, Granger?" lanjut Zabini setelah memperhatikan penampilan Hermione dari atas ke bawah, dia pasti tampak menyedihkan sekarang, rambut coklat tebal yang lepek, dengan jubah yang basah dan berlumpur.

"Mana Draco?" Tanya Hermione tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bertanya Zabini, "Zabini aku bertanya, dimana Draco!" lanjutnya histeris ketika Zabini hanya terdiam menatap Hermione dengan pandangan yang tak dimengertinya.

"Tenanglah, Granger! kau mengotori kantorku, dan sekarang kau berteriak kepadaku," sahut Zabini angkuh, tapi Hermione tak perduli apa yang dipikirkan Zabini tentang penampilan dan kelakuan gilanya sekarang, "Aku tak tahu, Granger. Draco datang tadi dan membatalkan permainan Quidditch sore ini, dia bilang ada urusan penting," lanjutnya kembali duduk tapi masih memandang Hermione.

"Oh, baiklah," sahut Hermione yang berbalik untuk pergi.

"Tunggu, Granger! Ada apa sebenarnya? Draco tampak… er marah."

'_Draco marah? Sudah dia duga, pasti sekarang Draco membencinya'_, batin Hermione. "Tidak ada apa-apa Zabini, terima kasih, dan… maaf mengotori kantormu," jawab Hermione tanpa berbalik menghadap Zabini, dia tak ingin Zabini melihat kekalutannya.

Hermione kembali ke Flatnya yang kecil dan tetap tanpa penghuni, dalam balutan kecemasan. Teringat olehnya wajah Draco yang mengeras, mata abu-abunya dengan tatapan mematikan, bantingan pintu dengan suara memekakan telinga, dan kata-kata Zabini: _'Draco tampak… er marah'._

Ya, ini benar-benar vonis mati atas hubungannya.

Dia berjalan terhuyung ke dalam kamarnya, aroma musk pekat yang ditinggalkan Draco seolah mengejeknya. Dia berlari ke kamar mandi, melewati tempat tidurnya yang masih berantakan, menghindari aroma yang mengundang tersebut. Tapi kamar mandi ini justru lebih parah, aroma vanilla dari sampo favoritnya seolah menghilang, yang tersisa hanya aroma musk yang lebih pekat.

Dan, begitulah ia melewati sisa harinya. Menghindari segala sesuatu yang mengingatkannya akan Draco, tapi pikirannya masih bergelung mencari tempat-tempat yang bisa didatanginya, tapi selalu berakhir sama. Pencariannya tak membuahkan hasil, sampailah dia kembali kesini, ke flat kecilnya dengan keadaan lelah, dan sekarang dia tertidur di ambang jendela. Menyedihkan.

Satu yang sedang berusaha diyakininya adalah, bahwa Draco ternyata tidak benar-benar mencintainya, jika dia mencintai Hermione, dia tak mungkin semudah itu meninggalkannya sendiri dalam kekalutan ini. Tetapi akal sehatnya tidak berjalan beriringan dengan hatinya. Dia tetap mencintai laki-laki itu.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Pop.

Pemuda itu muncul disebuah Flat yang terlihat nyaman, perabotnya didominasi warna merah dan putih susu, sofa-sofa nyaman berwarna merah ditata rapi di tengah rungan, tapi Flat ini tampak kosong dan tidak seperti biasanya, perapian putih diruang tamu itu tampak dingin, seakan tak pernah dinyalahkan, lantainya penuh jejak lumpur.

'Dimana dia,' batin pemuda itu.

Dia memasuki kamar utama, kamar yang paling besar di Flat ini, kamar itu gelap, bukan bearti biasanya terang benderang, tapi seolah kegelapan ini tak wajar.

"Lumos," bisiknya, dan cahaya muncul dari ujung tongkatnya. Menerangi ruangan itu, cukup untuk melihat jelas bahwa ruangan itu masih berantakan, seprainya yang kusut, selimut yang tergeletak dingin di lantai, dan beberapa helai pakaian yang tersebar di sekeliling tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidur berseprai kusut itu kosong.

'Dimana dia? Apa yang terjadi padanya?' batinnya semakin cemas.

Dia keluar menuju kamar yang lain, kamar ini lebih kecil dari yang sebelumnya tapi jauh lebih rapi. Keadaan yang sama menyambutnya, ruangan yang gelap tanpa penerangan, dan kasur yang kosong tanpa penghuni. Dia semakin panik kali ini.

Dia tidak melihat ke dapur karena tak ada suara sekecil apapun di sana, dapat dipastikan bahwa si pemilik rumah pun tidak ada di dapurnya. Dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas, ada dua ruangan disini, satu kamar kecil dan satu ruang duduk.

Dia memeriksa kamar kecil itu lebih dahulu, mengingat sekarang larut malam, pastilah pemilik rumah ini sudah tertidur. Kamar itu terkunci, dia mengumamkan mantra untuk membukanya dan kembali menyalahkan tongkat sihirnya, karena lantai ini tidak kalah gelapnya dengan di bawah. Hanya cahaya bulan dari setiap jendela yang meneranginya. Dia disambut oleh kamar berdebu, kamar itu kosong.

Beralih ke ruangan terakhir, pintu ruangan itu terbuka beberapa centi, hanya memperlihatkan sedikit pemandangan di dalamnya. Dibukanya perlahan, dan di sanalah dia, terduduk di ambang jendela dan sepertinya tertidur pulas. Dia mendekati gadis itu tanpa suara, wajah gadis itu pucat dan kulitnya panas saat disentuh.

'Apa dia sakit?' batinnya lagi.

Dia memeriksa di sekeliling ruangan, siapa tahu ada orang lain di sini, tapi sepertinya tak ada orang selain gadis berambut coklat itu dan dirinya. Pemuda itu memasukan tongkatnya dan mengendong gadis yang tampak pucat itu, membawanya ke kamar kecil di lantai bawah, dia tak mungkin menaruhnya di kamar berdebu itu apalagi di kamar utama yang berantakan tadi. Gadis itu mengumam tak jelas dalam tidurnya, wajahnya cemas, tampak seperti memimpikan sesuatu yang buruk, tapi dia tidak terbangun.

Pemuda itu meletakan gadis yang digendongnya di kasur yang nyaman, dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Gadis itu bergerak sedikit dalam tidurnya, tapi tetap tidak terbangun, sepertinya sangat kelelahan.

Dia duduk di tepi kasur itu perlahan, tak ingin membangunkannya. Menatap gadis ini dalam tidur cukup untuk mengobati rasa sakit di hatinya. Dia masih belum menemukan _apa_ yang sebenarnya sedang ia rasakan. Tampak semuanya yang buruk berdesakan masuk kedalam tubuhnya; sakit, marah, kecewa, binggung dan masih banyak lagi. Rasa ini benar-benar tak dimengerti.

Tapi menatap gadis yang dia cintai ini tampaknya bukan mengobati sakitnya, dia justru seperti sedang mengkonsumsi heroin. Sekarang dia menatapnya sampai puas dan besok dia akan merasakan rasa sakit yang jauh lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Ini bukan mengobati namanya, tapi menambah luka yang tidak kasat mata tapi menyenangkan.

_Menyenangkan?_

'_HENTIKAN ! STOP!'_ dia meneriaki dirinya sendiri. Sekarang dia hanya bisa duduk diam dengan wajah di dalam tangannya.

Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan hal ini, seharusnya dia langsung meninggalkan gadis ini sejauh mungkin, dan yang paling penting adalah kemanapun dia berlari, dia tak boleh kembali lagi, karena jika dia kembali, dia akan terus menyebabkan gadis yang sedang tertidur di hadapannya ini, terkurung dalam percintaan yang terpaksa.

Dia tak boleh menyebabkan gadis yang masih mencintai laki-laki lain ini, terpaksa untuk mencintainya, terpaksa untuk berada di sampingnya, hanya karena rasa terima kasih atas kehadirannya yang menghibur setahun yang lalu, saat dimana gadis ini sedang mengalami badai dalam percintaannya. Dia hanya sebatas penolong untuk memperbaiki perasaan gadis ini, bukan sebagai penolong untuk menyembuhkan lukanya dan terus berada di sisinya sebagai orang yang dicintainya.

Lalu apa yang terjadi selama satu tahun ini? Kebersamaannya? Kegiatan ranjangnya setiap malam? Percintaannya? Rencana besarnya, seperti pernikahan?

Dia yakin, dalam waktu beberapa menit dia akan bertransformasi menjadi orang gila.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan cinta selain dari keluarganya, cinta yang berbeda. Dan dia akhirnya mengerti artinya. Tak ingin kehilangan, kebersamaan, sikap saling memiliki, dan saling menjaga satu sama lain.

Tapi sekarang apa yang dirasakannya? Perasaan yang campur aduk ini apa namanya? Apa ini bagian dari yang disebut cinta? Sial! Dimana adilnya ini semua!

Gadis yang dicintainya mencium dan dicium laki-laki lain tanpa paksaan, tanpa perlawanan, dan mungkin dengan cinta. Dia tak pernah menghadapi sesuatu yang seperti ini, ini adalah sesuatu yang baru, berbeda saat melihat puluhan pacarnya semasa sekolah berciuman dengan lelaki lain, dia tampak biasa saja, tak pernah merasa seperti ini. Mungkin karena dia memang tidak benar-benar mencintai salah satu dari mereka, tapi sekarang berbeda.

Dia telah mencintai gadis ini, gadis yang tertidur pulas di hadapannya.

Sepertinya takdir benar-benar tak berpihak padanya, pertama takdir merengut ayahnya, kemudian takdir itu membawa ibu yang dicintainya ke dunia kematian, dan sekarang, sang takdir akan menjauhkannya dari gadis yang dicintainya. '_Drama picisan konyol sekarang terjadi dihidupku_,' batinnya berang.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya, kembali memandang sang gadis dan kemudian menyentuh pipi gadis itu, menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah cantiknya. Kulitnya terasa semakin panas dibawah jemari tangannya. Demam. _Tapi kenapa gadis ini sakit? Bukankah seharusnya dia bahagia karena akhirnya dia punya kesempatan berdekatan lagi dengan orang yang dicintainya? Atau dia sakit karena memikirkan aku?_

'_Jangan berpikir idiot! Kau hanya akan menyiksa dirimu!'_ batinnya.

Dia berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan gadis itu sesegera mungkin, sebelum pikiran konyol yang justru akan menengelamkannya ke dalam kesakitan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Drake… Draco", gumam gadis itu.

Dia berdiri mematung.

'_Hermione, dia memanggil namaku?'_, batinnya kalut antara senang, tidak percaya dan takut.

Senang karena mungkin gadis ini sedang merindukan dan memimpikannya. Tidak percaya apakah telinganya tidak bermasalah? Siapa tahu dia salah dengar, dan takut, apakah gadis ini terbangun? Sepertinya tidak.

"Draco, kembali," gumam Hermione lagi, dan sekarang tidurnya tak tenang.

Draco kembali terduduk di sisi tempat tidur kecil itu, kerutan kecil muncul di antara alisnya. Hermione benar-benar merindukannya. Apakah bukan sebuah kesalahan yang fatal jika meninggalkannya lagi? Dia terdiam, berpikir sampai dentang jam besar diruang tamu berbunyi dua kali. Waktu membodohinya, ternyata hampir dua jam dia hanya memandangi gadis ini dan duduk diam di sini bergulat dengan pikirannya.

Hermione sekarang terisak, seolah menangis dalam tidurnya, "Draco…" gumamnya lagi untuk ketiga kalinya.

Draco menjulurkan tangannya, mendekatkan diri untuk mengusap pipinya yang panas, berusaha menenangkannya. Aroma vanilla langsung menusuk hidungnya. Jika dia berniat meninggalkan gadis ini, dia bersumpah aroma vanilla ini akan menghantuinya seumur hidup. Hermione kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Draco berdiri, melambaikan tongkatnya, dua mangkuk besar berisi bubur, sup bawang hangat dan beberapa potong roti muncul di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur munggil itu, dia mendaraskan mantra lagi agar sup dan bubur itu tetap hangat sampai si pemilik rumah bangun. Kemudian dia mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah perapian kecil tepat disebrang pintu masuk, dan perapian itu menyalah. Menghangatkan ruangan ini.

Draco mengecup kening Hermione, lalu dia pergi, untuk melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Hermione terbangun, dia merasakan badannya sakit semua. Pasti karena dia tidur semalaman di ambang jendela, pikirnya.

Wajahnya terasa kaku karena bekas-bekas air mata dipipinya, dia memejamkan matanya lagi, silau karena sorot cahaya matahari memasuki kamar itu dari sebuah jendela besar tepat di depan tempat tidurnya… tempat tidur?

Hermione langsung bangkit, langsung saja kamar ini sekarang terasa berputar. Dia duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidurnya, tangannya mencengkram kepalanya yang sangat pusing. Berpikir, siapa yang memindahkannya ke kamar? Karena seinggatnya dia tertidur di ambang jendela lantai atas, dan tak pernah ingat bahwa semalam dia menuruni tangga menuju kamar ini.

Dia menggeleng, menjernihkan pikirannya, membuat kepalanya semakin terasa pusing.

Hermione memutuskan mungkin dia lupa, mungkin dia sendiri yang berjalan turun dan tidur di kamar ini setelah merasa tak nyaman tidur di ambang jendela, lagi pula dua hari ini dia memang tak pernah ingat apa yang dilakukannya.

Dia menghela nafasnya, dan ketika itu juga aroma sup bawang yang lezat tercium olehnya. Dia menoleh dan melihat semangkuk sup bawang yang masih berasap, semangkuk bubur, dan potongan roti di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya.

Tunggu…

Dia kembali mengendus ruangan itu, ada aroma lain selain aroma sup bawang yang mengiurkan, aroma bubur, dan aroma gandum dari potongan roti itu. Aroma yang lain ini adalah aroma… musk.

Hermione terdiam, seakan membatu. Raut wajahnya mengeras, syok.

'_tidak mungkin.'_

Draco memang tidak pernah memasuki kamar ini, kecuali dihari pertama mereka menginjakan kaki di rumah ini. Hermione membawanya berkeliling rumah untuk menunjukan hasil jerih payah karirnya yang semakin menanjak di Kementerian Sihir, jadi aroma musk ini tidak seharusnya sepekat ini.

Tiba-tiba dia tertawa, dia pasti sedang bermimpi. Ya, inilah jawaban yang paling masuk akal. Dia bermimpi. Bahwa sebenarnya dia masih tertidur di ambang jendela dan menangisi laki-laki itu dan tidak ada satu orangpun datang ke sini membawa aroma musk ini.

Kepalanya semakin sakit, dan sekarang aroma sup bawang yang mengiurkan itu berubah menjadi aroma yang membuatnya ingin muntah, padahal seharusnya dia tergiur, karena makanan terakhir yang masuk ke perutnya adalah cereal yang dimakannya di malam saat dia pulang dari Zabini Company.

Ini semakin meyakinkannya kalau dia masih bermimpi, semua tampak tidak masuk akal. Tiba-tiba dia berada di kamar kecil ini, kemudian aroma musk yang dihirupnya, sup bawang yang seharusnya mengiurkan tapi berubah menjijikan. Mimik wajahnya sekarang tampak seperti seseorang yang baru saja kabur dari bangsal Cedera Karena Mantra di St. Mungo, kebinggungan.

Hermione mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah mangkuk berisi sup bawang itu, dan sedetik kemudian sup itu lenyap, tapi dia masih belum bisa menghilangkan _bau_nya.

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan sebelah tangan mengengam tongkat dan tangan satunya mencengkram kepalanya. Sedikit terhuyung dia merembet dengan berpegangan pada tembok menuju westafel di dapur untuk mencuci mukanya. Sekarang dia seperti orang mabuk.

Belum sampai dia membuka pintu kamarnya seseorang masuk. Hermione mengangkat kepalanya yang berat, melihat siapa yang pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah berkunjung.

Berdiri di ambang pintu, seorang pemuda yang jelas sekali tampan, badannya tegap, hidungnya mancung, mata abu-abu yang terlihat rapuh, dan wajah tampannya dibingkai rambut pirang putih yang membuat parasnya sempurna.

"Draco…" bisik Hermione yang masih menahan dirinya dengan satu tangan di tembok agar tidak terjatuh.

Kemudian dia mendengus geli, _'lihat! Sekarang mimpi melecehkanku. Aroma itu, sup berbau menjijikan yang datang entah dari mana, dan sekarang pemuda yang dikejarnya, dicarinya, dirindukannya, ada di depan matanya.'_

"Hermione," Draco khayalannya berlari menangkap tubuh Hermione tepat ketika dia terjatuh lemas, "apa yang kau lakukan," lanjutnya, suaranya terdengar… cemas, marah, dingin, dan terasa jauh. Hatinya terasa sakit saat mendengarnya suara ini, melihat wajah ini, mengirup aroma ini.

'_Mimpi macam apa ini, mengapa hanya rasa sakitnya yang terasa nyata.'_

Sedetik kemudian Hermione tertawa keras, berharap tawa histerisnya bisa membangunkannya dari mimpi yang entah buruk atau indah ini.

"Hey! Kenapa aku tak terbangun," ujar Hermione kesal. Jelas sekali dia masih berdiri di samping pintu, dia masih bisa merasakan lengan Draco menahannya agar tetap berdiri.

"Aku tak mengerti yang kau bicarakan, Hermione?" sahut Draco, dia tampak merasakan sakit yang sama saat mengucapkan kata terakhirnya.

"Ya..ya.. jelas kau tidak mengerti, kau kan berasal dari mimpi," jawab Hermione, "biar ku jelaskan, aku ingin terbangun, oke? Aku tak ingin bermimpi seperti ini," lanjutnya.

"Mimpi?"

"Ya, mimpi Draco. Kau, Draco Malfoy hanya khayalanku. Draco yang sebenarnya entah berada dimana sekarang."

"Tapi kau sedang tidak tertidur atau menghayal, kau berdiri di hadapanku sekarang."

"Ha! Ya sebagai khayalan, kau pasti akan bilang begitu. Meyakinkanku untuk percaya bahwa ini bukan khayalan, dan membiarkanku bahagia di mimpiku sendiri, dan kemudian paginya aku terbangun… aku terbangun dan menyadari semua ini mimpi, dan menjadi gila karenanya, ya kan?!" Hermione meninggikan suaranya didua kata terakhir, mencengkram kemeja Draco khayalannya itu, mendongak untuk melihat wajah khayalan yang sempurna itu, wajah itu menyiratkan kebingungan bercampur sedih, entah mana yang lebih banyak.

"Hermione, kau mengangap aku khayalanmu?"

"Yaa… kau memang hanya khayalanku," bisiknya, "Karena Draco yang asli telah meninggalkanku! Dia pergi entah kemana! Meninggalkanku dalam kesakitan ini tanpa memberi kesempatan padaku untuk bicara satu kata saja!" lanjutnya berteriak histeris.

"Hermione maafkan aku, a-aku…"

"Tidak… tidak… pergilah! Aku tak ingin bermimpi, aku mau bangun!" isak Hermione, cengramannya di kemeja Draco mengendur, dan dia terjatuh, pingsan.

* * *

Draco menangkap Hermione yang terjatuh ke tubuhnya, "Mione… Hermione bangun!" panggilnya sembari menepuk pelan pipi Hermione.

Tapi gadis itu tidak menyahut, dia hanya seperti orang tertidur pulas tanpa bermimpi, padahal dia baru saja berkata ingin bangun, mengapa sekarang ia tertidur sepulas ini.

Draco mengambil tongkat dari sakunya sedang satu tangannya berusaha menahan agar Hermione tidak terjatuh. Kemudian dia mengangkat gadis itu, berputar di tempat, dan ber-Apparate menuju St. Mungo.

Dia sampai di sebuah ruangan luas, ruang penerimaan itu tampak tak begitu ramai mengingat sekarang masih pagi hari. Seorang penyihir wanita berbaju hijau-limau dengan lambang St. mungo- tongkat dan tulang yang menyilang- di dadanya, sedang menanyakan keluhan kepada seorang laki-laki berkumis yang kelihatan kesakitan. Penyihir wanita itu mendogakan wajahnya ketika Draco datang.

"Mr. Malfoy?" kata wanita itu penuh hormat sekaligus terlihat kaget melihat Draco mengendong seorang gadis yang pingsan.

"Jangan berdiri saja!" ucapnya kesal. Wanita itu memanggil seorang penyihir laki-laki bermuka malas dengan baju hijau-limun yang sama, bernama Garrick. Garrick terlihat sangat terganggu atas panggilan itu, tapi dia langsung berlari mendekat ketika dia melihat siapa yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Draco telah menjadi penyuntik dana terbesar di rumah sakit ini, mereka pasti tak akan mau jika dana itu berhenti mengalir.

"Mari, saya bantu Mr. Malfoy," ucap Garrick dengan suara menjilat.

'_Bantu? Maksudmu bantu mengendong gadisku? Idiot! Seenaknya saja dia.' _batin Draco jengah.

"Tidak!" Desis Draco dingin, "tunjukan saja jalannya," lanjutnya. Dia tak akan pernah terima lagi jika seseorang menyentuh Hermione, persetan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ikuti aku Mr." cicit Garrick yang kemudian berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju salah satu lift rumah sakit. Draco mengikutinya cepat, tapi Garrick berbelok sebelum sampai ke lift itu, bearti ruang pemeriksaan VIP ada dilantai dasar, baguslah!

Dia melewati papan petunjuk yang menunjukan 'Kecelakaan Karena Alat' ke arah kanan, tapi Garrick membawanya ke arah kiri. Garick berhenti dan mengetuk sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih bersih dengan tulisan :

**_Ruang Penyembuhan VIP_**

**_Penyembuh Khusus: Rowan Rackharrow_**

**_Penyembuh Tambahan : Donald Pomfrey_**

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam, Draco memandang Garrick tajam, memberi isarat untuk menyingkir dan dia menendang pintu besar itu sekuat tenaga. Pintu itu menjeblak terbuka, membuat seseorang berdiri kaget.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, maafkan saya, saya tidak mende…. Oh tidak kenapa dia?" Tanya si penyembuh idiot itu, kemudian dia berseru, "Mr. Rackharrow!"

Seorang penyembuh lain datang, jubah panjangnya berwarna hijau tua, tampak seperti penyembuh berpengalaman. _'Baguslah! Jika mereka tidak menyediakan penyembuh terbaik untuk Hermione, aku akan menstop semua aliran dana ke rumah sakit ini,' _batin Draco.

"Oh, silahkan, letakan disini Mr. Malfoy," kata penyembuh bernama Mr. Rackharrow itu, suaranya berat tapi terdengar berwibawa, dia menunjuk tempat tidur biru di sisi kiri ruangan. Draco meletakan Hermione dengan hati-hati.

"Dia tampak demam semalam, dan saya tak tahu… dia tiba-tiba pingsan," jelas Draco cepat.

"Baiklah, Mr. Malfoy, anda bisa menunggu di luar jika…" Mr. Rackharrow tidak meneruskan kata-katanya ketika melihat tatapan mematikan dari mata abu-abu yang dingin itu.

"Jangan menyuruh saya keluar Mr. Rackharrow, cepat lakukan saja pemeriksaannya!" Desis Draco pelan.

"Bukan itu maksud saya, anda pasti tahu bahwa saya tak pernah bermakssud seperti itu. Er… baiklah," ujar Mr. Rackharrow cepat, dia mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan mengumamkan mantra-mantra yang belum pernah Draco dengar, seperti sedang menyanyi tanpa nada. Uap putih yang hangat keluar dari ujung tongkat itu. Mr. Rackharrow mengerakan tongkatnya memutar, mulai dari atas kepala Hermione sampai ke kakinya sehingga sekarang Hermione tampak tertutup uap hangat itu. Tongkat Mr. Rackharrow berhenti di permukaan perut Hermione dan uap itu mulai menghilang. Kemudian dia hanya menatap Draco.

"Nah?" Tanya Draco tak mengerti dengan tatapan bertanya si penyembuh. "Jangan membuat saya menunggu Mr. Rackharrow!" lanjut Draco.

"Maaf kan saya Mr. Malfoy," ujar Mr. Rackharrow. "Saya rasa istri anda tidak mengalami sesuatu yang serius," jelasnya. Draco hanya terdiam. _Apa katanya tadi?_ _istri? Apa tadi dia memperkenalkan Hermione sebagai istrinya? Ah masa bodo lah._

"Yaa… lalu dia kenapa?" Tanya Draco tak sabar.

"Istri anda hanya terlalu lelah, Mr. Malfoy," jelas si penyembuh, "kelihatannya dia juga tampak sedikit mengalami guncangan emosional, dia terlalu stres, dan kelihatannya dia belum makan, perutnya kosong, itu yang menyebabkan demamnya," lanjutnya.

Draco mengerutkan keningnya, seingatnya dia menyediakan semangkuk sup, bubur dan beberapa roti, mengapa Hermione tidak memakannya?

"Dan…" lanjut si penyembuh lagi, Draco kembali memfokuskan dirinya, "stres sangat tidak baik untuk bayi kalian, tapi sekarang ini belum terlalu berpengaruh, aku akan memberikan ramuan penenang dan dia bisa…"

"Tunggu... tunggu," potong Draco, "jelaskan pelan-pelan, bayi? Maksud anda, Hermione… eh, istriku hamil?"

"Iya… anda tidak mengetahui istri anda hamil, Mr. Malfoy?" kata si penyembuh, "usia kandungannya mencapai empat bulan."

Draco mematung di samping tempat tidur biru tersebut, jadi kemarin dia telah meninggalkan Hermione dan anaknya? Anak mereka?

_Tapi tunggu… anak mereka? Iya, jika itu anakku, jika itu anak si musang bajingan itu bagaimana?!_

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

**Gimana Chap 3nya? alurnya kelambatan atau... gimana?  
._. *tengok kanan kiri***


	4. Dia bayiku!

**Mungkin kalian bosen dengernya, tapi aku mau ngucapin makasih lagi buat kalian yang udah Review Fanfic pertama aku ini :')**

**_christabelicious_ :** makasih semangatnya :D aku usahain akan update secepat aku bisa tanpa ngurangin kualitasnya :) soalnya weasel artinya musang kan ? XD**  
_Ochan malfoy _**: Gpp, yang penting Ochan baca aku seneng :D  
**_thya. a .meong_** : semoga kamu makin penasaran di Chapter ini ya :p  
**_dramione lovers_ **: makasih semangatnya :D  
**_Maria Magdalena Roseline :_** #pelukbalik :D iya aku sengaja buat chap 3 lambat supaya kita tahu gimana sebenarnya perasaan masing-masing :D  
**_DraconiSparkyu _**: iya dia dibuat ragu, di Chapter ini menjelaskan kenapa dia ragu kok :D  
_**localychrysant:**_ Draco punya alasan sendiri kenapa gak gunain bakat Legilimency-nya sejak awal :D ada di chap ini :D  
_**diya1013 :**_ semoga setelah baca chap ini kamu ga bete lagi ;p  
_**Legolas :**_ iya mereka emang bikin deg-degan (apalagi Draconya) #dibuang XD  
**_Shinta Malfoy_** : dikasih tau kok shinta, di akhir cerita chapter 3 tentang usia kehamilannya :D  
**_Senjadistria_** : sebenernya gak niat bikin ron dibenci sih, ada rencana mau memperbaiki penilaian kalian terhadap ron di chapter selanjutnya nanti XD  
_**Margaretha malfoy** _: menurut pengalamanku sendiri, seseorang yg sedang stres dan di serang oleh beberapa fakta mengejutkan dalam waktu singkat kadang tidak berpikir logis Margaret XD jadi mungkin itu yang sedang terjadi sama Draco :D

Selamat membaca :)

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

******All Character belong to J. K. Rowling**

**Chapter 4**

"Mr. Malfoy? Anda mendengar saya?" terdengar Mr. Rackharrow tampak cemas akan kekalutan Draco, "tak usah khawatir, bayi dan istri anda sehat. Hanya istri anda sedikit mengalami depresi," ujarnya menenangkan.

_Depresi? Oiya, Hermione seperti orang gila pagi tadi, menganggapnya hanya khayalan, mengira dirinya masih bermimpi. _Draco tersadar, akal sehat mendatanginya. Persetan bayi siapa itu, dia tak akan pernah meninggalkan Hermione lagi, tak akan pernah membuatnya depresi seperti orang gila, karena Draco pun sudah menjadi orang gila sekarang, dia tak bisa pergi meninggalkan Hermione, kalau dia tetap memaksa menjauh, dia bisa semakin gila. Cukup Draco saja yang mengalami kegilaan, tapi Hermione tidak boleh.

Tak perduli jika dia sedang mengandung bayi berambut merah, Draco akan tetap disisinya.

Draco otomatis tersenyum, Mr. Rackharrow tercengang melihatnya, mungkin dia belum pernah melihat seorang Malfoy tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau dia tak apa-apa," ucap Draco. Dia melangkah mendekati Hermione yang sekarang tertidur dengan nafas teratur.

"Selamat atas bayi anda Mr. Malfoy. Saya akan menyiapkan ramuannya, setelah itu anda sudah bisa membawanya pulang."

Draco menganguk satu kali tanpa memandang si penyembuh Rackharrow, dia memandangi wajah polos yang tertidur itu. Tega-teganya dia membuat wajah ini bersedih.

Draco mengengam tangan Hermione yang dingin, "maaf kan aku," bisiknya. Dia menarik tangan itu dan mengecupnya. Draco mengeryit ketika melihat sedikit memar di pergelangan tangan kiri Hermione. Apa yang cewek ini lakukan? Mencoba bunuh diri dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri atau apa? Rasa marah kembali mendatangi Draco. Dia akan menayakannya nanti.

Draco meletakan tangan Hermione di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Membiarkannya tidur nyaman. Tangan Draco bergerak menyusuri perut Hermione yang memang terlihat tampak membesar. Dia meletakan tangannya di sana, berusaha merasakan kehidupan di dalamnya. Tidak terasa apa-apa, tapi tangannya terasa hangat, hangat yang tak ada hubungannya dengan suhu tubuh Hermione.

Beberapa menit kemudian si penyembuh datang membawa sebotol besar ramuan berwarna kuning cerah, dan sebotol kecil ramuan berwarna merah yang berfungsi untuk menambah stamina bagi orang yang sedang mengandung. Kemudian dia membawa Hermione ke Penthousenya yang nyaman. Dan membiarkannya istirahat di sini. Fasilitas di Penthousenya lebih lengkap dibanding dengan Flat kecil Hermione.

"Porky," seru Draco, yang sekarang meletakan Hermione dengan hati-hati di atas sebuah tempat tidur super besar berwarna hijau dan dilengkapi dengan selimut perak. Terdengar bunyi tar keras dan sesosok peri-rumah pendek dengan hidung seperti moncong babi, muncul di tengah kamar utama yang besar itu.

"Tuan Malfoy," peri-rumah itu membungkuk rendah, suaranya mencicit seperti tikus.

"Siapkan makanan untuk kami," perintah Draco, "buat yang bergizi Porky, dan jangan hidangkan makanan yang bercampur alkohol," lanjutnya setelah teringat bahwa ada bayi yang sedang tumbuh di perut Hermione. Draco yakin, pasti setelah dia tahu bahwa yang dikandung Hermione adalah bayi berambut merah, dia pasti menyesal setengah mati karena mengkhawatirkan kesehatan bayi itu. Tapi masih ada kemungkinan bayi itu adalah bayinya.

"Baik, tuan," cicit Porky lagi dan mulai melangkah keluar kamar.

Draco menyalahkan perapian pualam yang terletak tepat di depan tempat tidur hijau itu. Perapian besar itu berada di antara dua pintu jendela besar berbingkai perak, pintu jendela itu mengarah ke sebuah balkon yang dapat memanjakan mata dengan pemandangan indah taman belakang Penthousenya. Dia berdiri menyihir sebotol Whiski Api, dan berdiri diam di depan salah satu pintu jendela, sambil sesekali meneguk minumannya.

Dalam diam dia berpikir banyak hal, tentang perasaan campur aduk yang dialaminya kemarin, dia masih belum bisa menyimpulkan perasaan apa itu. Tentang seorang gadis yang sekarang tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Tentang bayi di kandungan gadis yang dia cintai. Tentang perasaan hangat setelah menyentuh kandungan itu.

Bunyi tar keras lagi menyadarkannya dari lamunan, tapi dia tak berbalik, dia masih memandang kebun pribadinya.

"Tuan muda, ada Mr. Zabini mencari anda, dia menunggu di bawah," terdengar suara cicit Porky.

"Blaise?"

"Ya tuan, tuan ingin Porky bilang pa-padanya bahwa tuan tak ingin bertemu siapa-siapa? Sepertinya tuan se-sedang banyak pikiran?" cicit Porky terbata-bata.

"Tidak, kau pergilah! Lanjutkan apa yang ku minta," usir Draco, Porky membungkuk rendah dan menghilang di balik pintu. Sekilas Draco melirik ke arah Hermione yang masih tertidur, dia pasti akan mencela perlakuan Draco terhadap Porky tadi, jika dia tahu. Tapi toh Draco tidak begitu bodoh sehingga membentak Porky di depan hidung Hermione, bisa-bisa dia akan dikuliahi tentang Hak-Hak peri-rumah selama sejam penuh. Mau tak mau Draco tersenyum dan mengeleng, rasanya sudah lama sekali di tidak tersenyum. Konyol.

Dia menuruni tangga melingkar menuju ruang tamu lantai satunya, terlihat seorang pemuda berjas hitam dan berambut hitam sedang duduk menikmati minuman yang pasti di ambilnya dari mini bar Draco. Kesal juga rasanya, _'dasar Zabini, seenaknya saja dia mengambil Whisky Apiku, dari bar-ku sendiri pula. Lagipula apa maunya? bukankah dia sudah mendapat tanda tangan untuk perjanjian kerja sama Zabini Company dengan Malfoy Corp. minggu lalu?'_

"Blaise," sapa Draco dingin. Blaise Zabini bangkit dari duduknya dan berbalik menghadap Draco yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Draco," balas Blaise yang sekarang berdiri dengan kerutan serius di keningnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Jangan dingin begitu, sobat!" ejek Blaise. "Apa kau belum bertemu cermin seharian ini? Tampangmu seperti… "

"Jangan banyak omong Blaise, katakan saja apa maumu?" potong Draco sebelum Blaise sempat melanjutkan ejekannya.

"Yeah baiklah…" ujarnya sambil duduk kembali membelakangi Draco dan mengangkat tangan menyerah, "Minum?" Blaise mengangkat gelasnya menawarkan Whisky Api— yang dari baunya sepertinya dicampur dengan alkohol— setelah Draco duduk di depannya.

"Ini rumahku jika kau belum lupa Blaise," kata Draco kesal ditawari minum di rumahnya sendiri, bahkan minumannya terkekeh semakin menyebalkan.

"Jadi, kau darimana saja?" ujar Blaise menunduk sambil menuang minumannya kedalam gelas, tapi Draco merasa bahwa Blaise meliriknya. "Si Granger mencarimu kemarin," lanjutnya.

"Hermione? Mencariku?"

"Iya dia, siapa lagi Granger yang kita kenal," ucap Blaise sambil meminum Whisky Api campurannya.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan terakhirku, Blaise!"

"Apa? Oh… Ya, dia mencarimu," sekarang Blaise duduk bersandar di sofa itu sambil mengoyang-goyangkan minuman dalam gelasnya, layaknya peminum profesional, "kenapa mukamu seperti itu?" lanjut Blaise.

Draco hanya terdiam, jadi Hermione mencarinya kemarin?

"Kau akan lebih kaget jika melihat penampilannya, dia seperti orang gila… Hey santai sobat, aku hanya mengatakan yang aku lihat," kata Blaise cepat setelah dilihatnya tampang Draco seperti orang yang siap meluncurkan kutukan kematian. "Kalian bertengkar?" tanyanya serius.

Draco membuka pikiran Blaise, dia ahli dalam _Legilimency _berkat latihan yang diberikan Bellatrix padanya, dan Blaise tidak bercanda. Di sela-sela kenangan Blaise tentang pekerjaannya, tentang istrinya, tentang kehidupannya, Draco bisa melihat kejadian itu dengan jelas, seperti film yang diputar.

Seorang wanita dengan mantel yang basah berlumpur dan rambut cokelatnya yang juga tak kalah basahnya mendobrak pintu. Rambut cokelat indah itu meneteskan air ke lantai sebuah ruangan putih, ruang kerja Blaise. Wanita itu Hermione, tapi Draco hampir saja tidak mengenalinya, mimik wajah Hermione berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Wajah itu menyiratkan kebinggungan, kesulitan, seperti sedang menahan sakit, tidak seperti mimik wajahnya yang biasa, tampak percaya diri, dan ceria.

Draco menarik dirinya dari pikiran Blaise, tak tahan dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia mengelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir wajah menyedihkan itu dari pikirannya.

"Ya… kami bertengkar Blaise," kata Draco pelan.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku, sobat. Kau mungkin lebih berpengalaman dalam duel sihir, tapi untuk hal ini, aku jauh di atasmu," kekeh Blaise.

Draco memikirkan tawaran ini, dia memang benar-benar harus mencari tahu apa yang dirasakannya ini, dan kelihatannya Blaise cukup meyakinkan untuk dimintai pendapat. Dia kan sudah berkeluarga, pasti dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan jika dia melihat seseorang yang dia cintai dicium oleh seorang bajingan berambut merah.

Draco menceritakan semuanya, tapi dengan sedikit perubahan akan cerita itu, dia tak ingin Blaise berpikir bahwa Hermione adalah wanita yang mau dicium oleh siapa saja.

"— dan aku merasa marah, kesal, kecewa, bingung, dan yah… aku sedih," ujar Draco, "aku tak mengerti apa yang ku rasakan ini Blaise."

Draco memandang Blaise yang sekarang duduk tegap mendengarkan dengan serius, dia cukup bijaksana untuk tidak tertawa mendengar cerita Draco. Tapi harusnya Draco tahu, Blaise memang sahabat yang tidak akan menertawai masalah sahabatnya.

"Kau cemburu, sobat," ujar Blaise, "dan itu wajar saja, si Weasel merah itu benar-benar bajingan, dia pasti ingin merebut si Granger darimu," lanjutnya.

_Cemburu? _

'_Inikah kata yang dia cari sejak kemarin? Kata yang dapat mengambarkan perasaan campur aduknya yang tidak karuan. Yaa kurasa kata ini cocok. Tapi tidak cukup, mungkin sangat sangat cemburu lebih tepat,' _batin Draco

"—dan kau tadi bilang kau langsung pergi? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan membunuh si idiot itu," oceh Blaise yangmasih menghirup minumannya, "atau jangan bilang kau tidak cemburu?"

"Cemburu" ulang Draco datar.

"Iya kau cemburu atau tidak saat itu?"

"Aku cemburu atau tidak saat itu?"

"Oh… kau tidak perlu mengulang-ulang perkataanku tahu!"

"Tentu saja aku cemburu, Blaise!" jawab Draco kesal, "bukankah tadi aku bilang aku merasa marah, kesal, kecewa, binggung, sedih..."

"Tapi kau tidak menyebutkan cemburu tadi," sergah Blaise.

"Yaa... Blaise, aku tidak menyebutnya, karena aku tidak tahu apa artinya perasaan campur aduk sialan ini," balas Draco yang sekarang berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir di depan perapian yang sama besarnya dengan perapian di kamar utama tempat dia meninggalkan Hermione yang tertidur.

Blaise tampak kebingungan sebentar, tapi tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum mencurigakan seperti orang yang telah memecahkan kasus sulit, dia menganguk-aguk sok.

"Apa?" Tanya Draco.

"Wajar saja sobat kau tidak tahu kalau kau sedang cemburu, kau kan tidak pernah merasakannya," kekeh Blaise, "ingat waktu aku bilang padamu aku melihat Astoria mencium seorang laki-laki di pub? Kau tampak tak perduli. Atau waktu aku bilang, Pansy bercinta di ruang kelas kosong ruang bawah tanah waktu kita ditinggkat tujuh, kau bahkan langsung berjalan begitu saja, padahal mereka kan pacarmu," jelas Blaise panjang lebar.

Draco mencerna semua yang dibicarakannya, Blaise benar. Dia tak pernah merasa seperti ini. Ini bearti dia benar-benar telah mencintai Hermione. Mana mungkin sekarang dia bisa meninggalkan Hermione, kalau dia tahu bahwa dia telah mencintai Hermione hidup dan mati. Dipaksa untuk meninggalkannya pun Draco tak akan mau.

Suara tar yang keras menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Tuan muda Malfoy, Porky sudah menyiapkan makanan bergizi untuk Nona Granger, " kata suara cicit Porky sambil membungkuk rendah.

"Makanan bergizi?" sela Blaise.

"Bagus, pergilah Porky! Aku akan memanggilmu jika aku butuh," sahut Draco. Porky membungkuk rendah lalu menghilang lagi dengan bunyi tar yang memekakan telinga. "Ya Blaise, ada masalah?" Sekarang Draco memandang Blaise yang masih binggung.

"Tidak… tidak," Blaise terbahak sampai membungkuk, "jadi, seorang Malfoy sekarang seperti penjaga bayi, ha?" katanya lagi sambil tertawa keras.

"Memang," ujar Draco dingin, Blaise tidak berhenti tertawa sampai Draco memberinya pandangan mematikannya. Setidaknya dia jujur, nyatanya memang dia sedang menjaga bayi.

"Oke, maaf Drake," kekehnya, "aku sepertinya harus cepat pulang, jika kau tidak membutuhkan pelipur lara lagi, eh?" lanjutnya.

"Tutup mulutmu, Zabini!"

Blaise bangkit berdiri masih tersenyum geli melihat tingkah seorang Malfoy yang berubah drastis, Draco mendekatinya dan memeluknya dengan satu tangan, sedang tangan lainnya masih memegang minumannya.

"Thanks, Blaise."

"Sama-sama, kirim burung hantumu jika membutuhkan aku lagi," kata Blaise terdengar tulus.

"Tentu tentu," balas Draco tersenyum.

Blaise berjalan keluar dari pintu dan terdengar ber-Apparate pergi. Draco kembali ke kamarnya di lantai dua, dia takut Hermione bangun dan mencarinya. Tapi setibanya di atas Hermione masih tertidur pulas. Draco meletakan gelas minumannya diatas meja samping tempat tidur. Mengecup kening Hermione, "aku tak akan mau kehilanganmu lagi." Draco beralih ke perut Hermione, dan mengelusnya lembut. Lalu membawa minumannya dan beranjak ke balkon.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Hermione mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang terang benderang.

'_Dimana aku?'_ batinnya.

Dia memfokuskan pengelihatannya, dia berada di sebuah kamar yang tampak tak asing. Langit-langitnya tinggi, tempat tidur berseprai hijau yang halus ini pun dikenalnya. Hermione bangkit duduk dengan perlahan, kepalanya masih terasa pusing.

Tepat di seberangan kasur ini, terdapat perapian pualam yang besar dan indah, sekeliling perapian itu terdapat ukiran ular yang menonjol. Dikanan dan kirinya terdapat sebuah jendela yang sangat besar, mengarah ke sebuah balkon, salah satu jendela itu terbuka, dan ada seseorang di balkon itu.

Hermione mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya sampai bisa ada di kamar yang indah ini, tapi dia tidak bisa mengingat satupun kejadian.

Hermione mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha membuat padangannya tidak kabur. Dia bangkit perlahan dan berjalan pelan menuju jendela sebelah kanan perapian. Dia berhenti di ambang jendela yang terbuka lebar itu, dan dilihatnya seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut pirang putihnya sedang bersandar ke balkon, memandang kosong ke arah taman.

'_Astaga, ternyata aku tetap saja masih bermimpi, padahal aku baru saja terbangun,'_ batin Hermione.

Dia terdiam memandang pemuda yang ternyata tidak menyadari kehadirannya di sana. Angin dingin musim gugur bertiup ke arah balkon kamar itu, sehingga aroma musk yang menyenangkan langsung tercium oleh Hermione. Kali ini dia tidak menghindarinya, dia menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya, memasukan sebanyak mungkin aroma ini ke sistem pernafasannya. Jikalau ini mimpi, dia tak perduli, yang terpenting dia bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Drake…" panggil Hermione pelan.

Dilihatnya pemuda itu tersentak dan langsung berbalik, dia meletakan gelas yang dipegangnya di atas selusur balkon itu, lalu berjalan mendekat.

"Hermione," sapanya, suaranya sangat lembut tapi penuh kebinggungan, dia pernah mendengar Draco dengan suara binggung ini, tapi dimana? Hermione menatap wajahnya yang tampak pucat, rambutnya sangat berantakan seperti seorang muggle yang baru pulang lembur dari kantornya. Tiga kancing atas kemejanya terbuka, memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang. Dia pernah sekali melihat penampilan berantakan Draco yang seperti ini, tapi dimana? Wajah ini juga pernah dilihatnya, wajah yang penuh kesedihan yang berusaha ditutupi olehnya, tapi dimana?

Tiba-tiba kenangannya terasa masuk berdesakan ke dalam kepalanya yang berputar. Pagi itu dia terbangun (atau bermimpi terbangun), melihat Draco di depannya, dia juga ingat bahwa dia berteriak histeris agar dia terbangun dari mimpi itu. Tapi setelah itu dia tidak ingat apa-apa. Jadi, jika yang tadi adalah mimpi, apakah ini nyata?

Hermione mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh wajah pucat Draco, wajahnya dingin. Sudah berapa lama dia di berada diluar ? tapi bukan pertanyaan itu yang dilontarkannya, melainkan,

"Apakah kau nyata?" Tanya Hermione.

Draco tidak menjawabnya, dia menunjukan senyumnya, senyum separuhnya yang sangat menawan. Tak lama kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, sekarang hembusan nafasnya terasa hangat di wajah Hermione, dan Draco menciumnya lembut, sangat lembut. Ciuman ini begitu nyata, kelembutan bibirnya nyata, desahan nafasnya nyata, manis ciumannya pun nyata.

Tapi tunggu… _Hey apa yang terjadi dengan perutku?! _

Ciuman ini belum selesai, tapi Hermione merasa ingin segera menyelesaikannya, ciuman yang sangat manis ini entah mengapa membuat perutnya sangat mual.

Apa sekarang dirinya sudah tidak normal? Harusnya dia tak ingin ciuman ini berhenti, kan? Seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, karena ciuman ini seharusnya membuatnya menuntut lebih, dan selalu seperti itu, tapi sekarang Hermione tidak mengharapkan lebih, dia ingin muntah sekarang. Tepat saat itu Draco melepas ciumannya, mengecup bibir Hermione sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, dan kemudian dia menegakan dirinya lagi.

"Apakah ciuman itu tampak tidak nyata?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Hermione yang masih merasakan mual di perutnya hanya mengeleng pelan. Draco tersenyum, "kalau begitu aku ini nyata, Mione." Dia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi hendak mencium Hermione tapi Hermione mendorongnya, dan mundur selangkah. Dari hembusan nafas Draco, Hermione bisa membaui aroma alkohol yang sangat pekat.

"Kau habis minum?" bisik Hermione.

"Iyaa, kau kenapa?"

Tapi Hermione tidak menjawab, dia langsung berbalik dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi di kamar besar itu. Tidak sulit menemukannya, dia sudah sering menginap di sini, pintu kamar mandi ini berada beberapa meter dari tempat tidurnya, terletak sejajar dengan tempat tidur besar itu.

Dia mendorong pintunya dan berlari ke westafel di samping kanan pintu, memuntahkan semua isi perutnya, padahal dia bahkan belum mengisinya dengan apapun seharian ini. Perutnya yang kosong membuatnya semakin mual, tapi tak ada yang bisa dikeluarkannya. Akhirnya dia menyerah, menahan sedikit rasa mualnya agar tidak muntah lagi.

Draco memasuki kamar mandi tepat ketika Hermione menyalahkan keran air, dia mencuci mulut dan mukanya dengan air yang dingin itu, merasakan sedikit kesegaran di wajahnya.

"Pergilah Drake… aku tak ingin kau melihatnya," ujar Hermione pelan, dia berbalik, bersandar di westafel besar itu dan menghadap wajah Draco yang khawatir.

"Jangan harap, Mione," kata Draco dingin, "kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya penuh nada binggung.

"Tidak, ku rasa ada yang aneh dengan diriku."

"Mungkin karena kau belum makan, ayo."

"Tidak… tidak Drake. Aku sudah baik-baik saja," kata Hermione, dia kembali berpikir, ada apa dengan dirinya, tak biasanya dia seperti ini. Jika karena aroma Whisky Api itu, bukankah dia justru menyukainya? Bahkan dia sering meminumnya bersama Draco. Lantas apa yang salah?

"Mana mungkin kau baik-baik saja, belum sampai sepuluh detik yang lalu kau bilang bahwa kau tidak baik-baik saja, jangan membantah Hermione, ayo!" kata Draco kesal.

Draco menarik tangan Hermione, dan menyeretnya keluar dari kamar mandi itu. Hermione menyentak tangannya, dan sentakan itu membuat Draco berhenti, mereka sekarang berdiri di tengah kamar, tepat di depan perapian yang menyala. Draco berbalik dan memandangnya, sebelah alisnya terangkat, seolah bertanya 'apalagi sekarang?'

"Aku tidak lapar, Draco! Aku ingin bicara denganmu!"

"Kau bisa bicara denganku sepuasnya, setelah makan." Dia kembali menarik tangan Hermione, tapi Hermione bergeming.

"kenapa lagi?"

"Aku tak ingin makan sebelum bicara denganmu, Draco Malfoy!"

"Tapi kau baru saja melakukannya, Hermione Granger!"

"Ha? Melakukan apa?" Tanya Hermione bingung.

"Berbicara denganku, tentu saja."

"Bukan itu maksudku, aku ingin bicara tentang kejadian siang itu, ke-kejadian di kantorku." Kata Hermione sedikit ragu-ragu, takut jika Draco akan meledak marah sewaktu-waktu dan kemudian pergi lagi meninggalkannya.

"Lupakan saja, oke?" katanya dingin.

"Maafkan aku Drake," ucap Hermione lirih, "kau salah paham, aku harus menjelaskannya."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Hermione. Jadi ayo kita turun," balas Draco sambil mengelus pipi Hermione, kebiasaan yang dilakukannya ketika ingin membuat Hermione tenang.

"Tapi aku tetap harus menjelaskannya!"

"Jelaskan setelah makan saja!" nada dingin kembali terengar dari suaranya, "dengar aku Hermione— "

"Tidak, kau yang dengar aku Draco! Aku yang ingin menjelaskan sekarang!" Potong Hermione.

"Ugh… kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih?!" balas Draco sebal.

"Karena tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kau tidak akan menghilang lagi setelah makan nanti!" sahut Hermione, _'dan aku tak ingin kau menghilang lagi Drake, paling tidak sebelum aku menjelaskannya padamu,'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Aku bukan hantu, Mione! Aku tak akan menghilang, oke? Lagipula untuk apa aku menghilang?"

"Untuk meninggalkanku, apa lagi? Kau harus melihat kejadian itu dari sudut pandangku."

"Kau mau aku mengunakan _Legilimens-_ku hanya untuk mengetahui sehebat apa ciuman Weasel keparat itu?" Tanya Draco sarkastik, ada emosi dalam suaranya.

"Tentu saja bukan! Lihat dulu Draco Malfoy! Kau harus mengerti!" balas Hermione yang masih memandang Draco, wajahnya campuran antara kemarahan, keingin-tahuan, dan ketidaksabaran.

* * *

'_Sialan Hermione, mengapa dia memaksaku untuk melihat kejadian yang tidak enak itu. Memang dia kira aku ingin melihat sehebat apa ciuman Weasel bajingan itu?'_

"Aku tak mau mengunakan _Legilimens_ terhadapmu sekarang," balas Draco. _'Kalaupun aku mau, aku sudah melakukannya sejak kemarin, Mione. Tapi aku takut… aku takut dengan apa yang akan kulihat nanti, aku takut jika kenyataannya kau benar-benar lebih menikmati kebersamaanmu bersama si Weasel itu.'_

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya saja," sahut Hermione, wajahnya sekarang tampak memucat seiring kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Seakan-akan berbicara membuatnya lelah. Apakah semua orang hamil seperti ini?

"Stop! Jangan bicara lagi," kata Draco, dia mendekati Hermione dan memegang wajah Hermione dengan kedua tangannya, membuatnya sedikit mendogak agar Draco bisa menatap mata coklat itu. Dan kenangan-kenangan kabur Hermione sekarang berputar memenuhi otaknya.

Draco sekarang berada dalam ingatan Hermione, dia sedang berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki berambut merah, setiap kata-kata mereka terdengar jelas, "Aku benar-benar menyayangimu, Mione," ujar Ron, dia terlihat kesal sedangkan Hermione menunduk dalam diam, tiba-tiba Ron mencengkram bahu Hermione, rasa ingin menonjok laki-laki berambut merah dihadapannya ini memuncak. _'Sialan kau, Weasel!' _umpat Draco dalam terdengar olehnya Ron berteriak"Hermione Granger, mengapa kau diam saja?!" _'orang ini benar-benar minta dibunuh,' _batin Draco.

Wajah Hermione tampak kesakitan, kemudian dia berteriak, dan cengkraman Ron mengendur, Draco tercengang ketika di dengarnya Hermione berkata, "Ron, aku juga menyayangimu. Tapi hanya sebatas seorang sahabat dan saudara laki-laki." Tapi detik itu juga Ron sudah mencium Hermione dengan bernafsu, _'sialan, apa dia tidak mendengar kalimat terakhir, Hermione?' _batin Draco geram.

Draco melihat Hermione memberontak, berusaha mendorong laki-laki yang sedang menciumnya, _'bagus Hermione,' _tapi tubuh Hermione yang kecil tak akan bisa mendorong Ron yang tubuhnya tinggi dan besar. Hermione seperti seseorang yang kehabisan tenaganya dan dia menyerah, dia mengeryit jijik, tak membalas ciuman itu.

Seorang laki-laki berambut putih datang, dan langsung pergi setelah membanting pintu. Hermione berteriak memanggil namanya, tapi Draco tahu bahwa saat itu dia sudah ber-Apparate pergi. Hermione dengan wajah yang jelas sekali marah, kembali berteriak kepada Ron dan langsung menamparnya kemudian berlari pergi… kenangan itu berubah, seorang gadis berambut lebat berlutut di pinggir lapangan yang dikenalnya, rambutnya basah oleh hujan yang turun deras… sekarang gadis yang sama berdiri di tengah ruangan putih, kenangan yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya dipikiran Zabini.

Dia kembali ke pikirannya sendiri, menarik diri. Seperti sebelumnya dia tak tahan melihat Hermione yang seperti itu. _'Sial! Salah paham, ternyata.' _Sejenak dia menyesal tidak mencoba untuk melihat semua ini melalui sudut pandang Hermione sejak awal, tapi saat itu dia benar-benar kalut, dia takut akan apa yang nanti dilihatnya.

"Kau melihatnya?" ujar Hermione pelan, "aku tak ingin kau berpikir buruk," katanya dengan suara serak.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Draco, memeluk Hermione, mengubur wajahnya di rambut cokelat tebal itu, menghirup aroma vanilla yang lembut, aroma yang dirindukannya.

Hermione semakin merasa lemas sekarang, kepalanya masih berputar, tapi masih ada yang ingin ditanyakannya kepada Draco. Dia melepaskan pelukan Draco agar dapat memandang mata abu-abu itu.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkan aku, Drake? Kau harusnya mendengar penjelasanku tahu," katanya mendadak galak.

"Maafkan aku," ulang Draco, "karena aku tak pernah merasakan seperti ini sebelumnya, aku mencarinya, mencari tahu apa sebenarnya yang aku rasakan. Campuran antara kemarahan, kesedihan, rasa ingin pergi tapi tak sanggup untuk melakukannya.

"Sekarang aku mengerti apa yang aku rasakan," jelas Draco yang sekarang kembali menunjukan senyuman khasnya, "aku cemburu mione—" Hermione mengangkat alisnya, tak percaya, "—Aku hidup tanpa pernah merasakan cinta yang sebenarnya, aku juga sama tak kenalnya dengan perasaan cemburu, aku tak pernah tahu bahwa cemburu adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak enak."

Hermione yang tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, hanya mengeryit memandang Draco. Jadi, dia pergi hanya karena bingung? Hanya untuk mencari tahu apa yang dia rasakan, _gila. _Tapi Hermione tak perduli, yang terpenting adalah sekarang dia berdiri di sini, di depannya. Hermione langsung memeluk Draco.

"Aku mencintaimu, Drake."

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione. Maafkan aku, aku tak akan pergi lagi."

"Ugh, kau penuh dengan aroma alkohol, aku mual menciumnya," Hermione mengeryitkan hidungnya, menahan bau yang memualkan tersebut.

Draco menggeleng tak percaya, "kau mual? Ayo turun kalian pasti kelaparan."

'_kalian?' _batin Hermione heran dengan kesalahan kata yang dipilih Draco.

"Maksudmu kita?"

"Iya, siapa lagi dear. Kita, aku, kau dan—" Draco mendadak berhenti dan sekarang memandang Hermione tak percaya.

"Dan apa?"

"Kau tak tahu?"

"Apa yang seharusnya ku ketahui?"

"Kau ini kan wanita, Hermione. Masa kau tidak bisa merasakannya."

"Aku tak mengerti kata-kata tersirat seperti itu, Drake!" ujar Hermione kesal, aneh juga rasanya, dia tampak gampang sekali marah-marah.

Draco mendengus geli, melontarkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa. Hermione diam sambil mengeryit, kelakuan orang ini lama-lama sangat menyebalkan. "Gadis paling pintar satu angkatan, justru tak tahu ada seorang bayi berumur enam belas minggu yang tumbuh di perutnya," jelas Draco yang sekarang mengeleng-geleng.

Hermione diam mematung, dia melogo, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Draco. Pantas saja tubuhnya terasa berbeda, nafsu makan yang besar itu, kepalanya yang selalu pusing, aroma sup bawang yang membuatnya mual, alkohol yang membuatnya muntah tadi, dan kecendrungan untuk marah-marah. Dia hamil?

"A-aku—" Hermione tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia memandang perutnya yang sekarang memang tampak lebih besar, tidak rata lagi. Dia mendongak memandang Draco yang sekarang tersenyum cemerlang.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Hermione pelan.

"Tentu saja, aku senang. Sekarang aku sudah yakin bahwa bayi itu berambut pirang-putih, bukan berambut merah," jawabnya tampak senang.

_Berambut merah?_ "Dan apa maksudnya itu?" Hermione mendadak marah.

"Er… Maksudku tadinya ku pikir dia bukan anakku melainkan—"

"KAU! Kau sempat berpikir bahwa bayiku bukan anakmu, begitu?" teriak Hermione memotong kata-kata Draco, yang sekarang terlihat tercengang.

"Hermione tenanglah—"

"—jadi kau pikir aku tidur dengan laki-laki lain empat bulan yang lalu? Kalau kau lupa, empat bulan yang lalu kita masih berada di Perancis —"

"Aku tahu, aku sedang binggung waktu berpikir begitu, aku—"

"Pergi sana Draco, jika bayi ini berambut pirang sepertimu, kau tidak boleh mengakuinya, dia akan jadi bayiku sendiri!" Kata Hermione kesal sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

"Hey! Itu kan bayiku juga! Kau tak bisa seenaknya dong!" balas Draco yang sekarang mengejarnya, mengimbangi langkah Hermione yang menuruni tangga melingkar.

"Oh ya? Bukankah baru saja kau berpikir dia bukan anakmu, Mr. Malfoy?" kata Hermione yang masih kesal.

"Itukan tadi ketika aku masih bingung sekali," balas Draco membela diri.

Hermione yang tidak menghiraukan Draco— yang sekarang sedang mengumamkan permintaan maaf — melangkah memasuki ruang makan yang megah. Sebuah meja persegi panjang indah berdiri dibawah kandil lampu yang menerangi ruangan itu. Bermacam-macam wangi makanan memenuhi ruang makan ini. Hermione berhenti mencium bau-bauan ini sebelum merasa mual lagi.

Dia duduk disalah satu bangku-bangku kayu berwarna gelap di sisi kanan meja makan itu, dilihatnya berbagai makanan sudah tersedia, siap disantap. Dua gelas besar susu, bubur gandum dengan tambahan potongan daging cincang, sup-sup yang dicampur dengan kacang pistasi (kacang besar yang berwarna merah dengan protein dan serat yang tinggi), kentang tumbuk dan masih banyak lagi. Semua terlihat makanan-makanan bergizi tinggi, biasanya Draco hanya menyiapkan sandwich untuk makan siang.

Draco sudah duduk di bangku di ujung meja, bangku yang biasa di duduki oleh para kepala keluarga. Hermione belum mengambil satu makanan pun, dia memandang Draco dengan pandangan heran.

"Makanlah sepuasmu," ujar Draco nyengir.

"Untuk apa semua makanan ini? Terlalu banyak," balas Hermione yang masih mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Untuk kau dan bayiku tentu saja, aku tak ingin dia kekurangan gizi tahu," balasnya menunjukan seringainya.

"Mungkin maksudmu, _bayiku_," balas Hermione menekankan kata terakhirnya, dan berusaha menahan tawanya ketika melihat tampang Draco yang tak percaya masalah ini belum berakhir.

* * *

**OoOoO**

**-to be continued-**

**OoOoO**

* * *

Gimana… Gimana sama Chapter 4 ini? Kalo ada yang ngerasa kenapa alurnya lambat, soalnya aku tipe kagetan (?) kalo alurnya tiba-tiba cepet suka kehilangan feel ._.

*tengok kanan kiri* #takutdilemparmonitor Chapter 5 akan di publish secepatnya :)

Tapi, aku harap kalian menikmatinya. Karena setelah ini akan ada kejutan #sokrahasia XD

Salam hangat,

Self Quill.


	5. Persiapan Pernikahan

**Beribu terimakasih untuk yang udah Review ****Chapter 4**, udah Favorite cerita pertamaku ini, dan udah sempet baca cerita ini. Aku kira cerita ini akan berakhir di tengah-tengah, tapi karena kalian, aku meyakinkan diriku untuk melanjutkannya :D

**konflik yang sebenarnya memang tidak muncul di Chapter ini, tapi mungkin aku akan memasukannya di Chapter 6. **

**selamat membaca.**

* * *

**All Character belong to J. K. Rowling**

**Warning ! Rate T Mendekati M.**

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

Kemarin adalah hari paling mengesankan, membingungkan, dan… entah kata apa yang paling cocok untuk menggambarkannya. Hermione tak pernah mengira akan mengalami kejadian-kejadian ini dalam satu hari. Pertama, Draco kembali, hal yang bahkan tak diyakininya kemarin. Kedua dia mengetahui bahwa dirinya mengandung seorang bayi berumur enam belas minggu, dan ketiga berita kepergian Ron ke Amerika Serikat yang tiba-tiba (entah hanya perasaan Hermione yang terlalu sensitif atau memang benar aura kemenangan muncul dari Draco setelah mendengar kabar ini). Surat dari Ginny yang dibawa oleh Hedwig junior— burung hantu kecil berbulu putih, tapi tidak seputih Hedwig Sr. burung hantu Harry yang sebelumnya— sampai sore itu, menjelaskan kepergian Ron.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hermione, aku datang membawa makanan ke Flatmu bersama James pagi tadi, tapi kau tidak ada di rumah. Walaupun kau tidak mau mengatakannya, aku akan tetap bertanya, dimana kau? Kami mengkhawatirkanmu, Mione._

_Aku tahu kau terpukul atas kepergian Malfoy, kalaupun Ferret itu tak kembali_—

Draco tertawa saat membaca surat itu bersama, dia hanya mengumamkan, "si Weasley itu terlalu berharap." Hermione memberikannya pandangan agar diam dan terus membaca.

—_kau harus tetap kembali ke sini, atau aku sendiri yang akan mengejarmu (aku serius)._

_Aku tak ingin kau kabur lagi ke Perancis atau kemanapun dan tidak kembali lagi, jika itu terjadi aku akan ganti memburu Malfoy_—

Draco hampir tersedak saking kerasnya tertawa saat membacanya, sampai Hermione kesal dan merebut perkamen dengan tulisan Ginny itu, agar bisa membacanya sendiri.

— _Omong-omong tentang itu, aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa, Ron ditugaskan untuk menjalankan misi aurornya di Amerika Serikat. Dia titip salam untukmu, dan maaf telah mengacaukan segalanya._

_Tulislah padaku tempat kau berada, Mione. Aku akan membawakan makanan untukmu._

_Ps : kuharap kau tidak berada di luar benua, aku tak yakin Hedwig bisa mencapai jarak sejauh itu._

_Salam hangat, _

_Ginny Potter_

Hermione cepat-cepat membalas surat Ginny sebelum ibu muda itu melakukan sesuatu yang tak akan pernah diduganya, seperti mendobrak masuk Malfoy Manor, atau bahkan meminta batalion Auror untuk mengobrak-abrik Perancis, yang mana semuanya hanya akan sia-sia.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Hay ibu muda, tenanglah. Aku tak ingin kau membuat satu batalion Auror mendobrak memasuki Perancis. Aku baik-baik saja, bahkan aku jauh lebih baik dibanding saat kau meninggalkan aku di ambang jendela (aku tahu kau tak akan meninggalkanku seandainya aku mau bicara). Maaf kan aku soal itu Ginny, bilang pada Harry aku minta maaf juga._

_Aku di Penthouse Draco saat ini, dan aku baik-baik saja justru berkat dia, tolong jangan marah padanya. Akanku ceritakan secepatku bisa._

_Ps : seharusnya kau tidak mengirim Hedwig junior ini, bagaimana kalau aku memang di luar benua? _

_Salam hangat, _

_Hermione Granger_

Setelah berita kepergian Ron yang cukup membuat Hermione sedih, minggu itu berlalu seperti biasa. Bedanya hanyalah, ledakan kemarahan Hermione dengan kadar yang semakin bertambah, kadang-kadang dikarenakan hal-hal sepele, seperti Draco yang meminum Whisky Api sebelum tidur (Hermione bersikeras untuk memintanya tidur di kamar lain, dan menolaknya dekat-dekat dalam radius 10 meter), hal ini membuat Draco kesal setengah mati, ataupun karena perkamen-perkamen pentingnya terdapat tetesan tinta (padahal dia bisa menghilangkan tetesan itu dengan ketukan tongkatnya). Draco yang tampak sangat kesal karena suasana hati Hermione yang berubah-ubah ini mencoba bersabar, dia selalu bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak balik kepadanya.

Hermione sudah mengunjungi Ginny di akhir pekan, ditemani Draco yang menolak keras untuk tinggal di Penthousenya sementara Hermione berkunjung ke sana ke mari (sebelum ke rumah Ginny Hermione memang mampir ke rumah orang tuanya). Mereka disambut dengan tatapan mencela Ginny yang masih belum memaafkan kelakuan Draco— yang menurutnya sangat kekanak-kanakan— Draco hanya menyeringai melihatnya.

"Hay, wanita karir," sapa Ginny memeluk Hermione, "Malfoy," sapanya dingin saat Draco mengikuti Hermione memasuki rumah minimalis Ginny dan Harry, yang terletak di Godric Hollow.

"Hay, ibu rumah tangga," balas Hermione sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Draco hanya menganguk singkat dan balik menyapa dengan suara datarnya.

"Hay Harry, hello baby James," ucap Hermione ketika dia melihat James dalam gendongan Harry yang keluar dari ruang keluarganya.

"Hay Hermione, apa kabarmu?" sapa Harry kemudian mendekat untuk memeluk Hermione dengan satu tangannya. "Malfoy," sapa Harry sambil menganguk singkat kearah Draco, sepertinya pikiran suami istri ini sama, masih mengangap Draco kekanak-kanakan.

"Potter," sahut Draco membalas angukannya.

"Ginny, aku harus ke kantor, ada rapat penting di Markas besar. Ada beberapa orang yang menyebut diri mereka Pelahap Maut—" Harry melirik sekilas ke Draco yang balas memandangnya sambil mengangkat alisnya, " —dan mereka mengacau di The Ebrius, tenanglah Hermione, paling-paling mereka hanya pemabuk idiot," lanjut Harry sambil menyerahkan James ke gendongan Ginny, mengecup bibir Ginny, lalu bergegas keluar dan ber-Apparate di depan pagar.

"Biar aku yang gendong, Ginny," seru Hermione memecahkan keheningan.

"Hati-hati, Mione," kata Draco cepat dan agak cemas, Draco sudah menjulurkan tangannya. Ginny memberikan James ke pelukan Hermione dan kemudian memandang Draco tak percaya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah mempertimbangkan pikirannya.

"Sejak kapan kau perduli dengan keselamatan anakku, Malfoy?" kata Ginny sambil lalu dan berjalan memasuki rumah menuju ruang tengah yang nyaman, diikuti Hermione dan Draco.

"Hermione tak boleh mengangkat beban berat, Weasley."

"Oh ya? Kenapa?" Ginny berbalik dan menatap Hermione dan Draco bergantian. Dan tatapannya berhenti di Hermione, dia mengamati Hermione dari atas sampai ke bawah, seolah berusaha menemukan ciri-ciri penyakit yang belum pernah didengarnya. Sedetik kemudian dia terkesiap, dan tampak kaget.

"Oh Merlin! Hermione, ka-kau hamil," tebak Ginny, Hermione tahu itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan. Hebat juga Ginny, bisa menebak setepat itu, walaupun memang tak sulit menebak jika sudah melihat tubuh Hermione yang sekarang lebih gemuk.

Hermione tersenyum senang dan menganguk bersemangat, seolah tidak sabar menyampaikan kabar gembira ini, "ya, bagaimana kau bisa menebak secepat itu, Ginny?" sebenarnya pertanyaan ini tidak perlu.

"Tentu saja, aku kan pernah hamil," balasnya seperti merasa sebal karena kemampuannya dipertanyakan, "ta-tapi kalian kan belum menikah. Demi merlin Hermione, kalian harus segera menikah!"

"Sudah ratusan kali aku mengajukan ide itu, Weasley," sambung Draco dingin. Hermione memandangnya sebal, merasa tidak punya pendukung. Sejak mengetahui Hermione hamil, Draco memang sudah berulang kali membicarakan untuk mempercepat pernikahan mereka yang seharusnya direncanakan akhir tahun. Tapi berulang kali juga Hermione menolak, dan memintanya menunda pernikahan sampai dirinya melahirkan, dia tak ingin menikah dalam keadaan hamil seperti ini.

"Apa kau kira aku akan memakai gaun pengantin dengan perut membuncit, Ginny?" tanyanya sarkastik. Dia tak mau terlihat seperti mempelai-_badut_-wanita yang mengenaskan.

"Tapi kau tak boleh membiarkan anak itu lahir dalam keadaan orang tuanya tidak menikah, kan?"

"Ya… aku tahu, tapi kan—"

"—Hermione tak perlu pernikahan besar dengan gaun dan sebagainya," potong Ginny memberikan pendapatnya.

"Hey, apa maksudmu? Kau ingin pernikahan kami biasa-biasa saja?" sahut Draco yang terlihat sedikit terhina.

"Kau hanya perlu meresmikannya secara sederhana saja, setidaknya bayi itu lahir dengan keadaan orang-tuanya telah menikah—" sambung Ginny tak menghiraukan Draco yang memandangnya tak percaya.

"Hentikan idemu, Weasley!" potong Draco cepat, menatap dingin Ginny yang terang-terangan mengangap Draco tidak ada, Draco berpaling menghadap Hermione, "aku tak setuju Hermione, kau tahu kolegaku banyak, dan kita tak bisa melakukan pernikahan sesederhana yang ada di pikirannya," sambung Draco mengedikan kepalanya ke arah Ginny.

"Kau lupa aku sudah menjadi Potter, Malfoy?" sahut Ginny sebal.

"Oh diamlah kalian berdua," kata Hermione tak sabar, dia masih berpikir tentang ide Ginny dan keberatan di pihak Draco. Hermione tak bisa menyalahkan Draco, kolega dan teman-teman bisnisnya memang tersebar hampir di seluruh Inggris, bahkan tidak sedikit yang berada di luar negeri. Dengan ratusan orang yang akan diundang Draco, tak mungkin pernikahan itu dibuat sederhana. Tapi dia memikirkan bayinya, walaupun memang bayi ini terbentuk di luar pernikahan, tapi dia tak ingin bayinya lahir di luar pernikahan pula.

"Ginny, kurasa itu tidak buruk, aku tak ingin bayiku sedih jika dia tahu orang-tuanya tidak menikah ketika dia lahir," kata Hermione, yang disambut senyum kemenangan oleh Ginny dan tatapan tidak percaya Draco.

"Drake," kata Hermione berpaling dari Ginny dan memandang Draco, "kita bisa menikah lagi setelah bayi kita lahir, kita bisa merayakannya setelah itu," ucap Hermione yang merasa tatapan Draco melunak saat dia menyebutkan kata _'bayi kita'._

"Akan aku pertimbangkan," ujarnya dingin, tapi Hermione tahu dia dan Ginny telah menang dalam perdebatan ini, dan kalimat _'akan aku pertimbangkan'_ hanya sebagai alasan Draco saja untuk menunda kekalahannya. Ginny dan Hermione tersenyum senang, dan Ginny berjanji akan membantunya mengurus segala sesuatu yang Hermione butuhkan.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Bulan September berlalu, Oktober datang membawa angin musim gugur lengkap dengan daun-daun yang menguning. Hermione bersantai di belakang mejanya, beberapa pekerjaan telah diselesaikannya secepat kilat, suasana hatinya sedang bagus, jadi semuanya berjalan lancar. Rapat dengan Menteri Sihir Bulgaria, tentang kerjasama terbaru mengenai pengimporan beberapa Merek sapu terbang pun tak mengalami kendala. Bahkan mereka ingin mengadakan rapat kedua dan mengundang Perdana Menteri Mesir untuk membicarakan pengimporan karpet terbang sebagai transportasi keluarga.

Rencana pernikahannya yang sederhana pun sudah hampir mencapai seratus persen. Mereka, Hermione dan Draco— walaupun dengan mengeluh— sepakat hanya akan mengundang keluarga dan beberapa teman dekat seperti Harry, keluarga besar Weasley, Hagrid, keluarga Lovegood, Longbottom, Zabini, Goyle, Nott, dan Crabbe. Acara pernikahan mereka benar-benar dibuat sesederhana mungkin, bahkan Hermione— yang dibantu Ginny— sudah memesankan sebuah gaun yang dapat membuatnya tidak seperti badut berperut gendut di acaranya nanti.

Walaupun Draco tidak banyak menyetujui bagian-bagian dari rencana ini, dia tetap memandang acara ini secara serius. Dia bahkan menyerahkan perusahaannya kepada salah satu tangan kanannya di Malfoy Corp. selama seminggu sebelum acara pernikahan, padahal Hermione masih harus menghadiri rapat dengan Mr. Scoot, sang Perdana Menteri, tiga hari sebelum acara pernikahan mereka.

Pernikahan sederhana ini akan dibuat di Penthouse Draco (Draco bersih keras harus melaksanakannya di Penthouse). Mungkin dia sudah terlalu banyak mengalah, sehingga kali ini tak mau mengalah, walaupun sampai mendebatnya sepanjang malam. Dia telah mengalah saat pemilihan dekorasi, mengalah saat pemilihan makanan, mengalah untuk menekan daftar undangannya yang sepanjang _hampir _sembilan puluh centimeter perkamen dengan tulisan yang kecil-kecil (padahal Hermione sudah mengingatkan hanya teman dekat dan keluarga yang diundang), dia mengalah walaupun dengan mengerutu sepanjang hari, membuat Hermione naik darah mendengarnya.

Acara sederhana menurut pandangannya memang tidak sesederhana menurut pandangan Hermione dan bahkan menurut pandangan Ginny.

Hermione mengangkat kepalanya saat api hijau berkobar di perapian ruang kerjanya, dan sosok orang yang baru dipikirkannya muncul keluar dari perapian itu. Dia membersihkan sedikit debu di mantel berpergian hitamnya, kemudian melangkah ringan menuju meja Hermione.

"Hay Mrs. Malfoy," sapa Draco sambil menunjukan senyum separuhnya seperti biasa, seolah senyum itu penuh kemenangan pada kata terakhirnya.

Hermione tak tahan untuk tidak memutar matanya, "maaf, tapi aku masih Granger, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco terkekeh, "tak akan lama lagi," katanya dan kemudian mengecup bibir Hermione. Draco duduk santai di atas meja kerja Hermione, tepat di hadapannya.

"Sembilan belas oktober?" tanya Draco sembari mengangkat tangan Hermione dari atas meja ke pangkuannya.

"Yaa, satu bulan setelah ulang tahunku, seminggu sebelum usia kandunganku memasuki lima bulan, kurasa itu pas."

"Aku tak akan mendebat kalau begitu."

"Memang tak ada yang perlu didebat."

Draco mendesah, "aku masih berpikir tentang pernikahan yang normal—_ normal_ di kepalaku paling tidak, kau tahu?"

"Drake, kita sudah membicarakannya kan?" jawab Hermione dengan suara bosan, "kita akan menikah dengan _caramu,_ setelah bayi kita lahir."

"Tetap saja,Hermione. Aku tidak terbiasa—"

"Draco, apa kau tega melihatku berjalan menuju altar dengan perut buncit dan dilihat oleh ratusan kolegamu?" potong Hermione dengan memasang wajah kecut penuh kesedihan, menarik tangannya dari gengaman Draco dan melipatnya di depan dada.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Hermione," kata Draco yang sebal dan merasa dicurangi. Hermione tahu bahwa Draco tak akan tahan melihat Hermione berwajah muram durja seperti sekarang, dan inilah senjata ampuhnya dalam memenangi beberapa argumen tentang rencana pernikahannya.

"Kau tahu, pernikahan _normal_-mu itu membutuhkan waktu lebih dari dua bulan untuk dipersiapkan, kita tak punya cukup waktu, Drake. Jika dihitung dengan cermat persiapan baru akan selesai saat kehamilanku berusia dua puluh empat minggu dengan _Abdominal Circumference_ atau lingkar perutku lebih dari enam puluh lima centimeter dan—"

"Baiklah… baiklah _Miss-Know-It-All. _Apa katamu saja," potong Draco yang jelas-jelas menghindari pidato panjang lebar Hermione, Hermione tersenyum menang. "Lagipula apa itu Abnominal… abnormal atau apalah itu?" lanjutnya.

"Abdominal Circumference, Drake. Itu lingkar perut dalam bahasa kedokteran muggle. Dad kan seorang dokter jadi wajar kalau aku tahu."

"Setahuku Mr. Granger masih seorang dokter gigi, bukan dokter kandungan. Jadi di dunia muggle gigi dan kandungan satu jurusan?" dengus Draco.

"Bukan seperti itu, kami banyak mengenal dokter-dokter lainnya juga. Dokter kandungan, dokter jantung, dokter bedah—"

"Dokter jantung? Dokter yang senang membelek dada pasiennya itu?" kata Draco jijik.

"Itu salah satu pengobatan muggle tahu," jelas Hermione yang sedikit Heran bagaimana seorang Malfoy sejati mengetahui tentang dokter jantung.

"Tapi tetap saja, itu kan namanya percobaan pembunuhan. Untungnya penyembuh St. Mungo masih mempunyai hati untuk tidak mengobati dengan cara kasar muggle."

"Itu bukan cara kasar, Drake," Hermione memutar matanya, "muggle kan tidak punya tongkat sihir untuk mengeluarkan racun misalnya, mereka harus membedah tubuh pasiennya untuk itu."

"Sudah Hermione, itu menjijikan."

Hermione hanya nyengir melihatnya, suasana hati Draco memang selalu tidak bagus jika habis kalah dalam debatnya, walaupun masalah pernikahan sederhana ini bisa dibilang debat topik lama. Hermione bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku akan ke Diagon Alley, aku akan melihat gaunku. Semoga aku tidak seperti badut berperut buncit," ujar Hermione mencoba memperbaiki suasana hati Draco, "kau mau ikut?" lanjutnya.

Draco menunjukan seringainya dan kedua tangannya menarik pinggang Hermione mendekat, "Tak pernahkah aku bilang, kau akan tampak cantik dengan gaun manapun?" tanyanya, ketika Hermione meletakan kedua tangannya disekeliling leher Draco.

"Pernah… baru saja," kata Hermione sambil tersenyum. "Jadi kau ikut?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu, aku tak ingin melewatkan melihat pengantin wanitaku dengan balutan gaun, kan?" kekehnya, suasana hatinya sudah membaik.

* * *

"Kau tidak bilang dia ikut," tuntut Draco, setelah dia dan Hermione sampai di jalan setapak Diagon Alley. Hermione mengikuti arah pandang Draco dan melihat sosok wanita berambut merah sepanjang bahu, menunggu di depan toko Madam Malkin's sambil melipat tangannya di dada, dan dengan tak sabar memandang ke arah Hermione dan Draco.

"Ginny kan yang memesankan gaunku, tentu saja dia ikut," kata Hermione ceria menarik tangan Draco agar berjalan lebih cepat.

"Kau lama sekali, mione! Mengapa kau ajak dia," ucap Ginny yang entah kesal karena keterlambatan Hermione atau karena dia melihat Draco.

"Aku pengantin prianya kalau kau sudah lupa, Mrs. Potter!" balas Draco berang.

"Justru itu! Ah sudahlah… ayo Hermione," ajak Ginny, tapi sebelum memasuki toko itu, Ginny berbalik menghadap Draco.

"Kau… tunggu di depan pintu saja!" ucap Ginny tegas.

Draco hanya memberinya pandangan tak percayanya yang dingin, Hermione heran mengapa Ginny tidak mundur melihat mata abu-abu yang sedinggin es itu.

"Ginny," tegur Hermione.

"Oh Hermione, masa kau tak tahu. Dia—" Ginny mengedikan kepalanya ke arah Draco, "—tidak boleh melihat gaunmu sampai hari-H nanti!"

"Oh percuma Ginny, dia_ Legilimens _terhebat, dia tetap akan melihatnya di pikiranmu," Hermione mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku akan berusaha menutup pikiranku, ayo!"

"Kayak kau bisa saja," dengus sebal Draco. Dan Ginny mendorong Hermione memasuki toko dan pintu toko itu tertutup tepat di depan muka Draco.

"Oh Mrs. Potter, Miss Granger… aku sudah menyiapkannya, kemarilah," seorang wanita yang sudah agak tua berbadan gemuk pendek yang Hermione tahu adalah Madam Malkin, wanita itu memberi mereka isyarat untuk mengikutinya menuju belakang toko. Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang lebih kecil dibanding ruang depan toko, ruang kecil ini dipenuhi jubah-jubah dan gaun penyihir yang dikenakan patung wanita dan pria yang kadang mengubah posisi berdiri mereka. Madam Malkin membawa Hermione dan Ginny ke ujung ruangan, dan di sana ada satu buah gaun putih panjang dengan renda seperti renda _vintage._

"Bagaimana?" tanya Madam Malkin. Hermione mendekati gaunnya, menyentuhnya. Gaun itu lembut, sangat lembuh bahkan hampir sama lembutnya seperti jubah gaib Harry. Bahannya jatuh dengan sempurna, dilengkapi hiasan rumit di sekitar dada sampai ke pinggangnya, yang akan dengan sempurna menutupi perutnya nanti.

"Sempurna, Madam Malkin. Aku menyukainya," jawab Hermione yang masih tercengang. "Trims Ginny, ini benar-benar cantik," ujarnya berpaling ke Ginny yang tampak bangga dengan model yang di desainnya— dengan bantuan Madam Malkin tentunya.

"Dengan senang hati, Mione. Kau pasti cantik memakainya. Bayangkan, jika Draco masuk ke sini, bisa-bisa dia memintamu menikahinya sekarang, di sini, di dalam toko ini," ujar Ginny yang sekarang tertawa sambil mengeleng-geleng.

"Jangan konyol Ginny."

"Madam Malkin, bisa kau bungkus langsung? Kami akan membawanya hari ini," terdengar Ginny berbicara dengan Madam Malkin yang jawabannya tidak Hermione tangkap, Hermione masih memandangi gaunnya, dia sekarang mengintip ke belakangnya, ternyata di bagian belakangnya terdapat ekor gaun yang panjang menjuntai sampai ke lantai. Gaun yang cantik.

Mereka keluar dari toko diiringi dengan senyum penuh terima kasih Madam Malkin, membawa bungkusan cokelat besar yang juga berisi jubah pesta hitam Harry yang dipesan Ginny. Ginny berencana membawa Gaun Hermione ke rumahnya untuk menghindari Draco _'mengintip'_. Hermione mengiyakan saja keputusan itu.

Ketika melangkah keluar dari toko itu, Draco sudah menunggu mereka, bersandar di dinding bata merah dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya, lengkap dengan tampang dinginnya yang biasa, tatapan matanya tajam langsung ke arah Ginny, Ginny tersentak dan dengan sangat terburu-buru dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan setengah berlari menyusuri jalan setapak Diagon Alley dengan kepala menunduk. Tidak seperti Ginny yang biasanya, yang akan membalas tatapan Draco dengan berapi-api. Tapi yang dapat disimpulkan Hermione adalah Ginny sedang berusaha menutup pikirannya dari Draco yang masih menatap tajam ke belakang kepala Ginny seolah berusaha melihat pikirannya tanpa tatapan mata.

Hermione memukul bahunya pelan, "sudah lah Drake, jangan mencoba membuka pikiran Ginny. Kau tak boleh melihat gaunku sebelum saatnya tiba." Hermione memberikannya senyum simpul yang penuh rahasia.

Draco memutar matanya, tidak menjawab.

"Ayo," ajak Hermione santai, dia akan tenang selama Ginny tidak bertatapan dengan Draco, dia tak akan membocorkan gaun cantiknya itu, karena _Legilimency_ hanya bisa dilakukan dengan tatap mata.

* * *

Hermione dan Draco kembali ke Penthouse besar itu, sudah lebih dari seminggu ini sejak kejadian pingsannya Hermione dan ternyata diketahui dia telah mengandung seorang bayi berumur enam belas minggu, dia tinggal bersama Draco di Penthouse ini. Bahkan Draco tidak pernah melepaskan pengawasannya terhadap Hermione seolah dia merasa seperti tahanan.

Bahkan kemarin, saat dia dengan terpaksa harus mengunjungi salah satu anak perusahaannya di Perancis, Draco menempatkan Porky— peri-rumah Draco yang munggil dan penurut— untuk mengawasinya seharian, menjaga pola makannya, mengawasi agar dia selalu rutin meminum ramuan merah menjijikan dari penyembuh Rackharrow, bahkan sampai Porky mengaku— yang anehnya dengan nada bangga— bahwa dia tidak tidur karena mengawasi Hermione sepanjang malam. Tentu saja Hermione sudah menyuruhnya tidur tapi Porky bukanlah miliknya, kesetiaannya ada pada Draco , Porky tidak bisa menuruti Hermione.

Paginya, setelah Draco kembali dari Perancis, dia langsung mendapat ledakan kemarahan Hermione karena telah melakukan pelangaran Hak-Hak peri-rumah bahkan di depan hidungnya sendiri. Benar-benar keterlaluan.

Dan sekarang, kamar mereka yang tadi pagi Hermione tinggalkan dalam keadaan berantakan sudah kembali rapi, seprai hijaunya sudah berganti motif, yang tadinya hanya hijau muda polos, sekarang berwarna hijau lumut dengan gambar ular perak besar di tengahnya.

"Draco," seru Hermione.

"Apa? Kau kenapa?" jawabnya panik memasuki kamar.

"Aku tak apa-apa," ucap Hermione menenangkan, "tapi, bisakah kau meminta Porky untuk tidak merapikan semua yang menjadi tangung jawabku? Kamar ini paling tidak," lanjutnya.

"Hermione, itu memang sudah tugasnya, dia bisa mati berdiri jika hanya disuruh diam saja," kata Draco tak perduli sembari menyalahkan perapian, kebiasaannya saat memasuki ruangan manapun. Membuat ruang kamar ini hangat seketika.

"Tapi itu kan tugasku juga, tugas kita malah. Kita yang membuatnya berantakan, seharusnya kita yang merapikannya, belajarlah mandiri, Drake!" kata Hermione tegas.

Draco melepas jubah berpergiannya dan menaruhnya di pinggir tempat tidur, lantas dia mengendorkan dasinya. Hermione mendekatinya membantu Draco melepas dasinya. Rasanya ini adalah kegiatan yang membahagiakan, entah mengapa hatinya terasa hangat saat membantu Draco melepas jubahnya sepulang kerja, atau membantunya merapikan kemeja saat dia terburu-buru ke kantor.

Kedua tangan Draco yang bebas langsung menarik pingang Hermione mendekat, "Jujur saja, aku lebih suka membuatnya berantakan," ucap Draco menyeringai.

Hermione menatapnya kesal, "jangan pemalas begitu dong," katanya dengan muka yang memerah karena kata-kata tersirat Draco. Dia melempar dasi Draco ke tempat tidur, tepat di atas jubahnya.

"Kau tahu, Drake," lanjut Hermione, "Ginny sebenarnya memintaku untuk kembali ke Flatku seminggu sebelum pernikahan."

"Mengapa?" tanya Draco entah disengaja atau tidak terselip nada dingin dipertanyaannya.

"Ginny bilang itu hanya prosedur pernikahan," jelasnya sambil mengangkat bahu, "kau tahu kan, sang mempelai wanita tak boleh bertemu dengan mempelai pria, sampai di altar nanti."

"Oh ya?" balas Draco mengangkat alisnya, dan anehnya sambil menahan tawanya, dia mengeser Hermione perlahan sehingga sekarang Hermione membelakangi tempat tidur besar itu.

"Lalu, apa lagi kata si Mrs. Potter sok ngatur itu?"

"Err…. Dia bilang kita seharusnya… tidak… err… tidur bersama dalam satu kamar sampai pernikahan nanti," kata Hermione yang mendadak gugup di bawah tatapan intens Draco.

"Kau tahu, sayang," bisik Draco lembut, "aku tak mau mendengar miss sok ngatur itu untuk malam ini," lanjut Draco yang sekarang menyusupkan tangannya ke rambut Hermione, dan bibirnya bergerak lembut di bibir Hermione. Dan tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah berada di atas tempat tidur super besar itu, entah kapan Draco mendorongnya, Hermione tidak menyadarinya.

* * *

Matahari membangunkannya pagi itu, menyusup dari jendela-jendela yang tirainya terbuka, sinarnya lembut dan tidak menyorot. Tapi kehangatannya terasa nyaman di punggungnya yang terbuka. Dia mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya terang ini.

Hermione tertawa saat dirasakannya perutnya berbunyi, ternyata dia melewatkan makan malamnya.

"Sialan Draco, kau membuatku melewatkan makan malam."

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur yang sudah sangat berantakan itu, beberapa helai pakaiannya bertebaran di lantai. Dia mengambil kemeja Draco yang berada paling dekat dengannya dan memakainya. Terdengar suara-suara dari arah taman belakang, Hermione berjalan ke arah balkon, membuka salah satu jendela kaca itu untuk melihat suara apa yang di dengarnya.

Langsung saja udara sejuk musim gugur menerpa wajahnya, membuatnya sangat segar.

Dia bersandar ke balkon menikmati angin yang masih bertiup, menerbangkan daun-daun gugur yang menguning. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke bawah, dan dilihatnya Draco berdiri sambil sesekali memberi instruksi pada dua orang penyihir berseragam kuning yang sedang mengacung-acungkan tongkatnya ke sebuah tanaman hijau raksasa setinggi kira-kira satu setengah meter. Dengan gerakan tongkat yang rumit, tanaman hijau raksasa itu seakan merapikan dirinya sendiri, dari yang tadinya sama sekali tidak berbentuk sekarang tanaman hijau itu berdiri kokoh membentuk huruf "M" besar.

Hermione menyadari, bahwa Draco berniat membuat sebuah _Topiary _berbentuk huruf "M"_, _dia bahkan tak mengetahui bahwa Draco mempunyai selera seni memperindah tanaman (dengan sengaja dipangkas atau dibentuk) yang diadaptasi dari tanaman hias pada taman gaya geometris Eropa di jaman Renaissance. Hermione heran, biasanya _Topiary_ berbentuk hewan, seperti gajah, rusa dan sebagainya.

Dia pasti menyiapkan ini untuk acara pernikahannya nanti, _'dasar Malfoy, tak tahan kalau tidak pamer'_, batin Hermione.

Draco menyadari Hermione memperhatikannya, dia menengok ke atas ke arah balkon dan tersenyum. Dia sedikit berbicara pada dua penyihir pembuat _Topiary_ tadi yang dibalas dengan angukan mengerti, sebelum akhirnya Draco menghilang dan muncul satu detik kemudian di samping Hermione.

"Kau hanya butuh kurang dari satu menit untuk menaiki tangga tahu!"

Draco hanya menyeringai menyebalkan, "bagaimana?" ucapnya bangga.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Hermione binggung.

"Tentu saja _Topiary _yang aku buat."

"Maksudmu yang mereka buat," sergah Hermione sambil menunjuk ke arah dua orang penyihir yang sekarang sedang mengira-ngira dimana tempat yang cocok untuk meletakan _Topiary_ tersebut.

"Tapi dengan arahan dariku, itu bisa dibilang adalah desain dariku," jelasnya sambil tersenyum bangga. "Theo punya _Topiary_ setinggi satu meter berbentuk ular di tamannya, kau tahu kan? Theodore Nott, tapu aku rasa sejauh ini _Topiary_-ku yang paling tinggi."

'_Ada apa sih dengan lulusan para Slytherin ini, apa mereka tidak tahan kalau tidak pamer, dasar.'_

"Mengapa kau tidak sekalian membuat _Topiary_ itu berbentuk dirimu sendiri?" tanya Hermione sarkastik.

"Ide yang bagus, Mione. Mungkin jika bayi ini lahir—" katanya sambil mengelus lembut perut Hermione, " —kita bisa membuatnya berbentuk diri kita," jelasnya sambil nyengir puas.

"Itu idiot, Draco."

"Tapi itukan idemu," kekehnya.

Hermione kembali memperhatikan _Topiary_ besar itu yang sekarang berdiri di ujung taman, tepat di tengah. Disetiap sisinya terdapat tanaman sejenis yang hanya berbentuk kotak pendek dengan tinggi tiga puluh sentimeter. Beberapa peri-rumah sedang bersih-bersih di setiap sudut, membersihkan tamandari daun-daun kering yang jatuh dari pohon-pohon di taman itu. Hari ini adalah akhir pekan kedua di bulan Oktober, itu bearti kurang dari seminggu lagi pernikahan sederhana mereka akan berlangsung, bahkan tiga peri-rumah sudah membuat Penthouse ini tampak cemerlang (dengan tatapan sebal dari Hermione).

"Drake, aku akan kembali ke Flatku sore ini, mempersiapkan segalanya," ujar Hermione masih menatap taman yang dipenuhi tumpukan daun-daun musim gugur dan sedikit berantakan oleh potongan-potongan dahan dan daun-daun hijau karena proses pembuatan _Topiary_.

"Semua sudah siap, mione. Tak ada yang perlu disiapkan lagi, kau hanya perlu memakai gaunmu nanti dan menghampiriku di altar," katanya dengan suara penuh percaya diri, lengkap dengan senyuman separuhnya.

"Oh tentu saja ada, Drake. Sedikit ini sedikit itu. Ginny akan menemaniku, mom dan dad juga akan menginap di Flatku seminggu ini," jelas Hermione.

"Terserah padamu saja," kata Draco mengangkat bahu. "Kau yakin tidak ingin menambah undangan?" lanjutnya.

Detik itu juga Hermione merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang, semua yang seharusnya sudah sempurna, sekarang terasa ada sedikit lubang yang belum tertutupi. Kebahagiaan ini sudah sangat sempurna, tapi masih terasa tidak lengkap. Seperti sebuah kursi yang kehilangan satu skrupnya, kau masih bisa mendudukinya, tentu, tapi kursi itu akan goyang.

"Kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan senang jika diberikan pilihan," ujar Draco tenang.

Hermione mengerti siapa yang Draco bicarakan.

"Aku tak ingin lebih menyakiti Ron, Drake."

Inilah yang selalu membuat celah dari selubung kebahagiaannya, kehadiran Ron. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah bagian dari persahabatan Hermione dan Harry. Jika salah satu tak ada, rasanya tidak akan sempurna. Tapi Hermione tidak ingin membuat Ron terpaksa untuk menghadiri pernikahannya, yang mana pastinya akan membuat Ron sedih dan sakit hati.

"Aku tak yakin akan mengiriminya undangan atau tidak… aku… aku tak ingin… err… seharusnya mungkin dia tahu bahwa aku mengharapkan kedatangannya, atau itu akan menyakitinya, tapi… aku tak tahu, Drake. Entahlah, kurasa tak usah saja…" Hermione mendesah. Apakah setiap kebahagiaan harus mengorbankan sesuatu? Mungkin kau tidak bisa mendapat semua kebahagianmu dalam satu waktu.

Draco hanya terdiam dan mengelus pipi Hermione, kemudian menariknya ke dalam pelukan pertamanya pagi itu, mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Kita akan tetap mengirimkan undangan untuknya—" Hermione mengeleng lemah dalam pelukan Draco, " —bukan untuk menyakitinya, tapi memberinya pilihan. Walaupun aku belum memaafkannya tapi aku tahu dia sahabatmu, dan kau kehilangan dirinya," ujar Draco yang sepertinya menahan desisannya di kata-kata terakhirnya.

Harapan Hermione adalah dia bisa melihat Ron sebagai sahabatnya lagi suatu hari nanti. Hari dimana Ron sudah siap untuk kembali.

* * *

**OoOoO**

**-TBC-**

* * *

**thya. a .meong** : aku juga belum pasti berapa Chapter, thya. kadang iseng masukin sedikit ini sedikit itu. mungkin 7 Chapter :D  
**Shizyldrew** : makasih Shizy :) aku senang tulisan pertamaku dibilang bagus :)  
**christabelicious** : seneng kamu suka, Christabel. :D tunggu Chapter selanjutnya ya :p  
**Ochan malfoy** : iya Ochan, next aku bakal cek lagi kalau2 ada typo :D  
**Maria Magdalena Roselin**e : jangan terpesona sama aku Maris #dibuang XD tunggu chap selanjutnya ya.  
**localychrysan**t : Makasih udah baca dan review ya localychrysant :D  
**DraconiSparkyu** : iya namanya juga Draco, dia jarang (gak pernah malah) ketemu sama 'cinta. XD  
**AkemyYamato** : makasih akemy-chan udah baca dan review :D salam kenal  
**diya1013** : chap ini gak muncul Ronnya, mungkin chap selanjutnya :p  
**senjadistria** : hehehe aku usahain ya senja secepet aku bisa updatenya.  
**BrilliBerry Kurosak**i : hai Brilli :) salam kenal juga, senang kenal kamu :D diceritain kok tp nanti :p  
**Nara Endah**: aku seneng kalo kamu suka, Nara :D  
**meong . nbuyung** : alurnya pas ya? asik deh kalo gitu :D makasih ya:)  
**dramione lovers** : aku harap juga gak ada sih hehehe tp liat ntar ya aku suka berubah pikiran :p  
**Shinta malfoy** : Aku seneng kalo shinta suka XD semoga tambah suka yah :D  
**margaretha malfoy** : tetep setia nunggu ya margaretha, sampe chapter pernikahannya di publish :D  
**Kutil Zabini** : makasih :D hehehe tetep baca ya XD btw aku bi-bingung panggil kamu apa ._.  
**Guest :** aku update secepatku bisa :D  
**Guest** : makasih yah :D  
**ksatriabawangmerah** : heheh aku juga suka mereka loh :D

* * *

sekali lagi makasih Reviewnya :) *peluk hangat*

_**Gimana? ini emang Chapter yang paling santai. aku sengaja tidak memasukan Konflik sebenarnya di Chapter ini, mungkin di Chapter 6, acara pernikahan mereka juga di Chapter 6 hihihih**_

_**chapter ini emang segaja buat nunjukin gimana persiapan mereka aja sih sebenernya, terus sekalian mau buat kalian penasaran #dibuang**_  
_**Chapter 6nya juga udah siap di publish :D**_

_**Salam hangat,**_

_**Self Quill.**_


	6. The Wedding

**Makasih ya buat Reviewnya, buat Fav-nya, buat Follownya juga. Love you :* *peluk***

**Buat :**

_**-DraconiSparkyu :** di chapter ini ketahuan kok ron ngacau apa ga ya :D XD aku mau bangun sisi positifnya Ron :p  
**-christabelicious** : makasih Christaa :D Peluk cium buat Crhista {} iya, kontak mata itu berpengaruh buat Legilimency, tapi untuk kasus Voldemort mungkin beda ._. atau kalo kemampuan Legilimencynya hebat mungkin tanpa kontak matapun bisa :D  
**-diya1013 :** semoga Ronnya gak ngacau ya, Diya XD hehehe  
**-senjadistria :** Rencananya sih gitu hehehe tapi karena ini fanfic pertama aku, untuk bikin semacam **sequelnya** nunggu respon dari pembaca :D makasih udah suka :D  
**-ksatriabawangmerah :** suka banget ya sama si kembar? mereka muncul kok disini :D  
**-R. Jack Skelenton** : Chapter 5 memang keliatan mulus tanpa konflik yah XD semoga disini berasa 'dikit' XD aku juga belum tau nih end dimana, nyesuain cerita aja sih heheh makasih kak udah baca.  
**-thya. a .meong : **ada konflik paling ringan2 aja kok thya XD tetep review yah heheh :D aku usahakan selalu update secepat aku bisa :D  
**-meong. nbuyung** : selamat datang lagi :D aku senang kamu kembali lagi hehehe iya, di chapter 6 ini baru mulai konflik :D semoga menikmati.  
**-Ochan malfoy** : Hayoo konflik apa hayoo :p mudah-mudahan gak batal deh nikahannya #dijitak. selamat baca ochan :D  
**- Nou :** Iya sepertinya aku kurang tepat tanda bacanya yah hehehe makasih yaa, akan aku perbaiki lagi :D Harry gak terlalu nguasaiin Occlumensy jadi mungkin dia ga ngajarin Ginny, Nou. :D  
**- Maria Magdalena Roseline :** Hermione gak mau kehilangan sahabatnya soalnya hehee kamu harus baca... kamu harus baca :D  
**- Fressia Athena :** Amiiin makasih doanya Fressia :D semoga kamu suka :D  
**- AkemyYamato** : jenis kelamin anak mereka aku sebutkan kok disini :D  
**- penelopi :** hehehe makasih sarannya penelopi :D pengennya sih gitu, mudah-mudahan cerita aku tetep disukai jadi punya kesempatan bikin sequelnya :D  
**-Shizyldrew : **makasih Shizy :D selamat baca chapter 6 :)  
**-Shinta Malfoy** : kayanya konflik gak selesai di chapter ini shinta, aku potong soalnya :D mungkin chapter 7 :D_

* * *

_Saran : bacanya sambil denger Turning Page - Sleeping At Last :p #dijitak_

SELAMAT MEMBACA  
-SelfQuill

* * *

**All Character belong to J. K. Rowling**

**Chapter 6**

**The Wedding**

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

_I've waited a hundred years._

_But I'd wait a million more for you._

_Nothing prepared me for_

_What the privilege of being yours would do._

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch,_

_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush,_

_Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough,_

_I would have known what I was living for all along._

_What I've been living for.  
__-Turning Page - Sleeping At Last-__  
_

Hermione berdiri di ambang pintu besar yang masih tertutup, degup jantungnya yang bertedak melebihi kecepatan normal, membuat nafasnya memburu. Dia memejamkan matanya, menarik nafasnya beberapa kali untuk menenangkan diri.

Apa yang terjadi di balik pintu itu memang tak bisa dilihatnya, tapi indra penciuman dan pendengarannya berfungsi maksimal, denting piano yang dimainkan oleh seseorang mengalun lembut. Aroma bunga-bunga di taman seolah mendobrak masuk; mawar, freesia,_ Lily of the Valley_, dan wangi harum memikat dari bunga _Gardenia_ yang dikenalnya. Bahkan Hermione sempat berpikir dari mana aroma menenangkan bunga-bunga ini, padahal jelas-jelas ini adalah musim gugur. Misalnya saja_ Lily of the Valley_, bukankah bunga ini hanya bisa ditemui di musim semi dan musim panas? Dan ya… ternyata Hermione lupa telah berurusan dengan siapa, penyihir yang mempunyai akses ke seluruh dunia, Draco Malfoy. Dia pasti mengimpor bunga-bunga ini dari Negara yang sedang tidak mengalami musim gugur dan memantrainya sehingga bunga-bunga itu bertahan, menebarkan aroma-aroma menyenangkan walau ditempatkan di suhu rendah musim gugur.

Kedatangan ayahnya, Mr. Granger, menyadarkannya dari pikiran acak untuk menenangkan diri. Bukan saatnya memikirkan tentang bunga-bunga itu, ada yang harus dihadapinya setelah pintu ini terbuka. Gugup yang berlebihan membuat kakinya gemetar.

"Kau siap?" kata ayahnya dengan suara tegasnya yang sangat lembut, dia menyerahkan sebuah bunga tangan, rangkaian_ Calla Lily_ yang cantik, bunga yang sederhana tapi elegan ini memiliki aroma harum yang lembut dan sangat menenangkan.

Hermione menarik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba untuk tenang, "ya, aku siap dad."

Pintu besar dihadapannya terbuka, detik yang sama piano itu mengubah nada-nadanya, sekarang terdengar Wedding March, Bridal Chourus gubahan Wagner's Lohengrin, yang ternyata dimainkan oleh Blaise Zabini dengan sangat memukau. Sebenarnya alunan lagu ini bisa dinikmati dengan sihir tanpa piano besar nan elegan itu, tapi entah mengapa Zabini memilih memainkannya sendiri.

'_Fokus Hermione!'_ batinnya.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar, taman pribadi Draco seakan telah bertransformasi menjadi sebuah kerajaan penuh bunga-bunga yang menawan. Puluhan bangku-bangku tamu berwarna emas di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri membuat sebuah jalan kecil atau lorong di bawah sebuah kanopi bunga-bunga yang menjalar. Daun-daun musim gugur yang menguning seakan menjadi karpet lembut di lorong di antara deretan kursi tamu itu. Hermione tersenyum gugup saat menyadari semua mata tertuju padanya, dia berjalan perlahan, mengatur langkahnya mengikuti alunan Wedding March yang lambat dan lembut.

Gesekan ekor gaun pengantinnya dengan daun-daun gugur yang diinjaknya, seakan bagian dari alunan musik yang mengalir.

Dia tersenyum kepada keluarga Longbottom saat melewati mereka, lalu dia melihat ibunya dengan gaun biru lembut di kursi terdepan pada sisi kanannya, ibunya tersenyum bahagia. Dia melihat Harry (yang mengendong James) dan Ginny, dengan balutan gaun cream lembut yang tampak cocok dengan warna rambutnya. Setelah itu Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya tepat ke ujung lorong kanopi bunga ini, di sanalah dia, berdiri di depan lengkungan penuh bunga putih, memakai jas hitam beludru mewah. Draco menunggu dengan ketenangan yang nyata dan tersenyum, senyum penuh bahagia yang mendalam dan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Senyuman itu... seakan dia tak pernah mengalami saat-saat buruk di hidupnya, seakan dia tidak pernah menerima cap Pelahap Maut di lengan kirinya. Seakan dia tidak pernah melalui masa-masa gelap itu.

Kali ini Hermione ikut tersenyum bahagia melihatnya, tatapan mata abu-abu itu memberinya ketenangan yang sedikit demi sedikit meresap ke tubuhnya. Jika gengaman tangan ayahnya ini tidak terasa nyata, dia pasti sudah akan berpikir bahwa_ ini_ adalah mimpi. Berdiri di bawah kanopi bunga-bunga yang harum, dengan seorang malaikat berambut pirang putih, menunggunya di depan sana. Dia bahkan hampir tidak sadar bahwa ada seorang penyihir pendek yang berdiri tenang di belakang Draco, penyihir yang sama yang ada di pernikahan Bill dan Fleur.

Sejak manik matanya hanya terpaku pada wajah sempurna Draco, dia hampir-hampir tidak menyadari sekelilingnya lagi, tiba-tiba ayahnya sudah berhenti melangkah yang membuatnya juga ikut berhenti. Hermione menoleh memandang mata cokelat ayahnya yang sekarang tampak berkaca-kaca, mungkin karena dia sadar sebentar lagi anaknya bukan lagi seorang remaja, tapi akan menjadi seorang wanita dewasa, yang akan segera melepas nama Granger-nya. Dia tersenyum ketika ayahnya mendaratkan satu ciuman kecil di pipinya, dan menyerahkan tangan Hermione ke tangan Draco yang terulur, sekarang Draco mengengam tangannya erat, dan berbalik menghadap si penyihir tua.

Dan aliran listrik yang menenangkan itu muncul lagi.

Penyihir tua itu memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agar para tamu duduk, detik yang sama suasana berubah hening. "Ibu-ibu dan bapak-bapak," kata suara si penyihir tua kecil dengan rambut sejumput itu, "kita disini pada hari ini untuk merayakan persatuan dua jiwa yang setia.

"Apakah kau, Draco Lucius Malfoy, bersedia untuk mengambil Hermione Jean Granger, dan berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang. Apakah kau berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, tempat bergantung baginya, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda?"

Draco menoleh, menatap mata Hermione sebelum menjawab, tatapan mata itu tenang dan penuh keyakinan.

"Saya bersedia," janjinya. Kata-kata bersedianya, tatapan keyakinannya dan gengaman tangannya ini membuat Hermione hampir-hampir tak mendengar apapun lagi.

Si penyihir tua mengatakan janji yang sama, dan Hermione menjawabnya sambil menahan air mata yang sekarang mengenang di pelupuk matanya

"Saya bersedia."

"Aku menyatakan kalian berdua terikat seumur hidup."

Si penyihir tua mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan menghujani Hermione dan Draco dengan bintang-bintang perak yang mengelilingi mereka dan sekarang seakan mengikat mereka, bukan untuk sementara melainkan selamanya.

Draco mengangkat satu tangannya, merengkuh wajah Hermione sedang tangan satunya memeluk pinggang Hermione. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan Hermione berjinjit. Draco menciumnya dengan lembut, sangat lembut. Ciuman ini penuh kemenangan. Kemenangan di kedua belah pihak. Tangan Draco berpindah ke perut Hermione, dia melepas ciumannya sejenak dan menatap dalam ke dalam mata coklat Hermione seakan melakukan _Legilimency_.

"Aku mencintai kalian," katanya lembut.

Hermione berusaha mencerna kata-kata itu di tengah usahanya untuk menahan air matanya, Draco Malfoy, laki-laki yang bahkan menghabiskan bertahun-tahun membencinya dulu, sekarang berdiri di hadapannya, di depan semua orang dan terikat oleh janji suci pernikahan dengannya, mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Hermione, dan mencintai bayi mereka.

Inilah hal yang paling nyata. Mendengar bahwa seseorang mencintaimu, saat kata-kata itu membuat hatimu menghangat, membuat jiwamu terasa aman, seakan kutukan kematian pun tak akan bisa melukaimu.

Sejenak Hermione mengingat lagi masa lalu mereka, saat mereka pertama bertemu di Hogwarts, lalu menjadi musuh, mengingat saat pertemuan mereka pertama kali di Perancis setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, dan Hermione tahu, kenangan itu pasti sekarang bermain juga di pikiran Draco. Hermione berusaha mengungkapkan betapa bahagianya dia tanpa kata-kata, melainkan dengan kenangan-kenangan itu.

"Kami mencintaimu," ucap Hermione dan Draco menciumnya lagi, ciuman ini membuatnya melupakan semua hal, melupakan bahwa ada puluhan mata memandangnya, melupakan dimana dia berpijak, tempat ini, alasan mereka disini…

* * *

Draco POV

* * *

"Aku menyatakan kalian berdua terikat seumur hidup," suara penyihir tua itu mengelegar dan detik itu juga mereka, Hermione dan Draco, ditaburi ribuan bintang-bintang perak yang melingkupi tubuh mereka yang bersatu dan seakan mengikat.

Dia mengangkat tangannya, ingin memastikan bahwa wanita dengan mata cokelat bercahaya di depannya ini adalah sesuatu yang nyata. Bahwa wanita ini sekarang akan menjadi miliknya… selamanya.

Pipi itu memerah di bawah tangan Draco, senyum cemerlangnya terlihat sangat cantik dibingkai dengan rambut cokelatnya yang ditata mengesankan, meninggalkan beberapa helai rambut yang ikal di samping kanan dan kiri wajah sempurna ini.

Draco menarik pinggang istrinya agar lebih mendekat.

'_Istrinya?'_

Seakan seekor naga dalam dirinya bangun dan bersorak mendengar panggilan ini.

Dia mendekati wajah sempurna itu, Hermione berjinjit membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis dan Draco melumat bibir lembut Hermione, berusaha memasukan semua perasaannya dalam ciuman itu. Inilah yang namanya kemenangan. Akhirnya wanita yang selama ini terasa jauh sekarang menjadi miliknya, seutuhnya.

Dia juga memiliki seorang bayi dalam kandungan wanita yang sedang diciumnya, secara naluriah dia memindahkan tangannya ke tempat dimana sekarang bayinya sedang bertumbuh, dalam perut Hermione. Melepaskan ciuman ini dan ditatapnya mata coklat yang dalam itu.

"Aku mencintai kalian," ucap Draco lembut.

Mata cokelat susu itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Tanpa peringatan, secara tak sadar dia sudah memasuki kenangan Hermione. Berbagai kenangan kabur memasuki kepalanya, sejenak membutakannya terhadap sekitarnya.

… dia melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat tebal dan membawa banyak buku di tangannya, sedang memandang seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih pirang dengan mantel hitam elegan tersampir di pungungnya, anak perempuan itu senyum malu-malu. Perasaan kagum yang bukan perasaan miliknya terasa mengambang di udara.

Kenangan berubah… sekarang Draco melihat di lorong Hogwarts Express, dia melihat gadis kecil yang sama, gadis itu sudah memakai seragam Hogwarts barunya tapi tanpa tumpukan buku di tangannya, Hermione kecil, tentu saja ini kan _kenangannya_. Dia kembali memandang anak laki-laki yang sama, itu dirinya, Draco waktu kecil.

"Neville, kau tahu siapa dia?" bisik Hermione kecil kepada seorang anak laki-laki berwajah lonjong yang Draco kenali sebagai Neville Longbottom.

"Di-dia itu Draco Malfoy, jangan sampai kau bermasalah dengannya Hermione," ujar Neville kecil dengan wajah kebingungan, dan memilih tidak memandang Draco kecil yang sekarang sedang menjahili anak kelas satu lainnya, "nenek bilang aku tak boleh takut dengan siapapun, ta-tapi tadi aku berjalan di sampingnya dan dia seperti mengeluarkan aura mengancam dan mengintimidasi."

Hermione memandang Draco kecil lagi, tapi bukan dengan tatapan kagum melainkan tidak percaya. "Ayo Hermione, aku harus menemukan kodokku."

… kenangan berputar lagi, jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Sekarang kenangan itu menunjukan suasa sebuah cafe. Cafe di tengah kota Perancis yang megah. Seorang wanita muda berambut coklat yang agak berantakan terlihat duduk di pojok cafe itu. Wajahnya murung, penuh kekecewaan di baliknya. Tiba-tiba saja air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Ronald Weasley idiot," geram wanita muda itu.

Dan Draco tersadar dia berada di kenangan Hermione satu tahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, dan dia menyadari bahwa ini memang Cafe yang sama yang membawanya ke kehidupan yang baru.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menangis," ucap seorang laki-laki muda.

Hermione menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri sambil menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan. Draco mengenalinya sebagai dirinya sendiri.

"Malfoy," terdengar Hermione berbisik.

"Apa kabar, Granger?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hermione dengan nada sinis dan berhati-hati.

"Pertanyaan yang sama untukmu, dengan tambahan, mengapa kau menangis?" ucap Draco yang duduk di bangku yang berada di seberang meja bundar itu.

Tiba-tiba perasaan sedih, malu dan marah mengelayuti pikirann Draco, perasaan ini jelas-jelas bukan perasaannya sendiri, ya… dia mengerti, ini adalah perasaan Hermione saat itu.

"Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy!" ucap Hermione yang kelihatan sangat berharap Draco segera pergi.

"Biar ku tebak, kau mencampakan si idiot Weasley, heh?"

"Mencampakan? Bagaimana kau menebak aku yang mencampakan?" tanya Hermione curiga.

"Yaa. Karena kau tidak mungkin dicampakan, kau begitu can… err… begitu mengintimidasi," kata Draco cepat.

Draco tahu sebenarnya waktu itu dia ingin mengatakan _'cantik'_ tapi mana mungkin, kan? Waktu itu mereka masih saling membenci, ya setidaknya Hermione yang masih membencinya.

"Dan apa maksudnya itu, Ferret?" terdengar suara Hermione lagi, tampak… kesal.

"Pegawai Kementerian yang kasar ya kau ini!"

Sosok Hermione berdiri, kemudian berjalan pergi menjauh… kenangan itu berubah lagi. Gelap, ini bearti malam hari. Hermione duduk di bangku taman, beberapa burung kenari hidup menari-nari di atas kepalanya.

"Menangis lagi? Wanita selang air!" suara dingin menyapanya.

"Kau mengikutiku, Malfoy?"

"Tidak, percaya dirimu terlalu tinggi, Granger. Harusnya kau yang mengikutiku."

"Dan kenapa pula aku harus mengikutimu, ha?! Pergi sana!"

Dilihatnya Hermione mengucapkan mantra dan tiba-tiba saja burung-burung kenari itu berhamburan, terbang ke arah Draco yang berdiri di depan bangku taman, Draco yang tidak siap terhadap serangan mendadak ini berlari, dia dikejar lima burung kenari yang berusaha mematuk-matuknya. Hermione tertawa, tawa yang benar-benar lepas.

… kenangan itu berubah lagi, dia ada di taman yang sama, tapi waktunya berbeda, matahari bersinar terang. Dua orang sedang duduk nyaman di salah satu bangku taman, seorang wanita berambut cokelat lebat dan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang putih.

"Trims, Malfoy."

"Untuk?"

"Membuatku tertawa," Hermione tersenyum.

"Aku bukan badut natal! Lagipula aku mau lebih dari sekedar terima kasih," ujar Draco dingin.

"Apa?! Membuatku jadi budakmu?" Hermione mendegus.

"Pikiran yang terlalu jahat… aku hanya minta kau berhenti memanggilku Malfoy."

"Kau ganti nama? Atau kau lebih bahagia kalau aku panggil Ferret menyebalkan?"

"Lagi-lagi pikiran yang jahat."

"Lalu kenapa, Malfoy?"

"Panggil aku Draco, Hermione."

Wajah Hermione tampak tercengang, tapi perasaan hangat yang bukan perasaannya sekarang menari-nari di pikirannya. Ya… itu perasaan Hermione saat itu. Dia terasa hangat saat Draco memanggil namanya.

… kenangan berubah lagi, sekarang kenangan itu mengambarkan seorang pemuda laki-laki berambut putih pirang berantakan berlari sepanjang danau _Lac Léman, _menghindari dua burung kenari kuning yang mengejarnya.

"Hermione, hentikan burung-burung sialan ini!" teriak pemuda itu.

Sementara seorang wanita berambut cokelat sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak memegangi perutnya.

"Tidak akan, itu lucu sekali Drake!" katanya sambil tertawa ceria.

"Oh tidak… sialan… pergi sana burung idiot…" pemuda itu mencabut tongkat sihirnya, "Oppugno!" teriak si pemuda, dan burung-burung kenari kuning yang berkicau nyaring itu berbalik terbang ke arah si wanita yang sekarang tampak kaget.

Sekarang burung-burung itu mengejar wanita berambut cokelat yang berlari berputar-putar, dan akhirnya berlari menuju pemuda yang berdiri lima meter di depannya, pemuda itu mengangkat tongkatnya dan membuat burung-burung itu menghilang, tepat saat si wanita menubruknya dan memeluknya mencari perlindungan, tapi keduanya justru terjatuh ke tanah, sambil tertawa ceria.

"Kau curang, Drake! membuat burung buatanku menyerang diriku sendiri."

"Itu lucu sekali,'mione." Keduanya masih tertawa, jelas sekali menikmati saat-saat itu.

… kenangan itu berputar lagi, sekarang Draco melihat dirinya berdiri di bawah lengkungan penuh bunga Lily of the Valley, perasaan bahagia yang pekat memenuhi kenangan itu…

Kenangannya memudar, Draco keluar dari kenangan Hermione, sejenak bingung, karena dia tidak benar-benar meniatkan untuk melihat kenangan Hermione, tapi kenangan itu masuk begitu saja ke dalam kepalanya seakan Hermione menyodorkannya. Dia tersadar bahwa dirinya masih berdiri di depan Hermione yang memakai gaun putih yang elegan, pipinya merona merah, matanya berkaca-kaca, tampak sangat bahagia. Perasaaan yang sama menyelimuti Draco. Kenangan itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan dan bentuk dari kebahagiaannya di kehidupan baru.

Sesuatu yang baru.

"Kami mencintaimu," bisik Hermione. Saat itu juga Draco kembali memeluknya dan menciumnya.

Inilah hal yang paling nyata. Mendengar bahwa seseorang mencintaimu, saat kata-kata itu membuat hatimu menghangat, membuat jiwamu terasa aman, seakan kutukan kematian pun tak akan bisa melukaimu.

Tepukan riuh para tamu menyadarkannya, wajah Hermione lebih merona sekarang. Mereka berbalik dan tersenyum kepada semua tamu yang hadir dan masih bertepuk tangan, Fred dan George bersiul, Mrs. Granger menangis bahagia dirangkul oleh Mr. Granger. Semua sempurna, seakan kebahagiaan ini meresap ke semua orang, bukan hanya mereka berdua.

* * *

Satu persatu orang mendatangi mereka, memeluk dan memberikan selamat.

Walaupun pesta pernihakan ini hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga dan beberapa teman dekat, tapi semuanya sempurna. Bahkan kebahagiaan Hermione terasa melingkupi semua orang dalam ruangan ini.

Beberapa orang menangis di pesta ini, ibunya dan Mrs. Weasley, adalah salah satunya, mereka mengaku terharu karena akhirnya anak-anak mereka menikah satu persatu (Mrs. Weasley memang sudah mengangap Hermione sebagai anaknya). Hagrid justru sebaliknya, sepertinya dia hadir untuk membuat semua orang ceria. Semua tamu langsung tertawa, ketika Hagrid yang terlalu bersemangat ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat kepada Hermione berlari dan malah menubruk _Topiary_ berbentuk "M" kesayangan Draco, dan membuatnya hancur berantakan.

"Oh tidak, Hagrid. Itu _Topiary_ kesayanganku," pekik Draco, yang dibalas tawa para tamu undangan, dan cengiran minta maaf dari Hagrid.

Pesta sederhananya berpindah ke ruang utama. Malam semakin larut ditemani alunan indah musik-musik dansa yang mengalun dari sebuah piano besar yang sekarang memainkan musiknya sendiri, Blaise Zabini ternyata hanya ingin memberikan satu lagu pernikahan yang khusus dimainkannya sendiri sebagai hadiahnya untuk Draco.

Hermione dan Draco menemani Harry dan si kembar Weasley yang sedang ngobrol ringan di ujung ruangan, menertawai ketidakberuntungan si kembar karena belum juga menikah.

"Lama-lama kau akan menikah dengan Pygmy Puff yang kau jual, Fred," ejek Draco.

"Tidak buruk. Dibanding George yang dari tadi menatap bibi Muriel, mungkin dia berpikir ingin melamarnya, ya kan George?" kekeh Fred.

"Aku sedang memperhatikan, bagaimana mungkin dia selamat dari cacar naga di usianya, idiot!" balas George.

"Jujur saja George, kau pasti—"

"Hermione, lihat!" pekik Harry memotong kata-kata Fred.

Hermione berbalik mengikuti arah pandang Harry, pintu besar utama terbuka, dan seorang laki-laki berambut merah memasuki ruangan, wajahnya yang penuh bintik-bintik tersenyum tenang.

"Ron," bisik Hermione.

Tangan Draco yang sedari tadi memeluk pinggang Hermione sekarang melepasnya, Hermione menengok untuk membaca ekspresi Draco, dilihatnya wajah itu tersenyum, Draco memberinya angukan sambil tetap tersenyum dan Hermione mengangkat sedikit gaun putihnya kemudian berlari mendatangi Ron yang tangannya merentang siap menerima pelukan, pelukan persahabatan.

"Selamat Hermione, maaf aku terlambat," kata Ron melepas pelukan singkatnya.

"Aku senang kau datang, Ron. Aku tak menyangkanya."

"Bagaimana tidak datang jika diserang dengan tumpukan surat dari suamimu itu," kata Ron sambil tersenyum, seperti dipaksakan tapi terlihat tulus. Hermione menoleh ke arah Draco yang sekarang nyengir.

"Hai sobat," kata Harry yang mendatangi mereka, menepuk bahu Ron pelan.

"Hai, Harry," sapa Ron memeluk Harry dengan satu tangan.

"Semua beres kalau begitu?" tanya Harry, entah mengarah kemana pertanyaan ini, perasaan hati Ron atau pekerjaan Ron di Amerika.

"Tidak begitu beres," jawab Ron agak lesu, "tapi cukup beres sehingga aku bisa sampai sini," lanjutnya kembali nyengir kepada Harry dan Hermione.

Mau tak mau Hermione tersenyum senang, inikah yang disebut akhir bahagia? Dia mendapat kebahagiaannya di samping Draco dengan dua sahabatnya yang sekarang saling merangkul.

"Jadi, Hermione," kata Ron agak gugup, "err… aku belum minta maaf padamu secara benar— kejadian kali lalu, eh— aku minta maaf," lanjutnya cepat.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Ron, aku senang kau datang, kau dan Harry melengkapi kebahagiaanku."

"Err… yeah… bagus kalau begitu," kata Ron lambat. Sementara Harry hanya tersenyum, "ayo," ajak Hermione sambil merangkul kedua sahabatnya itu, dengan heels yang dipakainya, membuat tinggi mereka sekarang sama, bahkan bisa dibilang dia beberapa centi lebih tinggi dari Harry. Mereka memeluk pinggang Hermione, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Hermione senang saat-saat seperti ini tidak akan pernah hilang, berjalan di antara sahabat-sahabat yang dicintainya.

Hermione melepas rangkulannya saat sudah sampai di tempat Draco, Fred dan George berdiri. Dia berpindah ke sisi Draco yang langsung memeluk pingangnya.

Ron menatap Draco sejenak, terlihat menilai. Sementara Draco menyeringai melihatnya. Mau tak mau Hermione merasa was-was.

"Aku pasti gila tapi— selamat, Malfoy," kata Ron tenang.

"Trims, Weasley. Dan terima kasih lagi karena kau datang," kata Draco.

"Aku datang bukan untukmu, jujur saja."

"Karena itu aku berterima kasih, Weasley. Karena kau membuat Hermione merasa sempurna malam ini," balasnya sambil tersenyum ke Hermione, dan membuatnya sedikit tercengang.

"Yah okelah," balas Ron tak acuh seperti menghindari ribut-ribut yang tidak perlu dan Hermione merasa berterima kasih atas sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah dewasa ini.

"Pilihan bagus, Ron," kata Fred.

"Yaa… kau begitu dewasa. Apa kepalamu terbentur saat menjalani misi di Amerika?" tanya George dengan nada khawatir yang dibuat-buat.

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus, mungkin kami akan—"

"— mempertimbangkan untuk mengakuimu sebagai adik kami, iya kan, Fred?" sambung George yang sekarang terkekeh.

"Tutup mulut kalian," balas Ron sambil mengambil sebuah puding buah dari meja bundar di sampingnya.

Hermione tersenyum melihatnya, ternyata ini semua tidak akan pernah berakhir. Persahabatannya akan tetap berjalan dan yang paling membahagiakan adalah persahabatannya ini akan berjalan beriringan dengan kisah cintanya.

"Jadi Ron," kata Harry serius, membuyarkan pikiran Hermione, "misi itu memang belum selesai, atau bisa dibilang gagal. Tapi kurasa cukup, kau bisa kembali ke sini, kita bisa memikirkan rencana lain untuk menangkap kawanan itu," lanjutnya dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Kawanan?" tanya Draco, "jadi, mereka belum berhasil ditangkap?"

Hermione merasa sedikit binggung dengan perubahan topik yang mendadak ini, "kawanan apa? Siapa yang belum ditangkap?" tanyanya menuntut penjelasan.

"Kawanan penjahat biasa, 'Mione," jelas Harry, "tapi yang aku heran adalah…" dia berhenti sejenak, tampak berpikir keras dan seolah berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melirik ke arah Draco, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "mereka menyebut diri mereka _Knights of Walpurgis_."

Terdengar tarikan nafas tajam Draco.

"Knights of Walpurgis?" bisik Hermione, dia berpikir rasanya dia pernah membacanya di suatu tempat, _Knights of Walpurgis… Knights of Walpurgis… _dia mengulang-ulang lagi istilah itu, berusaha mengingat-ingat dan…

"Bu-bukankah itu istilah yang dipakai—" katanya pelan, tidak sangup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Para Pelahap Maut," kali ini bukan Harry yang menjawab, melainkan Draco, tangannya yang memeluk pingang Hermione terasa sedikit menengang. "Itu adalah istilah sebelum mereka menyebut diri mereka Pelahap Maut," lanjutnya dengan suara tenang yang sepertinya sangat berlawanan dengan suasana hatinya.

Harry menganguk membenarkan.

"Sudah… jangan membicarakan hal ini, kau merusak pesta Harry," kata George tenang berusaha memunculkan cengirannya, tapi suasana sudah terlanjur mencekam.

"Yeah, maaf. Jadi, kau tidak usah kembali ke Amerika, Ron. Kita tarik lagi para Auror dari sana," kata Harry berusaha sedikit santai, sedangkan tangan Draco sudah tidak menengang.

"Oh—Err… maaf Harry, tapi sepertinya aku tetap harus kembali ke sana," jawab Ron dengan sedikit terbata-bata, jelas sekali ini adalah sikapnya saat gugup.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hermione bingung. Hermione bertanya-tanya sekarang, apakah karena dia sehingga Ron tidak mau lagi pulang ke Inggris? Perasaannya mulai cemas, sedangkan tangan Draco mulai mengusap-usap punggungnya lembut.

"Bukan apa-apa, Hemione," kata Ron dengan wajah yang memerah khas Weasley jika menyembunyikan sesuatu, "hanya… hanya ada yang menungguku di sana," lanjutnya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Menunggu?" tanya Harry.

"Jangan bilang ada wanita yang menunggumu di Amerika, Ronnie," kata Fred dengan nada mengejek masih berusaha mencairkan suasana, meninju pelan lengan Ron yang wajahnya sekarang sudah benar-benar memerah.

"Benarkah yang ku dengar ini?" tanya Ginny yang datang sambil mengendong James yang tertidur di bahunya. "Seorang wanita menunggumu di Amerika sana?" lanjutnya, ginnye berhenti di sisi Harry yang langsung mengecup keningnya.

"Kalian ingin tahu banget sih!" kata Ron mengambil puding keduanya.

"Jelas," sahut Fred, "kita harus tahu, siapa wanita malang yang mau menunggumu, _Ronnie_," lanjutnya, membuat Draco mendegus geli dan tertawa mendengarnya.

"Jangan sebut aku dengan nama kecil idiot itu, Fred!" balas Ron tenang sambil mengunyah pudingnya, _tenang?_ Hermione mengeryit, sejak kapan seorang Ronald Weasley bisa tenang?

"Jangan bilang kau mencuri ramuan cinta dari toko kami," kata George.

"Kita harus mengeceknya setelah ini, George," kata Fred serius.

"Cek saja, kau tak akan kehilangan satu tetes pun," sahut Ron, yang ajaibnya, masih tenang.

"Lalu?" tanya Ginny yang sekarang memberi Ron tatapan yang mirip seperti saat Mrs. Weasley mengintrogasi kenakalan anaknya.

"Baiklah… baiklah jika kalian benar-benar mau tahu," kata Ron tampak menyerah di bawah tatapan Ginny, "namanya Flo, Florence," lanjutnya dengan muka merah dan terselip sedikit nada banga.

Fred dan George bertukar pandang tak percaya, kemudian saling berbisik-bisik.

"Apakah benar dia tidak pakai ramuan cinta?" bisik Fred yang suaranya jelas sekali didengar oleh Ron.

"Mungkin dia pakai Imperius," kata George yang bahkan tidak berniat mengecilkan suaranya.

Ron hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengar mereka, tapi wajahnya tampak memerah, jelas sekali kali ini kesal. Sedangkan Draco menahan tawanya dengan susah payah, memalingkan wajahnya dari Ron. Harry justru nyengir lebar dan menepuk bahu Ron agak kebapakan.

"Cewek Amerika, heh? Apakah cantik?" tanya Harry, tapi langsung tampak salah tingkah setelah dipandangnya tatapan tajam Ginny, "bercanda, Ginny," tambahnya terburu-buru.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh membiarkannya menunggu, Ron. Ingatkan _'__Dua Belas Cara Pantang-Gagal untuk Memikat Penyihir Perempuan'_?" Hermione ambil suara, berusaha sebisa mungkin menjadi sahabat yang baik, tapi, entah mengapa jadi merasa bersalah.

"Tentu, 'Mione, tentu. Aku akan menyusulmu— err… mungkin sekitar setengah tahun lagi," katanya sambil menganguk-anguk.

"Florence yang malang," kata Fred dan George bersamaan, dan dibalas Ron dengan timpukan buah ceri dari puding yang sedang dimakannya.

Hermione dan Ginny hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan orang-orang dewasa yang semakin kekanak-kanakan ini, sedangkan Draco dan Harry hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Semua hal-hal membahagiakan yang tak pernah Hermione bayangkan selama ini, pernikahan ini, kembalinya Ron, Draco dan Harry yang tertawa bersama. Mulai sekarang tak ada yang perlu diresahkan, tak perlu ada rasa kehilangan satu sama lain.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Hari-hari Hermione berjalan dengan sangat sempurna, kehamilannya sudah hampir mencapai umur tiga puluh enam bulan, itu berarti hari kelahiran _putra_nya sudah semakin dekat. Salah satu penyembuh terbaik di St. Mungo telah memberitahukan jauh-jauh hari bahwa jenis kelamin bayi yang dikandungnya adalah laki-laki yang sehat.

Draco telah secara khusus meminta Mr. Scoot untuk membebaskan Hermione dari segala tugasnya sejak umur kehamilannya dua puluh delapan minggu, karena itu selama dua bulan terakhir ini dia hanya menghabiskan waktunya bersama Ginny. Kadang seharian dia berada di Gordic Hollow, membantu Ginny mengurus James, ketika dia sibuk membereskan rumah minimalisnya, atau menghabiskan waktunya di rumah orangtuanya. Hari-hari tertentu dia dan Draco mendatangi toko-toko perlengkapan bayi— baik toko muggle ataupun penyihir— untuk membeli segala keperluan bayinya.

Sebulan setelah pesta sederhana pernikahannya, Ron sudah mengirim surat dengan sebuah foto hitam-putih bergerak-gerak, foto itu menunjukan seorang pemuda berwajah bintik-bintik yang dengan mudah dikenali sebagai Ron, merangkul seorang wanita cantik yang kelihatannya berambut bergelombang seperti Hermione, dan dari surat-surat Ron diketahui bahwa rambut wanita bernama Florence Kennneth, itu berwarna coklat.

Beberapa orang seperti, Fred, George, Harry dan— dengan _sangat_ tidak masuk akal— Percy, mengosipkan bahwa wanita pilihan Ron ini berhubungan dengan Hermione, mulai dari warna rambutnya, warna matanya, bentuk tubuhnya sampai ke gaya bicaranya— walaupun menurut Harry Florence jauh lebih lemah lembut dibanding Hermione. Mereka memang sudah bertemu dengan Florence saat Ron membawanya untuk berkunjung di hari natal.

"Jangan ngaco Fred!" bentak Hermione yang saat itu sedang duduk di ruang tamu The Burrow, menyulam beberapa kaus kaki bayi berwarna hijau.

"Lihat saja fotonya, 'Mione. Jika aku tak tahu, aku pasti sudah mengira Florence adalah kau," kata George membela Fred.

"Aku rasa… dia masih err… memiliki semacam ambisi terhadapmu," kata Percy ikut nimbrung sambil menonton Audrey— istrinya— menyuapkan bubur gandum ke Molly— anak perempuan pertama mereka yang cantik dan berambut merah keriting.

"Ouch," pekik Fred yang baru saja di hantam bola pantai mainan James yang dilempar oleh Ginny, "kalian hanya membuat Hemione merasa bersalah saja, dan jangan berpikir seperti itu," kata Ginny marah, "Ron pasti benar-benar mencintai Florence, bukan karena dia— James jangan pegang itu!" teriak Ginny ketika dilihatnya James mengambil sebuah permen ungu besar yang kemungkinan terjatuh dari kantung Fred.

"—hentikan topik ini! Dan kau Fred—" Ginny memandang Fred galak, "—jangan membawa masuk permen-permen idiot ini ke dalam rumah!" kemarah Ginny berlanjut sepanjang sore.

Sementara Hermione hanya diam saja mencoba memikirkannya, tidak menangkap pembicaraan-pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya, sampai Mrs. Weasley memanggil mereka untuk makan malam bersama, tapi Hermione menolaknya, takut pembicaraan tetang Florence akan berlanjut di meja makan dengan campur tangan Mrs. Weasley, dan itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Akhirnya dia pamit pulang tepat ketika Harry dan Mr. Weasley datang.

Dia berpikir sambil menjalankan mobil pribadi Draco menuju Penthousenya, tidak mungkin Ron seperti itu kan? Ron sangat mencintai Florence, terlihat jelas dari tatapan matanya saat memandang Florence, walaupun Hermione hanya melihatnya sekali natal lalu, tapi dia bisa menebaknya. Jadi, sangat tidak mungkin jika dia hanya memilih wanita itu karena tingkat kemiripannya dengan Hermione.

'_Ya aku yakin itu,'_ batin Hermione. Tapi masih ada rasa bersalah di hatinya, apakah kebahagiaan yang Hermione pikir sudah menyelubungi semua orang hanya kemustahilan belaka? Jika Ron benar seperti yang dipikirkannya, itu bearti Ron hanya berpura-pura masuk dalam selubung kebahagiaannya itu, menahan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia sembuhkan dengan sihir. _Sakit hatinya._

* * *

**OoOoO**

**TBC**

**OoOoO**

* * *

_**Chapter ini bisa di sebut sebuah awal dari konflik yang bakal merubah segalanya.  
semoga semuanya masih setia review supaya chapter 7 cepet selesai :D**_

_**Salam hangat**_

_**SelfQuill**_


	7. Kabar buruk

**Makasih semua yang masih Review, favorite dan udah baca namun tak sempat review ;)**

**sebelumnya maaf ya agak telat di update, maaf juga kalo ada typo.**

**selamat baca :)**

* * *

******OoOoO**

******All Character belong to J. K. Rowling**

**Something New**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Selain pembicaraan berat tentang Ron, hari-hari selanjutnya berlalu dengan tenang. Waktu seakan secepat pembalik waktu yang bekerja. Tiba-tiba saja Februari datang membawa udara yang lebih basah dengan cuaca yang masih cukup dingin. Musim semi tampak segan datang ke wilayah Inggris.

Sementara itu, salah satu bangsal di St. Mungo dipenuhi oleh para penyembuh berbaju hijau-limun yang keluar masuk tampak sibuk. Sementara Draco Malfoy berdiri di depan pintu bangsal itu dengan wajah pucat penuh kekhawatiran, sekali-sekali tampak melongok ke dalam bangsal atau berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu.

"Bagaimana Draco?" tanya Mr. Granger yang setengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Belum ada kabar," katanya terlihat lebih khawatir dari dua jam yang lalu.

"Sudah lebih dari dua jam, seharusnya sudah selesai," suara Mrs. Granger yang lembut tampak bergetar dan sialnya itu justru menambah garis-garis kekhawatiran di wajah Draco, yang kembali mondar-mandir sambil menunduk dengan jas hitam tersampir di lengannya.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat ketiga orang yang menunggu itu mengangkat kepalanya cepat, seorang penyembuh wanita yang berwajah tegas keluar. Dari celah pintu yang terbuka Draco bisa mendengar suara tangisan kecil seorang bayi.

"Mr. Malfoy," panggil si penyembuh, Draco tidak menjawab, hanya mengangkat alisnya tanda bertanya, "istri anda sudah melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang sangat sehat dan tampan," lanjutnya.

Draco hanya mengangguk singkat, jelas sekali merasa sangat lega. Akhirnya dia menyudahi kegiatan mondar-mandir tak jelasnya dan duduk bersandar di bangku tunggu, menarik nafas dengan lega setelah dua jam menunggu dengan balutan kekhawatiran. Didengarnya Mrs. Granger berbicara dengan si penyembuh, kelihatannya tampak sangat bingung ketika dijelaskan bahwa Hermione sudah boleh pulang hari itu juga, jelas saja dia belum pernah merasakan bagaimana cepatnya pengobatan secara sihir.

* * *

"Hermione," bisik Draco, setelah diperbolehkan masuk oleh seorang kepala penyembuh St. Mungo. Bangsal Hermione sangat besar, dengan dinding berwarna kuning cerah dan satu tempat tidur yang cukup besar ditempatkan di depan sebuah perapian merah bata.

"Drake," kata Hermione dengan suara yang tampak lelah, rambutnya sedikit berantakan, tapi wajah itu menunjukan kebahagiaan yang dalam. Hermione duduk bersandar pada bantal-bantal besar, memeluk seorang bayi kecil yang terbungkus selimut-selimut putih. Draco mendekatinya, matanya terkunci pada sosok yang digendong Hermione. Rambut pirang putihnya menyembul dari selimut yang menutupi kepala bayi itu. Draco memandang Hermione penuh pertanyaan. _Apakah bayi sudah seharusnya mempunyai rambut selebat itu?_

Hermione tersenyum melihat wajah bingung Draco, "duduklah," bisik Hermione. Draco duduk di pinggir tempat tidur besar itu, menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi merah bayinya yang sangat lembut. Sentuhan Draco membuat bayi itu bergerak dalam tidurnya. Rambutnya yang pirang, warna kulitnya, dan wajahnya adalah cetak biru Draco, walaupun wajahnya sekarang bulat dia yakin beberapa bulan lagi pasti wajah kecil itu meruncing khas Malfoy.

"Scorpius," bisik Draco.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione, entah menanyakan bisikan kata yang tidak didengarnya atau menanyakan maksud dari bisikan itu.

"Aku akan menamainya Scorpius," jelas Draco yang tersenyum melihat bayi di pelukan Hermione menguap, bibir mungilnya membentuk huruf O yang sempurna.

"Kau menamai bayiku dengan nama jenis hewan berbisa?"

Draco mendengus geli dan memutar bola matanya, "itu rasi bintang, 'Mione," kata Draco yang masih memandang bayinya.

"Pertama naga, dan sekarang kalajengking," oceh Hermione, tapi Draco hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, sekarang dia sedang mengamati bayinya, seorang Malfoy junior, yang sedang memberontak dalam selimutnya.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Seharian itu Mr. dan Mrs. Granger berada di Penthouse besar Draco, membantu Hermione dan memberikannya tips-tips untuk merawat bayinya dengan baik dan benar, yang mana menurut Draco semuanya tampak tidak perlu, mengingat Hermione telah melahap semua buku tentang kehamilan dan perawatan bayi, baik buku-buku muggelnya maupun buku-buku sihirnya. Mereka baru pulang setelah hampir pukul sembilan malam.

Draco sedang memandang Scorpius yang sekarang tertidur di tempat tidur bayinya yang besar dan empuk, di kamar yang khusus Draco siapkan untuk Scorpius. Kamar ini terletak di lantai satu Penthousenya dan ini membuat Draco dan Hermione harus pindah ke kamar tamu tepat di sebelah kamar bayi Scorpius, memang jauh lebih kecil dibanding kamar Draco di lantai atas, tapi setidaknya lebih dekat dengan kamar bayinya. Dia juga ingin menjauhkan Hermione dari keharusan naik-turun tangga.

Kamar Scorpius dibuat dengan sangat nyaman, perapian pualam kecil menghangatkan kamar itu, dindingnya berwarna cream lembut pilihan Hermione, dengan kertas dinding berukuran sepuluh sentimeter bergambar ular-ular kecil yang mengelilingi empat sisi dinding kamar— yang satu ini tentu saja pilihan Draco. Di dekat tempat tidur bayi, terdapat sebuah sofa ayun yang nyaman dengan bantal-bantal bulu, dibuat khusus untuk memberi kenyamanan bagi Hermione saat menyusui bayinya.

"Masih tertidur?" bisik Hermione yang baru saja memasuki kamar, Draco hanya menganguk tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah polos bayinya.

"Kau tak akan pernah puas untuk memandangnya," kata Hermione lagi yang sekarang berdiri di samping Draco dan melingkarkan tangannya di pingang Draco.

"Seperti aku tak pernah puas akan kau," bisik Draco membalas pelukan Hermione. "Kau yakin tak butuh seorang penjaga bayi?"

"Sangat yakin," kata Hermione tegas, "aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku melepas karirku," lanjutnya dengan nada lesu yang tidak dapat disembunyikannya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Draco, dia sangat tahu karir adalah segalanya bagi Hermione, beberapa tahun ini dia berusaha merintisnya dari bawah, bahkan mungkin dia benar-benar sudah merencanakan karirnya saat di tingkat satu Hogwarts, mengingat nilai-nilainya yang tidak pernah jelek.

Hermione mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi di sandarkan di dada Draco, dia hanya tersenyum meyakinkan. Draco membalasnya dengan agukan menyetujui.

"Mulai besok aku akan membantumu mengurus Scorpius," kata Draco, _'ha! Lihat sejak kapan aku bisa mengurus seorang bayi?'_ batin Draco.

"Mengingat siapa ayahnya," kata Hermione sambil berpikir, "aku hanya berharap dia tidak akan bandel dan menyebalkan sepertimu," lanjutnya sambil tertawa.

"Oh— Jadi, aku menyebalkan, heh?" Draco mengangkat alisnya.

"Sangat," kata Hermione yang kemudian langsung berjinjit, mengalungkan lengannya di leher Draco dan menciumnya lembut. Draco membalasnya, merengkuh pingang Hermione menariknya lebih dekat, menahannya disana, menariknya lebih dekat lagi sehingga membuat tubuh mereka seakan menyatu… dan ketika itu juga suara tangisan lembut Scorpius membuat keduanya berhenti. Mereka menoleh untuk melihat bayinya yang sekarang terbangun dengan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap mengemaskan. Mereka hanya saling pandang tampak bingung dengan interupsi kecil itu dan kemudian mendadak tertawa.

"Bagus sekali nak," ucap Draco.

"Sekarang kita tahu bahwa dia benar-benar sepertimu," kata Hermione yang masih tertawa, "kelihatannya kau tidak perlu menunggu besok untuk membantuku, Drake." Hermione mengecup ujung bibir Draco dan langsung berbalik, melangkah menuju pintu, meninggalkan Draco yang kebingungan.

Hermione berhenti sesaat sebelum membuka pintu dan berbalik, dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika dilihatnya Draco hanya berdiri bingung, "kau bilang ingin membantu, kan? Tenangkan Scorpius, Draco. Aku akan mengambil susunya," katanya menjelaskan dan langsung keluar kamar.

Draco masih berdiri diam di samping tempat tidur bayinya, memandang Scorpius yang masih menangis, berpikir apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menenangkan bayi yang menangis karena haus? '_Mainan_,' batinnya, Dia mengendarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar, '_Oh tidak, bahkan Scorpius belum punya mainan_, _memegangnya saja belum tentu bisa,'_ Draco mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk membeli beberapa mainan besok.

"Bagus sekali, Hermione. Tinggalkan saja aku dengan instruksi yang tidak jelas itu," gerutu Draco.

Dia mendekati bayinya yang masih terisak, mengangkatnya hati-hati dan mengendongnya seperti yang Hermione lakukan. Si kecil Scorpius terisak sejenak kemudian terdiam, masih mengerjapkan matanya seakan sedang menyesuaikannya dengan cahaya ruangan itu.

Hermione kembali membawa sebuah botol kecil dengan dot mungil sebagai tutupnya, dia berhenti di depan pintu ketika melihat Draco dan Scorpius.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa mengendongnya?" tanya Hermione terkejut.

"Sebutkan apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan seorang Malfoy, Hermione," jawab Draco tampak jelas sekali bangga, garis-garis keangkuhan sudah kembali terukir di wajahnya.

Hermione memutar matanya sambil memberikan botol susu kecil itu ke Draco yang hanya menatapnya bingung. Hermione mengangkat alisnya ketika Draco tidak mengambil botol itu dari tangannya.

"Kau pikir aku bisa memegang botol itu, sedangkan dua tanganku terperangkap untuk mengendong Scorp?" tanya Draco tak percaya.

Hermione hanya menunjukan seringai kemenangan, "itu dia," katanya tenang.

"Apa?"

"Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukan seorang Draco Malfoy," jawabnya sambil tertawa lalu mengambil Scorpius dari pelukannya. Draco hanya mendengus sebal dan memperhatikan cara Hermione mengendong Scorpius, lembut dan terlihat sekali, sangat membuat bayi itu nyaman.

Melihat Hermione dengan seorang bayi munggil berambut pirang di gendongannya,— bukan dengan buku-buku tebalnya yang biasa— membuat Draco terpana sejenak. Wanita ini bisa melakukan semua hal yang diinginkannya, termasuk membuat seorang Malfoy terpana.

Draco maju selangkah, mendekati Hermione yang berdiri membelakanginya, mengendong Scorpius sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung bayi yang sekarang tertidur pulas setelah selesai menyusu itu. Draco merengkuh keduanya dalam pelukannya, dan ikut tersenyum ketika dilihatnya Scorpius tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Akhirnya dia memiliki keluarga yang selama ini dirindukannya.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

"Kau bisa istirahat, Drake. Biar aku yang menidurkannya," kata Hermione seraya mengambil Scorpius yang sedang bertepuk tangan dari pangkuan Draco. Dari tadi Draco membuat kabut warna-warni keluar dari tongkatnya dan bayi satu tahun itu melonjak-lonjak senang, berusaha menangkap kabut-kabut itu dengan tangannya.

"Kau meremehkan kemampuanku menidurkan Scorp?" sahut Draco tampak kecewa ketika Hermione mengangkat Scorpius. Hermione tahu bahwa Draco sudah sangat lelah dengan segala masalah dalam pekerjaannya. Ditambah lagi kegiatannya membantu Hermione dalam mengurus Scorpius sepulang kerja maupun saat akhir pekan.

Sore hari sepulang kerja, dia akan menjaga Scorpius sampai Hermione selesai membuat makan malam, terkadang membantu menidurkan Scorpius saat Hermione terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya. Diakhir pekan dia akan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di rumah atau mengajak Scorpius berjalan-jalan di taman. Bisa dibilang dia memanjakan Scorpius, _sangat_ memanjakannya. Seperti Lucius memanjakan Draco dulu.

Satu yang Hermione harapkan adalah Scorpius tidak akan menjadi Draco remaja yang dulu, arogan, sombong, egois, dan memilih teman. Tetapi sepertinya sekarang harapan Hermione berada di ujung tanduk, jika dilihat dari tingkahnya yang tidak pernah mau berbagi mainan dengan orang lain jelas sekali dia anak yang memiliki ego yang tinggi, padahal dia baru berusia tujuh belas bulan.

"Kau pasti lelah kan, aku tahu masalah dengan Mr. Gerald masih belum selesai," ucap Hermione sambil berlutut untuk menganti kemeja Scorpius dengan piyamanya.

"Memang, aku harus menemukan bajingan yang menaruh racun di Whisky Api pemberianku untuk Mr. Gerald," geram Draco yang sekarang duduk dengan kepala di dalam kedua tangannya.

"Ajingan?" celetuk Scorpius polos.

Draco mengangkat kepalanya sedangkan Hermione menatap Scorpius tak percaya, "tidak boleh, Scorp tidak boleh bicara seperti itu," katanya lembut, "jangan keluarkan umpatan di depan Scorpius, Drake! Dia sedang banyak belajar sekarang ini," lanjut Hermione galak sembari melototi Draco. Scorpius sendiri kelihatan tidak perduli, perhatiannya sudah teralih pada kancing piayamanya yang berbentuk singa.

"Maaf, 'Mione," kata Draco yang justru nyengir memandang Scorpius seakan anaknya itu saja melakukan sesuatu yang mengemaskan.

Hermione menghela nafasnya sebelum melajutkan pembicaraan. "Jadi, kau belum menemukan orang yang menyabotase hadiahmu itu?"

"Akan segera kutemukan, lihat saja!" cengiran hilang mendadak dari wajahnya yang pucat, wajah itu mengambarkan kemarahan yang ditahannya. "Anak Mr. Gerald seorang Auror, dan dia masih berusaha mencari siapa sebenarnya yang mencoba membunuh ayahnya. Penyabotasean ini membuatku dalam masalah besar. Kehilangan kontrak satu miliar dolar dan dituduh melakukan percobaan pembunuhan— yang pertama tentu bukan masalah, tapi yang kedua membuatku geram," kata Draco yang bangkit dan berhenti di depan jendela besar sambil memandang kegelapan di luar, "ditambah lagi dengan banyak peneror idiot yang menyebut mereka… pelahap maut," lanjutnya, suaranya sedikit menghilang di dua kata terakhirnya, kedua tangannya mengepal kaku.

Dengan melihat masa lalu Draco, semua orang berpikir bahwa dialah otak di belakang semua teror yang ditujukan untuk para Auror dengan mengatasnamakan pelahap maut itu. Hermione sendiri yakin bahwa Draco sama sekali tidak terlibat. Awalnya, Draco hanya mengangap hal itu angin lalu semata, tapi dengan berita-berita di _Daily Prophet_ sepanjang minggu dia toh geram juga. Lama-lama dia pasti berpikir untuk membeli perusahaan surat kabar itu hanya untuk membuat mereka diam.

"Para Auror pasti akan menemukan orang itu, Drake," kata Hermione menenangkan.

"Tidak, jika mereka tidak ingin ditemukan. Kau tahu cara sihir bekerja, Hermione," kata Draco, suaranya tersirat nada marah yang mengambang. Ya… Dia sangat tahu bagaimana sihir bekerja, mantra-mantra seperti mantra Fidelius dapat menyembunyikan sebuah markas dengan baik, seperti yang digunakan pada markas Orde Phoenix. Keheningan membuatnya merasa sedikit resah, ditambah suasana hati Draco yang tidak bagus membuatnya bingung harus berkata apa.

"Dad," tiba-tiba suara kecil Scorpius terdengar dari seberang ruangan, membuatnya sadar bahwa bocah laki-laki itu sudah tidak berdiri sambil menarik-narik kancing piayamanya di depan Hermione, Scorpius sudah berada di belakang Draco yang berdiri menghadap jendela, tangan kecilnya memeluk satu kaki Draco dari belakang.

'_Apakah anak satu tahun mengerti kegundahan ayahnya?'_

"Maaf membuatmu takut nak, suaraku terlalu kencang, heh?" tanya Draco dengan suara yang langsung berubah lembut, dia mengambil Scorpius dan mengendongnya.

"Yaa," jawab Scorpius yang anehnya dengan nada bersemangat, entah dia mengerti pertanyaan ayahnya atau tidak.

"Maafkan dad," kata Draco sambil mengecup pipi montok Scorpius, "saatnya tidur," lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan Scorpius ke Hermione. Dia mengecup kening Scorpius dan bibir Hermione kemudian meningalkan ruangan.

"Aku akan segera menyusul," kata Hermione.

Butuh waktu lebih lama untuk menidurkan Scorpius malam ini, karena Scorpius menghabiskan siangnya dengan tidur, sehingga membuatnya masih bersemangat bermain padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam.

Setelah yakin Scorpius sudah benar-benar tertidur— Scorpius terkadang pandai berpura-pura tidur— Hermione meninggalkannya tanpa mematikan lampu kamarnya— dia tidak mau tidur dalam gelap.

Dia baru akan membuka pintu kamarnya ketika matanya menangkap sosok gelap seseorang di taman, dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju taman, sosok itu diam di tengah taman seolah sedang menikmati pancuran air yang menari-nari di depannya.

"Drake," panggil Hermione.

"Mmmm," sahut Draco.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu, aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar," jawabnya pelan.

Hermione melangkah dan berhenti ketika sudah berada di sampingnya, Draco langsung melingkarkan tangannya dengan nyaman di pinggang Hermione.

"Kau ingat, dulu kita suka menghabiskan semalam suntuk di taman kota Perancis?" tanya Hermione pelan.

"Tentu saja, kau selalu menyuruhku pergi kan? Tapi aku bertahan duduk di sampingmu sampai membuatmu marah-marah dan kemudian kau sendiri yang pergi," kata Draco sambil tersenyum, dilihatnya pandangannya seperti menerawang, mungkin sedang berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Yaa, waktu itu kau selalu meledekku si _wanita-selang-air_, jadi aku sebal. Tapi… walaupun aku pergi, kau pasti akan tetap mengikutiku, seperti penguntit."

"Penguntit tidak ada yang setampan aku, Hermione. Walau itu di Perancis sekalipun."

"Penguntit juga tidak ada yang semenyebalkanmu, yang terus saja mengoceh sepanjang jalan. Penguntit biasanya diam-diam, kan?"

"Aku hanya tak tahan tidak mendengar suaramu, walalupun itu suara marahmu, 'Mione."

"Oh… benarkah?" Hermione memandang Draco tak percaya, senyum separuhnya yang menawan menghiasi wajah sempurna itu, menutupi kekalutannya dari segala macam masalah dengan sempurna.

"Tentu saja, bahkan kau tidak menyadari aku menyukaimu, sampai aku menciummu," katanya terkekeh.

"Itu hanya karena kau terlalu menyebalkan, mengangguku, mengejekku terus, mengataiku _wanita-selang-air_ dan tidak pernah mau pergi dari hadapanku walaupun aku sudah sangat marah padamu."

"Kalau sudah begitu, kau akan mengeluarkan mantra andalanmu untuk mengusirku, ingat?" tanya Draco terkekeh.

"ha? Mantra yang mana? Seingatku, aku handal dalam semua mantra," kata Hermione sambil memandang Draco.

Draco memutar matanya, "menyerangku dengan burung-burung idiot buatanmu, 'Mione."

"Huh! Kau bahkan tidak memujiku, padahal burung-burung itu susah dibuat, kau tahu?" kata Hermione sebal sambil memukul dada Draco.

"Memuji burung-burung yang menyerang setiap jengkal tubuhku? Tidak akan," kata Draco sambil mendengus. '_Dasar orang paling menyebalkan,' _batin Hermione.

Tapi kemudian Hermione tersenyum, "Drake, aku punya sesuatu untuk mengenang kenangan kita," kata Hermione bersemangat. Draco mengangkat alisnya bertanya.

"Keluarkan tongkatmu," suruh Hermione tapi Draco hanya diam, kerutan kecil muncul di keningnya.

"Kau mengajakku duel?" tanyanya sarkastik.

"Mana?" pinta Hermione tidak sabar, Draco mengambil tongkatnya dari saku belakang dan menyodorkannya ke Hermione tanpa bicara. _'Bagus'_ batin Hermione. Dia menaruh tongkat Draco di saku belakang celananya dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya sendiri.

"Avis," seru Hermione dan sedetik kemudian tiga burung kuning berkicau pelan sambil terbang mengitari mereka. Draco yang bertampang bingung hanya memandang burung–burung itu dan Hermione secara bergantian. Hermione menyeringai mencurigakan, detik itu juga Draco yang berwajah paham mundur perlahan menjauh dari Hermione dan burung-burung yang masih berkicau itu.

"Hermione, diam disana. Jangan menyuruh burung-burung idiot itu melakukan apapun," katanya, masih berjalan mundur dengan pandangan terkunci pada burung-burung yang terbang itu.

Cengiran Hermione semakin lebar, seolah kata-kata Draco memberikan ide padanya.

"Oppugno," ucap Hermione, seketika itu juga burung-burung kuning itu terbang ke arah Draco yang dengan sigap berlari menjauh.

"Hermione, ini tidak lucu! Hentikan burung-burung idiot ini, oh sial… " teriak Draco yang berlari mengitari taman rumahnya yang luas itu dengan tangan di atas kepalanya. Hermione tertawa melihatnya, seolah kejadian di Perancis dua tahun yang lalu terulang kembali. Bedanya hanyalah sekarang Draco tidak memegang tongkat sihir untuk membuat burung-burung itu menyerang balik.

"Tidak, itu lucu sekali, Drake. Kau tidak punya tongkat untuk membuatnya menyerang balik," katanya masih terbahak.

"Mione, suruh burung-burung ini pergi… Ouch…. Sekarang!" teriak Draco.

Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak, dia sekarang seperti menjadi pusat lingkaran dengan Draco yang berlari mengelilinginya. Tawa Hermione berhenti ketika dilihatnya Draco merubah arah larinya, tidak lagi berputar melainkan berlari ke arahnya diikuti burung-burung yang berusaha menyerangnya.

Dengan wajah kaget Hermione mengangkat tongkatnya dan membuat burung-burung itu menghilang dalam asap putih, tetapi Draco yang tidak menyadarinya masih berlari dan sepertinya tidak bisa mengerem sampai menubruk Hermione dan membuat keduanya terjatuh saling tindih ke rumput.

"Ouch," pekik Hermione.

Draco tertawa, "kena kau," katanya masih sambil tertawa.

"Kau tidak bisa meniru aku begitu dong, curang!"

"Itu namanya pintar, aku tahu kau pasti akan menghilangkan burung itu jika aku membawanya ke arahmu," kata Draco sambil terkekeh, masih berada di atas Hermione dan sepertinya tidak berniat menyingkir.

"Sangat pintar, itu bisa disebut menyerang tanpa tongkat," kata Hermione sarkastik.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian," kata Draco yang sekarang menampilkan senyum separuh andalannya. Draco mendekatkan wajahnya, harum aroma musk dari hembusan nafasnya yang hangat membasuh wajah Hermione, Hermione mengunci kedua lengannya di leher Draco…

"Kyaaa," suara teriakan gembira seorang anak membuyarkan semuanya. Keduanya menengok kearah datangnya suara, dan di sana, di depan pintu besar yang membatasi taman dan ruang makan, duduk seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang putih yang bertepuk tangan.

"Ugh," erang Draco, "dia selalu tahu waktu-waktu yang tepat untuk menganggu kedua orangtuanya," kata Draco sedikit sebal. Hermione hanya tertawa melihatnya, Draco bengkit berdiri dan membantu Hermione berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Scorp? Kau seharusnya kan tidur," kata Hermione yang menghampiri Scorpius yang masih bertepuk tangan seolah habis menonton pertunjukan seru.

Dia mendengar Draco menghela nafasnya dengan keras, "kali ini aku terpaksa bilang kalau kau itu bandel, Scorpius," kata Draco lembut tapi ada nada tegas dikata-katanya. Dia mengambil Scorpius yang sudah menjulurkan tangan minta digendong.

"Mari kita cari tahu bagaimana kau bisa turun dari ranjangmu, tampan" kata Draco.

"Dia sudah besar, Drake. Ranjang itu juga pendek, dia pasti dengan mudahnya turun."

"Anak pintar," kata Draco tersenyum.

"Yaa… aku _'intar_ dad," kata Scorpius senang dan kemudian dia menguap lebar sambil mengusap-usap matanya dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Kau mengantuk, mau tidur bersama?" bisik Draco sambil mengusap pipi Scorpius. Bocah itu menganguk dan kemudian memeluk Draco dan meletakan kepala kecilnya di bahu Draco.

Hermione tersenyum melihat ikatan ayah dan anak ini, tak pernah dilihatnya Draco bisa selembut saat bersama Scorpius, bahkan bisa dikatakan dia lebih lembut daripada saat bersama Hermione. Caranya berbicara, perlakuannya, sentuhannya.

"Mom, apakah kau tidak mengantuk?" tanya Draco sambil terkekeh ketika menegok dan dilihatnya Hermione hanya berdiri diam memandang mereka. Hermione ikut tertawa ketika Draco dengan sukses meniru suara Scorpius.

"Tentu saja, ayo jagoan."

* * *

Hermione terbangun ketika tangan kecil menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan, ini adalah kebiasaan Scorpius setiap pagi, jika dia tidur bersama Hermione dan Draco di kamar mereka. Scorpius selalu bangun lebih awal, menganggu kedua orang tuanya yang masih tertidur, sampai keduanya bangun.

"Mom," kata Scorpius masih menepuk-nepuk pipi Hermione.

"Pagi sayang," bisik Hermione dengan suara mengantuk, dibalas dengan kecupan kecil di pipinya dari Scorpius yang langsung tertawa. Dilihatnya Draco ikut tertawa sambil bersandar pada tumpukan bantal, ternyata dia orang yang lebih dulu digangu oleh Scorpius.

"Pagi love," bisik Draco yang mendekat dan mengecup bibir Hermione. Anehnya, waktu tidak dapat membiasakannya dengan setiap sentuhan Draco. Getaran aliran listrik itu sekejap menjalari tubuhnya.

"Pagi, Drake." Hermione bangkit dari tidurnya, menahan diri untuk tidak menarik Draco kepelukannya di depan Scorpius. "Kalian lapar?" tanyanya sambil melihat Scorpius yang bangkit dan mulai meloncat-loncat di tempat tidur.

"Tentu, aku selalu kelaparan sejak kau melarang Porky memasak," balas Draco yang ikut bangkit dan beranjak ke jendela, membukanya lebar-lebar, mungkin bermaksud agar angin musim panas memasuki kamar.

"Kasian sekali tuan Draco, Porky pasti sedih mendengar tuan Draco kelaparan," kata Hermione sambil memutar matanya, Draco memang bisa menjadi orang yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyebalkan dalam satu waktu. _'Dasar Malfoy, sifat menyebalkannya dan sifat tidak pernah puas akan sesuatu itu tidak pernah hilang, dia kira apa yang selama ini aku lakukan di dapur, heh?' _batinnya sebal.

Hermione melihat Draco menyeringai menyebalkan. Tapi suara senang Scorpius menyadarkannya bahwa bocah itu masih meloncat-loncat di atas tempat tidur besar itu, semakin lama loncatannya semakin tinggi.

"Scorpius, berhenti meloncat-loncat, kau bisa jatuh!"

"Biarkan saja, 'Mione. Dia tidak akan jatuh, dia kan pintar," kata Draco melihat Scorpius sambil tersenyum, lalu dia berbalik dan kembali memandang langit seperti menunggu sesuatu.

'_Huh tipe orang tua yang meloloskan apapun kemauan anaknya' _batin Hermione. Jika dibiarkan seperti ini, Scorpius bisa benar-benar menjadi anak manja.

"Tidak," kata Hermione tegas, "ayo turun Scorp, waktunya mandi."

Scorpius berhenti meloncat dan langsung duduk dengan muka ditekuk di tengah tempat tidur, melipat tangannya di depan dada, persis seperti Draco saat marah, tapi justru kelakuannya membuatnya semakin terlihat mengemaskan.

"'gak mau," kata Scorpius ngambek.

"Mom benar, ayo turun jagoan. Kita mandi, setelah itu aku punya hadiah untukmu," kata Draco yang beranjak dari ambang jendela dan mengendong Scorpius yang tampak senang lagi karena diiming-imingi hadiah.

"Hadiah?" tanya Hermione heran, karena Draco jelas tidak membawa apa-apa sepulang kerja semalam.

"Ya, jika ada burung hantu yang datang membawa sesuatu, kuharap kau tidak membukanya sampai kami selesai mandi," kata Draco sambil tersenyum dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Bukan miniatur naga lagi kan, Drake?" Hermione sedikit mewanti-wanti, teringat hadiah terakhir Draco yang berhasil membuat seluruh kamar berantakan ketika sang naga kecil itu mengamuk karena Scorpius melemparnya ke tembok, kesal karena sang naga tertidur terus. Untungnya naga itu tidak melukai Scorpius.

"Lihat saja nanti, 'Mione. Dan jangan dibuka yah," kekeh Draco.

"'_Angan_ buka yah, mom," kata Scorpius meniru dengan sangat baik.

Hermione menghela nafas melihat kelakuan dua Malfoy yang semakin menjadi-jadi ini, dia rasa hanya dia satu-satunya Malfoy yang masih waras di dalam rumah ini. Hermione langsung keluar untuk memakai kamar mandi di lantai atas. Menghabiskan sedikit waktunya untuk berendam di kolam vanilla kesukaannya.

Setelah menghabiskan tiga puluh menit di dalam kamar mandi besar itu, Hermione bergegas menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Ternyata dia sudah ditunggu oleh seekor burung hantu putih yang bertengger di ambang jendela sambil mengetuk-ngetuk paruhnya di kaca.

"Hedwig," kata Hermione sembari membuka jendela itu agar Hedwig bisa masuk, dia menjulurkan kakinya yang terikat sebuah surat. Hermione mengambilnya, dia mengenali tulisan kecil-kecil Ginny dari bagian depan amplop itu.

"Trims Hedwig," burung hantu itu lalu pergi lagi tepat ketika Hermione membuka suratnya.

**_Hermione,_**

**_Kabar buruk dari Ron, aku dan Harry akan segera kesana secepatnya._**

**_Ginny._**

Hermione masih memandang surat yang jelas sekali ditulis dengan sangat terburu-buru itu, kabar buruk? Apalagi kali ini? Apakah para peneror akhirnya menyerang para Auror secara terpisah? Tidak ada alasan yang lebih masuk akal dari itu, Harry tak mungkin ikut datang jika bukan menyangkut masalah Auror, karena sekarang Draco memang bekerjasama dengan para Auror Kementerian untuk kasus peneror dan penyabotasean Whisky Api beracun itu.

Atau kabar itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan para peneror? Florence… bukankah ini bulan juli, seharusnya Florence sudah melahirkan, kan? Apakah ini yang Ginny maksud dengan kabar buruk dari Ron? Bayi mereka, bayi Ron dan Flo? Apakah bayi itu…

Hermione cepat-cepat membuang pikiran buruk itu dan mengutuk Ginny dalam hati, mengapa dia harus menulis surat yang singkat dan tidak menjelaskan apa-apa? Bukankah lebih baik langsung saja datang dan katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tanpa harus menyiksa si penerima kabar oleh rasa penasaran dan khawatir.

Dua burung hantu datang lagi tepat ketika Draco dan Scorpius— yang berlari-lari— memasuki dapur. Dua burung hantu itu memasuki jendela yang masih terbuka lebar, keduanya bersusah payah membawa bungkusan coklat panjang yang kelihatannya tidak enteng.

"Lihat, Scorp hadiahmu datang," ujar Draco ketika dua burung hantu itu mendarat mulus di atas meja makan yang besar. Draco melepas ikatan di kaki kedua burung itu dan membiarkan keduanya terbang keluar sebelum mengangkat Scorpius agar berdiri di atas bangku, sehingga dia cukup tinggi untuk bisa melihat bungkusan itu juga. Hermione mendekati keduanya, siap melakukan sesuatu yang diperlukan jika Draco membelikan Scorpius sesuatu yang berbahaya lagi.

Draco dan Scorpius membuka bungkusan cokelat itu— bisa dibilang Scorpius hanya menganggu saja, karena dia hanya merobek-robek asal sehingga membuat dapur berserakan kertas coklat, tapi Draco tetap mengizinkannya membuka hadiahnya sendiri._ 'Tipe orang tua yang tidak akan memarahi anaknya apapun yang dilakukannya.'_

"'_apu_," teriak Scorpius, Hermione menutup pikirannya yang tidak karuan. Scorpius benar, itu sebuah sapu, sapu terbang mini bergagang cokelat mengkilap dengan ranting-ranting yang sangat rapi, tergelatak di atas tumpukan kertas coklat, dengan kartu kecil yang tergantung di ujung gagangnya, Hermione membuka kartu itu dan membacanya.

**_Untuk : Tuan muda Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_**

'_Tuan muda?'_ Ugh. Hancur sudah keinginan Hermione untuk membuat Scorpius tumbuh dalam segala kesederhanaan, menjauhkannya dari sifat sombong, angkuh, arogan dan segala macam sifat lama ayahnya.

"Drake, ini terlalu berlebihan. Scorpius masih berumur satu tahun, belum seharusnya punya sapu!" kata Hermione tegas, berharap masih memiliki sedikit kesempatan membentuk sifat-sifat anaknya.

"Tak apa sayang. Ayo Scorp kita coba sapunya," katanya beralih ke Scorpius yang sudah menjulurkan tangan mengambil sapunya.

"Malfoy, kau tidak mendengar aku ya!" teriak Hermione saat Draco sudah membuka pintu yang menuju taman sambil mengendong Scorpius dengan satu tangan sedang tangan lainnya memegang sapu itu.

"Tidak, lagipula kau memanggil siapa? Aku atau Scorp?" jawab Draco setengah berteriak dari taman, "kau lupa, ya? Kita kan sama-sama Malfoy," lanjutnya, lalu terdengar suara tawanya bercampur suara tawa kecil Scorpius.

Hermione menyusul keduanya dengan kesal_, 'apa-apaan Draco, sama sekali tidak bekerjasama untuk membuat anaknya tidak menjadi anak yang manja.'_

"Draco, kau tidak boleh terus memanjakannya seperti itu," kata Hermione sambil memasuki taman.

"Tak apa, dia pantas mendapatkannya," sahut Draco santai. Hermione melihatnya sedang memegangi Scorpius yang sudah duduk di atas sapu mainannya, sapu itu melayang kira-kira setengah meter dari tanah.

Hermione melangkah mendekati keduanya, Draco sekarang berjalan cepat di samping sapu kecil yang terbang ke sana ke mari itu, tangannya berada di samping bahu anak laki-lakinya, bersiap memegangnya jika sapu itu oleng atau semacamnya. Sedangkan si anak laki-laki itu tampak percaya diri dan kelihatan senang dengan mainan barunya.

Sekarang, Hermione baru benar-benar memperhatikan sapu mini itu, gagangnya benar-benar mengkilap di bawah sinar matahari musim panas, ukiran emas yang bertuliskan _Nimbus 3000_ di gagang sapu kecil itu seakan bercahaya, ukiran hitam kecil bertuliskan _Limited Edition_ pun terlihat jelas. '_Tunggu…_ _Limited Edition ? Astaga!'_

"Drake! Scorpius baru satu tahun dan kau sudah membelikannya sapu yang bahkan belum masuk ke Inggris?" tanya Hermione tampak kesal bercampur kagum, setelah sadar bahwa itu adalah sapu yang dilihatnya di sebuah brosur salah satu perusahaan pembuat sapu di Perancis.

"Aku memesannya dari Perancis, hanya ada dua di dunia dan Scorp memiliki salah satunya," ucap Draco tampak bangga dan tidak menghiraukan ketidaksetujuan Hermione atas sikapnya yang berlebihan.

Scorpius menyentakan sapunya yang sekarang berhenti mendadak, tangan Draco menangkapnya tepat waktu sebelum Scorpius terjatuh. "Jangan berhenti mendadak boy," kekeh Draco yang langsung diam di bawah tatapan mengancam Hermione.

"Lihat? Itu berbahaya, Drake. Bahkan dia belum bisa jalan tanpa terjatuh," kata Hermione marah. "Lupakan tentang sapu, aku mau memberitahumu, Harry akan datang sebentar lagi," lanjutnya yang masih kesal pada Draco, teringat surat Ginny di tangannya.

"Harry?" Tanya Draco bingung tapi kemudian wajahnya tampak waspada seakan bersiap menerima kabar terburuk.

"Ada apa, Drake?" Tanya Hermione khawatir, sejenak Draco tidak menjawab, seperti menyibukan diri membantu Scorpius agar duduk lebih nyaman disapunya. Hermione menunggunya.

"Harry mungkin mengetahui beberapa informasi tentang para peneror itu," kata Draco pelan masih menolak menatap Hermione, alih-alih menatapnya Draco justru mengunci pandangannya pada Scorpius yang masih melayang-layang di atas sapunya.

"Bagus… eh? Bukankah itu kabar baik, Drake?" kata Hermione hati-hati.

"Ya dan tidak."

Setelah itu dia terdiam, tapi Hermione masih menatapnya bertanya-tanya. Akhirnya Draco menghela nafasnya dan mengangkat kepalanya memandang Hermione, wajah pucat dan runcing itu dingin dan tiba-tiba tidak menunjukan emosi apapun.

"Aku hanya tak ingin mendengar bahwa yang selama ini mengincar para Auror adalah sesorang yang kukenal."

Hermione terkesiap mendengarnya, tiba-tiba saja nama-nama keluarga seperti Dolohov, Rookwood, Carrow, Macnair, Lestrange— tidak yang satu ini tidak mungkin dia sudah mati dan tidak punya keturunan untuk meneruskan bakat pelahap mautnya—, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini. Nama-nama itu berputar-putar dalam kepalanya, tapi tiga nama terakhir sama tidak mungkinnya dengan Lestrange, bukankah mereka sudah bertobat? Satu nama keluarga yang paling mengangunya adalah… Malfoy.

'_Tidak… tidak.'_

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang jauh-jauh pikiran terakhirnya. Dia yang harusnya paling tahu bahwa nama terakhir itu tidak akan pernah terlibat lagi dengan aktifitas pelahap maut apapun. Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy sudah meninggal, bahkan tidak ada lagi Malfoy selain Draco.

"Aku rasa… Itu tidak mungkin Drake," kata Hermione lambat-lambat, mengingat kembali isi surat singkat Ginny, '_Kabar buruk dari Ron, aku dan Harry akan segera kesana secepatnya'_. Dia tau Ron yang bertangungjawab atas misi pencarian peneror ini, dan jika ini kabar buruk yang menuntut Harry untuk mendatangi kediaman Draco, hanya ada satu kemungkinan… seseorang yang Draco kenal terlibat.

Belum sempat dia melanjutkan kalimatnya untuk membuat Draco sedikit lebih rileks, suara bel pintu sudah berdentang.

"Mungkin itu Harry dan Ginny, akan kubuka," kata Hermione tergesa-gesa.

"Tidak, kau jaga Scorp, aku yang akan membukakan pintunya," kata Draco yang langsung berbalik dan menghilang, wajahnya masih datar dan dingin. Itulah caranya menutupi kekalutannya.

Hermione mendekati Scorpius yang kelihatannya tidak dapat digangu, masih berputar-putar dengan sapunya. Sekarang dia sedang mengejar seekor kupu-kupu jingga. "Scorpius," panggil Hermione, "ayo sapa uncle Harry dan Aunt Ginny dulu," lanjutnya sembari mengangkat Scorpius dari sapunya.

Tak lama Ginny muncul dari pintu tempat Draco menghilang tadi, dia mengendong James dengan satu tangan, setengah berlari menghampiri Hermione. Setelah mendekat, baru disadarinya wajah Ginny yang biasanya ceria sekarang pucat tak berwarna.

"Ginny," sapa Hermione cemas, "mana Harry?" tanya Hermione setelah disadarinya Ginny hanya sendiri, tak ada Harry maupun Draco yang menyusulnya.

"Dia di ruang depan… bersama Draco. Dia menemukan motif dibalik semua teror dan serangan kepada para Auror dan keluarga mereka itu," jelas Ginny cepat, dia menurukan James, membuat Scorpius juga memberontak dalam gendongannya. Akhirnya Hermione juga menurunkan Scorpius yang langsung berlari menghampiri James.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione tak sabar setelah menurunkan Scorpius.

"Seorang teman mereka terbunuh di tangan salah satu Auror, tapi Harry masih belum tahu siapa itu," kata Ginny yang lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Terbunuh?" pekik Hermione.

"Para Auror diizinkan menyerang bahkan membunuh untuk membela diri, 'Mione," terdengar suara Draco menjelaskan, sosoknya memasuki taman, disusul pemuda berambut hitam tepat di belakangnya.

"Ya aku tau itu, ta-tapi mengapa kau belum tahu siapa Auror yang melakukan itu?" Tanya Hermione cepat, sambil memandang Harry cemas.

"Hermione, akhir-akhir ini semakin banyak kasus berbahaya, lebih dari sepuluh kasus yang melibatkan perang dan menimbulkan luka-luka, mungkin juga korban jiwa," kata Harry yang menghela nafasnya tampak lelah. "Tapi, setelah ini, akan mudah untuk memburu mereka, kita akan membuka lagi kasus-kasus lama. Tidak akan butuh waktu lama," lanjutnya.

"Nah," potong Ginny setelah melihat Hermione sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mengajukan pertanyaan lagi, "sekarang lupakan peneror idiot itu," lanjutnya cepat. Hermione memandangnya bingung, jadi peneror ini bukan alasan utama kedatangan mereka?

"Hermione, yang sebenarnya ingin aku sampaikan adalah tentang Ron," kata Ginny.

"Kau sudah dapat kabar dari Ron?" kata Hermione, yang bahkan hampir lupa bahwa dia memang sudah menunggu-nunggu kabar dari sahabatnya itu. Sejak pernikahannya dengan Florence, Ron pindah ke Perancis, biasanya dia membawa Florence untuk berkunjung ke The Burrow sebulan sekali, tapi setelah usia kandungan Florence menginjak dua puluh delapan minggu— ditambah kandungannya yang cukup lemah— Ron tidak pernah lagi berkunjung ke Inggris.

Ginny menghela nafasnya, "Ya… sudah… baru saja pagi tadi," katanya lambat-lambat, "Florence… meninggal, Mione."

"Apa?!" teriak Hermione tidak percaya.

* * *

**OoOoO**

**TBC**

**OoOoO**

* * *

**Gimana Chapter ini? ditunggu Reviewnya ya apa aja :D buat pertimbangan cerita akhirnya :') pleasee :)**

_**R. jackskelenton : **_Iya kak aku juga paling suka pengucapan janji pernikahannya itu hihihi makasih ya kak udah nunggu next chapternya :)  
**_lovelychrysant_ **: hehehe iyaa juga yah, tapi aku kadang suka ngikutin apamau pembaca #lho :D makasih ya udah review :)  
_**DraconiSparkyu :**_ yaampun typonya fatal banget :[ maaf yaah :| lainkali bener-bener diliat lagi hehehe akibat nulis malem-malem #ngeles :D makasih yaa udah review lagi :)  
**_christabelicious_** : heheh makasih ya Christabel udah setia review #pelukciumbalik :D huehehe semoga suka chap2 setelahnya :)  
_**Nara Endah**_ : semua cewe pasti iri deh liat dia apalagi kalo pairingannya Draco XD aku yg nulis juga iri :D makasih yah Nara udah review :)  
**_ksatriabawangmerah_** : iyaa aku buat Flo itu mirip bange untuk suatu alasan tertentu :p heheh makasih ya kak udah Review :)  
_**thya. a .meong**_ : makasih banyak ya thya tetep setia nyemangatin aku :D makasih review semangatnya :)  
**_caca_**: haay caca :) hehhe gak masalah yang penting kamu baca :D Knights of Walpurgis panggilan pelahap maut jaman dulu :D  
_**Ochan malfoy**_ : makasih ochan, aku juga gak tega mau batalin pernihakan itu :( hehehe makasih ya udah review lagi :)  
_**Shinta Malfoy** _: Err... pacarnya Ron itu atau sekarang lebih tepat istrinya atau mendiang istrinya :[ bakal muncul di chapter setelah ini ya apakahdia muggle apa penyihir :D  
_**Maria Magdalena Roseline** _: a-aku ga maksud php :p aku tau kamu pasti tetep baca chap 7, kamu kan setia sama aku :p a-aku ketakutan sendiri baca idemu hehehe :D makasih ya maria udah review :)  
**_shizyldrew_** : iyaa shizy :) akhirnyaa :) makasih banyak ya masih review lagi :)  
**_senjadistria :_ **aku sendiri juga belom tau nih endingnya dimana :D harus lurusin beberapa hal lagi termasuk masalah kemiripan Flo dan Hermione :D  
_**Fressia Athena** _: Happy birthday Fressiaaaa \m/ wish you all the best {} wah telat sehari ya heheh maaf ya. makasih Fressia udah Review :)

Buat yang baru aja ngelewatin masa-masa UN semoga lulus dengan nilai memuaskan yaa o:)  
Self tunggu ya review2nya :)

Salam hangat,  
SelfQuill


	8. Ron Yang Baru

OoOoO

**All Character belong to J. K. Rowling**

**Something New **

**Chapter 8**

OoOoO

* * *

Keheningan pekat memenuhi The Burrow sore itu, keheningan dan kesunyian ini hanya dipecahkan oleh suara Scorpius, Molly dan James yang bermain bersama, saling mengadu tongkat mainan mereka seperti ketika seseorang memainkan pedang. Atau diselingi dengan suara gelas yang diletakan di atas meja. Draco berdiri diam, bersandar pada tembok perapian yang tidak dinyalahkan, menatap Scorpius yang sedang bermain. Harry duduk di sofa tepat di sebelah Hermione, kadang-kadang dia mengangkat gelas Whisky Apinya ke bibirnya atau menatap arlojinya untuk mengecek waktu. Kekhawatiran Harry atas Ron sepertinya melebihi kekhawatiran Ginny, jelas saja, mereka sudah seperti satu tubuh, jika bagian tubuh lain sakit dia akan merasakannya juga. Tapi Hermione merasa ada sesuatu yang belum Harry ceritakan, entah apa itu.

Sedangkan Ginny duduk di sisi lain Harry, bersandar pada bantal-bantal sambil mengelus perutnya lembut, stress sangat tidak baik untuk kandungannya yang baru berumur lima bulan. Mukanya tampak pucat… lebih pucat dibanding pagi tadi, menceritakan ulang tentang kematian Florence membuatnya seakan kejadian itu terulang di depan matanya dan itu membuatnya sangat sedih— mereka, Ginny dan Florence, sudah menjadi sahabat dekat sejak pertama kali Florence meminta segala pendapat Ginny tentang kehamilannya.

Hermione sendiri masih mencerna segala informasi yang diberikan Ginny pagi tadi, kematian Florence… Ron yang tampak sangat kalut… Ronald Jr. yang sementara dititipkan di The Burrow. Bagaimana nasib bayi itu nanti tanpa ibunya? Mereka masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja suara pintu yang terbuka membuat mereka— tidak termasuk James dan Scorpius— mengangkat kepala mereka cepat, Hermione sendiri merasa lehernya pasti terkilir sekarang. Fred dan George yang menggandeng Angelina Johnson— tunangannya— memasuki ruang keluarga.

"Benarkah itu Ginny?" sembur Fred.

"Bagaimana kejadiannya?" tanya George.

Ginny duduk lebih tegak setelah menghela nafasnya panjang, mungkin bersiap untuk menceritakan untuk kesekian kalinya kejadian yang didengarnya dari Ron.

"Yeah…" kata Ginny pelan menjawab pertanyaan Fred.

Fred langsung menarik sebuah bangku kayu dari salah satu meja, memposisikan diri tepat di depan Ginny, menuntut cerita yang lebih lengkap karena Hermione yakin surat Ginny untuk Fred dan George sama singkatnya dengan surat yang Ginny kirim untuknya.

"Florence meninggal ketika melahirkan bayinya," jelas Ginny ketika George duduk di lengan sofa tepat di samping Ginny, dan Angelina berdiri tegang di sampingnya. Hermione melihat Draco bergidik hampir tak tampak, mungkin membayangkan bagaimana jika kejadian itu terjadi pada Hermione, mau tak mau dia ikut bergidik memikirkannya.

Ginny melanjutkan ceritanya dengan sangat engan, "Flo tidak bisa meraih tongkat sihirnya untuk berAppatare ke St. Mungo atau memanggil bantuan, sedangkan Ron… dia masih menjalankan misi Aurornya pagi itu. Dan ketika Ron pulang, Flo masih tersenyum mengendong bayi merah mereka, tapi setelah itu…" Ginny terdiam, seakan tidak mampu melanjutkan ceritanya. Matanya menerawang kosong.

Hermione yang sudah mendengar cerita Ginny, tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya… otak besarnya bekerja, membayangkan dengan jelas bagaimana seorang wanita berambut cokelat lebat— yang baru berjuang melahirkan seorang diri— menggendong bayinya yang masih berlumur darah sambil tersenyum… senyuman terakhirnya. Seakan dia ingin menunjukan betapa bahagianya dia sebelum pergi meninggalkan Ron untuk selamanya. Bayangan di kepalanya terasa sangat nyata, seolah dia bisa melihat langsung tangan wanita yang sedang mengendong bayinya itu mengendur, matanya terpejam sedang senyuman masih terpeta di wajahnya yang cantik.

Menurut cerita Ginny, Ron kalut saat itu, sehingga dia mengirim Patronus-nya meminta bantuan Ginny. Ron bingung antara membawa Florence ke St. Mungo secepat dia bisa atau mengurus bayinya yang menangis. Ginny memutuskan mengambil alih bayinya, mengurus bayi itu dan membawanya ke The Burrow sampai Ron kembali untuk menjelaskan segala sesuatunya.

Ron kembali ke The Burrow dengan wajah yang lebih kalut dari sebelumnya, membawa berita bahwa pihak St. Mungo menyayangkan keterlambatan Ron membawa Florence saat itu. Para Penyembuh tidak bisa lagi menolong Florence, sudah sangat terlambat, ditambah dengan kelemahan fisik Florence selama masa kehamilannya. Sejak itu Ron terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Hermione memandang bayi dalam gendonganya, bayi laki-laki sehat dengan rambut cokelatnya yang lebat, sedikit jejak wajah Ron terpeta dalam wajah mungil Ronald Jr. ini, tapi terlalu banyak Florence di dalamnya. Warna dan bentuk rambutnya, warna kulitnya yang putih pucat tapi memerah di sekitar pipinya, dan warna matanya yang cokelat, satu tingkat lebih gelap dibanding warna mata Hermione.

Fred mendesah, berusaha tidak mengorek lebih dalam cerita Ginny karena wajahnya semakin pucat dan Hermione juga tidak ingin mengambil alih posisi juru cerita duka ini.

"Lalu dimana Ron sekarang?" tanya George membuyarkan pikiran Hermione, _'dimana Ron?' _itulah yang sangat ingin ditanyakannya, tapi mulutnya seakan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara sedari tadi, mau tak mau dia berterima kasih pada George karena mengambil alih pertanyaan itu. Hermione masih memandangi bayi dipelukannya, tapi dia menajamkan pendengarannya berusaha mendengar jawaban Ginny yang suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Dia mengurus pemakaman untuk Florence," bisik Ginny setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya, "besok pagi di Ottery Graveyard," lanjutnya pelan.

Hermione menarik nafasnya lega.

* * *

Semua persiapan pemakaman sudah selesai, Ron kembali larut malam ke The Burrow ketika Hermione dan Draco sudah bersiap pulang membawa Scorpius yang sudah tertidur, lelah karena seharian bermain dengan James dan Molly kecil.

Ron terus menundukan kepalanya walaupun Hermione menyapanya, Ron seakan menghindari kontak mata langsung dengannya. Dia mengambil Ronald kecil yang saat itu digendong Mrs. Weasley— Ginny sudah lebih dulu pulang karena terlihat sangat lelah, jelas saja Ginny sedang mengandung anak keduanya, ditambah lagi berita duka ini pasti membuatnya terguncang.

Tanpa menengok ke belakang lagi, Ron mendekap bayinya dan langsung melangkah ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

Pagi ini mendung mengelayuti Inggris, seakan cuaca ikut berduka atas kehilangan yang kami rasakan. Hermione duduk diam memangku Scorpius yang sedang memainkan kancing jas hitamnya, menunggu Draco bersiap untuk menghadiri pemakaman Florence. Selama menunggu pikirannya berkelana kemana-mana, Ron yang menolak berbicara padanya— bahkan melihatnya saja kelihatan enggan. Seolah-olah salah Hermione lah dia kehilangan istrinya, salahnya lah anaknya kehilangan sosok seorang ibu yang sangat dibutuhan. Ron menjelma menjadi sosok yang pendiam, masalah berat yang dihadapinya saat ini seakan ingin ditelannya bulat-bulat seorang diri. Padahal Harry dan Hermione siap di sampingnya, memberikan apa yang dibutuhkannya.

Sekarang Hermione seolah merindukan Ron yang dulu, yang pemarah, perusak suasana, Ron yang selalu berteriak saat segala sesuatunya bertentangan dengan keinginannya, Ron yang tak pernah memendam kesedihannya seperti ini. Setidaknya jika Ron berteriak, Hermione tahu apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya itu. Kediaman Ron seperti ini menjadi pisau yang mengiris hatinya, sempat dia ingin mengutuk seseorang yang membuat Ron menjadi terlalu dewasa seperti ini, membuat Ron menjadi pendiam…

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" terdengar Draco berbisik, dia berlutut di depan Hermione, tangan Draco yang pucat sudah berada di pipinya, mengelus pelan menenangkan. Dia buru-buru menggeleng, membuang jauh-jauh pikiran gilanya itu. Pasti mimik wajahnya terlihat aneh dimata Draco.

"Hanya Ron," jawab Hermione pelan.

Draco tersenyum kecil, "aku tahu, tapi apa tepatnya yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya pelan, menyamakan kerendahan suara Hermione, tapi tak bisa menutupi keingintahuannya secara sempurna.

'_Apa yang harus aku jawab? Begini Draco, aku berpikir untuk memantrai Florence yang bahkan sudah meninggal karena dia merubah pribadi Ron seenaknya. Begitu? Gila namanya.'_

"Bukan apa-apa, Drake." Hermione berusaha tersenyum, "kau sudah siap?"

Draco menaikan sebelah alisnya menimbang-nimbang jawaban Hermione yang tidak meyakinkan, tetapi kemudian dia seperti berusaha menerima saja jawaban itu dan langsung menganguk.

"Sudah," katanya, Hermione memperhatikan pakaiannya. Dia memakai jas hitamnya yang biasa dan sweater hitam dengan kerah tinggi yang menutupi sebagian lehernya yang jenjang. Kulit pucatnya terasa sangat bersinar dalam balutan serba hitamnya, membuat ketampanannya seakan membutakan.

"Terpesona? Lagi," bisiknya, dia menunjukan senyum separuhnya yang menyempurnakan wajahnya yang memang sudah sempurna.

"Draco, kita mau menghadiri acara pemakaman!" sergah Hermione.

"Jangan salahkan aku, kan kau yang terpesona," kata Draco masih sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, kata siapa?" kelit Hermione, tapi panas menjalari wajahnya, kedua pipinya merona dibawah tatapan Draco, menghianati kata-katanya sendiri. Siapa yang bisa _tidak_ terpesona melihatnya?

Draco terkekeh, menyentuh lembut pipi Hermione yang tersipu. "Ayo, kau tidak ingin terlambatkan?" katanya sambil mengendong Scorpius dan menjulurkan tangan agar kami bisa berApparate bersama.

* * *

Ottery Graveyard sudah sangat ramai. Dipenuhi beberapa penyihir yang dikenalnya, pegawai-pegawai kementrian, beberapa kerabat dekat; Luna dan suaminya Scamander, yang tinggi dan bertubuh besar tampak gagah— bentuk tubuh yang cocok untuk seorang _naturalist_ yang menjelajah seluruh dunia— duduk di salah satu bangku. Rambut pirangnya yang dihiasi dengan jepit kupu-kupu besar berwarna hitam sangat mudah dikenali. Beberapa penyihir-penyihir asing, yang Hermione yakin adalah kerabat dari Florence, memenuhi sebagian bangku di depan.

Hermione berjalan sepanjang bangku-bangku lipat yang berjajar rapi, dia melihat Harry yang mengendong James dan merangkul pundak Ginny. Hermione juga melihat Mrs. Weasley, yang mengendong seorang bayi berambut cokelat, yang Hermione kenali sebagai Ronald Junior, duduk di salah satu bangku terdepan dan menangis tanpa suara di sebelah Mr. Weasley yang mengobrol serius dengan salah satu penyihir laki-laki berjubah hitam agak lusuh, kelihatannya seperti salah satu Auror Kementerian.

Dan Ron berdiri di samping Harry, tatapannya terpaku pada peti mati berwarna cokelat di depan.

"Ron," sapa Hermione pelan setelah dia sudah berdiri di samping Ron, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari si pemilik nama. Hermione berpikir entah karena alasan apa Ron tetap tidak ingin bertatap muka dengannya. Hermione memaksa dirinya untuk menatap Ron… wajahnya pucat, manik matanya masih memandang peti mati Florence, tapi tatapannya kosong.

Hermione menyentuh lengan Ron ragu-ragu, dia tersentak seakan tersengat listrik, menengok ke arah Hermione dan matanya mengerjap seolah melihat matahari.

"Hermione?" katanya dengan nada terkejut, anehnya nada itu berupa pertanyaan bukan sapaan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hermione pelan, Ron mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit mendung di atas tanah pemakaman yang luas itu.

"Err… ya baik, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Ron, "maaf soal semalam ya," lanjut Ron dengan suara pelan masih menolak memandang Hermione. Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing, Ron mau berbicara dengannya saja, dia sudah merasa senang. Aneh juga, seharusnya kan bukan dia yang merasa harus dihibur dalam kondisi ini.

"Tak apa, Ron. Aku mengerti. Kau sedang susah," jawab Hermione sama pelannya sehingga hanya mereka yang bisa mendengar satu sama lain, kecuali mungkin Draco yang berdiri di samping Hermione sambil mengendong Scorpius, dan dia cukup bijaksana untuk bersikap pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Setelah diam cukup lama, Ron mendesah.

"Kau mirip sekali dengannya," ujar Ron pelan. Hermione menatap Ron tapi matanya masih memandang langit, tatapannya menerawang. "Aku hanya takut teringat padanya jika aku melihatmu, bodoh benar aku ini! Harusnya aku bisa mulai melupakan," lanjutnya.

Hermione agak kaget dengan pengakuan Ron ini, sebelumnya dia mengira Ron tidak mau menatapnya karena dia merasa salah Hermione-lah Florence meninggal; jika dia tidak meninggalkan Ron, Ron tidak akan pergi ke Perancis, tidak akan bertemu Florence, tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan orang yang _sial_nya sangat mirip dengannya, tidak akan membuat Florence harus melahirkan seorang diri, dan akhirnya meninggal.

Mungkin karena ini juga, nada aneh yang Ron gunakan dalam kata-katanya saat melihat Hermione tadi. Mungkin dia memang bemaksud bertanya apakah dirinya benar-benar Hermione atau jelmaan dari Florence. _'Ron menderita, dia membutuhkan seseorang,' _batinnya lirih.

Hermione meletakan tangannya di pinggang Ron, memeluknya hati-hati seakan Ron sama rapuhnya seperti bunga _Lisianthus_. Ron membalasnya, meletakan lengannya yang kekar ke bahu Hermione.

"Ron…" Hermione memulai, "kau tidak harus melupakannya, mereka yang meninggal hanya bisa hidup dikenangan yang selalu kita ingat. Kau harus kuat, kau punya bayi yang harus kau lindungi, kau harus kuat untuk_nya_— peninggalan Florence satu-satunya."

Akhirnya Ron menurunkan pandangannya, dia menunduk menatap Hermione, wajahnya hampir sama pucatnya seperti Draco. Dia tersenyum lemah dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke peti cokelat besar di depan.

"Kau benar, 'Mione."

Saat yang sama Harry mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Ron, tersenyum menyemangatinnya. "Aku akan membantumu, kita akan saling bantu, Ron. Kau tidak boleh lupa itu," kata Harry dengan nada mengandung senyum.

"Kau yang sudah direpotkan oleh James? Dan sebentar lagi akan ditambah satu jagoan lagi dalam keluargamu, oh tidak… aku tak ingin merepotkanmu, sumpah," kata Ron yang sekarang berusaha tersenyum tulus. Harry ikut tersenyum tapi sebelum dia sempat membalas, seorang penyihir tua yang sama seperti yang ada di pernihakan Hermione berdiri dan mulai berbicara.

Pidatonya dimulai dengan nada yang histeris, nada yang hampir menyerupai nada Professor Trelawney saat membicarakan ramalan idiotnya. Suara penyihir tua berambut sejumput itu semakin lama semakin kecil dan tidak jelas terbawa angin. Hanya beberapa kata yang dapat ditangkapnya, "Jiwa yang mulia"… "Kematian yang membawa kehidupan"… "Perjuangan yang tak terbalaskan"…

Hermione sendiri tidak terlalu mengenal Florence sehingga dia tidak benar-benar bisa menilai apakah itu sangat mengambarkan diri Florence atau tidak. Tarikan nafas yang tajam terdengar dari Ron saat peti cokelat itu perlahan berubah menjadi pualam putih, warna cokelatnya luntur digantikan dengan warna putih yang mendekati abu-abu. Bunga-bungaan ditaburi di atasnya.

Makam pualam itu memfinalkan kematian Florence. Dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

…

"Draco," Harry berjalan cepat menghampirinya yang sedang mengobrol pelan dengan Draco, "bisa kita bicara?" lanjutnya berbisik, menghindari mata-mata yang ingin tahu— para pelayat mulai meninggalkan tanah pemakaman itu satu persatu.

Hermione memandang Harry ingin tahu, tapi Harry hanya memandang Draco menunggu jawaban. Hermione beralih memandang Draco yang tampak bertanya-tanya juga, tapi toh menganguk singkat menyetujui permintaan Harry.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione cepat. Harry seperti menimbang-nimbang apakah seharusnya memberitahu Hermione atau tidak, dia mengulurkan tangannya, menggengam tangan Hermione, "tenanglah, 'Mione. Tak ada apa-apa hanya beberapa info kecil," kata Harry menenangkan. Tentu saja Hermione tidak begitu saja percaya pada kata-kata Harry, Hermione sudah lama mengenal Harry sampai bisa tahu kapan dia berkata yang sebenarnya atau kapan dia berbohong hanya untuk menenangkan orang lain.

Hermione tidak menuntut lebih banyak penjelasan, jika menurut Harry tidak memberitahunya adalah yang paling baik, dia akan menerimanya. Hermione mengambil Scorpius dari gendongan Draco, Draco membungkuk dan mengecup keningnya.

"Pulanglah duluan, Dear. Aku tak akan lama," ucapnya dan kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Scorpius.

Hermione memperhatikan Harry dan Draco yang berjalan menjauhi kerumunan orang, menuju salah satu sudut pemakaman dengan pohon beech besar yang membuat bayang-bayang hitam, menutupi beberapa orang yang berdiri di bawahnya. Dia melihat tiga Auror berwajah seram memakai pakaian muggle. Salah satunya adalah Auror laki-laki setengah baya yang berdiri bersandar di batang pohon, dia mengenakan kemeja dan celana _jins_ serta sepatu olahraga yang kelihatan kurang sesuai dengan pakaian yang dipakainya. Auror kedua lebih muda, usianya mungkin sekitar dua puluhan, dia mengenakan kaus hitam dengan jaket yang ditambal disana-sini. Auror terakhir tampak sama mudanya dengan yang kedua, cara berpakaiannya aneh, dia memakai sebuah kemeja dengan mantel kulit panjang seperti yang biasa di pakai para Detektif muggle. Si Auror muda berdiri di depan si Auror setengah baya, ketiganya berbisik-bisik dengan serius, dan mengangkat kepala mereka setelah Harry dan Draco mendekat.

"Hermione," seseorang memanggil namanya, membuatnya terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kumpulan Auror mencurigakan. Ternyata Ron yang memanggilnya, berjalan pelan mendekati tempatnya berdiri. Sepertinya Ron tidak menyadari sikap mencurigakan Harry tadi.

"Ya Ron?" tanyanya.

"Kau belum pulang?"

"Err… belum. Mungkin aku tak buru-buru pulang," jawab Hermione cepat sambil berjalan ke arah Ron datang, membuat Ron berbalik dan mengikuti Hermione, mendekati kumpulan keluarga Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley, hay junior" sapa Hermione ketika melihat Mrs. Weasley yang sudah tidak menangis lagi dan sedang menimang Ronald Junior.

"Halo sayang," katanya mendekat agar bisa memeluk Hermione dengan satu tangannya dan mengecup pipi Scorpius dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan.

"Mom, aku harus mampir sebentar ke Gringotts. Memindahkan barang-barang peninggalan… peninggalannya," kata Ron pelan, kelihatan tidak sanggup mengucapkan nama Florence.

"Tentu, biar aku yang menjaga si kecil," jawab Mrs. Weasley dengan tatapan iba.

"Aku temani, Ron?" kata Hermione.

"Tidak… tidak usah,'Mione. Aku sendiri saja."

Hermione tersenyum kecut memandang Ron, biasanya Ron selalu engan jika harus kemana-mana sendiri, tapi sekarang justru menolak untuk ditemani. Ron yang berbeda ini kelihatan aneh di mata Hermione.

"Sayangnya… Aku juga harus mampir sebentar ke Gringotts, Draco membuang-buang Galleon untuk sesuatu yang tidak perlu," oceh Hermione ketika teringat sapu terbang baru Scorpius yang menghabiskan hampir dua ribu lima ratus galleon.

"Baiklah baiklah," kata Ron dengan suara datar.

"Jaga dirimu, Ron," kata Mrs. Weasley.

"Mom, aku hanya akan ke Gringotts, bukan bertarung melawan Goblin," kata Ron setengah tertawa, Hermione tersenyum, setidaknya ada satu sisi Ron yang tidak menghilang… selera humornya.

Mrs. Weasley menatapnya tajam tapi tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Bye, Mrs. Weasley," ucap Hermione dan kemudian berbalik menyusul Ron, yang sudah lebih dulu berbalik menuju pintu gerbang hitam pemakaman. Hermione membawa Scorpius, yang sudah sangat bosan, dalam gendongannya.

* * *

Mereka berApparate tepat di sebuah gang kecil di samping bar kumuh, papan namanya yang bertuliskan Leaky Cauldron bergoyang dengan suara derit yang memperingati bahwa papan nama itu harus diganti sebelum menimpa salah satu pengunjung. Sejak didirikannya bar penyihir elit, The Ebrius di London, Leaky Cauldron memang sudah tidak terlalu diminati oleh penyihir manapun.

Mereka memasuki bar itu, berjalan lurus tanpa memandang Tom— pelayan Leaky Cauldron— yang sekarang menatap mereka dengan tatapan kecewa karena hanya lewat begitu saja.

"Kau bisa mampir kapan saja ke rumahku, kau tahu?" kata Hermione ketika mereka sudah berada di depan dinding bata merah yang membatasi Diaggon Alley dengan dunia muggle. Ron mengetuk batu bata tertentu, yang memunculkan gerbang lengkung menuju sebuah jalan kecil, sebelum menjawab.

"Tentu Hermione, tapi aku selalu mengandalkanmu dari dulu. Sangat tidak masuk akal jika dalam mengurus anakku sendiri, aku juga harus mengandalkanmu," katanya tenang sambil terus berjalan lurus menuju sebuah gedung putih besar di ujung jalan.

"Itu memang sifatmu! Yang tidak masuk akal itu, justru jika kau berubah seperti ini, Ron!" katanya sebal, "seolah kau bisa menelan bulat-bulat semua masalah mu sendiri!" lanjutnya.

Ron hanya tersenyum seakan-akan menahan kesabaran dirinya. Sangat bukan Ron. Ron harusnya berteriak-teriak, marah, meledak, ikut sebal karena dianggap tidak masuk akal. Kemana Ron sahabatnya?

"Ron! Kau dengar aku tidak?"

"Ya… aku dengar Hermione, tentu saja," jawab Ron tenang.

'_Ya aku dengar Hermione, kupingku kan masih dua… tak usah teriak begitu' _bukankah begitu seharusnya Ron menjawab? Mengapa sekarang nada suara yang tenang ini kelihatan tidak dikenalinya? Terlihat asing. Jika dia tidak melihat bibir Ron bergerak mengucapkannya, dia pasti berpikir bukan Ron yang berbicara padanya. Ketenangan ini membuatnya sedikit… kehilangan Ron, Ronnya. Dia lebih senang melihat Ron yang selalu marah-marah dengan wajah memerah, dibanding dengan Ron yang pendiam dengan wajah pucat pasinya seperti sekarang ini. Dia merindukan Ron, sahabatnya yang dulu.

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa membantumu menjaganya. Ginny tak mungkin bisa, dia sebentar lagi bahkan punya bayi juga," kata Hermione.

"Kau tahu, Hermione?" kata Ron setengah tertawa sembari mengerutkan keningnya, seolah ada hal mengelikan yang menganggu pikirannya.

"Apa?"

"Jika kau mengendong Ronald Junior, dia bisa-bisa dianggap anakmu," jelas Ron sambil tersenyum dan mengeleng-geleng.

Hermione memikirkan sejenak kata-kata Ron, bayangan seorang bayi berambut cokelat lebat muncul dengan jelas di kepalanya. Mata Junior yang coklat tua memandangnya, kulitnya yang putih pucat bersanding dengan kulitnya yang hampir sama putihnya. Seolah dia melihat sedikit cerminan dirinya pada bayi itu. Jelas saja, Florence kan juga memiliki rambut yang sama seperti Hermione. Warna matanya pun sama, walau mata Hermione berwarna lebih cerah di banding Flo.

Siapa yang tidak akan mengira, kalau bayi yang warna rambut dan matanya sama persis seperti dirinya itu adalah anaknya?

"Jadi, kau tidak suka jika dia seperti anakku?" kata Hermione menantang.

"Tentu saja," kata Ron sedikit ceria, Hermione mengernyit memandangnya. "Apalagi kalau dia juga dianggap anak si Fe… anak Draco. Kecuali jika dia tetap disebut anakku," lanjutnya sambil setengah tersenyum.

Hermione terkesiap, jadi dia salah. Jika dia mengendong Ronald Junior, semua orang bukan hanya mengira Junior anaknya, tapi mereka mungkin bisa mengira dia anak Hermione dan Ron. Tapi jika Ron membutuhkannya, apakah dia tidak bisa membantu hanya karena masalah kemiripan ini? Ron selalu ada untuknya, mengapa hanya karena hal kecil dia tidak bisa ada untuk Ron? Hermione mengeleng cepat.

'_Apa sih yang aku pikirkan,_' batin Hermione.

"Aku bercanda, 'Mione," kata Ron cepat, "tenanglah aku bisa mengurus Junior sendiri," lanjutnya dengan suara yang kembali tenang, ketengangan yang asing.

Hermione menghela nafasnya dan menurunkan Scorpius, yang sudah memberontak dalam gendongannya, saat sudah berada di depan gerbang Gringotts. Ron menjulurkan tangannya dan mengandeng Scorpius memasuki gerbang berpintu putih itu sambil tersenyum.

"Pokoknya kalau kau butuh apapun, kau harus menghubungiku," kata Hermione tegas.

"Tentu… tentu," jawab Ron.

Hermione berhenti di ambang pintu dan mendengus melihat kelakuan aneh Ron. Sahabatnya tidak bisa selamanya hidup bersama pribadi palsunya, pribadi yang disuntikan secara tidak sadar kedalam dirinya. Pribadi Florence yang disuntikan oleh Florence sendiri. Apapun caranya Ron _harus_ menjadi Ron, bukan bayang-bayang Florence seperti sekarang.

Hermione baru akan menyusul Ron dan Scorpius, yang sekarang berjalan pelan menuju salah satu Goblin muda yang sedang menimbang beberapa koin emas tebal, saat yang sama dia samar-samar mendengar suara ledakan kecil di belakangnya, tepat di luar Gringotts.

Hermione mencari sumber suara ledakan itu, tapi tidak menemukan sesuatu yang kira-kira bisa menimbulkan ledakan, bahkan dia tidak melihat seorang penyihir pun di luar Gringotts. Hermione memperhatikan ternyata hari ini Gringotts tidak seramai biasanya, jalan kecil Diagon Alley pun tidak banyak di penuhi penyihir yang berbelanja, hanya satu dua penyihir yang kelihatannya masuk keluar di beberapa toko.

'_Ledakan aneh bukan hal yang penting sekarang. Diagon Alley yang sepi bahkan bukan urusanku. Di dunia sihir kan wajar hal-hal seperti ledakan tanpa sebab begitu. Bahkan beberapa barang lelucon Fred bisa meledak tanpa sebab. Sekarang aku harus mencari cara membuat Ron 'normal' lagi,'_ batinnya.

Hermione bergegas mendekati keduanya, tepat ketika Ron sedang berbicara dengan satu Goblin yang menganguk-anguk mengerti. Ron sedang menunjukan sebuah kunci kecil berlapis emas kepada si Goblin, ketika ledakan yang didengar Hermione terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

Setelah itu kejadian tampak cepat sekali.

Suara 'bruk' pintu yang di buka memekakan telinga. Hermione menoleh cepat. Lima orang bertopeng dengan tongkat sihir teracung memasuki Gringotts, si penyihir paling kiri menendang pintu yang sudah mengantung pada engselnya dengan sangat kasar. Hermione terkesiap ketika ternyata hitungannya salah. Bukan lima… tapi tujuh, tujuh orang bertopeng dengan tujuh tongkat sihir yang mengancam.

Dia menunduk mencari Scorpius, ingin melindunginya dari tongkat-tongkat yang mengancam itu, tapi dia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Sedangkan Ron berdiri dengan mata terbelakak, tangannya tidak lagi mengengam tangan mungil Scorpius. Hermione mengendarkan pandangannya dengan panik, Scorpius tidak mungkin menghilang karena baru semenit yang lalu dia masih berdiri di dekat kaki Ron dan memandang para Goblin dengan ingin tahu.

"Scorp," pekik Hermione ketika dilihatnya bocah laki-laki itu berdiri lima meter di depannya. Scorpius berdiri di tengah ruangan, memandang bingung ke arah tujuh penyihir bertopeng yang sekarang mengangkat tongkatnya lebih tinggi. Hermione menengok ke arah para penyihir, mencoba berusaha berpikir cepat. Menghitung jarak antara dia dan Scorpius, jarak antara Scorpius dan penyihir bertopeng itu.

Cukupkah waktunya? Seberapa cepat kutukan dari tujuh tongkat itu menghantam Hermione jika dia bergerak mendadak ke arah Scorpius? Bukan… bukan itu tepatnya yang dia pikirkan, melainkan… berapa cepat dia bisa berlari ke arah Scorpius untuk melindunginya dari tujuh tongkat yang mengancam itu? Melindungi anaknya.

Scorpius masih berdiri diam, tapi kali ini wajahnya berseri-seri, seperti seorang anak yang menunggu hadiahnya dibuka. Mungkinkah dia mengira salah seorang dari penyihir bertopeng itu adalah ayahnya, yang akan membuka topengnya dan mengeluarkan bermacam-macam asap warna warni yang bisa membuatnya tertawa girang.

"Diam ditempatmu," teriak seorang penyihir bertopeng itu, suaranya serak, berat dan keras ditengah hiruk pikuk yang bahkan tidak Hermione sadari.

Hermione tidak perduli siapa antara ketujuh orang itu yang berteriak, yang dia perdulikan hanya cara membawa pergi Scorpius dari sini tanpa tergores sedikitpun. Salah satu penyihir itu maju selangkah, tatapannya terkunci pada sosok Scorpius seperti berusaha mengenalinya, tongkat sihirnya menurun— bukan karena menyerah ataupun berusaha berbaik hati, tapi karena tongkat itu menyesuaikan diri terhadap korbannya yang kecil. Tongkat itu sekarang tepat sejajar dengan kepala Scorpius.

Ini lah saatnya…

Tak ada waktu lagi untuk memperhitungkan jarak, bahkan tak ada waktu untuk mengangkat tongkatnya, mungkin dia masih bisa menamengi Scorpius dari beberapa mantera dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Hermione bisa meminta Ron untuk melindung Scorpius dari sisa mantra lainnya. Itupun jika Ron bersedia.

Hermione menegok cepat ke arah Ron, berharap Ron mengerti teriakan tolongnya walaupun tanpa diucapkan keras-keras. Tapi tidak ada laki-laki berambut merah yang balas menatapnya, di belakangnya hanya ada Goblin muda yang mengacungkan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan berkuku tajam, siap melakukan penyerangan jika diperlukan.

'_Jangan! Kumohon jangan…'_ batin Hermione lirih. Jika mereka bertarung kemungkinan besar Scorpius juga akan terluka di tengah mantra-mantra yang saling mereka luncurkan. Tengorokannya terasa tercekat. Dia berbalik dan bersiap lari ketengah ruangan, tapi saat itu juga dia melihatnya, semua urutan kejadian ini sangat cepat…

Ron yang berlari ke tengah ruangan secepat dia bisa, meraup Scorpius dalam pelukannya dan membungkuk untuk melindungi Scorpius dari dua luncuran mantra yang ditujukan kepadanya akibat gerakan Ron yang sangat tiba-tiba. Dua mantra dengan sinar kuning membutakan mata itu menghantam punggung Ron membuatnya mengerang dan mengeliat kesakitan. Selang kira-kira lima detik, lima mantra bius juga menghantam pungungnya. Serangan itu membuatnya berhenti mengeliat kesakitan tapi langsung membuatnya ambruk ke lantai.

* * *

**OoOoO**

**To be continued**

**OoOoO**

* * *

**Makasih yaa buat yang udah Review, gimana Chapter delapan ini? *tengok kanan tengok kiri*  
Terbuka buat ide dan kritik serta sarannya \m/ *peluk***

**_DraconiSparkyu_ : **kalo Chapter ini ketebak gak yah? :D tetep review yah {}  
**_lovelychrysant_ **: maksudnya si Florence? tapi Florence aku buat meninggal disini Lovely :D tetep review yah {}  
**_thya. a. meong :_** kecepatan ya thya? abis kayanya kalo alur lambat gak akan selesai2 :D makasih semangatnya. tetep review yah {}  
_**Fressia Athena** _: sama sama juga Fressia :D err kemungkinan sepuluh :D tetep review yah {}  
_**diya1013**_ : pelahap mautnya muncul disini diya dan... semoga gak ada yang mati :') tetep review yah {}  
_**Nyimi-chan**_ : makasih Nyimi Chan :3 cuma di chap 1 ya aku tulis september 2002, lainkali aku perjelas lagi keterangan waktunya hehe makasih yaa Nyimi :) tetep review yah {}  
**_Ochan malfoy_** : Makasih Ochan *ikut nyengir* semoga semua pertanyaannya kejawab ya di Chapter ini ya... eh jangan semuanya deh nanti kamu ga penasaran lagi :p tetep review yah {}  
_**caca** _: Florence Ronnie tetep kok cuma salah satunya pergi lebih dulu :'( tetep review yah {}  
_**Bulu idung**_ : makasih :D semoga yang ini amazing juga yah :D tetep review yah {}  
_**Kirana Malfoy** _: Makasih udah baca kirana :D ada disini penjelasan kenapa Flo meninggal :D tetep review yah {}  
_**ksatriabawangmerah**_ : UN terakhir aku 2 tahun yang lalu :D makasih kak semangatnya. btw aku nunggu kelanjutan fanficmu :D tetep review yah {}  
_**AkemyYamato** _: semogaaa ya Akemy :D mudah-mudahan aku gak kepikiran buat misahin mereka :d tetep review yah {}  
_**Neemarishima**_ : Hayy juga Neemarishima :D gpp aku suka kalo kamu menikmati tulisan aku :D sebisa mungkin aku minimalisir kesalahan Eydnya *suka bolos kelas bahasa nih* :D heheh makasih ya Nee, tetep review yah {}  
_**lautner :**_ Hay lautner, makasih yaa udah suka :D aku seneng :) semoga suka chap 8 nyaa tetep review yah {}

Review apapun yang bisa di review yah :D  
salam hangat,

Self Quill.


	9. Harapan

OoOoO

**All Character belong to J. K. Rowling**

**Something New **

**Chapter 9**

OoOoO

* * *

"Ron!" teriak Hermione histeris.

Dia tak peduli lagi tentang tujuh tongkat yang sekarang pasti juga mengancam jiwanya, siap melontarkan mantra keduanya dengan beringas. Yang dia pedulikan hanyalah sahabatnya yang sekarang terkapar di lantai, dan anaknya… Scorpiusnya… jiwanya.

Dia berlari mendekati keduanya, menunduk untuk menghindari satu luncuran mantra yang hanya meleset beberapa senti dari bahunya. Dia berlutut tepat di samping tubuh Ron yang roboh dan Scorpius yang sekarang menangis.

"Scorp," isak Hermione, dia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dia telah menangis, dia meraih tangan kecil Scorpius, menariknya kedalam pelukannya siap melindunginya dari luncuran mantra yang mungkin akan datang sewaktu-waktu. Semua hiruk-pikuk di belakangnya teredam, pikirannya hanya terfokus pada tubuh mungil Scorpius dalam pelukannya. Hermione meraba seluruh bagian tubuh anaknya, menginventarisir segala kemungkinan cedera, dia hanya menemukan sedikit luka di siku kanan Scorpius, mungkin karena benturan saat Ron ambruk dan membuat Scorpius ikut terjatuh tadi, sisanya tidak ada luka luar ataupun luka dalam. Scorpius sekarang hanya terisak tapi masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Hermione, tampak agak ketakutan.

"Tenanglah sayang, Mum disini," bisiknya ditelinga Scorpius.

Dia bersyukur dalam hati karena Ron tadi melindunginya… Ron…

Hermione terkesiap, matanya kembali terfokus pada sekitarnya. Tubuh Ron masih tergeletak diam tak bergerak sedikit pun. "Ron," panggil Hermione dengan suara bergetar. Dia beringsut mendekati Ron, mengulingkan tubuhnya sehingga sekarang tubuhnya menghadap Hermione.

"Ron, oh tidak, Ron bangun! Ku mohon, ku mohon…" isak Hermione, suaranya benar-benar bergetar, bahkan hampir tidak terdengar di tengah kegaduhan aula Gringotts. Dia melihat darah segar keluar dari mulut Ron, matanya terpejam seakan tertidur pulas tapi kerutan kesakitannya masih terpeta di wajah pucatnya itu. Dia memeriksa Ron sambil terus memeluk Scorpius dengan satu tangan, kedua tangannya gemetar sekarang, tak sanggup untuk memeriksa denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan Ron.

Gemetarnya semakin hebat saat dia menggengam tangan Ron, dia harus memeriksa denyut nadinya secepat dia bisa, tapi rasa takut seakan mencegah tangannya. Bagaimana jika tangannya tidak menemukan denyut itu? Apa yang harus dia lakukan jika ternyata tubuh di depannya ini tak bernyawa? Perlahan jarinya mendekati pergelangan tangan Ron, dia berusaha merasakan apapun yang bisa dirasakan dua jarinya. Tapi… Tidak ada apapun yang bisa ditemukan. Tak ada denyut yang menghantam jarinya yang gemetar di pergelangan tangan Ron.

Tangannya beralih ke daerah leher Ron, dengan panik dia merabanya, berusaha menemukannya, denyut nadi Ron… denyut sebagian dari jiwanya… seperempat bagian jiwanya.

Wajahnya sedikit memunculkan harapan seiring denyut yang ditemukannya. Denyut itu lemah, sangat lemah… tapi ada, itulah yang terpenting.

Hermione lebih membungkukan tubuhnya, membuat pelukannya untuk Scorpius semakin erat, dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap darah dari ujung bibir Ron. Tepat saat itu satu mantra menghantam lantai di depannya, menyerempet sedikit kepalanya sehingga membuat rambut cokelatnya berkibar. Itu mantra yang sama yang menghantam Ron, mantra dengan cahaya kuning membutakan mata itu membuat lantai aula retak.

Saat yang sama satu tongkat sihir berputar-putar di udara dan meluncur mulus menghantam salah satu meja goblin dan membuat tumpukan tinggi uang logam yang berjajar rapi di atasnya jatuh berantakan.

Hiruk pikuk disekitarnya kembali memasuki sadar Hermione, beberapa goblin berteriak lantang, mengacung-ngacungkan jarinya kearah seorang penyihir bertopeng.

"Pembuat onar! Penjahat! Pencuri! Tidak bisa dimaafkan!" teriak satu goblin tua dengan suara yang melengking, ternyata dia yang melucuti tongkat sihir si penyihir bertopeng itu. Jarinya mengacung mengancam ke arah satu penyihir berbadan besar yang mengedarkan pandangannya dengan panik, mencari tongkat sihirnya yang terlucuti. Penyihir besar itu menemukan apa yang dicarinya, di atas tumpukan koin-koin emas, dia berlari menyeberangi ruangan dengan kalap dan tiba-tiba saja penyihir bertopeng itu ambruk, tubuhnya yang besar jatuh dengan bunyi 'buk' yang keras saat membentur lantai.

Hermione baru menyadari bahwa beberapa tubuh lain juga tergeletak di sekitarnya, dua goblin muda tergeletak di dekat pintu yang engselnya terlepas, tapi goblin-goblin yang lebih tua dan berpengalaman dalam perang penyihir memilih membuat kelompok masing-masing, sehingga tidak ada yang terluka. Justru seorang penyihir bertubuh tinggi dan kelihatan ramping tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di dekat kaki salah satu goblin tua yang memandangnya jijik saat topengnya merosot dan menunjukan wajahnya yang kejam.

"Hermione," teriak seseorang dari ambang pintu, air mata yang mengenang di pelupuk matanya membuat pandangannya kabur. Tapi suara itu bagai pelampung penyelamat di tengah hirup pikuk ini, dia harus membawa Scorpius ke tempat yang lebih aman, dan menyelamatkan Ron sebelum denyut jantungnya benar-benar lenyap.

Orang itu berlari mendekat, samar-samar Hermione mengenalinya, rambut pirangnya berantakan, pakaiannya tidak serapih terakhir kali Hermione melihatnya. Draco mendekatinya dengan tongkat sihir siap ditangannya, dia berlutut dan langsung memeluk Hermione dan Scorpius.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Ya… baik. Tapi, Ron tidak, Drake. Kita… kita harus membawanya, menyelamatkannya," kata Hermione cepat, Draco menenggokan kepalanya cepat ke arah dia datang tadi, memanggil nama seseorang yang tidak ditangkapnya.

Beberapa Auror Kementerian Sihir berlari mendekat, salah satu dari mereka langsung berlutut di samping Ron, mendaraskan mantra-mantra di atas tubuh Ron seperti bernyanyi pelan. Asap putih langsung menyelubungi tubuhnya yang terkapar itu. Hermione mengenalinya sebagai salah satu mantra penyembuhan, pendeteksi luka dalam.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, kita harus segera menanganinnya. St. Mungo!" kata Auror yang memeriksa Ron cepat. Mereka langsung menggotong tubuh Ron, dan berlari keluar Gringotts dan kelihatan ber-Apparate setelah sampai di batas keamanan Gringotts.

"Ron," kata Hermione pelan, Draco langsung memeluknya lebih erat, mengusap punggungnya lembut untuk menenangkan, sementara dia mengubur wajahnya di rambut pirang Scorpius.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, 'Mione," janji Draco.

"Harus, Drake. Harus! Dia menyelamatkan Scorpius, Scorpius kita," kata Hermione yang sekarang terisak.

"Aku janji dia akan baik-baik saja, tenanglah," janji Draco lagi dengan suara yang bersungguh-sungguh, "ayo, kita harus membawa Scorpius dari sini," kata Draco cepat. Hermione menganguk pelan, menyetujui. Memang itulah yang sedari tadi ingin dilakukannya.

Hermione berdiri dibantu Draco, dia menyadari bahwa kakinya agak gemetar. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan beberapa goblin yang masih berteriak marah kepada seorang penyihir kementerian yang mencoba menenangkannya dalam bahasa _Gobbledegook._

Setelah sampai di pintu depan, Hermione melihat ternyata semua penyihir bertopeng itu sudah jatuh tanpa tongkat, keenam penyihir itu duduk beradu punggung dan seperti terikat oleh tali yang tidak kelihatan, sedangkan yang seorang lagi, yang berbadan besar, tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Draco menganguk pada Auror yang menjaga para tawanan dengan tongkat siap siaga di tangannya.

"Aku akan menuntut, Dravis," ujar Draco dingin sambil memandang para tawanan dengan pandangan paling menghina khas Malfoy, "karena membahayakan anak dan istriku," lanjutnya dengan nada marah yang pekat dari setiap katanya. Hemione awalnya tidak bisa menebak dengan siapa Draco berbicara, tapi seorang pelahap maut yang duduk menghadap ke arah kami menunjukan wajah tak sukanya dan meludah ke tanah.

"Penghianat!" teriaknya ke arah Draco disambut dengan tatapan menghina teman-temannya.

Hermione mendogak untuk melihat wajah Draco, mimik muka yang sudah jarang muncul di wajah sempurnya kini hadir lagi, wajah itu dingin dan menghina dijadikan satu kata yaitu mematikan. Hermione menelan semua pertanyaannya, takut jika pertanyaannya membuat Draco lebih marah.

Dengan cepat Draco menarik Hermione menjauh, menuju jalanan Diagon Alley yang sekarang tidak sepi lagi, dan langsung ber-Apparate tepat di depan toko Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour tanpa memperdulikan teriakan kurang ajar dari para penyihir bertopeng yang terikat di tanah.

Mereka muncul di tengah ruang penerimaan St. Mungo yang sangat ramai, bermacam-macam penyihir tua, muda, dan anak-anak memenuhi sebagian tempat duduk yang disediakan. Beberapa mengantri di depan meja panjang yang merupakan meja penerimaan. Berbagai penyembuh dengan baju hijau-limunnya sibuk berjalan kesana-kemari, membawa clipboard dan mencatat cepat. Salah seorang dari mereka melihat kedatangan kami, dan bergegas menghampiri terburu-buru.

"Mr. Malfoy, bisa kami bantu?" katanya cepat.

"Anakku, periksa anakku," kata Draco dengan nada memerintah yang mendominasi dibanding nada permintaannya.

"Mari ikuti saya," kata penyihir wanita berbaju hijau limun itu, rambutnya yang merah dan panjang bergoyang di belakang punggungnya ketika dia setengah berlari menuju salah satu bangsal penyembuhan. Dia membuka pintu bangsal yang belum sempat Hermione baca papan namanya dan merapatkan diri ke dinding agar Hermione dan Draco bisa masuk.

"Mr. Malfoy," sapa seorang penyembuh laki-laki berjubah hijau tua, yang Hermione kenali sebagai Mr. Rackharrow— salah satu penyembuh terbaik yang dimilik St. Mungo.

"Mr. Rackharrow, anak saya butuh pemeriksaan lengkap," jelas Draco cepat. Hermione mendekati satu tempat tidur dan meletakan Scorpius di atasnya, tapi tangan kecil Scorpius mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Tenanglah sayang, Mum dan Dad disini… kau aman," bisik Hermione, tapi Scorpius masih tetap mencengkram kerah baju Hermione, membuatnya membungkuk di atas tempat tidur itu, Scorpius menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Scorpius Malfoy," desis Draco, nadanya masih tersirat nada dingin dan sedikit memarahi, persis seperti nada suara Lucius Malfoy dan itu membuat Hermione sedikit kaget, sebelum ini Draco tidak pernah keras terhadap anaknya. Scorpius menengokan kepalanya ke arah Draco yang berdiri di belakang Hermione dan tiba-tiba saja cengkraman tangannya mengendur, tapi wajahnya masih tampak takut, sehingga Hermione mengengam tangan kecilnya dan tetap berdiri di samping tampat tidur itu.

Hermione menoleh ke arah Draco ketika Mr. Rackharrow melakukan pemeriksaan, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi apapun, pandangannya terkunci pada Scorpius yang sedang diperiksa, kekhawatiran terpancar dari matanya.

"Kau tidak perlu keras begitu padanya," bisik Hermione, tapi Draco hanya diam saja bahkan tidak menoleh untuk memandang Hermione.

Mr. Rackharrow menghentikan pemeriksaan dengan tongkatnya, dan mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum sambil menjelaskan , "tak ada luka serius kecuali bagian sikunya yang sedikit memar," Draco langsung melayangkan pandangan bertanyanya ke Hermione, Hermione menangkap pandangan itu dan langsung menunduk. Rasa bersalah seolah menengelamkannya perlahan. Menyesakan dada.

"Tapi beberapa menit lagi pasti sembuh, secara keseluruhan dia baik-baik saja, hanya ketakutan. Dia akan tertidur sebentar lagi, dan mungkin besok pagi dia sudah akan melupakan kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini," jelas Mr. Rackharrow, "saya turut menyesal atas kejadian di Gringotts, Mr. Malfoy," lanjutnya cepat.

'_Syukurlah,'_ batin Hermione lega, dia memandang Scorpius yang sekarang tampak sangat mengantuk, setidaknya seperempat dari bagian jiwanya selamat, tinggal seperempat bagian lain jiwanya yang mungkin sekarang sedang mengalami kritis di salah satu bangsal di sini. Sahabatnya.

"Bisakah saya percayakan dia untuk istirahat disini, Mr. Rackharrow?" tanya Draco.

"Tentu saja, Mr. Malfoy. Claire akan menjaga anak anda," jawab Mr. Rackharrow, "Claire?" panggilnya dan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan wajah yang keibuan keluar dari satu ruangan di ujung.

"Saya akan menjaganya," kata wanita bernama Claire itu.

Draco memandangnya selama semenit penuh, seakan melakukan _Legilimency _terhadapnya. Menimbang apakah dia bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga Scorpius selama dia tertidur, kemudian Draco menganguk singkat, memutuskan untuk mempercayai Claire.

"Ayo, 'Mione," ajak Draco.

"Tak apakah Scorp disana?" tanya Hermione setelah sudah berada di depan lift St. Mungo.

"Tenanglah," bisik Draco sambil tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum kali ini. "Aku tak akan meninggalkan Scorpius pada orang yang tidak aku percaya." Hermione menganguk, walau kekhawatiran masih memenuhi hatinya, mana mungkin dia bisa mempercayai sebagian jiwanya pada orang yang baru dilihatnya hari ini?

"Bisakah kita minta Mum untuk kesini dan menjaga Scorpius di bangsalnya?"

Draco memandangnya sejenak, mempertimbangkannya. Kemudian dia tersenyum lagi, "baiklah jika itu membuatmu tenang, aku akan minta Porky untuk menjemput ibumu."

Hermione menghela nafasnya dan langsung memeluk Draco, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Draco. "Maafkan aku, Drake. Aku tak bisa menjaganya, aku bahkan tak mengangkat tongkatku untuk melindunginya, a-aku panik lalu…"

"Stt…" sela Draco sebelum Hermione sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Draco mempererat pelukannya, mengecup puncak kepala Hermione, "aku tak menyalahkanmu," bisiknya. Tepat saat itu pintu lift terbuka, "kita bicarakan nanti," _'nanti? oh, well berarti masalahku belum selesai sampai disini,' _batin Hermione.

Draco menariknya kedalam lift yang kemudian bergerak menuju lantai atas, lift itu berdentang satu kali dan pintunya terbuka dengan suara gemerincing yang lembut. Hermione melangkah keluar dan langsung mengenali lorong itu bahkan sebelum membaca papan petunjuknya yang berbunyi 'Cedera Karena Mantra'.

Diujung lorong dia mengenali sosok Harry yang bersandar pada tembok, kepalanya menunduk lesu. Bukan suatu pertanda yang baik. Hermione bergegas menghampirinya, Harry mengangkat kepalanya ketika sadar akan kedatangannya.

"Harry," seru Hermione yang langsung memeluknya, Harry membalas pelukannya dan mengusap pungungnya, berusaha menenangkan. "Bagaimana keadaan Ron?"

Harry hanya tersenyum lemah tidak menjawab. Apa artinya senyumnya itu? Apakah Ron… apakah nadi yang ditemukannya sudah… sudah menghilang? Sebagian jiwanya pergi? Ingin rasanya Hermione meneriakan pertanyaan itu, tapi mulutnya terkunci. Satu sisi dirinya ingin menuntut jawaban lengkap dari Harry, tapi sisi lainnya merasa tak ingin… tak sangup mendengarnya.

"Harry," terdengar suara Draco dibelakangnya.

"Draco."

"Semua sudah selesai, kurasa mereka mengubah target mereka dengan cepat dan disaat yang salah," kata Draco pelan.

"Ya… dan mereka benar. Targetnya sejak awal memang salah," jawab Harry sama pelannya. Hermione tidak mengerti satu katapun yang diucapkan keduanya, pikirannya terasa kaku seharian ini.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Draco.

Hermione tahu yang ditanyakannya adalah kondisi Ron, tapi belum sempat Harry menjawab Mr. Weasley keluar dari salah satu pintu bangsal memeluk Mrs. Weasley yang menangis. Keduanya mengangkat kepalanya ketika sadar kehadiran Hermione dan Draco. Mrs. Weasley langsung menghambur kearah Hermione dan memeluknya.

"Oh dear… Hermione…" isaknya terbata-bata di pelukan Hermione, "Ron..Ron didalam dan…" Mrs. Weasley tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya tapi kembali terisak dalam pelukan Hermione. Manik mata Hermione memandang Mr. Weasley, menuntut cerita.

"Belum sadarkan diri…" jelas Mr. Weasley menjawab pertanyaan Hermione yang tidak terucapkan, Hermione berusaha mendengar penjelasannya di tengah sedu sedan Mrs. Weasley, "penyembuh tidak tahu mantra apa yang menghantamnya dan membuat seluruh jaringan tubuhnya, terutama jaringan darahnya tidak berfungsi maksimal."

Hermione mengingat lagi kejadian tadi; Ron yang berlari menyelamatkan Scorpius, penyelamatannya membuatnya terkena serangan dua mantra yang belum pernah dilihat Hermione, teriakan kesakitan Ron masih terngiang di telinganya, teriakan penderitaan seakan-akan jantungnya ditarik keluar dari rongga dadanya, dan kemudian dia ambruk oleh lima mantra bius sekaligus.

Mantra dengan sinar kuning yang membutakan itu, yang membuat Ron kesakitan, ternyata berdampak sangat buruk, lebih burung dibanding Cruciatus.

"Mantra itu membuatnya kesakitan," Hermione mengulang kata-kata dalam kepalanya, "sinar kuningnya membutakan mata dan… dan aku belum pernah melihatnya. Seperti kutukan Antonin Dolohov, tapi mungkin bentuk lain dari Cruciatus," Hermione membuka lagi pikirannya, mengingat ribuan mantra yang dikenalnya, tapi tidak ada satupun yang sama, memang tidak pernah ada mantra yang persis sama. Tapi kutukan Antonin Dolohov lah yang paling mendekati, dia pernah merasakan kutukan itu ketika perangnya di Kementrian Sihir di tahun kelimanya di Hogwarts. Kutukan itu sangat menyakitkan dan kadar rasa sakitnya terus bertambah menit demi menitnya. Seperti bentuk yang lebih lemah dari kutukan kematian.

"Ya… beberapa penyembuh juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi selama kita tidak tahu kutukan apa yang mereka gunakan, kita tak bisa melakukan kontra kutukannya," jelas Mr. Weasley.

"Bisa kita melihatnya, Mr. Weasley?" tanya Draco.

"Tentu," katanya dan langsung menyingkir dari ambang pintu dan duduk di bangku tunggu tamu yang menempel di tembok. Mrs. Weasey berusaha menguasai dirinya dan mendongak karena sekarang Hermione lebih tinggi beberapa centi dibanding Mrs. Weasley, menepuk pelan pipinya dan mengikuti suaminya untuk duduk.

Hermione dan Draco memasuki bangsal itu, bangsal itu berbeda dari bangsal yang pernah di tempatinya dulu ketika melahirkan Scorpius, tidak ada warna cerah yang mendominasinya, hanya warna putih gading yang menghiasi dinding. Beberapa lampu menempel di setiap sudut ruangan, apinya redup. Hermione yakin jika musim dingin, bangsal itu pastilah akan sangat dingin, mengingat tidak ada perapian di dalamnya. Tapi sekarang bangsal itu hangat, sinar matahari memasuki ruangan dari salah satu jendela bundar di sebelah barat. Hanya ada satu tempat tidur, tapi secara keseluruhan bangsal itu cukup nyaman.

Dia melihat Ron, tertidur pulas di atas sebuah ranjang yang terbuat dari besi. Sebotol ramuan yang diletakan di meja samping tempat tidur Ron mengeluarkan asap putih, Hermione mengenalinya sebagai salah satu ramuan penyembuh, _blood circulation Potion_— ramuan sirkulasi darah. Hermione mengingat apa yang dikatakan Mr. Weasley.

'…_seluruh jaringan tubuhnya, terutama jaringan darahnya tidak berfungsi maksimal.'_

Hermione duduk hati-hati di pinggir tempat tidur itu, tidak ingin terlalu banyak membuatnya gerakan, karena takut gerakan kecil akan membuat Ron semakin parah. Dia mengamati wajah sahabatnya itu, pucat seperti tidak ada darah yang mengalir di setiap pembuluh darahnya, bibirnya membiru seakan suhu ruangan ini beberapa derajat di bawah nol. Dari balik selimut di lengannya yang sedikit tersingkap, Hermione melihat beberapa memar yang terpeta di lengan Ron, padahal sebelumnya Hermione yakin memar itu tidak ada. Dia seperti melihat Ron yang terluka dulu saat pencarian Hocrux tapi dalam versi yang lebih parahnya.

Setelah benar-benar di teliti, sedikit memar samar juga ada di sepanjang tangannya, seperti orang yang baru habis berkelahi ala muggel.

"Kau harus sadar Ron," bisik Hermione pelan. Draco memeluknya dengan satu tangan, sedang tangan lainnya dalam saku celananya. Dalam beberapa menit dia dan Draco hanya berdiam memperhatikan Ron.

"Terima kasih," bisik Draco disampingnya setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Hermione mendongak untuk melihatnya tapi Draco memandang Ron yang belum sadarkan diri, mimik mukanya masih menujukan sedikit kegetiran yang dingin, tapi matanya seolah-olah ikut berterima kasih.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat keduanya menoleh, Harry berjalan masuk dan duduk di sisi lain tempat tidur Ron. Hermione yakin, Harry mempunyai harapan yang sama besarnya seperti dirinya. Ron akan membuka matanya jika dia merasakan kehadiaran dua sahabatnya.

"Sadarlah, Ron… Itu perintah," kata Harry pelan, Hermione menatap Harry yang sedang tersenyum sendiri mendengar kata-katanya. Harry mengengam tangan Hermione tapi tetap memandang Ron dengan seksama.

"Harry…" bisik Hermione.

"Ya, 'Mione?"

"Akankah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Yaa… aku percaya padanya. Dia selalu baik-baik saja. Jadi, mengapa kali ini harus berbeda?" ujarnya tenang.

Hermione terdiam sejenak, pemikirannya yang selalu melihat segala sesuatunya sesuai kenyataan seakan tidak bisa mempercayai kata-kata penghiburan yang Harry ucapkan. Pemikirannya yang selalu realistis mendorongnya menuju kenyataan bahwa Ron sekarat dan entah apa yang dapat menyelamatkannya, jika para penyembuh saja tidak mengetahui kontra kutukannya. Tapi kali ini dia mencoba untuk tidak berpikir seperti seharusnya seorang Hermione Granger berpikir. Dia mencoba berharap, harapannya harus sebesar keyakinan yang Harry tunjukan.

Pintu yang menjeblak terbuka, membuatnya sadar dari kekisruhan pikirannya. Sosok Fred, George dan Ginny bergegas masuk diikuti oleh Bill dan Percy tepat di belakangnya. Seorang penyembuh wanita berwajah tegas juga ikut memasuki bangsal dengan clipboard di tangannya.

"Ron," pekik Ginny. Hermione mengikuti gerakan Harry yang bangkit dari pinggir tempat tidur, sedikit mundur untuk memberi ruang pada para Weasley yang ingin melihat keadaan Ron. Hermione memberi senyum saat mereka melewatinya untuk mengerubungi tempat tidur besi itu, tapi hanya Ginny yang membalasnya dengan senyum lemah dan ragu-ragu.

Kerutan muncul di antara alisnya, ada apa dengan yang lainnya? Mereka bahkan tidak menegok untuk melihatnya, seolah-oleh Hermione hanya hiasan dinding yang tidak menarik. Dalam sekejap saja dia sampai pada kesimpulan paling memilukan yang bisa diambilnya, tapi dia cepat-cepat membuang kesimpulan itu.

"Hanya boleh lima pengunjung," kata si penyembuh wanita dengan nada galak sambil memandang tempat tidur Ron yang sekarang dikelilingi oleh semua anggota keluarga Weasley.

Draco menariknya untuk keluar ruangan memberi waktu bagi keluarga untuk menjenguk Ron. Harry mengikuti di belakangnya. Mr. dan Mrs. Weasley sudah tidak ada, mungkin keduanya pulang untuk menjaga anak Ron yang masih bayi.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Hermione setelah berada di luar ruangan, banyak hal yang belum dimengertinya, puluhan pertanyaan menggenang di otaknya.

"Tidak sekarang, Hermione," kata Draco dengan suara yang diulur-ulur.

"Aku harus tahu, Drake. Mengapa mereka dengan tidak masuk akal menyerang Gringotts?" sergah Hermione.

"Kau tidak…"

"Dia memang harus tahu, Draco," sambar Harry.

"Menurutku, tidak!" balas Draco dingin.

"Maaf Draco, kali ini kita tidak satu pemikiran. Ron adalah sahabatnya, kita bertiga tak pernah menyembunyikan semua hal, seburuk apapun itu."

Draco menghela nafasnya, diam sejenak sebelum berkata, "tidak disini," sambil menatap beberapa penyembuh yang lalu lalang.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berbicara di kafetaria pengunjung di lantai lima. Kafetaria itu terlihat sepi, mengingat jam makan siang sudah lewat beberapa jam yang lalu. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang sedang menikmati teh atau kopi. Hermione mengikuti Harry yang berjalan mendekati salah satu meja di pojok ruangan, Draco membuntut di belakangnya. Setelah mereka duduk, satu orang wanita bertubuh gendut mendatangi mereka dengan buku catatan kecil, mereka masing-masing memesan satu cangkir kopi. Setelah wanita pelayan itu pergi, Hermione kembali menatap Harry dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Jadi, mengapa orang-orang itu menyerang Gringotts?" tanya Hermione memulai pembicaraan. "Aku yakin, tak ada orang bodoh pun yang mau merampok Gringotts dengan segala mantra pengamanan mereka dan puluhan goblin yang menjaga."

Draco mendengus, "mereka tidak menyerang Gringotts, Hermione."

"Lalu?" tanya Hermione bingung, tapi otaknya langsung bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, beberapa fakta menghantamnya; tujuh tongkat itu tidak mengarah pada goblin-goblin Gringotts, tapi kepada Hermione, Ron serta Scorpius yang berada di tempat yang salah pada waktu yang salah. Dan Hermione yakin, penyihir-penyihr itu bukan penyihir inggris, dia memutar lagi teriakan yang di dengarnya dari salah satu penyihir bertopeng itu, gaya bicara para penyihir Eropa. Itu berarti hanya satu hal, bukan harta di bawah lantai Gringotts yang mereka incar, bukan Gringotts yang mereka serang, melainkan…

"Kalian," jawab Harry, "tepatnya Ron," lanjutnya pelan.

"Oh tidak… harusnya aku menyadarinya, tapi apa alasannya?" kata Hermione setengah tak percaya.

"Kau ingat motif para orang yang menyebut diri mereka _'Knights of Walpurgis'_?" tanya Harry cepat, dia melanjutkan setelah Hermione menganguk singkat, "salah seorang pemimpin mereka tewas di tangan salah satu Auror Kementerian Sihir Inggris, yang mana berarti salah seorang yang berada di bawah pengawasanku. Hanya satu kasus yang melibatkan tewasnya pemimpin buronan yang kami cari dan kaburnya seluruh anak buah pemimpin itu.

"Dan itu adalah kasus yang Ron tangani beberapa tahun yang lalu. Gordon adalah penyihir Inggris yang membunuh lima muggle hanya karena ingin menguasai daerah tempat tinggalnya. Kami memburunya sampai ke Eropa dan kehilangan jejaknya disana, tapi Ron menemukan tempat persembunyiannya. Ternyata Gordon sudah mempunyai banyak anak buah sehingga penyergapan itu berujung dengan serangan berbagai mantra," Harry menghela nafasnya dan tidak melanjutkan ceritanya sebelum pelayan yang menghidangkan secangkir kopi berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"Jadi, mereka menebak bahwa Ron yang membunuh pemimpin mereka?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak, mereka menebak bahwa Draco yang membunuh Gordon," jelas Harry, Hermione menatapnya tidak percaya dan tatapannya beralih ke Draco yang bersandar di bangkunya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Mata abu-abu itu balas menatapnya, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Karena itulah mereka berusaha mencari tahu tentang Draco," kata Harry, membuat pandangan Hermione melayang kepadanya lagi, "berakhir pada racun dalam minuman Draco yang sungguh beruntung tidak diminumnya," lanjutnya sambil menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Keberuntungan yang melibatkan kontrak semiliar dollar menghilang," sambar Draco yang ikut menggeleng.

"Ku lihat, kau lebih terpukul kehilangan dollarmu dibanding kehilangan nyamamu," kata Harry sembari mendengus geli.

"Oh yaa, pandanganmu terhadapku tak pernah salah, Kepala Auror Inggris," kata Draco sarkastik.

"Tunggu… tunggu," sergah Hermione menghentikan pembicaraan yang keluar jalur antara dua laki-laki di hadapannya. Draco dan Harry memandangnya bertanya. "Tidak masuk akal, mengapa Draco? Dia bahkan bukan seorang Auror!"

"Ya… aku tahu kau pasti bingung," kata Harry melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Ron menjatuhkan fotomu di sekitar tempat persembunyian Gordon, kelihatannya butuh lebih dari setahun bagi anak buah Gordon untuk mencari tahu siapa yang ada di foto itu. Dan saat mereka menemukanmu, kau sudah bersama Draco, jadi tak salah mereka menjadikan Draco sebagai targetnya.

"Tapi setelah mengetahui bahwa Draco bukanlah Auror— hanya seorang yang berpengaruh di Kementerian," Draco mendengus mendengarnya, "mereka mulai melepasnya dari target utama dan menjadikan Ron target selanjutnya… kau tahu kan, berita kematian Flo muncul di _Daily Prophet_ dengan judul _'Auror yang dianugerahi Orde Of Merlin Kelas Pertama Kehilangan Istrinya'_. Mungkin itu yang membuat mereka dengan cepat merubah target mereka, dan beruntungnya mereka tepat sasaran," Harry menutup ceritanya dengan menghela nafas panjang.

"Walaupun Ron orang yang membuat Gordon tewas, tapi itu sama sekali tanpa perhitungan. Mereka bisa saja salah sasaran, kan?" kata Hermione.

"Tidak semua orang melakukan aksinya dengan perhitungan sematang yang kau lakukan, 'Mione," sergah Harry tenang.

Hermione tidak menjawabnya, dia tahu Harry benar.

"Aku harus kembali ke Kementerian, mereka akan segera diadili didepan Wizengamot lengkap," kata Harry yang langsung bangun, "dan tuntutanmu—"

"—tak akan ku cabut," potong Draco. Harry menganguk singkat dan mejulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut coklat Hermione, lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan kafetaria.

Hermione dan Draco juga ikut beranjak pergi, menjemput Scorpius dan ibunya di lantai bawah dan segera ber-Apparate meninggalkan St. Mungo. Matahari ternyata sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam saat dia meletakan Scorpius yang tertidur, di ranjangnya. Tepat saat ibunya berpamitan pulang untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Draco pergi untuk mengantar ibunya dengan mobil.

Hermione juga bergegas memasuki dapur, menghangatkan sup bawang dan beberapa potong roti untuk Draco. Draco belum kembali ketika semangkuk sup yang mengepul terhidang rapi di atas meja. Jadi, dia mengunakan waktunya untuk menenangkan diri dengan segelas teh hangat dan duduk di bangku tinggi bar kecil Draco.

Belum pernah dia mengalami hari terburuk seperti ini, melihat putranya… jiwanya… Scorpiusnya dalam bahaya dan dia bahkan tidak mencabut tongkat sihirnya sendiri untuk melindunginya. _Idiot._ Rasanya bertarung melawan para pelahap maut Voldemort ribuan kali lebih baik dibanding melihat Scorpius berdiri dengan tujuh tongkat sihir yang mengancam. Bahkan siksaan Bellatrix tidak akan terasa sakit dibanding melihat anak satu-satunya itu berdiri tanpa perlindungan, justru dengan bodohnya dia malah berusaha melindungi Scorpius dengan tubuhnya sendiri, yang sudah jelas pasti akan hancur oleh satu tebasan mantra.

Dia terkesiap ketika sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, tangannya baru akan menyambar tongkatnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari cangkir tehnya saat suara yang dikenalnya berbisik, "maaf mengagetkanmu."

"Oh Draco, bisa tidak kau tidak seperti hantu begitu!" katanya sebal, menarik tangannya yang sudah terulur ke tongkat Vine-nya dan mengangkat cangkir tehnya ke bibir, menghirupnya untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"Kau terlalu tegang, 'Mione. Tenanglah," bisik Draco di telinganya. Permintaan itu tidak sulit, desah napasnya yang hangat di leher Hermione membawa getar ketenangan, tapi tidak membuat detak jantungnya berdetak normal. Dia memejamkan matanya, berusaha merasakan hembusan napas Draco agar tenang dan mencoba memelankan detak jantungnya. Tapi kedua usaha itu seperti menyatukan dua sisi magnet.

"Ya, begitulah sayang, tenanglah… hari ini begitu berat untukmu," bisik Draco sementara satu tangannya mengelus pipinya lembut dan turun ke lehernya, tubuhnya seakan tersengat listrik statis, dan aliran listrik itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Draco memutar bangku bar itu, membuat Hermione sekarang berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"Sangat berat," desah Hermione disela-sela usahanya untuk bernafas dengan teratur.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Draco, yang kemudian langsung mendekatkan wajahnya, berhenti dua detik di jarak lima senti di depan wajah Hermione, menunggu hingga Hermione menutup matanya dan kemudian mengecup ujung bibirnya lembut sebelum mencium bibirnya. Hermione melingkarkan tangannya di leher Draco sedang kedua lengan Draco melingkar nyaman di pinggangnya, lima belas menit mereka mempertahankan ciuman lembut itu, berusaha menenangkan diri mereka masing-masing. Nafasnya memburu tepat ketika Draco melepas ciumannya sambil menyeringai.

"Kau mau kita ber-Apparate ke kamar? Atau masih sanggup berjalan normal?" kekehnya.

Hermione menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa, "kurasa kedua kakiku masih berfungsi."

Dia turun dari kursi tinggi itu, Draco meraih tangan Hermione dan menggenggamnya. Mereka berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mereka, melewati kamar Scorpius.

"Kau tahu, ber-Apparate lebih cepat," kata Draco santai setelah menutup pintu kamar dengan lambaian tongkatnya.

Hermione menggeleng, "aku tak suka sensasinya."

Draco menarik Hermione ke dalam pelukannya, kedua tangannya mengunci pinggang Hermione sehingga wajah Draco hanya berjarak beberapa centi di depan wajahnya, hembusan napasnya yang beraroma musk membelai wajah Hermione. Draco tersenyum dan mencium leher Hermione.

"Drake," bisik Hermione.

"Hmmm?"

"Boleh aku menjenguk Ron lagi besok?"

Ciuman Draco berhenti, bahkan hembusan napasnya tidak terasa selama beberapa detik. Dia menarik diri, memandang Hermione dengan wajah tanpa emosi.

"Boleh aku jujur padamu?" bisik Draco sembari membelai rambut coklat Hermione.

"Apa?" tanyanya curiga, siap melontarkan senjata _'persahabatan'_ jika Draco melarangnya.

"Aku tak rela jika sedetik saja pikiranmu dipenuhi olehnya, selama bertahun-tahun pikiranmu sudah cukup dipenuhi olehnya, bolehkan aku minta malam ini untukku? Malfoy tak pernah bersedia berbagi, 'Mione."

"Egois."

"Itu salah satu definisi dari nama Malfoy," kata Draco menyeringai.

"Kau tak bisa serakah begitu, Drake!"

"_Well_, itu definisi lainnya jika kau belum tahu," jawabnya dengan seringai yang lebih lebar, seringai yang biasa diberikannya.

"Wah, aku belum baca kamusnya. Heran, mengingat seluruh buku di perpustakaanmu sudah kulahap semua," kata Hermione sarkastik.

"Kau bisa memasukan kata _'tidak sabaran'_ dalam kamus itu," kata Draco yang langsung menghempaskan tubuh mereka ke atas ranjang besarnya. Melumat bibir Hermione, membuatnya menelan jawaban-jawabannya. Ciumannya tak lagi selembut sebelumnya, bukan dimaksudkan untuk menenangkan lagi melainkan untuk menunjukan 'ketidaksabaran' yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Ya, aku akan menambahkannya," bisik Hermione dengan napas memburu saat Draco melepas ciuman di bibirnya dan beralih ke cekungan lehernya, sementara satu tangannya membuka kancing terakhir di pakaian Hermione. Dia tertawa sebelum membuang asal baju mereka.

* * *

**…**

* * *

"Sudah merasa tenang?" bisik Draco sambil mengecup puncak kepala Hermione. Dia bersandar di tempat tidur itu dengan Hermione yang bergelung di dadanya.

"Menenangkan, aku akan menambahnya dalam kamusku," bisik Hermione mempererat pelukannya.

Mereka berdiam diri, hanya menikmati detik demi detiknya.

"Drake," bisik Hermione setelah teringat sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Ya?"

"Mengapa kau tidak cerita padaku jika mereka mengincarmu?"

"Aku sudah pernah diincar oleh seseorang yang lebih berbayaha, 'Mione," jawab Draco dengan nada yang mengandung senyum, "diincar oleh sekelompok pelahap maut yang dendam terasa amat biasa dibanding bagaimana rasanya nyawaku diincar oleh Voldemort dulu."

Hermione bergidik mendengarnya, Draco langsung mengusap punggungnya yang terbuka. Dia kembali mengingat tahun keenam Draco di Hogwarts, saat dirinya dipaksa melakukan segala macam cara untuk menghabisi Professor Dumbledore dan jika dia gagal, maka mati adalah pilihan terakhirnya.

"Stt… semuanya sudah selesai, tenanglah."

"Kuharap begitu," kata Hermione tak yakin, pikirannya masih melayang kepada Ron yang sekarang terbaring. "Mereka membenciku, aku tahu itu," lanjutnya menghela napas panjang, wajah-wajah Fred, George, Bill, Percy, dan… Ginny— sahabatnya, adik dalam segala kesempatannya— berputar dalam benaknya.

"Mereka hanya sedang khawatir, setelah Ron sembuh semua akan kembali normal," kata Draco dengan nada yang sangat meyakinkan, Hermione berusaha mempercayainya… atau lebih tepatnya berusaha membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa tidak ada satupun keluarga Weasley yang akan mengangapnya pihak yang bertanggungjawab atas apa yang terjadi dengan Ron.

"Apa kau akan membenciku, Drake?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak akan," katanya santai.

"Kau tidak mengerti pertanyaanku, maksudku, apa kau akan membenciku jika Scorpius menjadi korban?" tanya Hermione pelan. Lengan Draco yang memeluknya menegang, Hermione menunggunya sampai lengan itu sedikit mengendur lalu mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya. Wajahnya sedikit dinggin.

"Tetap tidak, Hermione," katanya pelan, mata abu-abunya berubah hangat. "Tapi aku cukup marah ketika sampai di rumah dan aku tidak ada," lanjut Draco dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Aku mencarimu," katanya lagi ketika Hermione hanya diam saja, "Harry baru saja menjelaskan bahwa Ron adalah target berikutnya. Aku sangat marah saat aku tahu kau pergi dengan Ron. Aku menyuruhmu pulang tapi kau malah menyerahkan nyawamu pada kematian!" lanjutnya getir.

"Maafkan aku, Drake," dari sekian kalimat yang ingin di ucapkannya hanya tiga kata itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Draco memeluknya lebih erat, "sudah berakhir, aku hanya ingin kau berjanji tidak pergi kemanapun tanpa sepengetahuanku." Hermione hanya menganguk.

Malam itu dia tertidur dalam pelukan Draco, tanpa bermimpi apapun juga. Kelelahan mendominasinya hari itu. Paginya setelah Draco berangkat untuk mengurusi beberapa berkas yang harus ditandatanganinya di kantor, Hermione langsung menitipkan Scorpius dirumah ibunya dengan penjagaan ketat oleh seorang anak buah Draco.

Sepagian itu dia mengurung diri di perpustakaan besar rumahnya, berkutat dengan buku-buku tebalnya. Mencoba mencari sedikit saja informasi tentang kutukan yang membuat seluruh jaringan tubuh Ron semakin lama semakin melemah. Harry datang tepat siang hari, membantunya mencari info yang dapat membantu Ron melewati masa kritisnya.

Mereka menyerah ketika waktu sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore, Hermione mendesah dari balik buku _'Kutukan mematikan dan Kontra Kutukannya'_. Sedangkan Harry sudah lebih dulu menyerah dan sekarang hanya diam sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya, di depannya sebuah buku hitam dengan judul yang hampir tidak terbaca tergeletak begitu saja, Hermione mengenalinya sebagai buku '_Rahasia Sihir Paling Hitam_', buku yang sama yang menjelaskan bagaimana cara membuat Hocrux.

"Kita pasti akan menemukannya," kata Hermione meyakinkan diri.

Harry hanya menghela napasnya panjang, "masih ada beberapa buku yang belum di cek, Harry!" kata Hermione lagi.

"Hermione kita sudah menghabiskan seharian untuk mengecek setiap lembarnya dan tidak menemukan mantra yang kau gambarkan, bahkan aku tak tahu ada mantra yang mengeluarkan cahaya kuning membutakan seperti itu."

"Mantra diciptakan dan dipelajari, muncul dan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu, jika itu tidak kita temukan, pastilah mantra itu baru diciptakan."

"Kesimpulan yang bagus," kata Harry sarkastik.

Mereka akhirnya menyerah dan meninggalkan tumpukan buku-buku itu. Harry mengajak Hermione untuk menjenguk Ron yang ternyata masih tidak sadarkan diri. Mrs. Weasley menunguinya seharian penuh, tidak merasa perlu digantikan oleh siapapun.

Begitulah Hermione menghabiskan hari-harinya seminggu ini, mengurung diri di perpustakaan, terkadang dibantu oleh Draco atau Harry, masih berusaha mencari sedikit saja info tentang kutukan itu. Secuil saja dia tahu pengucapan mantranya dia mungkin bisa membuat kontra kutukannya. Tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar mengambarkan dengan tepat.

Sore setelah satu minggu kejadian di Gringotts barulah Ron sadar, Hermione dan Harry sedang membuka-buka buku yang dibawanya ke St. Mungo ketika mereka mendengar rintihan kecil dari Ron. Hermione langsung menjatuhkan bukunya begitu saja, sedangkan Harry yang sedari tadi hanya bengong mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ron, kau sadar? Oh… Syukurlah" bisik Hermione setelah berdiri di samping tempat tidur itu, dia langsung menatap wajah Ron karena merasa sangat tidak tega jika melihat tubuh Ron. Memar-memar birunya menjadi semakin jelas, darahnya tidak berjalan dengan lancar.

"'Mione?"

"Ya… ini aku Ron, dan Harry juga."

"Kau oke, sobat?" tanya Harry.

"Yaa," jawab Ron pelan, napasnya pendek-pendek, seolah berbicara membuatnya sangat kehabisan napas. Jaringan pernapasannya juga tergangu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, 'Mione?" tanya Ron dengan suara yang nyaris menghilang.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, idiot! Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Hermione yang berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir.

Dilihatnya Ron tersenyum lemah, Harry langsung megeluarkan tongkatnya dan memunculkan Patronus rusa betinanya yang langsung membelah diri menjadi lima bentuk Patronus yang sama dan kemudian menghilang.

"Aku mengirim kabar kalau kau sudah sadar," katanya.

"Tak usah repot-repot begitu… Harry, aku tak ingin… St. Mungo kebanjiran pengunjung," bisik Ron terpotong-potong, disela-sela usahanya mengatur napasnya sambil tersenyum. Hermione tertawa kecil, tapi tawanya bergetar akibat air matanya yang tidak bisa di tahannya.

"Pemilik kafetaria akan senang sekali kalau begitu," kata Harry sambil tertawa.

"Oh Harry, jangan mengajaknya bicara terus!" kata Hermione tegas, takut Ron semakin pucat akibat pernapasannya yang tergangu.

"Tenanglah, 'Mione," bisik Ron yang kelihatannya hanya mempu tersenyum kecil untuk saat ini, wajahnya benar-benar pucat dan garis-garis wajahnya berubah, seakan dia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak.

Mereka menengok ketika seorang penyembuh wanita yang berwajah tegas memasuki ruangan Ron, dia membawa ramuan yang sama seperti yang Hermione lihat saat pertama ke sini.

"Syukurlah," katanya sambil menuang ramuan berasap itu pada sebuah piala kecil di meja samping tempat tidur Ron. "Kau hanya perlu bertahan sampai kami mengetahui kontra kutukan itu," lanjutnya dan sekarang sibuk merapikan selimut agar menutupi Ron sampai ke lehernya, mungkin dia merasa Ron kedingginan karena wajahnya yang pucat.

"Jangan terlalu banyak mengajaknya bicara," kata si penyembuh yang langsung berbalik dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"Dengar itu!" kata Hermione galak.

"Maaf deh," kata Harry nyengir.

Hermione tahu Harry pasti senang sekali karena Ron yang diperkirakan tidak akan sadar, tiba-tiba saja sadar dan memberikan harapan baru untuk kami semua. Harapan bagi keluarganya, harapan bagi bayinya, harapan bagi Hermione… harapan atas sebagian dari jiwanya.

Mungkin semuanya akan benar-benar berakhir, akan baik-baik saja, seperti kata Draco semalam.

Harapannya mulai muncul dalam berbagai bentuk yang membumbung tinggi, dia tidak akan kehilangan salah satu sahabatnya, _Golden Trio_ akan tetap terdiri dari tiga nyawa, dia punya kesempatan untuk mengembalikan Ron yang dulu, Ron-nya. Jiwanya akan tetap utuh, karena seperempat jiwanya akan selamat.

* * *

**OoOoO**

**To be continued**

**OoOoO**

* * *

**Note : Chapternya calm ya? :D sengaja :p Kemungkinan akan berakhir tepat di chapter 10. jadi gimana chapter menjelang akhir ini? ada yang nebak Ron selamat? dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya ? atau sebaliknya? atau gimana? :D makasih ya yang udah baca *peluk***

**_DraconiSparkyu_** : "Aguamenti!" :D itu aku kasih air Draconi :D berdoa yang terbaik aja buat mereka ya, aku harap mereka baik-baik aja #ditimpuk :D tetep Review ya {} makasih Draconi :)  
_**lautner**_ : Makasih reviewnya lautner :D semoga suka chapter ini yaah, tetep review ya {} makasih lautner:)  
_**buttner malfoy**_ : Wah iya, kayanya aku buat agak lambat biar kerasa, tp gak tau nih kerasa gak yah? hehehe makasih Reviewnya, tetep review yah {} makasih buttner :)  
_**Caca**_ : Scorpius baik-baik aja kok :D semoga suka chap ini ya caca, tetep review yaa {} makasih caca :)  
_**Shinta Malfoy**_ : iya shinta, aku juga gak tega ngapa2in anak kecil T,T gak gadungan kok, mereka cuma lagi nyamar aja :D tetep review yah {} makasih Shinta :)  
_**Nara Endah** _: gpp yang penting kamu tetep baca :D semoga gak ada yah nara :D #ditimpuk XD tetep review yah {} makasih nara :)  
_**Fressia Athena** _: udah kejawab belum Fressia di chap ini? hehehe semoga kejawab yaa pertanyaan2nya :D iya fanfic pertamaku tamat sebentar lagi :') tetep review yah {} makasih Fressia :)  
_**R. Jack Skelenton** _: aku memang bermaksud mau memperbaiki image Ron :D hehehe tetep review yah {} makasih Skelenton :)  
_**lovelychrysant** _: wah ayo coba di tuangin idenya lovely :D semangat! kamu pasti bisa deh :) tetep review yah {} makasih lovelychrysant :)  
_**christabelicious**_ : *pelukciumbalik* kali ini chapternya gak terlalu deg-degan kan cristabel? :D atau deg degan juga ? :" makasih Cristabel :D tetep review yah {}  
_**Nyimi-chan**_ : nah segini udah kilat belum nyimi-chan ? :D klimaks belum ya :| err... tunggu chapter 10 yah nyimi-chan, menurut aku sih konflik satu udah kelar :D hehehe endnya 1 chapter lagi :') tetep review yah {} makasih Nyimi-chan :)  
_**ladyusa**_ : waah aku senang kalau kamu suka :") makasih favenya ladyusa :D semoga kejawab yah pertanyaannya di chap ini :D tetep review yah {} makasih ladyusa:)  
_**ksatriabawangmerah**_ : Iya nih T,T aku tega bgt ya sama Ron? ._. Ottery itu emang desa dimana The Burrow berdiri karena Ron tinggal di situ juga, jadi makamin istrinya di situ juga deh :D ngarang sih kalo nama pemakamannya hehehe tetep review yah {} makasih ksatriabawangmerah :)  
_**Bibir Dower**_ : Woooo makasih ya udah review lagi :D chapter yang ini greget juga gak? :D tetep review yah {} makasih bibir dower :)  
_**legolas**_ : Akhirnya bisa nerima review kamu lagi :') gimana chap ini ? seru juga gak? hehehe tetep review yah {} makasih legolas :)  
_**meong. n buyung**_ : wah kamu UN ya? semoga hasilnya memuaskan yah :D aaaa kamu ntar nemu Draco yang emosional lg disini :D tetep review yah {} makasih meong. n buyung :)  
_**Maria Magdalena Roseline**_ : Wah maria kemana aja? :D UN juga yah? #AuthorKepo aku ketawa-tawa sendiri ide kamu bener2 luas seperti biasanya, Maria :D waaah bagus, tentu...tentu aja aku mau :D tetep review yah {} makasih Maria :)  
_**caca**_ : eh caca lagi :D gpp kok ca sepuluh kali jg gpp #ditendangdariforum ada di profil - selvianasf :" duh ketahuan deh XD  
_**Ochan malfoy**_ : waaah gimana Ochan, kejawab semuakan pertanyaannya? :D jangan galau lagi yah :D tetep review yah {} makasih Ochan :)


	10. Kehidupan Baru

_Last Chapter :) makasih yang udah nemenin aku di fanfiction pertamaku ini :)_  
_Epilog akan dipisah karena terlalu panjang kalau digabung hehehe  
oiya maaf untuk typo yang banyak kemarin, ada kesalahan teknis, tp aku usahain berkurang untuk chap ini :')_  
_selamat membaca._

_With Love_  
_-selfQuill_

* * *

OoOoO

**All Character belong to J. K. Rowling**

**Something New **

**Chapter 10**

OoOoO

* * *

Hermione kembali ke rumahnya dengan harapan yang membumbung tinggi, perpustakaan sekarang bukan lagi suatu tempat yang memberi harapan palsu, tapi tempat dimana dia bisa benar-benar mempertahankan harapannya.

Draco senang mendengar cerita Hermione malam itu, bahkan Ginny membawa James untuk datang dan membantu Hermione bergulat dengan buku-bukunya. James dan Scorpius hanya bermain lempar-lemparan kertas yang mereka sobek dari berbagai buku, membuat Draco dan Harry berusaha memperbaikinya lagi berulang kali.

"Bagus James, kau lama-lama bisa menghancurkan rumah ini," kata Harry sabar, sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya pada buku yang berantakan di sudut ruangan.

"Aku akan mengirim tagihan, Harry," balas Draco menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, tak jadi saja, James," kata Harry sambil mendegus sebal disambut seringaian yang semakin lebar dari Draco dan tawa lepas anak-anak.

"Bagaimana kandunganmu, Ginny?" tanya Hermione mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada buku di depannya.

"Oh baik, 'Mione," jawab Ginny bersemangat, "coba tebak apa jenis kelaminnya?" tanyanya tak sabar.

"Err… laki-laki lagi?"

"Kau benar," kata Ginny dengan wajah yang bersinar, "bagaimana kau tahu? Apa Harry membocorkannya?"

"Tidak…" kata Hermione terseyum memikirkan kata-kata Ginny, bagaimana bisa dia menyebut suaminya membocorkan kejutan jenis kelamin anak mereka, karena jelas-jelas dia sendiri yang duduk di depan Hermione dengan muka mudah di tebak dan mengumumkannya suara bahagia yang bisa didengar dari jarak sepuluh meter sekalipun. "Kau ingat, kau sering bilang kalau kau akan senang sekali jika memiliki dua anak laki-laki dan sekarang kau senang," lanjut Hermione.

"Apakah begitu kentara?" tanya Ginny sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak," jawab Hermione yang mengangkat bahunya.

Ginny menaikan alisnya, seolah bertanya _'lalu?'_ tanpa suara.

"Ginny, aku kan perempuan, jadi aku tahu," kata Hermione tak sabar dan mengangkat mukanya dari buku _'Tujuh Puluh Tujuh Mantra Mematikan'_ yang sangat tebal.

"Kau tau, Mione? Harry kelihatan akan lebih senang jika anaknya perempuan," bisik Ginny tampak sedikit kecewa.

"Tak usah pikirkan, dia akan senang apapun bayinya nanti. Laki-laki seperti mereka—" Hermione menunjuk Harry dan Draco dengan dagunya, "—kadang-kadang bersikap idiot dan kekanak-kanakan. Tapi, aku juga berpikir menginginkan seorang bayi perempuan," lanjutnya sambil mendesah.

"Kau benar sekali," kata Ginny yang ikut mendesah, "oh 'Mione... kau kan tinggal _'minta'_ saja pada Draco," lanjutnya dengan wajah memerah dan Hermione cepat-cepat menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang juga memerah, berpura-pura kembali menekuni buku tebalnya.

"Tidak semudah itu Gin," sergahnya dengan nada sambil lalu.

"Mengapa? kalian kan tinggal... err, ya kau tahulah. Lalu lihat nanti apakah bayi kedua kalian perempuan atau laki-laki," kata Ginny yang sepertinya tidak mau meninggalkan topik ini.

"Stt... jangan kencang-kencang," bisik Hermione, dia tak mau didengar Draco ketika sedang membicarakan kehidupan pribadi mereka pada Ginny, "lagipula aku belum mau hamil kok." Ginny hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali membolak-balik lembaran buku di tangannya.

"'Mione," seru suara Draco, "kau tahu bahwa kau belum mencoba perpustakaan di Manor?" lanjut Draco yang sekarang duduk di sofa di seberang ruangan dan menikmati Whisky Api bersama Harry, kelihatannya sudah memutuskan untuk membiarkan Scorpious dan James merobek buku-bukunya sampai mereka puas, baru setelah itu membereskannya.

"Hem… entahlah Drake. Err… Aku.." kata Hermione tak yakin.

"Kau tak perlu kesana," kata Draco cepat, sepertinya menyadari keengganan Hermione untuk menginjak Malfoy Manor, dan dia benar. Hermione memang tidak pernah mau mengunjungi Malfoy Manor sejak penyiksaan yang dialaminya bersama Bellatrix. "Porky bisa mengambil semua buku di sana untukmu," lanjut Draco.

Gambaran satu peri rumah yang kurus, pendek dan berhidung seperti moncong babi yang membawa tumpukan buku-buku berat di atas kepalanya, muncul dalam benak Hermione.

"Sangat berprikemanusiaan sekali Draco!" kata Hermione sebal.

"Mungkin maksudmu, berprikehewanan?" sambar Harry sambil tertawa.

"Menurut Undang-undang Hak-Hak Peri-rumah yang aku usulkan, mereka tidak diklasifikasikan sebagai hewan, Harry!" Kata Hermione tegas, menutup buku di hadapannya dengan keras, "Mrs. Withby— Kepala Departemen Pengaturan dan Pengawasan Makhluk-Makhluk Gaib waktu itu— menempatkan mereka sebagai _Erklings_—peri, tapi menurutku itu tidak tepat, mereka sangat mendekati manusia, mereka mempunyai perasaan, bisa berpikir dan segala macamnya, aku justru ingin sekali mengklasifikasikannya sebagai—"

"Tapi mereka juga bukan benar-benar manusia, 'Mione," potong Harry yang kelihatan sangat tidak ingin mendengar pidato panjang lebar Hermione tentang Hak-Hak Peri-rumah. "_Well, _manusia tidak ada yang pakai tudung teh di badannya," lanjutnya nyengir.

"Itu karena kalian para pemilik peri-rumah bersikap sangat kejam," kata Hermione sambil memberikan tatapan menuduh pada Draco, "dan aku akan mengambil buku-buku itu sendiri, Drake!" lanjutnya dan langsung berdiri lalu berjalan ke dalam ruangan kecil yang terdapat sebuah meja tulis dan rak-rak buku khusus yang tidak terlalu penuh. Dia mendengus ketika dia masih bisa mendengar Harry dan Draco yang membicarakan kegilaannya pada peri-rumah.

"Padahal peri-rumah itu kan bisa memindahkan satu rak buku dengan satu jentikan jari," bisik Harry.

"Dia pasti berpikir aku ingin menyiksanya Porky dengan menyuruhnya membawa satu rak buku-buku berat di atas kepalanya," kata Draco santai disertai tawa Ginny dan Harry.

Setelah saat itu, dia banyak menghabiskan waktunya di Malfoy Manor. Harapannya semakin membumbung tinggi ketika di hari ketiga setelah sadarnya Ron, dia menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya selama ini, dia tersenyum dari balik buku bersampul kulit hitam yang dipegangnya, judulnya yang berwarna emas berbunyi _'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts'_— '_Kebangkitan dan Kejatuhan Ilmu Hitam'_. Buku itu penuh segala sesuatu tentang ilmu hitam dari masa ke masa. Tadinya, Hermione sudah hampir menyerah lagi ketika tiba-tiba dia menemukan artikel berjudul besar, dengan tulisan yang hampir tidak terbaca berbunyi _'Cabang kutukan kematian'_.

_Kutukan kematian adalah cara yang paling cepat dalam menghabisi musuhmu,  
__Tapi, jika kau tertarik untuk menyiksanya, sehingga membuatnya merasakan  
__kesakitan dan mati perlahan-lahan kau hanya perlu satu mantra dari lima cabang  
__kutukan kematian dibawah ini__  
_

_(hanya untuk penyihir yang sudah tidak mempunyai hati nurani)._

Buku ini sama menakutkannya seperti buku _'Rahasia Sihir Paling Hitam' _yang menggambarkan cara-cara membuat Hocrux, sangat mengerikan. Hermione melewati beberapa bagian mantra-mantra yang sangat tidak manusiawi menurutnya. Mantra yang bisa membuat seseorang kehabisan darahnya menit demi menit sehingga dia akan mati kering kerontang perlahan-lahan, atau mantra yang dapat membuat korbannya merasa terbakar dari dalam, akan membuatnya memohon-mohon untuk dibunuh.

Dia hanya membaca satu bahasan tentang mantra terakhir dari lima cabang kutukan kematian.

_**Dolorius**_

_Sesuai dari artinya, mantra ini bearti kesakitan, penderitaan, kesengsaraan.  
__Kutukan ini paling sederhana dari kelima cabang kutukan kematian, tapi  
__merupakan mantra paling mematikan.__  
_

_Pengucapan : Do-loo-RIUS_

_Gerakan Tongkat : Mengacung tepat ke sasaran._

_Ciri-ciri : bercahaya kuning terang_

_Kutukan ini akan melumpuhkan semua syaraf korbannya serta menonaktifkan  
__semua sistem jaringan tubuhnya. Termasuk sistem aliran darah ke dan dari  
__jantungnya, membuatnya mati perlahan. Jaringan pernapasannya akan  
__berhenti berfungsi perlahan-lahan_— _lama waktunya tergantung pada kekuatan  
__sihir si korban_—_ jadi, sebanyak apapun oksigen yang akan_ _dihirupnya tak akan  
__berguna.__  
_

_Kontra kutukan : Recuperius_

Setelah manik matanya membaca kontra kutukan itu, Hermione terburu-buru menutup bukunya, memasukannya ke dalam tas tangannya dan bergegas ber-Apparate menuju St. Mungo. Hermione berlari sepanjang lorong, meminta maaf karena menabrak beberapa penyembuh yang keluar-masuk bangsal pasien. Dia berlari sambil memeluk buku bersampul kulit itu, seolah-olah itu adalah satu-satunya pelampung penyelamat di tengah laut lepas. Dia membuka pintu bangsal Ron.

Pemandangan mengerikan menyambutnya, Ron terbatuk-batuk sambil memegang dadanya sementara darah segar keluar dari mulutnya, menodai kemeja putih Ron dan seprai rumah sakit. Napasnya memburu seperti baru saja di kejar-kejar oleh seseorang.

"Ron!" teriak Hermione yang langsung berlari menghambur ke arah Ron dan melempar begitu saja buku di tangannya. Hermione mengeluarkan sebuah handuk kecil dari tasnya dan berusaha membersihkan wajah Ron dari darah segar yang mengotorinya. Ron masih terengah-engah ketika pintu bangsal itu kembali terbuka.

"Ron?" suara tegang Harry terdengar di telinganya. Ron kembali terbatuk dan kembali darah segar keluar dari mulutnya, Harry berteriak memanggil penyembuh dari ambang pintu dan langsung mendekati Ron.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ron?" tanyanya, Hermione yakin bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin ditanyakannya, tapi sepertinya dia tak sangup bertanya hal lain.

"'Arry… 'Mione…" bisiknya masih terengah-engah, "a-aku baik… aku senang… melihat kalian."

"Stt… diam lah Ron! Tidak boleh banyak bicara," kata Hermione cemas.

"Aku… aku ingin meminta tolong… padamu 'Mione." Kata Ron yang tampaknya tidak mendengarkan larangan Hermione.

"Kau bisa minta tolong pada kami nanti," kata Hermione tegas.

"Tidak… harus… sekarang," suara Ron semakin kecil sehingga Hermione harus benar-benar menajamkan telinganya untuk mendengar setiap kata, "aku ingin kau untuk—"

Ron tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, tubuhnya yang tadinya setengah duduk sekarang ambruk ke ranjangnya dengan napas pendek-pendek.

"RON!" teriak Harry tepat ketika seorang penyembuh wanita berwajah tegas yang Hermione ketahui bernama Mrs. Derwent masuk dengan tongkat sihir di tangannya dan satu botol ramuan berasap di tangan lainnya.

"Minggir," katanya tegas, dia langsung mengacungkat tongkatnya ke arah Ron dan mengumamkan mantra-mantra dengan cepat. Saat yang sama Hermione teringat buku yang dilemparnya tadi, dia berjongkok untuk mengambilnya, sampul buku itu hampir sama hitamnya dengan lantai batu yang dipijaknya, menjadikan buku itu seolah-olah bagian dari lantai jika saja judulnya tidak berwarna emas menyala.

"Penyembuh Derwent," kata Hermione cepat, sejenak penyembuh wanita itu tidak menghiraukan seruan Hermione, "Penyembuh Derwent, saya menemukan kontra kutukannya," lanjutnya dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras. Si penyembuh itu berhenti mengucapkan mantra dan langsung menatap Hermione dengan serius.

"Lihat lah!" ujar Hermione sembari menyodorkan buku ke tangan Penyembuh Derwent. Sejenak dia membaca dengan serius dan cepat halaman yang di tunjuk Hermione, dia mengangkat matanya kira-kira beberapa detik kemudian. Wajahnya tak bisa ditebak, tapi ada aura aneh yang terpancar.

"Mohon maaf Mrs. Malfoy, tapi darimana anda mendapat buku ini? Bukankah buku ini termasuk terlarang?" tanyanya heran.

"Terlarang?" tanya Harry yang matanya sekarang berusaha membaca judul emasnya yang tertutup telapak tangan penyembuh Derwent.

Setelah kejatuhan Voldemort dan para pelahap mautnya semua barang ilmu hitam memang masuk dalam barang-barang yang dilarang oleh Kementerian Sihir. Termasuk beberapa buku yang memuat segala macam ilmu hitam; baik mantra, ramuan, atau apapun yang ada hubungannya dengan ilmu hitam. Semua sistem diperbaharui, larangan terhadap apapun yang berbau ilmu hitam benar-benar ditingkatkan untuk menjauhkan segala kemungkinan munculnya masalah yang sama dikemudian hari, misalnya saja para keturunan pelahap maut yang ingin meneruskan jejak orang tua mereka.

"Bukanlah tidak penting darimana saya mendapatkan? Yang terpenting sekarang saya menemukannya, kan?" kata Hermione tidak sabar.

"Maaf sekali lagi Mrs. Malfoy, apa anda sudah membaca seluruh isinya?"

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya tak percaya, dia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa penyembuh di depannya ini menanyakan hal-hal yang sangat tidak penting, sementara pasiennya baru saja muntah darah? "Mrs. Derwent, tolonglah," Hermione memohon, "saya tidak mengerti apa yang anda katakan, tapi bisakah anda menolong Ron secepatnya?"

Penyembuh Derwent hanya memandang Hermione dengan tatapan seperti seorang anak yang baru ketahuan mencuri galleon orang tuanya, Hermione mendesah lelah, dia merebut buku di tangan penyembuh Derwent dengan sedikit sentakan yang sepertinya terlalu kasar. Beberapa tahun hidup bersama seorang Malfoy membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang tidak penyabar.

Hermione membaca cepat halaman yang sudah dibacanya tadi sebelum dia ber-Apparate ke St. Mungo, dia memelankan kecepatan membacanya saat sampai di baris penjelasan kontra kutukan yang memang dilewatinya, untuk apa membaca penjelasan kontra kutukannya saat kau benar-benar dikejar waktu ?

_Kontra kutukan : Recuperius_

_Kontra kutukan ini harus mengunakan tongkat dengan inti yang sama, tidak akan  
__terjadi apa-apa jika kau menggunakan tongkat dengan inti yang berbeda. Kontra  
__Kutukan ini menolak inti berbeda dari dua tongkat sihir.  
__Sayangnya, kontra kutukan ini juga hanya akan berfungsi sebelum korban mengalami  
__Penderitaan selama tujuh hari. Ini bearti jika korban sudah menderita lebih dari tujuh  
__hari, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Jaringan tubuhnya akan rusak karena terlalu  
lama __berhenti berfungsi. Jantungnya tidak bisa menerima pasokan darahnya, sehingga  
darahnya __hanya akan menjadi tumpukan tak berguna disetiap pembuluh yang dimilikinya.  
__Paru-parunya __tidak bisa lagi menerima pasokan oksigen karena jaringan pernapasannya  
telah dirusak __perlahan-lahan. Banyak penyihir yang bahkan sudah berhenti bernafas  
__sebelum menginjak hari ketujuh penderitaannya.__  
_

'_Tujuh hari…'_ Hermione membatin sambil menghitung cepat, hari ini masuk hari ke sepuluh setelah penyerangan Ron di Gringotts, itu berarti…

Buku di tangan Hermione tiba-tiba saja terlepas, menimbulkan bunyi _'buk'_ lembut saat membentur lantai. Buku itu adalah pelampung penyelamat hidupnya… jiwanya. Tapi sekarang pelampung itu telah terlepas dan menjauh tak terjangkau seakan tergulung ombak. Dan sekarang dia bersiap untuk tenggelam ke dasar laut hitam yang dalam.

Semua harapan-harapannya yang membumbung dalam berbagai bentuk seakan meletus, seperti gelembung sabun yang terlalu lama di udara. Harapannya hilang dan tidak menyisakan apapun. Benar-benar tidak menyisakan apapun kecuali kesesakan napas yang tak tertahankan, seolah gelembung itu adalah udara satu-satunya yang dia butuhkan, saat dia mulai tenggelam. Tapi ketika gelembung itu pecah, diapun kehilangan pasokan udaranya, membuatnya tak bisa bernapas, membuat dadanya amat sesak.

Sesuatu membasahi pipinya… dan dia sadar yang membuatnya sesak bukan karena pasokan udara yang menipis, tapi karena dia menahan tangisnya.

"Maafkan saya Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, kami sudah mencoba segala cara untuk menyembuhkannya, tapi kami tak mampu melawan takdir," suara penyembuh Derwent seakan berasal dari tempat yang jauh dan tak terjangkau.

'_Kami tak mampu melawan takdir, katanya? Kau penyihir… aku penyihir… kita penyihir… harusnya kita bisa melawan apapun, kan? Mengapa dia membiarkan jiwaku lepas begitu saja? Bahkan tak membantuku untuk mengapainya kembali, menariknya kedalam ragaku, menguncinya agar jiwa itu tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Agar Ron tetap disini, tidak pergi kemana-mana…'_

Kakinya terasa lemas dan dia terjatuh perlahan di lantai, dia bisa merasakan dinginnya lantai batu di bawah kakinya itu, "Hermione…" bisik Harry yang berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Harry... katakan padaku bahwa penyembuh itu salah, Harry," bisik Hermione disela-sela tangisnya, "dia salah, kan?… katakan Harry… kumohon!" teriakan Hermione bergema di dalam ruangan yang dingin itu.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hermione kita harus tegar," bisiknya sambil menarik Hermione kepelukannya. Hermione mendogak dan mencengkram kerah kemeja Harry, memaksanya menatap Hermione langsung, "tidak!" katanya tegas ketika manik hijau emerald Harry menatapnya langsung.

Hermione bangkit dari lantai yang dingin itu, dan berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Ron yang tidak lagi berwarna _peach_, noda merah darah mendominasi tempat tidur itu.

"Ron, kau pasti mendengarku, bangunlah!" kata Hermione sembari menguncang tubuh Ron, "Ronald Weasley bangun!" ulangnya lagi, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa, tak ada Ron yang membuka mata dan mengatakan _'tenanglah, Hermione'_ atau '_sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja'_ atau hanya tersenyum lemah.

Dari sudut matanya Hermione bisa melihat penyembuh Derwent menggeleng pelan sebelum berkata, "itu tidak mungkin… Mr. Weasley… Mr. Weasley telah meninggal," lalu dia tersenyum prihatin ketika Hermione mundur perlahan sampai punggungnya tertahan tembok yang dingin. "Aku turun berduka," lanjut penyembuh Derwent dan kemudian dia mengeluarkan setumpuk amplop dalam kantung jubahnya, dan memberikan satu kepada Hermione dan sisanya kepada Harry.

"Mr. Weasley ingin saya memberikan surat itu untuk keluarganya jika sudah tiba waktunya," katanya menjelaskan dan langsung berbalik pergi.

'… _jika sudah tiba waktunya?'_

Jadi, Ron sudah memperkirakan semua ini akan terjadi, tapi dia masih tetap tersenyum— walaupun lemah— di hadapan semua orang? Apa yang ada dipikirannya?

'_Mengapa dia tidak memberitahuku kemungkinan ini, setidaknya aku dan Harry punya waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi semua ini… menghadapi kepergiannya… kepergian jiwaku, sahabatku.'_

Hermione membuang surat di tangannya, dia tak peduli apapun yang ada dalam surat itu, orang yang menulis kepadanya bahkan telah pergi meninggalkannya. Dia berlari menghambur ke tempat tidur di hadapannya, tempat dimana Ron terbaring. Hermione memeluknya sambil masih memanggil nama Ron berulang kali, berharap itu cukup untuk membuatnya bangun.

Tapi dari sudut pikirannya, dia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Tubuh dalam pelukannya ini sudah tidak bernyawa, dia sudah pergi… Ron sudah pergi dan membawa sebagian jiwanya pergi. Tubuh yang dipeluknya ini tak lagi dapat membalas pelukannya, tak ada lagi tangan kekarnya yang mengelus lembut rambut coklatnya, tak ada lagi yang akan bertengkar dengannya, berteriak mengatainya wanita gila karena mencintai musuh bebuyutannya. Tak ada lagi leluconnya yang membuat semua orang tertawa sekaligus membuat Mrs. Weasley marah.

Tak ada lagi Ron… baik itu yang dulu; Ron yang ceria, pemarah, perusak suasana, Ron yang selalu berteriak saat segala sesuatunya bertentangan dengan keinginannya. Tak ada lagi Ron yang marah dengan wajah yang memerah seperti rambutnya. Bahkan tak ada Ron yang baru; Ron yang penuh dengan ketenangan, kesabaran, senyum menahan emosinya, Ron yang berwajah pucat… Ron dengan pribadi berbeda.

Satu ruangan di hatinya sangat membenci Ron yang baru, Ron dengan pribadi barunya. Tapi sekarang ruangan itu justru sangat menggoda. Dia tak peduli Ron yang dulu atau Ron yang baru, asal dia hidup, bernapas dan bahagia. Bahkan Ron dengan pribadi yang tenang, sabar, dan pendiam akan di terimanya dengan tangan terbuka, asal dia hidup… asal dia ada.

Tapi terlambat untuk mengatakannya.

Sudah tak ada keduanya. Tak akan ada lagi Ronald Weasley. Tak ada lagi _The Golden Trio_ yang dielu-elukan masyarakat sihir. Kini hanya ada serpihan dari sisa-sisa kemasyurannya. Jika satu _Golden_ menghilang, maka semua menghilang.

Hermione semakin terisak di atas tubuh Ron yang dingin dan tak bernyawa. Sebuah lengan memeluknya tapi tidak menariknya menjauh dari tubuh Ron, seolah pemilik lengan itu juga ingin memeluk Ron. Hermione tidak berupaya mencari tahu siapa pemilik lengan ini, dia hanya ingin memeluk Ron… memeluk sahabatnya untuk terakhir kali.

* * *

…

* * *

Pemakaman Ron adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah dipikirkannya, rasanya dia dan Harry masih berada di mimpi buruk yang tak pernah ada akhirnya. Dia tak pernah menyangka akan menginjakan kakinya lagi di Ottery Graveyard untuk menghadiri pemakaman Ron.

Tenggorokannya perih, matanya sembab akibat menangis. Kemarin, Hermione meminta izin pada Draco untuk mampir ke Flat pribadinya, tempat dimana terpajang foto besar dirinya, Harry dan Ron yang sedang berangkulan. Foto yang diambil saat mereka berada di tingkat empat Hogwarts. Hermione menghabiskan berjam-jam untuk memandangi foto di atas perapiannya itu, melihat Ron melambai dari foto itu seakan menandakan bahwa dia pernah ada di dunia ini, dia pernah melambai, tersenyum dan tertawa kepada semua orang.

Foto itu membuatnya tenang sekaligus membuatnya marah, seakan foto itu mengejek dirinya karena dia tak akan pernah lagi melihat cengiran khas pemuda berambut merah itu, tak akan menerima lambaiannya lagi, tak akan mendengar suaranya lagi, bukan untuk sementara melainkan… selamanya.

Lengan Draco memeluknya lebih erat saat Hermione kembali terisak, Draco adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Draco bahkan menemaninya Hermione semalaman ketika dia menolak untuk beranjak dari depan foto besar dirinya, Harry dan Ron. Baru pagi ini Hermione setuju untuk pulang saat Draco mengusulkan untuk memindahkan foto besar itu ke Penthouse mereka, menempatkannya tepat di sebelah foto besar Draco dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Hermione bisa melihat bahwa Harry tak setegar biasanya. Dia menangis diam-diam dan mengubur wajahnya di rambut Ginny yang sekarang memeluknya. Tak ada lagi sosok Ron di antara kami rasanya adalah sesuatu yang aneh. Persahabatan mereka selalu melibatkan tiga orang, tapi mulai sekarang mereka harus berusaha hanya dengan sisanya.

"Aku akan sangat merindukannya," bisik Hermione sambil menatap peti berwarna cokelat di atas meja marmer besar.

"Kita akan sangat merindukannya," bisik Harry yang sekarang mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk mengengam tangan Hermione.

"Selamanya…" bisik Ginny.

Hermione bisa melihat penyihir tua pendek berambut sejumput— yang sama seperti di pemakaman Florence— berdiri dan bersiap untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir. Rasanya baru kemarin dia berdiri disini dan mencoba menghibur Ron atas kematian Florence dan sekarang, dia kembali berdiri disini mencoba untuk menghibur diri sendiri atas kematian orang yang dihiburnya kemarin.

Ottery Graveyard puluhan kali lebih ramai dibanding saat pemakaman Florence, semua penyihir dari belahan dunia datang untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir mereka untuk salah satu orang yang telah menyelamatkan dunia sihir. Hampir semua pegawai Kementerian Sihir dari berbagai Departemen memenuhi seluruh bagian tengah deretan kursi di sebelah kiri, sedangkan Menteri sihir dan para pengajar Hogwarts duduk di bagian depannya. Di bagian belakang didominasi oleh sosok raksasa Hagrid yang terisak tak karuan.

Sedangkan sisi lain, ditempati oleh seluruh keluarga besar Weasley dan beberapa kerabat dari Perancis seperti keluarga besar Fleur, serta kerabat dari Swedia, seperti Victor Krum dan beberapa Auror di sana.

"Bapak-bapak dan Ibu-ibu," kata suara bernada histeris yang pernah didengarnya, ternyata si penyihir tua berambut sejumput sudah berdiri di depan meja tempat dimana jenazah Ron terbaring. "Kita hadir disini untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir kita untuk seorang penyihir yang telah menyelamatkan kita dari masa-masa gelap, membawakan kepada kita cahaya harapan akan hidup yang lebih baik. Ronald Billius Weasley, seseorang yang kematiannya tidak pernah kita harapkan…" Hermione bisa mendengar Mrs. Weasley menangis kencang di pelukan Mr. Weasley yang juga meneteskan air matanya. Sedangkan tengorokan Hermione terasa tercekat seperti ditusuk jarum-jarum besar dan dia bisa merasakan tangan Harry bergetar dalam gengamannnya.

"… namanya akan selalu kita ingat lewat kenangan setiap orang, lewat setiap lembar sejarah sihir… " kali ini Hermione tersenyum kecut dalam tangisnya, dia berusaha membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Ron atas kata-kata itu. Ron tidak akan pernah berharap namanya masuk dalam lembaran-lembaran sejarah sihir.

'_keturunanku tak akan mengingat namaku walau berlembar-lembar sejarah sihir memuatnya, karena aku yakin mereka bukan orang yang tertarik dengan buku setebal pantat kuali buatan Percy, aku lebih senang kalau bisa masuk kartu cokelat kodok, bagaimana menurut kalian?' _

Kata-kata itu seperti sudah sangat lama, padahal baru beberapa tahun yang lalu. Hermione kembali mengingat ketika tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts yang telah dibuka kembali. Dia, Harry dan Ron duduk di bawah naungan kerindangan pohon _beach_, menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama setelah ujian yang melelahkan, dengan sekedar memandangi cumi-cumi raksasa yang terkadang muncul dari air untuk menikmati musim panasnya, ataupun membicarakan kembali petualangan mereka dengan hati yang lega karena masa-masa gelap itu sudah berakhir, dan tak akan pernah berhenti sampai mereka lelah karena tertawa terbahak-bahak oleh lelucon Ron. Saat-saat yang tak akan pernah terulang lagi.

"… ribuan kata tak akan pernah bisa mengambarkan bagaimana perjuangannya membuat kita bernapas hari ini, tak akan pernah bisa mengambarkan apa yang telah dilakukannya selama hidupnya—" _'itu benar, semua kata-kata itu tak bisa mengambarkan bagaimana Ron sebenarnya,'_ batin Hermione, "—tapi inilah penghargaan terakhir kita baginya, kita akan selalu berharap dia akan tenang dan bahagia di sana, karena ia telah memberikan ketenangan dan kebahagiaan untuk kita disini." Penyihir berhenti berbicara dan mulai berjalan mundur agar semua orang bisa melihat jenazah Ron untuk terakhir kalinya.

Harry melepaskan gengaman tangan Hermione dan berjalan perlahan ke depan meja pembaringan terakhir Ron, terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia mengangkat tongkat sihir di tangannya sehingga tongkat itu mengacung ke langit. Hermione merasakan Draco bangkit dari duduknya, mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Harry.

Penghargaan terakhir untuk Ron.

"_Raise Our Wand_."

Hermione ikut bangkit, tongkat sihirnya mengacung ke langit bersamaan dengan tongkat Ginny. Dia merasakan semua orang ikut bangkit dari segala sisi dan ikut memberikan penghargaan terakhir untuk Ron. Ratusan tongkat sihir teracung ke langit.

Harry menurunkan tongkatnya dan mundur perlahan tepat ketika lidah-lidah api putih cemerlang mulai mennyelubungi jenazah Ron, beberapa menit setelahnya api itu menghilang dan telah digantikan asap putih yang lama-kelamaan juga menghilang, membuat pusara putih pualam Ron bersinar di bawah cahaya matahari musim panas.

Beberapa orang mulai berpamitan, Mrs. Weasley terdengar masih terisak dalam pelukan Charlie yang baru pulang dari Rumania, sedangkan Hermione bisa melihat Fred kembali terduduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam kedua tangannya, frustasi. Hermione melangkah mendekati Harry yang masih berdiri memandang pusara Ron, dan memeluknya. Harry berusaha menahan diri, tapi Hermione tahu dia ingin sekali menangis, tangan Harry yang memeluknya bergetar hebat.

"Sampai jumpa, Ron," bisik Harry yang langsung mempererat pelukannya, air matanya membasahi rambut Hermione, sedangkan Hermione terisak di dadanya. Dia sangat tahu jika saja Harry tidak memiliki Ginny, James dan calon anak keduanya, dia pasti lebih memilih menyusul Ron dengan cara pertama yang muncul dipikirannya. Dan saat itu terjadi, Hermione juga akan menyusul keduanya, karena rasanya tak akan pernah ada kehidupan normal tanpa Harry dan Ron di sisinya.

Tapi sekarang, Hermione seperti Harry. Punya malaikat-malaikat yang dibutuhkan dan membutuhkannya. Draco dan Scorpius-lah jangkarnya di dunia ini. tak pernah sedetikpun dia berpikir dapat hidup tanpa keduanya.

Semuanya sudah selesai… dalam artian benar-benar telah selesai. Pualam putih di hadapannya yang menyelesaikan semuanya.

Harry melepas pelukannya tepat ketika Draco mendekat, Hermione menghambur kearah Draco yang langsung memeluknya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Sekarang, Hermione-lah sahabatku satu-satunya. Kau harus menjaganya," kata Harry, yang sekarang mencubit-cubit pangkal hidungnya seperti seseorang yang lelah membaca.

"Aku akan menjaganya seperti aku menjaga nyawaku sendiri, Harry," kata Draco tegas, "dan memang dialah nyawaku," lanjutnya.

Beberapa menit mereka hanya terdiam dan baru bergerak ketika seorang pegawai kementrian menghampiri mereka.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy," sapa si pegawai kementerian, yang Hermione kenali sebagai salah satu pegawai di Departemen Pelaksana Hukum Sihir yang dulu dikepalainya.

"Mr. Mockridge," sapa Harry yang dibalas angukan kecil dari orang yang bernama Mockridge itu.

"Saya turut berduka… tak pernah terpikir akan berakhir seperti ini," kataya berbasa-basi. "Jadi, eh? Mengingat saya yang bertangung jawab atas Divisi Pengurusan Pemeriksaan dan Penyitaan Barang Wasiat, saya ingin membicarakan tentang surat wasiat yang ditinggalkan almarhum Mr. Weasley," jelasnya cepat. "Dengan sangat baik hati, Arthur telah mengizinkan pembicaraan ini di rumahnya, dan saya mengharapkan Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy turut hadir."

Hermione bertukar pandang dengan Draco, tampak binggung. Mungkin sedikit masuk akal jika hanya Hermione yang diharapkan hadir, tapi Draco? Draco mengangkat alisnya tanda bertanya kepada Mr. Mockridge.

"Err… Mr. Mockridge, bukankah dalam peraturan Surat Wasiat pasal sembilan, disebutkan bahwa hanya keluarga terdekat, orang-orang yang bersangkutan, dan yang namanya tercantum dalam surat wasiat yang berhak hadir?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya, betul sekali Mrs. Malfoy, karena peraturan itulah Mr. Malfoy punya hak yang besar untuk menghadiri pembacaan surat Wasiat ini."

"Namaku tercantum?" tanya Draco dengan nada heran.

"Begitulah," kata Mr. Mockridge tidak sabar, "jadi, saya harap anda hadir sore ini, saya harus mempersiapkan semuanya dulu, permisi," lanjutnya dan kemudian berbalik pergi menerobos kerumunan orang-orang.

Harry dan Hermione memandang Draco dengan pandangan, _'bagaimana bisa?' _tapi Draco hanya mengeryitkan alisnya dan mengangkat bahu.

* * *

The burrow sudah sangat ramai sore itu, Hermione dan Draco yang menggendong Scorpius datang tepat pukul empat sore. Draco menurunkan Scorpius agar dia bisa bermain dengan James dan yang lainnya di kebun keluarga Weasley.

"Ingat Scorp, jangan ganggu ayam-ayamnya lagi!" kata Hermione tegas, karena Scorpius dan James membuat ayam-ayam itu botak kali lalu.

"Tidak," katanya yang langsung berlari mengejar James yang sedang menganggu Dominique—anak kedua dari Bill dan Fleur. Sedangkan Molly Jr. dan Victoire— anak pertama Bill dan Fleur— berteriak agar James tidak mengangu Dominique lagi.

Ruang keluarga The Burrow bahkan jauh lebih ramai, Mr. Weasley sedang mengobrol serius dengan Mr. Mockridge ketika Hermione dan Draco masuk, sedangkan yang lain mengobrol pelan secara berkelompok. Harry, Ginny, Fred dan George duduk di sofa panjang yang nyaman sambil mengobrol, tapi kelihatannya tak ada yang benar-benar menikmati obrolan mereka.

Sedangkan Bill dan Percy seperti sedang menceritakan sesuatu secara detail— jika di lihat dari gerakan tangan Percy yang antusias— kepala Charlie yang sesekali mengangguk.

"Maaf kami terlambat," ujar Draco, membuat semuanya menengok ke arah ambang pintu tempat Hermione berdiri dengan canggung seakan seharusnya dia tidak ada disini, tapi Draco tampak santai, justru menurut Hermione dia terlalu santai jika mengingat alasan mereka datang kesini.

"Masuklah, sayang," seru Mrs. Weasley yang baru keluar dari dapur dengan nampan minuman di tangannya. Draco berjalan ke salah satu kursi kayu dengan tangan di dalam saku celananya. Dan Hermione mengikutinya dan kemudian ikut duduk di bangku yang ditarik Draco.

"Bagus sekali, semua sudah lengkap kalau begitu," kata Mr. Mockridge sembari mengendarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan seakan menghitung cepat.

"Sebelumnya, saya sekali lagi turut berduka," katanya mulai berbicara sambil mengeluarkan beberapa gulungan perkamen dari tas kulitnya yang kelihatan cukup mewah. Tapi tak ada satupun Weasley yang menjawab.

"Nah… ini dia, langsung saja kalau begitu," lanjutnya sambil membuka salah satu gulungan perkamen di tangannya, "_Surat Wasiat Ronald Billius Weasley, aku serahkan Ottery St. __Catchpole __No. 9 kepada anak laki-lakiku, Ronald Jr., agar dia bisa menempati rumah itu kelak. Juga aku serahkan kepadanya semua isi lemari besi No. 766 Gringotts berharap isi di dalamnya akan berguna. Kepada Draco Lucius Malfoy,"_ suasana begitu hening seakan tak ada satupun yang bernafas, Draco mengerutkan keningnya ketika namanya disebut dan Mr. Mockridge mengangkat wajahnya menatap Draco.

"Nah sampai mana tadi?" tanyanya, "ah… ya. _Kepada Draco Lucius Malfoy dan Hermione Jean Greanger," _ Hermione terkesiap, matanya terpaku pada Mr. Mockridge yang menunduk membaca perkamen di tangannya. "A_ku menyerahkan… Ronald Jr. … anak laki-lakiku satu-satunya agar mereka bisa merawatnya dan menjaganya seperti mereka menjaga anak mereka sendiri_—"

"Tidak!" sergah Hermione.

"Apa?" suara Mrs. Weasley dan Ginny bersamaan. Hermione mengangkat wajahnya untuk bisa memandang keduanya yang sekarang menatap Mr. Mockridge tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Ron mempercayakan anak laki-laki satu-satunya kepada Hermione? Anak dari Florence? Hermione dengan senang hati akan merawat anak Ron tapi tidak anak Florence! Wanita yang membuat Ron berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, kalau saja bukan karena Florence yang terlalu lemah, dia tidak akan meninggal dan Ron tidak perlu pergi ke Gringotts untuk mengurus lemari besi Florence dan Ron tidak perlu kena serangan brutal itu.

'_Astaga… kenapa aku malah mencari-cari kesalahan orang lain,'_ batin Hermione.

Tapi, yang paling patut disalahkan memang Florence, kan? Pikirannya mulai dipenuhi dengan kesalahan-kesalahan Florence, menyalahkan kemiripannya dengan Hermione, menyalahkan kelemahannya, ketidakberdayaannya, menyalahkan sikapnya yang terlalu tenang. Semakin larut dalam pikirannya, Hermione semakin takut bahwa pikirannya ini hanya untuk menampik bahwa sebenarnya kesalahannya-lah Ron sampai meninggal.

Hermione menggeleng cepat, mengeyahkan pikiran-pikirannya yang tidak karuan. Terlalu banyak Florence dalam diri Ronald Jr. dan itu membuatnya tidak akan melupakan semua kegilaan ini, semua kebenciannya pada Florence. _'Hey… sejak kapan aku membencinya?'_

Dia melihat Mr. Mockridge mengangkat pandangannya dari perkamen di tangannya dan menatap Hermione, Mrs. Weasley dan Ginny bergatian, "boleh aku melanjutkan?" tanya Mr. Mockridge dengan tidak sabar.

Mr. Weasley berdeham untuk menyadarkan semua orang yang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. "Silahkan Mr. Mockridge," ujar Mr. Weasley.

"Nah… _Aku berharap Ronald Jr. akan menemukan keluarga barunya di tengah kalian berdua dan aku memberikan hak penuh kepada Draco Lucius Malfoy atas anakku Ronald Jr. termasuk di dalamnya merubah nama keluarganya atau apapun yang dibutuhkan. Aku berharap kalian telah membaca suratku sebelum mendengar ini agar kalian dapat lebih mengerti. _Nah… kalian sudah membacanya, kan?" tanya Mr. Mockridge.

"Surat?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya… Mrs. Malfoy, surat... surat untukmu dari Mr. Ronald Weasley," jawab Mr. Mockridge tidak sabar, "jika kita tidak membaca surat itu, kau dan kita semua tidak akan mengerti, mengapa Mr. Weasley menyerahkan anaknya kepada kalian berdua sedangkan menurut hukum, keluarga terdekatlah yang mempunyai Hak atas itu," lanjutnya.

"Oh… surat itu…"

"Ini," kata Harry menyerahkan sebuah amplop yang Hermione kenali sebagai amplop yang diterimanya dari penyembuh St. Mungo kemarin. Surat terakhir Ron untuknya, surat yang dia buang begitu saja, "kau menjatuhkannya kemarin di rumah sakit," ujar Harry. Hermione merasa sangat berterima kasih karena dia tidak mengatakan bahwa Hermione membuang begitu saja suratnya.

Dia mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hermione, maafkan aku. Atas sikapku dan atas segalanya. Aku menyayangimu… akan selalu seperti itu selamanya. Maafkan aku karena aku mengingkari janjiku padamu dan Harry, kau ingat? Waktu pencarian Hocrux dulu, waktu aku kembali setelah aku meninggalkan kalian… aku pernah berjanji untuk menemani kalian selamanya… aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan kalian lagi sampai kita semua tua dan beruban, tapi aku malah pergi disaat hidup kita yang sebenarnya baru dimulai._

_Dengan semua kesalahanku, mungkin aku tak pantas meminta bantuan padamu, 'Mione. Tapi hanya kau yang bisa membantuku… bahkan Harry pun tak bisa membantuku._

_Aku hanya minta satu, buatlah anakku merasa seakan dia tidak pernah kehilangan ayah dan ibunya. Dia harus bahagia, aku tak ingin dia merasa sendiri di dunia ini. Aku tak ingin dia merasa seperti anak yatim-piatu, karena itu hanya akan membuatnya sedih seperti Teddy Lupin, aku tahu Teddy adalah anak yang tegar, tapi aku juga tahu dia selalu tampak murung jika melihat kebahagiaan Harry dan James._

_Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku, kau mirip sekali dengannya 'Mione karena dia memiliki setiap karakteristik Florence. Dia akan percaya jika kau bilang bahwa dia adalah anak kandungmu. Aku tahu kau pasti menganggap aku gila, tapi apa lagi yang bisa ku lakukan untuknya? Aku tak bisa menyerahkan Ronald Jr. pada Harry dan Ginny, tak ada di antara mereka yang berambut cokelat dan itu akan membuat Ronald Jr. bertanya-tanya nantinya._

_Aku memberikan kau dan Draco hak untuk menganti namanya, bahkan aku benar-benar menganjurkan kepada kalian untuk menganti namanya, membuatnya menjadi seorang Malfoy agar dia percaya dia masih mempunyai kedua orang tua yang lengkap. Aku bahkan tak peduli jika itu membuatnya akan melupakan aku, ayah kandungnya._

_Aku benar-benar memohon kepadamu dan Draco… ini permintaan terakhirku dan bahkan permohonan pertama dan terakhirku kepada Draco._

_Oiya 'Mione, aku akan sangat merindukanmu, tapi tentu saja kau tidak perlu merasa merindukanku. Kalian tidak akan pernah kehilangan diriku karena semua diriku ada pada Ronald Jr… anak kalian, anakmu dan Draco._

_Salam hangat,  
__Ronald Weasley__  
_

Setelah selesai membacanya Hermione masih memegangi surat itu, memikirkan setiap suku kata yang tergores di atas perkamen itu. Surat Ron sangat menggambarkan apa yang sebelumnya dia bayangkan, gambaran-gambaran dirinya yang menggendong seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat lebat, mulai bermunculan lagi. Dia tau pikiran Ron adalah tempat bersemayamnya ide-ide gila yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal, tapi inilah yang paling gila dari sebagian besar idenya. Mencoba membohongi anaknya sendiri, berakting seolah-olah tak pernah ada Ronald Billius Weasley dan Florence Weasley di dunia ini. Singkatnya adalah membuat kehidupan yang baru untuk seorang Ronald Jr.

"Bolehkan?" pinta Mr. Mockridge dengan tangan terulur ke arah Hermione. Dia memberikan surat itu tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, semua orang tampak penasaran dan tidak sabar mendapat bagian untuk membaca surat itu, padahal kan itu surat pribadi, dia bersyukur karena Mr. Mockridge tidak membacanya keras-keras seperti dia membacakan surat wasiat itu. Hanya Harry yang Nampak sama sekali tidak penasaran atau kaget atau binggung.

Hermione menatapnya dan Harry balas menatap Hermione sambil tersenyum. Hermione sudah menebak dia pasti sudah mengetahui ide gila ini sebelum semua orang tahu.

"Kalau begitu harus banyak yang diurus, kecuali…" Mr. Mockridge berbicara sambil mengendarkan pandangannya ke arah para Weasley yang masih membaca surat itu bergantian, "kecuali ada pihak keluarga yang keberatan," lanjutnya.

Hanya pihak keluarga? Apakah tidak ada yang mengemukakan kemungkinan bahwa dia… atau bahkan yang paling masuk akal, Draco-lah yang keberatan.

"Tidak bisa," suara Percy membahana, jelas menentang ide gila Ron, "Ronald Jr. adalah seorang Weasley, dia tak mungkin menjadi Malfoy," katanya dengan nada tidak suka pada kata terakhirnya. Keluarga Weasley yang lain juga ikut bergumam tak jelas. Sedangkan Hermione hanya bertukar pandang dengan Draco yang kelihatan sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kata-kata Percy.

Ginny yang paling terakhir membaca surat dari Ron, diakhiri dengan helaan napas yang panjang.

"Aku rasa jika menurut Ron itu yang terbaik, kita harus mendukungnya. Ron pasti tau yang terbaik untuk Ronald Jr. bahkan ini adalah permintaan terakhirnya," bisik Ginny.

"Menurutku ini bukan yang terbaik, Ginny," sergah Percy.

"Aku tidak bilang bahwa menurutku ini yang terbaik, tapi aku bilang bahwa ini yang terbaik menurut Ron, dan dia pasti sudah memikirkannya matang-matang," balas Ginny tegas.

"Ya sudah pasti matang, karena mungkin dia hanya punya satu malam untuk menulis surat itu di tengah kesakitannya," kata Percy sarkastik.

"Cukup!" kata Mr. Weasley tegas ketika dilihatnya Ginny siap melontarkan jawabannya, "Ron sudah tenang, tapi mengapa kita justru meributkannya seperti ini? Jika ini adalah permintaannya kita harus menjalankannya, dia sudah dewasa dan pasti tahu apa yang dipikirkannya."

"Tapi Dad—"

"Cukup Percy!" potong Mr. Weasley, "aku menyayangi Ron dan akan melakukan apapun permintaan terakhirnya termasuk… yah, menyerahkan cucuku sendiri kepada Hermione karena aku yakin dia akan menjaganya dengan baik," lanjutnya, disambut dengan angukan Weasley lainnya dan wajah jengkel Percy.

"Dad harus meminta pendapat Draco dulu, kan?" kata Charlie dengan suara wibawanya yang khas.

"Scorpius adalah jiwaku," ujar Draco sebelum ada yang bertanya tentang pendapatnya. Hermione hanya menunduk memandang tangannya yang berada dalam gengaman Draco, entah mengapa dia sekarang merasa sedikit takut kalau Draco tidak menyetujui permintaan Ron. Sedangkan Hermione memutuskan akan menyetujuinya, dia akan menjaga Ronald Jr. jika itu keinginan Ron.

"Ron telah menyelamatkannya, menyelamatkan jiwaku," lanjut Draco, "dan aku juga akan bersedia menjaga jiwanya walaupun pemiliknya telah pergi."

Hermione langsung mengangkat mukanya, memandang Draco yang sekarang tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih, Draco. Aku harap kau akan menyayanginya seperti kau menyayangi Scorpius," ujar Mr. Weasley yang tampak terharu.

"Jika ada orang yang aku percaya untuk menjaga cucuku, itu adalah kalian," kata Mrs. Weasley yang menangis di balik sapu tangannya.

"Aku akan menjaganya Mrs. Weasley," ujar Hermione yang bangkit untuk mendekati Mrs. Weasley dan duduk di sampingnya, mengalungkan lengan di bahunya. "Ron telah menyelamatkan Scorpius, membuat kehidupanku tidak berakhir sampai disini, jadi aku akan membuat Ronald merasakan kasih sayang yang memang seharusnya dirasakannya."

"Kalian harus tetap sering membawanya kesini," isak Mrs. Weasley di bahu Hermione.

"Setiap hari jika kau ingin," janji Hermione.

"Ka-kau baik sekali, Hermione," katanya pelan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu wasiat ini bisa dijalankan dengan baik," kata Mr. Mockridge, "lalu… mengenai namanya—"

"Antarius…" potong Draco, membuat semua orang memandangnya, "Antarius Ronald Malfoy?" lanjutnya, terselip nada bertanya meminta persetujuan kepada yang lain walaupun Hermione yakin dia tidak akan mengubah nama itu walalupun ada yang tidak setuju.

"Antarius?" tanya Harry.

"Salah satu bintang paling terang," bukan Draco yang menjawab, melainkan Mr. Weasley, "keluarga Black dan Malfoy mempunyai tradisi menamai keturunan mereka dengan nama rasi bintang ataupun nama salah satu bintang," lanjutnya pelan.

"Aku suka sekali… Oh, Draco… nama yang bagus," ujar Mrs. Weasley berkaca-kaca dan kemudian bangkit dan berjalan ke arah tangga.

Hermione menatap Draco, benarkah dia baru saja menurunkan tradisi keluarganya untuk Ronald Jr. ? Hermione masih menatapnya, dan mata abu-abu itu menatapnya balik. Tak ada keraguan di dalamnya, matanya hangat dan dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, saya akan mengirimkan burung hantu jika semua surat yang dibutuhkan telah selesai, bisakah anda tanda tangan disini Mr. Malfoy?" ujar Mr. Mockridge sembari menunjuk bagian bawah dari sebuah perkamen panjang, setelah Draco membubuhkan tanda tangannya, Mr. Mockridge bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menjabat tangan semua orang, "saya permisi."

Tak lama setelah Mr. Mockridge pergi para anak-anak berlarian memasuki rumah sambil berteriak-teriak. James berlari paling depan sementara Scorpius menyusulnya.

"Jamie, balikin syal Domie!" teriak Scorpius yang sekarang mengejar James yang berlari mengelilingi meja makan.

"Scorpius, apa yang aku bilang tentang berlari di dalam rumah," ujar Draco.

"Tapi Jamie ambil syal Domie, Dad," adu Scorpius.

"James, kembalikan syal Dominique!" kata Harry tegas.

"Aku sudah menyuruh James mengembalikannya, tapi dia tidak mau dengar Uncle Harry," kata Victoire sebal, mungkin karena adiknya diganggu James.

"Cuma pinjam," kata James dengan wajah yang ditekuk, sedangkan Scorpius menunjukan seringai yang sangat mirip Draco sambil merebut syal perak yang dipegang James, lalu berlari menghampiri Dominique.

"Ini Domie," katanya lembut sembari memberikan syalnya kepada Dominique yang tersenyum ceria, membuat wajahnya secantik Fleur.

"Makasih Scorp," katanya dengan suara kencang, lalu langsung menghambur memeluk Scorpius. Umur mereka yang sama membuat mereka sangat akrab. Hermione tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa melihat kelakuan anak-anak ini. Mereka bahkan berhasil mencairkan suasana.

Mrs. Weasley kembali dengan menggendong seorang bayi berambut cokelat sambil tersenyum. Hermione bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil bayi itu dari pelukan Mrs. Weasley. Sejenak dia terperangah ketika melihat bayi dalam gendongannya. Ron benar, semua dari dirinya tergambar jelas pada bayi ini, walaupun rambut dan matanya berwarna cokelat, tapi bentuk mata dan wajahnya sangat Ron, ditambah pipinya yang montok dan merona merah khas Weasley.

Mungkin dia tidak benar-benar kehilangan sebagian jiwanya, mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut berpindah. Sebagian jiwanya tidak meninggal, tidak hilang… tapi berpindah… berpindah ke tubuh bayi dalam pelukannya.

Hermione merasakan seseorang berdiri dibelakangnya, dia menoleh dan menemukan Draco yang tersenyum memandangnya dan Ronald Jr.— atau seperti seharusnya dia sekarang dipanggil… Antarius. Hermione balas tersenyum padanya.

"Bolehkan dia tidur disini malam ini?" tanya Mrs. Weasley.

"Tentu… tentu saja Mrs. Weasley," kata Hermione cepat, tidak ingin dianggap memonopoli seorang bayi yang bahkan belum sah menjadi _bayinya._

"Mione, mungkin Percy ingin menggendongnya dulu sebelum dia menjadi seorang Malfoy sejati," kata Draco sambil menyeringai ketika dilihatnya Percy yang bertampang kecut dan kelihatannya siap melempar kuali paling tebal ke muka Draco. Percy mendengus dan langsung berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Drake!" tegur Hermione, Draco hanya mengangkat bahunya dan memasang tampang puasnya yang khas, sedangkan yang lain tersenyum sambil menggeleng-geleng seolah ingin mengatakan _'apa jadinya seorang Weasley ditangan seorang Draco Malfoy'._

* * *

**…**

* * *

Setelah mengembalikan Antarius kepada Mrs. Malfoy, dia membujuk Scorpius yang kelihatan enggan untuk pulang, dia akhirnya berhasil membujuk Scorpius tepat ketika Bill dan Fleur membawa Victoire dan Dominique ber-Apparate ke Shell Cottage.

"Aku tak tahu kau akan memasukan nama Ron sebagai nama tengah Antarius, Drake" kata Hermione ketika mereka berdiri di balkon, menikmati langit malam musim panas yang berhiaskan bintang. Draco meletakan gelas Whisky apinya lalu memeluk Hermione dari belakang.

"Bagaimanapun juga Ron ayahnya, kan?"

"Apa yang akan kita katakan, jika saat dia dewasa dia menanyakan darimana nama tengahnya di ambil?"

"Gampang, katakan saja dari seseorang yang menyelamatkan jiwaku," jawab Draco dengan nada yang mengandung senyum.

"Kau terlalu mengangap gampang," kata Hermione gelisah, "kau tahu banyak yang akan ditanyakannya suatu saat nanti, seperti mengapa rambutnya tidak seperti Scorpius atau mengapa matanya tidak abu-abu sepertimu, dan—"

"Sttt…" potong Draco, dia memegang pinggang Hermione dan membuatnya berputar sehingga mereka saling berhadapan, mata abu-abu itu menyapu wajah Hermione seakan ingin mengingat bentuknya. Jari-jari Draco menelusuri bentuk hidungnya sampai kebentuk tulang pipinya, sehingga membuat rona kemerahan muncul dipipinya.

"Dia beruntung, karena memiliki warna mata sepertimu, warna rambut sepertimu dan dia akan menjadi seseorang yang mewarisi fisikmu, aku bahkan tak tahu apakah seorang keturunan Malfoy bisa mempunyai seorang anak yang berambut coklat," katanya masih sambil mengamati wajah Hermione.

"Kau tahu, kita bisa mencobanya… err… mencari tahu apakah '_yang selanjutnya'_ tetap berambut sepertimu atau sepertiku," bisik Hermione yang langsung mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Draco dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Jika aku tidak mengenalmu, aku pasti berpikir kau sedang menggodaku, 'Mione," kata Draco sambil menunjukan senyum separuhnya yang menawan, Draco menaruh tangannya ke dagu Hermione dan membawa bibir Hermione ke bibirnya.

"Anggap saja begitu," bisik Hermione disela-sela ciuman mereka, yang terasa lebih panas dibanding musim panas tahun ini.

Tiba-tiba saja seekor burung hantu beruhu riang, membuat mereka berhenti berpangutan. Burung hantu abu-abu itu bertengger di selusur balkon, di kakinya terikat sebuah amplop tebal berwarna putih gading dengan lambang Kementerian Sihir yang di embos. Draco mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambilnya dan membukanya tepat ketika burung abu-abu itu terbang lagi.

"Surat-surat dari Mr. Mockridge," ujar Draco setelah membaca suratnya, "kita akan menjemput Antarius Malfoy besok," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Dia resmi menyandang nama Malfoy?" tanya Hermione bersemangat.

"Ya, tentu. Semua orang akan mengenalnya sebagai Malfoy mulai saat ini," jawab Draco santai, dia mengayunkan tongkatnya dan membuat surat itu melipat sendiri dan kemudian terbang melewati pintu balkon dan terus mendarat mulus di dalam laci yang terbuka sendiri.

"Kau tahu, Draco? Kepalaku dipenuhi masa depan bahagia kita berempat," ujar Hermione tersenyum dengan pandangan menerawang. Pikirannya benar-benar dipenuhi oleh hari-hari membahagiakan, masa depan membahagiakan dengan Malfoy-Malfoy kecil yang berlarian di halaman rumahnya.

"Akan lebih menyenangkan jika ada satu Malfoy lagi selain kita berempat," ujar Draco yang langsung mengangkat Hermione ke pelukannya dan membawanya ke kamar mereka. Saat itulah Hermione yakin bahwa dia akan tetap hidup dengan jiwa yang sempurna dan hari-hari yang sempurna dengan Draco, Scorpius dan Antarius di dalamnya.

* * *

**COMING SOON **

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

_**catatan author** : Untuk Epilog-nya aku akan publish besok pagi-pagi :p masih pengeditan hiihihihi_

_fanfic pertamaku selesai :") Aku tak tahu apakah aku cukup bisa mengambarkan dengan jelas setiap adegan, tapi aku berharap aku bisa.  
Maaf untuk beberapa orang yang menyayangkan kalau fanfic ini berakhir :') memang sudah sampai sini ceritanya. untuk yang meminta sequel kehidupan** Antarius sebagai seorang Malfoy** yang lain dari pada yang lain, aku akan membuatnya jika kalian juga menginginkan aku membuatnya, jadi haruskah ku buat ? berilah masukan kalian melalui review atau privat message :)_

* * *

_**DraconiSparkyu** : kyaa kayanya aku salah deskrip yah? [-| *sungkem* btw makasih ya Draconi udah setia review, senang kenal kamu :') *peluukk*  
**christabelicious :** Duh Cristabel aku nulisnya aja deg-degan XD Ron memang akhirnya gak sadar2 lagi :'( oiya makasih ya udah sempetin baca dan review aku senang deh :) *pelukcium*  
**Fressia Athena** : *pelukbalik* hihihihi semoga hasil ujiannya bagus yah, makasih udah mampir ke fanficku yang acak kadul ini XD senang kenal kamu fress :)  
**Nyimi-chan** : banyak halangannya kalo mau di update XD maaf ya kalo lama Nyimi-chan XD senengnya kalo menurut kamu bagus :') makasih ya udah review dan baca fanfic ini *peluk nyimi*:')  
**lovelychrysant** : *peluk lovely* A-aku turut berduka Lovely, maafkan aku jika Hermione benar-benar kehilangan sahabatnya :'( btw makasih udah nemenin aku bikin fanfic ini, semoga suasana hatimu gak jadi buruk karna akhirnya :)  
**Ladyusa **: semua seneng adegannya Dramione aja yah hiiihihihi maafkan aku, aku gak bisa nyelametin Ron :" tapi happy ending kok di epilognya hehe makasih ya ladyusa kamu udah sempet mampir ke cerita aku, seneng deh :') *peluuk*  
**Antares Malfoy** : kyaa, an akhirnya kamu muncul XD err udah baca pm aku? aku pakai namamu disini, semoga kamu gak keberatan *crucio dirisendiri* XD makasih ya ant karena kamu udah suka XD *pelukk*  
**Tsurugi De Lelouch** : waah :') kamu buat aku tersipu *digetok* XD makasih, aku seneng kalo kamu suka, semoga kamu juga suka akhirnya yah :') *peluk*  
**caca :** mungkin karena ada Actionnya ya ca XD aku aja gak tau apakah bener2 ngegambarin apa enggak, tapi kalo kamu deg-degan kayanya gak buruk2 amat ya XD makasih caca udah mampir seneng kenal kamu :') *peluukk*  
**Ochan malfoy : **aku sudah siap menerima jitakanmu [-| wkwkwkw iya maaf ya typonya parah kemarin :( selamat baca XD semoga kamu suka, makasih ya ochan udah nemenin aku dr awal :') *peluuk*  
**Maria Magdalena Roseline** : semoga UNAS kamu hasilnya memuaskan yah :') aku gak unas tp disibukin sama urusan muggle nih :| idemu mengerikan brrr ._. tapi prediksimu salah :p hihiihi makasih ya maria udah nemenin aku dr awal sampe akhir hehehe *peluk*  
**legolas : ** makasih, sumpah aku seneng bgt kamu bilang gitu :') aku bahkan gak tau fic ini pantas dibilang keren atau gak :') makasih yaa udah sempet review dr awal sampe sekarang *peluuk*  
**ksatriabawangmerah** : maksudnya mereka ka sahabat jadi mungkin udah kaya satu jiwa :3 hehehe nah peran Draco besar ya ternyata :') makasih ya kak udah sempetin review :) *pelukk*  
**Neemarishima** : hehehe gpp neema, kebanyakan seneng adegan dramionenya doang nih hihihihih :3 semoga suka kelanjutannya :D makasih ya udah sempetin review dan baca *peluk*  
**Me** : hehe maaf ya kalo kelamaan bener-bener banyak halangannya XD selamat baca Me *pelukk*  
**Shinta Malfoy **: Happy ending fo' Dramione XD sesuai harapan kamu shinta :D makasih ya udah sempetin review :') *pelukkk*_


	11. EPILOG

OoOoO

**All Character belong to J. K. Rowling**

**Something New**

**EPILOG**

OoOoO

* * *

**7 years later**

**Desember 2010**

* * *

"Hadiahku… hadiahku," seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang masih berpiyama, berlarian menuruni tangga yang melingkar menuju sebuah pohon natal berukuran besar, yang dihujani salju-salju sihir. Tiga bintang berukuran kecil melayang-layang di atas pohon natal itu, satu di antara ketiga bintang itu bersinar amat terang saat anak laki-laki berambut pirang mendekat. "Selamat natal, Dad," lanjutnya cepat sembari berlari.

"Selamat Natal, Jagoan," sahut Draco, "Hey! Jangan berlari. Kau tetap harus menunggu semua orang berkumpul jika ingin membuka hadiahmu," lanjut Draco yang duduk di salah satu sofa di depan perapian pualam yang indah, sambil menatap bintang-bintang yang melayang itu.

"Huh," kata Scorpius sambil mendengus pelan, dia berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan mendecak dengan tidak sabar di depan tumpukan hadiah berbagai ukuran, dan dihiasi dengan kertas pembungkus yang berwarna-warni. Tak lama kemudian, satu lagi bintang lain di atas pohon itu mulai bersinar terang, tepat ketika seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat memasuki ruangan dan berjalan santai dengan tangan di dalam saku celananya, mendekati pohon natal yang menaungi hadiah-hadiah tersebut.

"Dengarkan, Scorp? Dad tak akan membolehkan kau membuka hadiahnya duluan walaupun kau lari-lari seperti jembalang yang diburu," kata anak laki-laki itu dengan nada menyindir khas Malfoy, "Selamat Natal, Dad," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum pada ayahnya.

"Selamat Natal, sayang," kata Draco tersenyum hangat, sedangkan Antarius sedikit meringis ketika mendengar kata _'sayang'_ dari ayahnya.

"Cepat Antirius Malfoy! Kau membuatku tidak sabar," kata Scorpius dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Lihat Capella datang," seru Antarius menunjuk satu bintang terakhir yang juga mulai bersinar mengikuti dua bintang lainnya, dan benar saja, seorang anak perempuan mungil memasuki ruangan, digandeng oleh seorang wanita berambut cokelat.

"Hay sayang," kata Draco yang bangkit dari sofanya, "Scorp dan Ant sudah tidak sabar," lanjutnya sambil memberikan kecupan di bibirnya, "selamat Natal, Hermione."

"Selamat Natal, Draco," kata Hermione sambil tersenyum, "maaf kami lama, Capella memintaku menyisir rambutnya sebelum turun," lanjutnya tersenyum geli, mengingat anaknya yang sangat mementingkan penampilannya, padahal usianya baru saja menginjak enam tahun, _sangat Malfoy._

Draco memandang putrinya bangga, wajar saja semua kriteria seorang wanita Malfoy memang merasuki tubuh mungil Capella, sikapnya yang anggun, cara berjalannya, cara berpikirnya tentang penampilan, seperti melihat seorang Narcissa Malfoy yang mengecil. Tapi seluruh bagian wajahnya, cara bicaranya serta kepintarannya adalah cetak biru Hermione. Jika Capella tersenyum, Hermione merasa melihat dirinya sewaktu kecil, bedanya hanya rambut panjang yang membingkai wajah cantiknya berwarna putih pirang, bukan cokelat.

Jika Scorpius adalah cetak biru Draco, dan Antarius adalah cetak biru Hermione maka, Capella adalah campuran antara Draco dan Hermione dengan porsi yang sama. Hanya kepribadiannya sangat Malfoy. Bukan hanya Capella sebetulnya, tapi semua anaknya memang memiliki kepribadian Malfoy, tidak terkecuali Antarius. Walaupun dia tidak memiliki darah Malfoy, tapi kepribadian seorang Malfoy seolah mengalir dalam dirinya, cara bicaranya yang dingin, sikapnya yang tenang dan caranya menatap orang lain adalah cara Draco menatap orang lain. Hermione berpikir bahwa kepribadian itu bukan tergantung pada gen, tapi juga tergantung dengan siapa dia dibesarkan.

"Punyakuuu," seru Capella yang langsung berlari kecil menuju tumpukan hadiah.

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tiga bintang kecil yang melayang-layang dan bersinar terang di atas pohon natal besarnya.

"Kau memasang bintangnya lagi?" ujar Hermione.

"Ya, aku akan memasangnya setiap tahun," kata Draco sambil tersenyum, "bintang itu melambangkan mereka," lanjutnya sambil memandang ketiga anaknya. Nama Scorpius, Antarius, dan Capella memang diambil dari nama bintang, sama seperti nama Draco diambil. Hermione memandang kagum bintang-bintang itu, ketiga bintang itu hanya akan bersinar jika ketiga anaknya berada didekat bintang-bintang itu terpasang.

"Boleh aku membukanya duluan, Dad?" terdengar suara Capella yang merengek sehingga Hermione memusatkan pikirannya kembali kepada tiga anaknya yang berdiri dengan tidak sabar.

"Bersama-sama, Dear," ujar Hermione mendekati ketiganya. Dia memberikan satu kotak besar yang dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna hijau dan bertuliskan _'Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy'_ kepada Scorpius, yang sudah sangat tidak sabar. Sedangkan, Draco memberikan kotak yang sama besarnya kepada Antarius. Kartu ucapan natal dengan nama _'Antarius Ronald Malfoy' _bergoyang-goyang ketika dia berusaha membukanya.

Hermione mengambil satu hadiah lainnya, "Capella Narcissa Malfoy," gumam Hermione membaca sebuah kartu di atas kotak panjang yang ramping, "nah, ini punyamu," ujar Hermione sembari memberikan kotak itu pada putri satu-satunya.

"'_gak_ mau, itu kecil. Punya Ant besar," gerutunya sambil menunjuk kotak besar yang sedang dibuka kakak laki-lakinya.

"Lebih baik kau buka terlebih dahulu… itu dari kami. Kau tahu, ukuran tidak menentukan nilai barang di dalamnya," ujar Draco lembut, Hermione memperhatikan putrinya, menimbang-nimbang apakah dia mengerti kata-kata Draco yang kelihatannya cukup berat untuk anak usia enam tahun.

"Kata-katamu terlalu berat, Drake," bisik Hermione mengutarakan pikirannya, ketika Capella memperhatikan kotaknya tanpa membuka bungkusnya.

"Dia pintar, lihat saja," bisik Draco yang juga sedang memperhatikan Capella yang sekarang menguncang-guncang kotak di tangannya, mencoba menebak isinya melalui suara yang timbul akibat guncangannya, tiba-tiba dia mendongak memandang Hermione dan Draco dengan senyum lebarnya yang mengemaskan.

"Dad benar," ujarnya dengan bersemangat sepertinya sudah bisa menebak isinya, dia berlari dan langsung menghambur memeluk Draco dan mencium pipinya. "Terima kasih."

Hermione mengambil kotak panjang itu dan membantu Capella membuka hadiahnya. Kertas pembungkus berwarna perak itu menyembunyikan sebuah kotak kayu panjang yang dilapisi beludru berwarna hijau, Hermione membuka tutupnya dan menujukan sebuah kalung cantik dengan tiga permata berbentuk bintang sebagai bandulnya.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya.

"Ya, suka sekali," seru Capella ceria.

"Kemarilah," kata Hermione sembari mengeluarkan kalung perak itu dari kotaknya dan memakaikannya di leher Capella. "Cantik," ujarnya ketika dia melihat putri kecilnya, kalung itu begitu pas melingkar di lehernya dengan bandul bintang yang bersinar menghiasinya.

"Biarku tebak, Mom," katanya bersemangat, "bandul ini hanya bersinar jika Ant dan Scorp ada di dekatku, kan?"

"Bagaimana—"

"Gampang," potongnya sebelum Hermione bertanya dengan lengkap. Dia menyibak rambut panjangnya sebeum melanjutkan, "aku hanya berpikir bandul ini punya sihir yang sama seperti bintang itu," lanjutnya menujuk tiga bintang yang melayang di atas.

"Sangat cerdas, lady," puji Draco sambil mengusap pipi putrinya, mau tak mau Hermione harus mengakui bahwa daya pikir Capella benar-benar di atas semua orang. Tiba-tiba terdengar seruan dari kedua anak laki-lakinya yang telah berhasil membuka mainan mereka.

"Wow, terima kasih, Dad. _Cool _banget!" ujar Antarius yang memegang satu kotak catur sihir yang besarnya dua kali ukuran normal. Dia benar-benar seperti Ron, sangat menyukai catur. Hermione tersenyum ketika melihat Antarius beranjak ketempat yang lebih luas untuk mencoba mainan barunya dengan bersemangat.

"Sama-sama Jagoan," seru Draco ketika Ant sudah berkonsentrasi meletakan pion-pion caturnya sesuai tempatnya. Draco benar-benar menganggap Antarius seperti anaknya sendiri, cara Draco memanjakan Antarius sama seperti cararanya memanjakan Scorpius, terlalu berlebihan.

Di satu sisi Scorpius juga menyerukan kekaguman yang sama. "Wow, ini barang terbaru kan, Dad?" seru Scorpius dengan mata bersinar mengamati mainannya, sebuah kotak yang jika dibuka akan berubah menjadi miniatur lapangan Quidditch berukuran kira-kira satu setengah meter, lengkap dengan tiga tiang di kedua ujungnya dan empat belas miniatur pemain yang melayang-layang duduk diatas sapunya. Hermione mengenalinya sebagai mainan keluaran terbaru, permainan Quidditch yang dimainkan dengan pikiran.

"Tentu saja," kata Draco memberikan seringainya kepada Scorpius yang balas menyeringai menang, dia seakan melihat dua Draco dalam usia yang berbeda. Mereka benar-benar identik.

"Jangan memainkannya sekarang, kita harus berkunjung," seru Hermione.

"The Burrow?" tanya Antarius dari seberang ruangan tempat dia mencoba mainan barunya.

"Ya, Grandma Weasley menginginkan kita sarapan natal di sana, sebaiknya kalian bergegas," jelas Hermione, Mrs. Weasley memang meminta mereka semua memanggilnya Grandma, mungkin sebenarnya dia menginginkan Antarius tetap mengangapnya nenek, tapi agar tidak terlalu aneh, Mrs. Weasley meminta semua anak Hermione untuk memanggilnya Grand.

Ya… benar, kami semua tetap menyembunyikan asal usul Antarius, tidak satu hal pun yang diketahuinya tentang seorang Ronald Weasley ataupun Florence Weasley, kecuali bahwa pemuda bernama 'Ronald' adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkan Scorpius dulu, selebihnya Antarius tidak mengetahui apa-apa lagi. Dia pun tidak bertanya-tanya lebih jauh, dia memang anak yang tenang, pendiam dan dingin, bukan tipe anak yang berusaha mencari tahu sesuatu yang _menurutnya_ tidak ada hubungannya dengannya.

Yang diketahuinya hanyalah, dia adalah anak dari seorang Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Malfoy. Salah satu pewaris Malfoy Group dan disegani semua orang.

Wasiat terakhir Ron pun dijalankan sesuai keinginannya, Antarius tumbuh seperti anak-anak yang lain. Bahagia, sehat dan sejahtera di tengah keluarga kecil Malfoy. Tidak pernah merasa tersisih karena Hermione selalu meyakinkannya bahwa dia menuruni ciri fisik Hermione, ibu kandungnya.

'_Maafkan aku Florence, maafkan aku Ron. Bukan mauku untuk menghilangkan kalian dari ingatan Antarius, tapi aku melakukan semuanya untuk hidupnya, untuk kebahagiaannya,'_ batin Hermione lirih.

Dia berjanji dalam hati, akan membuka kotak pandora ini kepada Antarius jika saatnya telah tiba, jika Antarius sudah tumbuh menjadi laki-laki dewasa yang siap menerima semuanya. Dia akan mengatakan bahwa ayah kandungnya, Ronald Weasley, adalah seseorang yang paling pemberani dan rela berkorban untuk orang-orang yang dicintainya. Dia juga akan mengatakan bahwa ibu kandungnya, Florence Weasley, adalah wanita yang tegar, wanita yang mempertaruhkan hidupnya agar anaknya bisa menikmati dunia ini.

Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Ron menghilang selamanya dari ingatan Antarius. _Tidak akan pernah._

Dilihatnya ketiga anaknya sangat akur dan saling menyayangi, sekarang mereka berlari-lari secepat kaki kecil mereka bisa melangkah ke kamar masing-masing.

Mrs. Weasley sudah menunggu mereka di depan pintu The Burrow, merentangkan tangannya bersiap memeluk, ketika Scorpius, Antarius dan Capella berlari menghambur ke arahnya. Pandangannya sendu ketika melihat Antarius, seperti seseorang yang baru bertemu kekasihnya setelah bertahun-tahun.

Hermione tersenyum melihatnya dan Mrs. Weasley balas tersenyum padanya, bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan _'terima kasih'_ tanpa suara. Hermione mengartikan banyak hal dari dua kata itu, salah satunya adalah ; terima kasih karena tidak memisahkan Antarius dari keluarga yang sebenarnya.

Draco memeluk pinggangnya ikut tersenyum melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, Hermione menganguk pelan untuk membalas ucapan terima kasih Mrs. Weasley yang tanpa suara. Dia melihat Mrs. Weasley mengajak mereka ke halaman belakang, tempat dimana semua keluarga sudah berkumpul, termasuk Harry.

"Scorp, Ant, Capella ayo kesini cepat," seru James dan Lily— anak ketiga Harry dan Ginny— dengan bersemangat.

"Kami datang, Lil!" seru Capella yang langsung berlari gembira menuju halaman belakang disusul oleh Scorpius dan Antarius yang tertawa lepas.

"Mereka akan bahagia, selamanya," bisik Draco.

"Selamanya," ulang Hermione.

Dia hampir menangis bahagia, tak akan pernah dapat membayangkan kehidupan yang lebih indah seperti sekarang. Dengan dua anak laki-laki yang tampan dan seorang putri yang pintar dan cantik. Mereka semua bukan hanya akan selalu menghiasi hari-harinya, melainkan hari-hari semua orang. Mereka telah menjadi jembatan yang kokoh di antara keluarga ini.

Mereka akan tetap menjadi hidupnya, menjadi jiwanya sampai saatnya tiba. Saat dia harus melepas salah satu jiwanya, Antariusnya. Tapi saat itu masih akan datang bertahun-tahun lagi, dan dia tidak ingin memikirkannya sekarang. Dia masih memiliki waktu yang panjang untuk menikmati kebahagiaannya bersama Draco.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_Sesuai janjiku, aku persembahkan Epilog ini untuk kalian yang telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, memfavorite dan mereview :') senangnya aku melihat, bahwa fanfiction pertamaku cukup disukai, walaupun aku masih belum merasa bahwa tulisanku pantas disukai._**  
**

_Sampai jumpa dicerita selanjutnya, kehidupan Antarius, seorang Malfoy yang berbeda. Dan cerita baru Dramione ;;)_

_*peluk hangat*  
-SelfQuill_


End file.
